Naruto: The True Uzumaki
by psychopath556
Summary: My first attempt at a Naruto fiction, OP/Godlike Naruto, Harem, Major Sasu/Saku Bashing, little Jiraiya Bashing, Major Civilain council bashing, some things will remain the same while other will change in a Big way, i look forward to reading all comments, constructive criticism and ideas are appreciated, more in-depth description is in side
1. Chapter 1- a new naruto

**Ok guys Psychopath here, with my first proper attempt at a Naruto fiction, lately I've been reading a lot of Naruto fictions, mostly the ones with Sakura and Sasuke bashing in them and if they had civilian council bashing even better, needless to say, I have a hatred for Sasuke and the whole civilian council. So after reading so many of those fictions I decided to take a stab at writing my own version seeing as many of the good Naruto fictions seem to die young and I need some way to get my laughs, so needless to say this will be the same kind as the ones I have been reading, it will have:**

 **Over powered/god-like Naruto, but he will have the odd challenge here and there to make it interesting**

 **Sakura and Sasuke bashing, both those two need to be made to pay, they may redeem themselves in the anime in some form but to me, it's not enough.**

 **Civilian council bashing. What is a Naruto fiction if these bastards aren't put in their place?**

 **There won't be any Kakashi bashing in this fic, some people have it I honestly don't like it, the guy lost his sensei and his whole team, give him a break already. I will not have any Kakashi bashing in any of my fictions, if anything he may actually prove to be more of a buddy or brother to Naruto like he should be. And to the people arguing Sasuke lost his clan and so he should be cut slack, news flash, they were Uchiha plotting to overthrow the Hokage and possibly kill everyone in the village who resisted, they deserved it, I'm not promoting genocide or mass murder here, but they all had it coming, I am sorry Itachi had to do it, he was probably the only decent guy out of them all.**

 **There will be slight Jiraiya bashing for a few points, he'll have to redeem himself in my eyes, the guy left Naruto alone to the village for all those years and then just drops in for a month of training, before jumping back to his 'research', I love Jiraiya as much as the next Naruto fan, hell I even cried after the Pain battle, but there's got to be some bashing for those years he was gone, even if it's just a little.**

 **This will be a harem fiction, but I'm limiting it to six maybe seven girls so far I've chosen Anko and fem Kyūbi and Hinata as three of them that leave three or four spots open, I've got a list of girls I'm thinking about picking but I'll save that for another time.**

 **Time warping, I've changed ages and some events to allow certain things to be the way they are in my fiction, one such change is Anko is only fourteen when Naruto is twelve, and the academy graduating age is sixteen, so if I decide to do lemons in the future they won't be under legal age.**

 **So to wrap this up in a brief statement, Sakura, Sasuke & civilian council bashing, minimal Jiraiya bashing, over powered/godlike Naruto, no Kakashi bashing, harem/lemons yes, if you agree with all of this then you will enjoy this fiction.**

 **This first chapter will just be the opening sequence to how this all kicks off, rather serious at some point's funny at others, enjoy and leave a comment**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

In the Hokage's office, Sarutobi Hiruzen sat with a frown/scowl on his face looking at the sleeping form of a twelve-year-old Naruto Uzumaki. The young boy had been beaten unconscious by villagers earlier that night, and had been rescued by a passing academy student, Anko Mitarashi, who had seen the end of it happen and had broken the fight up capturing the attackers with the help of her summons, all of who are now awaiting interrogation by Ibiki, head of the T&I division, (Torture and Intelligence).

Due to the boys' circumstances, Naruto's injuries had to be treated in his office. Fifteen percent of the hospital staff were volunteering citizens doing the smaller tasks around the building, but not one of them would have passed up the opportunity to try to make Naruto's short stay even shorter by trying to end his life. This had happened several times in the past and Hiruzen had given up sending him there and had one of his ANBU with the most medical experience treat him instead.

The young Anko stood beside the elderly Hokage looking down at the still sleeping Naruto as she thought. _'What could someone so young have done to earn such a beating, I've had my fair share or attempts, but that was just beyond brutal'._ She'd seen Naruto around and sure, the kid pulled some pranks every now and then, but nothing to warrant this kind of brutality, that was something else.

Naruto's young form was completely bloody, his orange tracksuit ripped, his chest slashed, his nose broken, a bust lip, black and swollen eyes, swollen jaw, and numerous other injuries.

There was an ANBU with long purple hair in front of them tending to the boy's wounds. While most healed themselves, given who he was, anything broken had to be placed before it healed wrong and the extra help didn't hurt.

Although the ANBU wore a mask Anko knew who it was, "Neko-Nee-Chan, will he be alright?"

The masked ANBU nodded, "He'll be fine Anko-Chan, Naruto-Kun, always heals fast'

Anko heard the 'always' comment and she flinched, "Exactly…, how many times has he been beaten like this", she asked not sure if she actually wanted an answer, he was so badly injured she didn't want to think about someone having to go through something like that multiple times.

There was silence for a few minutes before Hiruzen spoke, "he's here for treatment almost three times a week if not more, and this is only the first this week, it's regrettable but it's been like this for the whole of his young life".

The statement shocked Anko to her core. _'What the hell, he's been beaten like this multiple times a week, but that just doesn't make sense'_ , "what possible reason could those bastards have for doing this to him, he's just a Kid"

Hiruzen scowled, "ignorant reasons. That's why. the villagers don't know what they're doing. They blame Naruto-Kun for things, not of his own doing. So much so that he's even adopted to using a mask over the years to hide the pain, most see him as a hyperactive happy boy who just wants to be noticed, when in reality it's just a mask he wears, those pranks he pulls are all an act. I check up on Naruto-Kun regularly, most nights I do so with my crystal ball Jutsu, only to find him crying his heart out into his pillow in bed in loneliness, it's the only time he drops his mask."

Both ANBU and Anko were clenching their fists in anger. The ANBU scowled behind her mask, she knew the reason for this as she had been briefed when joining ANBU about any threats to the village, the Kyūbi container was always a possible risk, but she couldn't speak of that out right due to the Sandaimes laws.

Anko snarled, "What was out of his control to merit this kind of treatment!?"

Hiruzen lowered his head, "it's an S-class secret that no one is allowed to speak of under penalty of death, a law I passed"

Anko tightened her fists, "forgive me for being so forthright Hokage-Sama but that's just bull shit on so many levels. It looks like everyone in the village already knows about whatever it is, so what's the point in forbidding them to talk about it"

"So Naruto-Kun and the others his age don't find out, I'm not sure how he'd react to the news, and it was the only way I could think of to give him a chance at a normal childhood", Hiruzen said sadly.

Anko looked at the elderly Hokage in rage, "So even he doesn't know why he's being attacked and beaten multiple times a week, that's just plain wrong."

Hiruzen nodded, "I know it is, but he will be told when he is ready. He starts the academy in a few weeks so if he passes and becomes a Genin at sixteen and then Chūnin after. Then I will reveal it to him".

Anko slammed her hands on the Hokage's desk trying to rein in her anger at what she was hearing, "With all due respect, at the rate he is getting beaten. He won't make it to Genin, screw Chūnin! And that's at least another four years of beatings, of not knowing why, even if he does make it to Genin".

Hiruzen sighed, "Yūgao, remove your mask"

The Neko ANBU took off her mask and nodded, as Hiruzen set down his pipe, "Yūgao, what do you believe? I know you've been assigned to guard Naruto-Kun at least once a week on the rotation, and there has never been an incident while you were on duty. Do you believe he is ready to know what we're talking about?"

Yūgao nodded, "I do. I believe that Naruto-Kun has much more intelligence than he lets on, the level of sophistication in the traps he uses in his pranks show great planning and skill, as well as a sense of style and appreciation for his work. He is hiding a lot more than just his emotions, if trained properly he will make a fine shinobi. I see no harm in telling him now".

Hiruzen nodded as he lifted up his pipe for another drag before releasing it with a sigh, "very well then, I believe I know a way that this might just work out for the best, but we will wait until Naruto-Kun wakes up to discuss further. I will tell him and you, Anko, why he has been targeted, and finally tell him and give him something that should make his life a little easier".

* * *

 **Scene break**

After a few more minutes Naruto finally started to wake up groaning, "Ow, that hurt. Where am I?"

Hiruzen smiles hearing Naruto's voice, "in my office Naruto, you were…rescued and brought here for rest and safety, by an academy student".

Groaning Naruto sat up rubbing the back of his head with his eyes closed, "Ouch, thanks, Jiji, if you could tell that academy student I owe them one"

Anko smirked hearing that, "and I'll collect on it", she voiced looking at the blond with a smirk.

Hearing the voice Naruto's eyes opened to see the girl that it came from, damn she was cute, he blinked a few times, "I take it you're the one who saved me?" Naruto asked looking at the girl only two years his elder.

"You've got that right, names Anko Mitarashi, Gaki" she smirked.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "thanks for the save, names Naruto Uzumaki, NOT Gaki." Naruto spoke emphasising the "NOT" part.

Anko smirked, "whatever you say, Gaki." she grinned.

Naruto's eye twitched again as he stood up, "well thanks for the breather Jiji, I think I'll head home" Naruto turned towards the door to leave but as he did he felt a little chill, before he looked down and his eyes widened, "ah crap, what happened to my clothes they look like I've been…oh yea I was, great, just great and this was my last good set and it cost me seven thousand Ryo"

Hearing the price tag on that ridiculously horrible tracksuit, both Anko and Yūgao looked to the Hokage who's eyes were shadowed under his hat, as a small amount of Killing intent (K.I) leaked off him as he started to talk, "Naruto just where did you buy that monstro.." he started but stopped before rephrasing, "… I mean that tracksuit?"

Naruto looked back to his Grandfather figure, "the civilian clothing store on the main street why?"

Hiruzen waved him off, _'well that's another one of those bastards for the rack and a visit to Ibiki, seven thousand Ryo for that monstrosity, civilian stores can't sell anything over three thousand as per my law, and even at that there's no way that "thing" would be worth that, obviously over pricing him because of who he is'_ , "never mind Naruto, never mind, I was hoping you could stay a short time, there are something's I'd like to talk about with you if that's alright?"

Naruto gulped and waved his hands above his head frantically, "if this is about the pink clothes dye in the ANBU uniform wash, I didn't do it!"

At that Hiruzen blinked, Yūgao looked at him wide eyed and Anko looked like she was about to bust a gut in laughter, as three other ANBU dropped from the ceiling, their usual all black attire, now a bright florescent pink as they pointed at Naruto and yelled, """IT WAS YOU!"""

At that moment Naruto and Anko couldn't hold their laughter as they fell to the ground clutching their guts laughing at the sight of the three bright pink ANBU. Yūgao looked to be just about holding her own laughter back, luckily for her, she always washed her uniform at home and not at HQ, which begged the question. Just how did Naruto get into the most heavily guarded place in the whole village to pull his prank? While wearing a bright 'kill me now' orange tracksuit?

Hiruzen hid his laughter behind his a small sigh, all the while thinking, ' _just like Kushina, always pranking'_ , before clearing his throats making the ANBU salute before returning to their posts grumbling.

Hiruzen smiled, "no Naruto-Kun it isn't about that, it's just that I believe it's time I told you a few things that I have been keeping secret from you"

The young Naruto blinked, "you've been hiding things from me Jiji?" Naruto asked in a hurt tone

Hiruzen nodded sadly, "not because I wanted to Naruto-Kun. It's that it was necessary for your safety at the time and on some level, I wasn't sure how you would take it. But I think you're ready to know now, please take a seat." Hiruzen gestured in a kind tone.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and walked over to the chair in front of the Hokage's desk and sat down. Hiruzen nodded as Anko and Yūgao took their seats also, Hiruzen looked to Naruto. "Naruto my boy, before we can begin, there is one thing I would like to ask you to do."

Naruto blinked, "What is it Jiji?" he asked with a big grin.

Hiruzen frowned, "please take off that mask and show us the real you".

Naruto immediately stiffened and his smile disappeared, this didn't go unnoticed by the two beside him seeing his reaction.

Naruto gulped slightly, "Jiji…h-how do you know about that?"

The elderly Hokage frowned looking sadly at the boy, "there isn't much I don't know Naruto, now please, let us see the real you that you keep hidden behind that mask"

The young blond tightened his fists and his body tensed slightly before relaxing. You could honestly see his eyes lose some of their brightness and innocence as he did so as a serious look covered his face.

"Hai Hokage-Sama", Naruto responded making the old man look visibly shocked.

Naruto never called him that, he had always called him "Jiji" or "Hokage-Jiji", hearing the formal name and in such a tone took him back for a second and he frowned.

"Naruto, is this the real you?", Hiruzen asked sadly

Naruto nodded, "Hai Hokage-Sama, it is"

Hiruzens fists tightened a bit in anger seeing his unofficial grandson this serious and hearing such a tone from him at such an age, _'what has this village done to you Naruto?'_ , "Naruto you can dispense with the formal titles, they aren't required at this moment especially with what I'm going to tell you" Hiruzen said in a sad tone, desperately hoping to see some resemblance of the boy he had watched day by day happily go about pranking and not letting the looks the villagers gave him get to him.

No not even a flicker, just a nod, "Hai" was all he got.

Clenching his fists tighter for a second before finally giving up and releasing them with a sigh, "very well then let's get down to business, it's time I told you about…" he was about to continue when Naruto spoke.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I do believe we're not alone", Naruto said as he looked over to the bookcase, this got the attention from the other occupants of the room.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, "what do you mean Naruto-Kun?"

"Assuming that you only have three ANBU in this room, all in pink I might add, there is another one hidden in the bookshelf watching us right now", Naruto reported making the other three ANBU drop from the ceiling around the bookcase weapons drawn. When suddenly, a black figure, burst from behind the bookcase and tried to make an escape, only to be restrained by the other ANBU, lifting the man up he wore a white animal mask like ANBU but on the forehead was the kanji for Ne (根).

Seeing this Hiruzen clenched his fists again, _'Ne, damn you Danzo I ordered that little group of yours disbanded, and now I find you spying on me'_ , "take him to the T&I department, and have Ibiki informed I will be along within an hour or so" Hiruzen ordered getting nods from the three ANBU as they shunshin away with the man in restraints.

When they left the Hokage looked to Naruto along with Anko and Yūgao, "Naruto how did you know he was there when the rest of us didn't?" Hiruzen asked

Naruto looked to him, "a year or so ago my senses started to become more delicate, my sight and sense of sound and smell all became sharper. I could see things in greater detail and at greater distances and I could smell the faintest smell, but also pick up on the more foul odours. I had to figure out how to cut the chakra to my nose for a while and stop smelling for a week while I aired out my apartment, one bonus was I could smell any _'extra'_ ingredients to any food I bought so as not to poison myself. My hearing became so fine I could hear the faintest sounds and distinguish them from others, it's so fine I can hear heartbeats. There were four of us and three ANBU in the room but yet I heard eight heart beats, I merely followed my ears to find the one who didn't belong" Naruto reported not missing a beat.

This made Hiruzens eyes widen slightly, ' _perhaps it's the Kyūbis chakra making him stronger, if so all the better I tell him now'_ , "I see, then it's a good thing I'm choosing to tell you this now because if what I suspect is correct, then both this and your heightened senses are connected."

This made Naruto's eyes widen slightly as he looked to the Hokage with a nod of understanding, as he took his seat again.

Hiruzen sighed as Anko and Yūgao took their seats also, "I suppose I should start with your parents Naruto-Kun."

Naruto's eyes widened, "but you said you didn't…"

Hiruzen raised his hand, "I did. But that was because of who they were, they both had many enemies your Tou-san especially, and you being announced as his son would have made you a prime target for assassination attempts".

Naruto nodded slowly understanding, "a-are they still…"

Hiruzen shook his head, "I'm sorry my boy, both of them died the night you were born, but I can tell you about them" Hiruzen smiled slightly hoping to cheer the boy up some.

Naruto nodded slightly and a small smile graced his face at the thought of hearing about them, "I'd like that, thanks, Jiji"

Hearing the affectionate name Naruto called him again made the Hokage smile, ' _well at least there's still some of you in there'_ , "first your Kaa-san, her name was Kushina Uzumaki," Naruto's eyes widened, "yes you take your name from her side of the family, she couldn't give it up due to her being the last of her clan".

Naruto's eyes started to tear slightly, "I-I had a clan",

Hiruzen nodded, "yes the Uzumaki clan from Uzu (Uzushiogakure, village hidden in the whirlpools), they were the leaf villages greatest allies during the first and second shinobi wars, sadly though towards the end of the second in a combined attack from the Iwa (Iwagakure, village hidden in the stone) and Komo (Kumogakure, village hidden in the clouds) they were wiped out, your Kaa-san survived due to her Tou-san, Mamoru Uzumaki, clan head sending her away when they heard of the attack coming, they entrusted her with the entire clan Jutsu library and funds, because they knew the clan wouldn't survive the attack coming, your Kaa-san was one of the most headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and stubborn girls you would ever meet. She was fun loving and was always playing pranks on anyone who made fun of her bright red hair, ironic that her hair was part of the reason she was so memorable in the third shinobi war. She gained the title of Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, she was a master of her clan's Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu and was deadly on the battlefield, with them both in combination and with her special chakra chains that were unique to her. When she found out she was pregnant with you, her and your Tou-san were so excited, they couldn't wait to be parents and to watch you grow up, but sadly it wasn't meant to be" Hiruzen said with a sigh

"S-So they did love me...I always wondered if they did or not, if that was the reason they gave me up, but seeing as they're both dead I can understand" Naruto said with a small frown as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"That you can be sure of Naruto-Kun, I had never seen more people more excited to be parents than yours. Now Naruto, before I tell you of your Tou-san there is one thing I want you to understand first, should you decide to take his family name as your own, you can't do it until you become a Genin. At least that way you will be able to protect yourself when you do, and you can't tell anyone you're his son until then. It would cause major complications and a lot of trouble, do you understand?" Hiruzen said in a serious tone.

Naruto nodded, "I understand Jiji"

The Hokage nodded, "Your Tou-san's name was Minato Namikaze, but you would know him better as the…"

"Yondaime, I'm the son of the fourth Hokage" Naruto said speechless at that very moment not sure how to handle this, he was the son of the village hero, the man who died defeating the Kyūbi no Kitsune, and who practically single handily ended the third shinobi war with his version Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) a technique that he had copied from the Nidaime, he was a master of the art of Fūinjutsu, one of the only recorded students of the legendary Sannin Jiraiya, who had been a student of the third Hokage, but if that was the case there was only one thing that he couldn't grasp now, "why?"

The three occupants of the room looked at him in confusion, "why what, Naruto?" asked Hiruzen seeing the blond clench his fists

"Why, if I'm the son of the fourth, am I treated like the scum of the earth, why am I treated like this, beaten on a weekly basis. I was kicked out of the orphanage at four, I had to survive on the streets for two weeks eating garbage, sleeping in a cardboard box, trying not to lose my fingertips to rats. If I'm the son of the fourth why am I treated like I'm a plague? Why do I get glared at like I'm a fucking murderer!?" Naruto started as his voice rose into a yell as tears started to flow down his cheeks

Anko looked at the boy younger than her. She hadn't known about the boy's life before and she was shocked hearing it, she couldn't even comprehend what he had done to deserve this treatment, and being the Yondaimes son means he should have been living in the lap of luxury, and if his Kaa-san was some clan head then he should be loaded and yet he looked to be malnourished and dressed in the most horrible clothes possible.

She had known hell, her parents had died when she was three so she was an orphan too, but she had been taken in by the Sannin Orochimaru when she was six, he had seen potential in her and had taken her as his student and even let her sign the snake contract at the age of eight, of course, things had all went sideways a year later when it was discovered he was a traitor and was kidnapping shinobi and civilians for experiments. He had tried to take her with him when he left but she didn't want to leave, that's when he turned on her and gave her a curse mark before leaving her to her suffering.

After that night, when all his crimes were revealed. Even though she had refused him, she was seen as nothing more than his pupil after that day and people treated her like she was him. So being shunned and glared at and treated like crap she knew all too well, of course, she at least had Yūgao. She had been the one who found her the night Orochimaru had left the village and took her to the Hokage who had helped her through the curse mark. But unfortunately he couldn't remove it, it was doubtful anyone could and so the mark served as a reminder of her sensei all these years. Yūgao had become like a big sister to Anko the two shared a two bedroom apartment while Anko was in the academy, _'he's treated worse than me, but it doesn't make sense, why?'_

Hiruzen stood up taking in a breath of his pipe and looked out the window to the village below, "because this village is filled with stupid civilians that can't tell the difference between a container and its content, and is full of resentment, anger and hatred towards someone who had no control over and say in what happened to him", Hiruzen growled angrily releasing a little bit of K.I at the village in his anger.

Yūgao looked down ashamed in agreement, but both Naruto and Anko still looked confused as to what the old man was talking about, "Jiji what are you saying. What container? What content?"

The old man sat down with a defeated look on his face, he was getting too old for this shit. He just sighed, "Naruto, what is your Tou-san best known for?"

"Killing the Kyūbi on the… wait both my parents died the night I was...I was born on the…then they both died fighting…but how?" Naruto rambled holding his head as all the facts started to come together

Hiruzen nodded, "you're starting to see Naruto. Both your parents died protecting the village from the Kyūbi attack. No one knew where the Kyūbi came from as it just appeared out of nowhere that night, but in truth, the Kyūbi had been in the village for many years, but it had been sealed away. First it was sealed away into the wife of the Shodai Hokage, her name was Mito Uzumaki, your grand aunt, Mito-Sama was sister to Mamoru Uzumaki, and the marriage between her and Hashirama Senju bonded the two clans, she was the first Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, when she was dying, she passed that duty on to the only other one who could take it, the only Uzumaki left at the time, your Kaa-san Kushina, was the second Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, because of the Uzumakis abnormally large chakra capacity and as such abnormally large chakra coils, which dwarf most Kage, even my own, they were best suited to hold the Kyūbis vast chakra. No one knows what happened, but the night of your birth the Kyūbi broke free from your Kaa-sans seal and attacked the village, and so your Tou-san did the only thing he could do, the Kyūbi is a mass of chakra it can't be killed so he had only one option left, he sealed it in the only vessel that could hold it, he…"

"He sealed it inside of me, the Kyūbi no Kitsune, the demon that killed a third of the village is sealed inside of me," Naruto said aloud in realisation, Hiruzen nodded, and was about to speak again but Naruto continued. "Now it all makes sense, the villagers, they…they see me as the Kyūbi, they see me as the one who killed their loved ones...Those dumb fucking idiots! I'm not even an academy student yet and even I know the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's stored in, those complete fucktards, that's it the next time they attack me I'm kicking some ass, to hell with running, I'm done with that, I'm going to fucking kill the lot of them!"

Yūgao blinked for a second looking at the blond who had just taken a complete one-eighty in personality, one second he looked like he was about to cry and now he looked like he was ready to take the next guy's head off him that looks at him wrong, _'what's with this kid?'_ Yūgao though as she gave a small smirk.

Anko couldn't help but grin and laugh looking at Naruto, "I like your way of thinking Gaki, I'll even lend ya a hand, I could use the practice"

Hiruzen sighed hearing this, _'I pity the next ones who try anything with these two teamed up, I can just feel a headache coming on from the councils screaming, and that Haruno woman's screams shatter glass, I think she's part banshee'_. Hiruzen took a breath, "well you do start the academy in three weeks Naruto, and when you become a shinobi of the village there are laws preventing the civilians from touching you, giving you right to use lethal force, not that I would condone such things but its food for thought" Hiruzen said with a smirk of his own.

Both Anko and Naruto started grinning like mad remembering that, and both Yūgao and Hiruzen had the same thoughts, _'Kami-Sama help the village when these two team up.'_

Hiruzen cleared his throat, "Naruto-Kun, you also have an inheritance that your parents left you, sadly their house was destroyed in the Kyūbi attack, but with your Tou-san and Kaa-san being masters of Fūinjutsu had a backup plan that if the house was destroyed, all objects in the house marked with a seal were transferred into a sealing scroll in this office. They also gave me control over both the Namikaze and Uzumaki banking accounts should anything happen to them, I've been using some of the money to support you anytime you asked for an advance or increase, due to other matters not making it possible, but it hasn't even made a dent seeing as the Uzumaki were, to be blunt. Filthy rich from their work, and as per the arrangement in your parents will. Five percent of the funds are available to you until your Genin when the rest will be available to you"

Naruto nodded, "thanks, Jiji, good to know I've got cash to burn seeing as how the shops charge me triple the legal asking price"

Hiruzen blinked, "you knew?"

Naruto nodded, "of course I did, I'm not as dumb as I look wearing this monstrosity Jiji, it was all the mask I was wearing. That, and it's all clothes the shops would sell me"

Hiruzen nodded visibly angry, "I see, well I'll see what I can do about that, do you have clothes to wear now Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head, "no, this was my last tracksuit, I had four pairs, but they've all ended up like this one or worse",

"I see well we'll just have to get you some new clothes tomorrow, for now," Hiruzen snapped his fingers and an ANBU in pink appeared, holding a black shirt, making Anko and Naruto giggle again, as the ANBU tossed the shirt at Naruto before disappearing.

The shirt was a few sizes too big but he just pulled off his old one, much to Anko's shock, he wasn't malnourished, he was actually well toned with no fat on him what so ever, he was well built for that of a twelve-year-old, as he pulled on the new shirt and tucked it in he got a blinking response from Anko.

"Damn it Gaki, how did you get so ripped? And you're only twelve!" Anko said licking her lips

Naruto shrugged, "I'm planning to be a shinobi, so I have to be in shape. When I knew I was going to the academy, I'd planned to take the mask off and show everyone what I was really like. Now hearing all this, I plan to kick butt even more".

Hiruzen smiled hearing that, "well if that's the case Naruto, I think I have just the thinks to get you started", he said as he got up and walked over to a safe opening it and pulling out a scroll.

Walking back to his desk he opened it revealing a storage seal array. Channelling chakra into it there were a series of poofs of smoke. As it cleared it showed a few things, one was another scroll, two letters and the final was a small box about the size of a loaf of bread.

Hiruzen lifted up the two letters and handed them to Naruto, "your parents gave me these to give to you when I finally told you about them, I'm sure you'll want to read them in private, but come see me if you have any questions".

Naruto looked at the letters for a few moments and then smiled "thanks, Jiji",

Hiruzen nodded before handing him the scroll, "and in this is the instructions on how to perform the Kage Bunshin (shadow clone) no Jutsu, Kushina was never able to perform the regular Bunshin (clone) Jutsu because of her massive amounts of chakra, as an Uzumaki, it's impossible for someone so young to perform it, so the Kage Bunshin will be your version of it, your Kaa-san left you her notes on it in the scroll as well, I hope it helps".

Naruto smiled, "I'm sure it will Jiji, I'll start learning it tomorrow after I get some new clothes"

Hiruzen nodded, "and finally, I have this for you," Hiruzen said as he pushed the box forward opening it up as the front pulled away showing a collection of blank scrolls and paper with five ink bottles, brushes and a scroll labelled Fūinjutsu Book One: Beginner One.

Naruto blinked at it and then looked to Hiruzen, "if you're anything like your parents, you'll be a genius at Fūinjutsu like both of them. Your Kaa-san was a master of your clan's Fūinjutsu style, and she taught your Tou-san everything she knew, it was because of your mother's teaching that your Tou-san was able to create his own version of the Nidaime's Hiraishin if you do decide to pick it up then…"

Naruto smiled, "that's perfect Jiji, I was planning in the future to actually study Fūinjutsu later on at the academy, but if I can start it early, then that would be great",

Hiruzen frowned, "actually Naruto, Fūinjutsu isn't taught at the academy. The academy covers the three basics, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu, along with the history of the elemental nations and other things deemed relevant by the civilian council"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "maybe I'm just not getting the full picture here, but is that right? I mean a **_civilian_** council, deciding what's right to be taught in a **_shinobi_** academy in a **_shinobi_** village, shouldn't it be the shinobi side and you who decide that Jiji?"

Hiruzen nodded, "you would think so, but I've got so much paperwork I don't have time to work everything, damn paperwork".

Naruto blinked, "ah, what about that Kage Bunshin? If I'm reading this right they retain all your memories" Naruto said as he read the first few lines of the scroll out of curiosity, "so why not create a few of them to do the paperwork for you Jiji?"

At that very moment you could hear a fly fart in the room and then the next second Hiruzen lunged across the table at Naruto hugging him. "Thank you Naruto, thank you! I have been trying to get away from that paperwork for years and now it might be finally possible, thank Kami-Sama for you Naruto!"

Both Anko and Yūgao looked at the scene sweat dropping and the next second Hiruzen was back on his feet coughing, "that incident is now classified SSS-class, talking about it means immediate death am I clear" he said in a serious voice.

But all three just burst out laughing, "That's a good one Jiji".

Hiruzen sighed walking back to his desk, "now Naruto, I think it would be best that you moved apartments, seeing as how your other one is so run down, I will begin looking for a new place for you to stay tomorrow, while we go clothes shopping for you"

Yūgao interrupted then, "excuse me Hokage-Sama, I believe I may have a place that could accommodate Naruto-Kun here, there is an apartment in the complex where myself and Anko live just next door, the rent is seven hundred fifty Ryo a month, and it is spacious enough for a boy of his age"

Naruto smiled, "that sounds perfect. That's three times cheaper that what I'm currently paying for rent, so I'm already sold"

The Hokage looked at Naruto, "Naruto what do you mean? Your rent is only four hundred fifty Ryo a month and it comes out of the treasury as you're an orphan".

Naruto just slapped his own forehead, "how didn't I get that, damn stupid landlords been charging me twenty-five hundred Ryo every month out of my own pocket"

Hiruzen clenched his fists, finally having enough of this, before snapping his fingers making an ANBU appear who wasn't in pink, "arrest the landlord for crimes of tax evasion and cheating the treasury, take him to Ibiki and inform the scum all assets of his are seized, and he is stripped of his citizenship and all his assets transferred under the name Naruto Uzumaki, mark them as reparations for crimes against himself"

The ANBU nodded, before disappearing. Hiruzen nodded and looked to Naruto "congratulations Naruto you are now a property owner".

Everyone sweat dropped and Naruto shrugged, "well I can just knock it all down and sell off the land, the place is a dump"

The girls and Hokage nodded, and then spoke, "right shall we go and see this apartment then Naruto, I'll have you put on the lease by nights end", Naruto grinned, "sounds good to me"

With a smile, all four of them started walking off to go see Naruto's new apartment, with one thing was certain things were going to change a lot.

* * *

 **Authors note.**

 **I have been asked to clarify in reviews and PM's as to Anko's Age and History with Orochimaru, I have changed it so that Orochimaru took an interest in her before the academy until he abandoned the village when she was nine, I'm thinking he found her at seven and took her as his student, before she went to the academy, and then when she refused to go with him at nine, he put the curse mark on her as a parting gift, hoping it would kill her.**

 **As for her age, I dropped the hint but a few seemed to have missed it so I'll put it here in BOLD, she's currently 14, as I mentioned in the very first paragraph Naruto is twelve, and then after he wakes up there's the line,** **""I take it you're the one who saved me?" Naruto asked looking at the girl only two years his elder,"** **It was subtle but there it is, thankfully most seem to have got it, if you did give yourself a pat on the back.**

 **And to add insult to injury I actually stated her age in my opening texts stating her age clear as day.**


	2. Chapter 2- kitting up

**Ok guys here's chapter 2 of My Naruto fiction, but first I'd just like to say WOW, I never expected this kind of response for my first chapter, but then I have never done a Naruto fiction before so I guess I didn't know what to expect really, so first I'll go through the reviews the first chapter got, there were a few flames I'll leave them until the end of the reviews, I like putting the flamers in their place.**

 **LyokoDragon15: I replied to you via PM, but I think I've fixed all the problems now, there're no more obvious errors I think.**

 **Coolsiddhusmailbox: Hana, I would consider, but Kurenai, I think it would be best to leave her for Asuma, as for tsunami, she's a mother, and lives out in the land of waves, it would require her moving back to the leaf with them, while I like the idea, I'm thinking have her as a side lover, when the wave mission comes along and then have some Uzumaki stuff come up with wave and have her and her grandfather be put in charge of it by Naruto. Tayuya, I like her spark I may do something for her after the whole village attack, but no promises.**

 **Chaosweaver13: glad you're liking my work, and I hope this chapter meets your approval**

 **DragonPony022: oh yes he shall develop very well, I'm actually in the process of deciding how well at the moment as I write chapter 7, I'm trying to decide how strong to make him after the 4 year academy skip, I'm trying to make it somewhat believable while at the same time make him a complete bad ass. Thx for the Harem suggestions, I may end up extending the Harem indefinitely so that I add a new girl here and there to keep the story fresh but we'll see how it goes,**

 **Shiho would be somewhat interesting, a geeky type prone to blushing would be interesting,**

 **Tsunami as I already mentioned a few comments back, will be put in as a side lover during the wave mission and then be included here and there afterwards.**

 **Karui, would make an interesting addition again it could require some time to find the right time to add her in but it could work**

 **Ayame, I'm not so sure about, all the other girls would be shinobi or would already have combat experience so they could defend themselves and go with Naruto on missions, Ayame is a civilian which would throw that off, I was thinking to put her and Kakashi together as she's got somewhat of a crush on him and as Naruto's brother figure he needs some love to.**

 **Moegi, ok that's just straight lolicon there, plus she's a Konohamaru fangirl, and a little young for a harem, I'll have to say no to that, but I might perhaps push later to have Konohamaru, put under the CRA and have both Moegi and Hanabi, (Hinata's little sister) to be his girls, =)**

 **Guest: Story Artist: Fuu would require some work but I could edit the Chūnin exams to include her, Tayuya, I've already said I'll see what I can do, fem Haku, I'm still on the ropes about how to bring her in I want to but I've got to think of what method would be best for the fiction, so I'll keep you posted.**

 **grimmreapper90: great review as always mate, I've fixed most of those little errors now so it shouldn't be a problem, I'll keep checking but I think I got them all.**

 **firebluebird2006: I already PM'd you about this, he took an interest in her before the academy and trained her when she was very young, and then left after she refused to join him but he gave her the curse mark then hoping she would die, she's now 14 two years older than Naruto.**

 **Mightyvish: well I think I got them all, I know I cleared up that whole Horizon/Hiruzen mistake, my own Error so it won't happen again, I hope**

 **CP020: well here you go =)**

 **macca123: I PM'd about that, and I added authors notes to the end of chapter 1 to make sure no one else needs to ask.**

 **Ncpfan: thanks for giving my fic a chance, yea I guess that kind of was my bad, I suppose you could say it's a twist on the cannon, "what if Naruto was told about his parents and his burden before going to the academy, and given the help needed, and wasn't the dead last", well I think that would give some descriptions, which by the way I suck at giving =)**

 **Guest 2: thanks and here you go =)**

 **Namikaze09: thank you for your support, yea I knew I had to do something like that to even give Naruto a chance, I'm planning to completely bash the hell out of that council, and put them in their place along with the other idiots that put Naruto down, in this fic Naruto will PWN all.**

* * *

 **Ok and now for you flamers.**

 **Guest: G.O.D: "You really need to die."- what the hell is that about, f**k you a**hole, if you don't like my fic don't read it, if you're that sad and that small below the belt that you need to post sh!t like that to make yourself seem big, you really are sad, and calling yourself, G.O.D, is just proving my point, even more, its flamers like you who need to die.**

 **Guest 1: "Forget the bashing. Come on if you don't like Sakura, Sasuke or the fanon council either change them or don't use them. It is that easy."- but bashing is half the fun, and I think I'm not alone here when I say, everyone enjoys a good bashing every now and then, and if you don't like bashing, why are you reading this fiction? I clearly stated in the summary that there will be bashing in this fic, and then again in my authors notes at the beginning of chapter one, if you don't like it don't read it simple as that.**

 **Guest 3: "There's no just thing as a civilian council is all made up by the fandom god damn this story suck."- well that's your opinion, I put it in the summary that there was a civilian council in this fiction and yet you still opened my fic and read it and then posted this comment, which proves just how sad you are, if you don't like it, don't read it, it's that f**king simple a**hole.**

 **Ok thanks for all the nice comments, and thanks for sitting through my little Flamer bash there if they flame me I flame right back, ok without further waiting here is chapter two, I will be trying to stick to a 5k word count for each of my chapters for his fiction to make them all even, and I won't be posting every day, my posting schedule is on my profile so you know when I will be posting, I post on a rotation setting between 3 fictions, if gives me time to write with all that life throws at me, so be patient, now here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto opens his eyes and blinks looking up at the unfamiliar ceiling, "where the hell am…oh yea my new apartment"

The blond stood up and rolled up the futon he had been using the night previously that the Hokage had sent one of his ANBU for until they got Naruto his furniture later that day. Naruto looked over to the side of his room to see the chest, scroll, and letters the Hokage had given him, deciding now was as good a time as any to read the letters he picked them up and slid down the wall and opened the first of the letters, it was a woman's handwriting.

"Dear Naruto-Kun

If you are reading this then the worst has come to pass and I and your Tou-san are no longer alive. I want to apologise for that above all, I did not want to leave you. Even though I only got to hold you for a few minutes I will always hold those minutes close to my heart, you look so adorable. I am writing this as your Tou-san holds you, you look so much like him, I can already tell your going to be a real lady killer when you grow up just like your Tou-san. I hope you grow up to be a kind, strong and gentle man, my only regret is that I won't be there to see it.

There is so much I want to say so much I want to tell you, so many memories I want to share, so much I want to know. I wonder what your life will be like after we're gone. I wonder who will be your first love, your favourite food, colour, book, your first words. Oh, Naruto-Kun I don't want to leave you, but I have no choice. The Kyūbi was ripped from me and set on a rampage and the only way to seal it is in an Uzumaki, I can't do it in my weakened state, it would only break free again, it has to be you. I have pleaded with your Tou-san to find another way but there isn't time. I just hope that the village will see you for the hero you are keeping the Kyūbi at bay. Please forgive me for leaving you Naruto it is not by my choice, just know that you are loved and will always be loved.

All the love in the world

Your Kaa-san, Kushina Uzumaki"

Halfway through the letter Naruto had started tearing up and now he was crying his heart out as tears flowed from his eyes as he read the letter over and over again through watery eyes, finally after crying for what seemed like hours he folded the letter and put it to the side as he opened the second letter.

"Dear Naruto

Since your reading this then that means the old monkey finally told you who we were. I'm sure that came as a bit of a shock, didn't it. It also means that you've been told that you hold the Kyūbi and that I was the one to seal it inside of you. I wish there was more time to look for another way to do it, I wish we had more time, but as I write this your Kaa-san is lying down with you in her arms and the Kyūbi is being held back from the village by our shinobi. They can't last much longer so I must be brief. Your Kaa-san won't be around to tell you this as the Kyūbi was ripped from her, Jinchūrikis can't survive without their bijū in them and right now it's only her will keeping her alive, but she can't last much longer. She doesn't want me to seal it in you but there is no one else that can hold the Kyūbi and even if there was as Hokage I can't ask someone else to give up their child for such a task.

The Kyūbi was ripped from your Kaa-san by a man in a cloak and mask with one eye socket. I chased him off but the Kyūbi is still on the rampage. I don't know why he did it, but what's done is done. Though he may return in the future so be on alert, I know you will be strong enough to fight off whatever comes at you, you are my son, after all, I believe you can do it.

I have told the old monkey you are to take your Kaa-san's name as I know that if you are named my son and the Jinchūriki then your life will be far too dangerous. But if you want to take my name I have made preparations. Sealed at the back of this letter are blood samples of both mine and your Kaa-sans, along with your birth certificate. The hospital will also have mine and Kushinas blood on record, give them to the old man when or if you want to take on my name, they will prove you are our son.

Also sealed is the remains of your Kaa-sans sword, it was broken in the attack when the man in the mask took you and killed Sarutobis wife, I didn't tell him this so he could focus on the battle and not go searching for the man who is already long gone, so I now leave that to you. Gomen'nasai.

There should be a blacksmith weapons shop called shinobi arms. The owner Daichi Oshiro, was the only one your Kaa-san allow to even touch her blade apart from herself or me. He was also the one who made my Hiraishin Kunai. Once he sees the sword he will no doubt put the facts together. If you want to learn your Kaa-sans clans Kenjutsu I'm sure that would make her very happy so I've sealed away the beginner scroll in the letter as well along with a few of your Kaa-sans clan Jutsu, the rest I'm sure the old monkey can give you from our vault. They are quite a drain on chakra from those who are not an Uzumaki, but with such large reserves already I know you will be just fine.

I have to go now, just know that I will always love you and that I can only hope that you can come to forgive me for putting this burden on you and then leaving you, I know you will make us both proud.

With all the love I can give

Your Tou-san Minato Namikaze- Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato"

Naruto slowly set the letter taking a deep breath as a few tears escaped his eyes, "I forgive you Tou-San, and I will make you proud"

Looking to the back of the letter there was a large seal on it. Channelling chakra into it poofed unsealing the contents.

On the floor now in front of him sat an assortment of objects, first there was a birth certificate with two phials of blood on it. There were five scrolls with different coloured bands around them and finally a katana. It was magnificent the handle was wooden with a gold hilt with a red cloth grip to the guard which was also golden which was actually the Uzumaki swirl, the blade was broken in the middle, but as his Tou-san had mentioned the blade had been so when sealed. A scroll beside it was full of the Uzumaki Kenjutsu Naruto let his hand glide over the handle of the Kanata.

"Don't worry Kaa-san I'll make you both proud" Naruto then looked at the Kage Bunshin scroll, "and I'll start right now" taking the scroll he started reading it back to front and re-read his Kaa-san's notes.

"Kage Bunshin- this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the original with the Sharingan or Byakugan Dōjutsu which is handy to use when fighting them. Also, they come in handy when doing chores around the house.

A handy thing to remember about the Kage Bunshin technique is that the user retains all the memories from the clones once they are dispelled, this make techniques that require muscle memory or memorizing information easier to get down, as they say, two heads are better than one, though for an Uzumaki it's more like two hundred.

Extra note: must teach this technique to Minato, this technique would be great in bed"

Reading that last bit Naruto immediately blushed red realizing what it meant and then shook his head, "oh great my Kaa-san was a pervert, well at least I know where I get that part of me from, but those clone sound really handy…muscle memory that's like stances, punches, kick, hand signs and movements like writing, this could really help me out when I start learning Fūinjutsu", Naruto grinned, "well I guess I know what I'm learning first, but I've only got a few hours until Jiji comes to get me and we go furniture, and clothes shopping, eh plenty of time to get this one down now let's see here"

* * *

 **Time skip one hour later**

There was a knock at the door and Naruto walked over to answer it, he opened it to show a smirking Anko.

"Morning Gaki, how's things?" Anko asked with a grin

Naruto smirked back, "going slow this morning, trying to get this Kage Bunshin Jutsu down, never learned a Jutsu before"

Anko chuckled, "I'll give ya a hand then, I always wanted to learn some other type of clone aside from the regular," she said as she came in and the two sat down and started going over the scroll.

Naruto looked to Anko, "thanks again for the save yesterday, you really saved my ass"

Anko giggled, "No problem Gaki, it's a nice ass to be saving"

Naruto looked to Anko, "you only just met me yesterday and now you're complimenting my ass? You sure do have a strange sense of timing, especially for someone around our ages"

Anko shrugged, "what can I say, a girl likes what she likes"

Naruto shook his head with a smirk and went back to reading the scroll.

* * *

 **Time skip one more hour later**

Hiruzen walked to Naruto's new apartment and knocked on the door, hearing a whole pile of ruckus inside he raised an eyebrow, "what's going on in there?"

The next thing the door opened showing the room full of Naruto and two Anko being tossed about like beach balls, "THIS ISNT FUNNY GAKI!" Anko yelled as she was tossed yet again

The Naruto clones were all laughing watching them go, """""""We think it is!"""""" all the clones yelled laughing

But then Hiruzen coughed getting everyone's attention causing all the clones to drop the two girls, one going off in a poof, and then in another larger explosion of smoke the horde of Naruto clones disappeared leaving only one with a grin on his face, "hey Jiji, we were wondering when you were going to get here"

Hiruzen chuckled hearing the blond, "well Naruto, I can see both you and Anko have the Kage Bunshin down, impressive, learning an A-rank Ninjutsu in just a few hours, and your very first one also, you certainly are your Tou-sans son"

Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "yeah it wasn't easy, it wasn't until Anko-Chan came over and helped me that I finally got it down flat"

The Hokage blinked and smiled, "oh so it's Anko- _Chan,_ now is it, my aren't you two getting friendly quickly" he grinned

Naruto chuckled, _'oh two can play at that game Jiji'_ , "well you know what they say about those who become ninja, old enough to kill and all that, plus she's cute I wouldn't mind"

The old Hokage's eyes widened hearing that as he felt a nose bleed just about to come on, he quickly turn and coughed bringing his hand up to cover it, "*Cough*, quite right Naruto-Kun quite right, now let's be off, we still have to get you sorted with clothes and new furnishings for your apartment" he said starting to walk away

Naruto was about to follow when he felt a weight being draped over his shoulders he looked back to see Anko leaning on him with a very big grin, "what was that all for Gaki, did you just say that to bust his balls or did you actually mean that you said" she asked with a suggestive tone in her voice but with a slight hint of fear.

Naruto heard the slight tone in her voice, "truthfully, yes. But you have to understand Anko-Chan, I've never had very many friends, you'd probably be the first. I didn't want to do anything to risk that friendship so soon. When I saw you… you were gorgeous, you're beautiful and strong, clever and don't judge me for having the Kyūbi in me. I'd have to be a complete moron not to have feelings for you"

Anko was taken back by that here was this boy she had only just met the other day, complementing her like that, calling her beautiful and telling her he has feelings for her. For some reason it made her feel nice, she smiled, not seductively, not sadistically, but happily. "you really think that" she blushed for the first time in her life the young snake charmer blushed.

Naruto nodded, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, so Anko-Chan what do you say should we give it a go, slowly to see where it leads"

Anko blushed again with a smiled, "s-sure, I wouldn't mind"

Naruto smiled holding out his hand she slowly took it and they began to walk forward to the door.

Anko looked at Naruto who had a slight smile on his lips, it made her smile, "you know Naruto-Kun, you're my first real friend to"

Naruto looked to her sad hearing that, "I'm sorry to hear that"

Anko nodded softly, "it was because of my first sensei, when I was seven years old, I was taken under his wing, he trained me, but when I was nine, he was branded a traitor for crimes against the village, he left and tried to take me with him, but I refused to go. It's because of him that I'm looked at as if I was the traitor as if I'm him."

Naruto stopped hearing that, Anko's heart hitched, what if he thought of her the same way, what if he was just like all the others, what if… her thoughts were halted when Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her in a hug.

"I'm sorry" he said softly and he hugged her making Anko's eyes widened, what did he have to be sorry for, "I'm sorry you had to go through all the pain you have, I'm sorry we couldn't have been friends sooner, but I swear I will not let anyone hurt you again"

Hearing that almost brought Anko to tears she hugged onto the younger boy for dear life, Naruto smiled feeling her hug him tighter and let the girl have her moment, before they separated and walked out of the apartment hand in hand, but before they did Naruto quickly ran back and took his Kaa-san's broken sword which was sealed inside a scroll with him before they walked out.

As they walked out the Hokage looked to them and see them holding hands and he smiled, _'good for you Naruto good for you',_ "well shall we get going, we have lots to buy"

Both Naruto and Anko nodded and walked along with the Hokage heading for the shops.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Both Naruto and Anko walked down the street beside the Hokage, Naruto looked to the elderly Hokage, "Jiji, do you know of a shop called shinobi arms?"

Hiruzen nodded, "why yes I do Naruto, it's run by an old friend of your Tou-sans the man knew your Tou-san back in the academy and even became a shinobi, but retired after a mission of his went bad and he lost his teammates sadly. He now runs the shop, your Tou-san and Kaa-san used to visit it frequently. Why do you ask?"

Naruto tapped the scroll he had, "my Kaa-san left me her sword, though it was broken in the incident when the Kyūbi was released, my Tou-san said in the letter to take it to him for repairs as he's the only one Kaa-san ever allowed to work on her blade, also after this there's something I need to tell you about what happened the day of my birth, about how the Kyūbi was released and what happened after"

The elderly Hokage saw the look in the boy's eyes of sadness, whatever it was painful for someone, the Hokage nodded, "alright my boy after were done shopping we'll go back to my office to talk"

Naruto nodded in thanks, he wasn't looking forward to telling the man he looked up to as a grandfather about that night about how the man who not only released the Kyūbi, that caused both his parents deaths, was also the one who killed his wife, it would not be a pleasant conversation.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The bell rang as the three of them walked into the store, as they did a man came out he was huge at least seven foot tall with a body that looked like a hunk of muscle, he wore a black shirt and thick navy cloth pants, his hair was long and black but was kept in a braid that ran to the middle of his back, he wore a white blacksmiths apron over his front which had multiple marks on it showing it was worn a lot.

Coming out of the back the man blinked seeing the two children coming into his store along with that of the Hokage of the village, the man immediately lowered his head, "Hokage-Sama, it's an honour for you to grace my store with your presence today, what might I help you with"

The elderly Hokage smiled seeing the man again, "ah Daichi-Kun it's good to see you again it's been too long, I'm just bringing along this one here to get him kitted out in some new attire, he personally requested to come here"

The large man blinked and looked to the young blond boy knowing who he was in an instant. Not many didn't know of the Kyūbi container in the older generations, but he knew his friends work would hold and didn't hold the fact against the boy. "oh well this is a surprise, boy why did you request to come here, not that I'm not flattered but normally people have to shop at a store once to know if they like the place, and I'm certain you've never shopped here before, so what made you want to?"

The blond smiled seeing the rather large man and hearing the way he talked to him and he knew that he wasn't like the rest of the village, there was no malice in his voice, "well that's actually quite simple, Oshiro-san, my Kaa-san trusted your work and I figured why shouldn't I do the same" he said as he approached the counter taking the scroll out of his pocket as he went

Daichi looked at the boy blinking, as far as he had known Minato had chosen an orphan to house the Kyūbi, and the boy had never known who his parents where so this was a confusing statement. "Oh is that a fact, and who was your Kaa-san boy?"

Naruto smiles and unfurled the scroll and touching the seal looking at the large man, "the last owner of this sword", Naruto stated before channelling chakra opening the seal and bringing the sword out.

Daichis, eyes widened seeing the sword in front of him, he hadn't seen that sword in twelve years he knew Kushina and Minato very well and he knew that sword just as well, he had spent so many hours working on it. Shocked he looked at the sword and then to the boy in front of him, and then it hit him.

He was one of the few to know about Minato and Kushinas marriage, there was only twelve or so who actually knew about it, it had been a small event to keep it that way after all what would Kumo and Iwa do if they heard the two biggest threats to them got married, that would just be asking for trouble.

And now here was this boy, in front of him claiming Kushina was his Kaa-san, and looking like a mini-Minato, with whiskers, he had to be sure. He looked to the Hokage for confirmation to get a sad nod, making the man's eyes widen more as he looked back to the boy in front of him, "…well I'll be damned, Minato you sly dog" he said before bursting into a hardy laugh, "he pulled one over on the whole village from beyond the grave I swear I did not see that one coming, Uzumaki-san, your parents were my best friends back in the academy, you are always welcome in my store" he said with a big smile

Naruto grinned back at him "thank you, Oshiro-san"

Daichi waved his hand in front of him gesturing no, "enough of the formalities, call me Daichi, the son of my best friend has that right", Naruto nodded, Daichi ran his hand over the blade and smiled, "The Red Maelstrom, that's what your Kaa-san named her blade it was the last blade to be made from Uzu, they had this technique in forging their metals that made them stronger than most and when Uzumaki chakra runs through it, that is where it really shines. Have you held it yet"

Naruto shook his head, "no I was waiting until it was repaired, and that's why I'm here my Tou-san said in his letter to me that you were the only one my Kaa-san trusted to work on her blade"

"That I was," he said as he lifted the broken katana up looking at the break, "it's repairable, but it's going to take a few weeks, Uzumaki blades takes months to form. The metal is steeped in pure Uzumaki chakra, you Tou-san came up with a way to repair the blade using seals replicating the Uzumaki chakra for just the purpose, I'll pull them out and start working on it tonight" he then turned the handle towards Naruto, "here channel your chakra through the blade and see what made Uzumaki steel so special"

Naruto took the blade in his hand and focused channelling his chakra through the blade as told, he opened his eyes to see the metal was actually glowing red with his chakra in it, "cool"

"Very, Uzumaki blades are meant to only be wielded by an Uzumaki, now that you've wielded it, it's bound to you, it won't let anyone but you or those you allow to wield it, should they try the blade will increase in weight making it impossible to lift, along with giving the fool who tried to wield it nasty chakra burns, so Naruto-san, will Konoha be getting a new red death in the future, or rather yellow death?"

Naruto looked confused for a second until the Hokage spoke up, "that was your Kaa-san other nickname given during the war, she was known as the red death because of her swordsmanship and her red hair"

"That and the trail of bodies she left between here and Kumo, the woman was a master with a blade with no equal," Daichi said with a smirk.

Anko whistled, "The more I hear about your Kaa-Sama Naruto-Kun the more I'm starting to like her more and more, she sounds like she was a total bad ass"

Naruto grinned, "Yea, and yes hopefully in the future it will, I'm planning to learn my Kaa-sans Kenjutsu, and take after my Tou-san in Fūinjutsu, I plan on making them both proud"

That brought a smile to the Hokage's face, _'you already have Naruto-Kun more than you know'_

Daichi nodded, "well now that that's out of the way, let's get you kitted out, any specific style you're looking for"

Naruto smiled, "yea I've got a few idea"

* * *

 **Time skip**

After about three hours of pulling clothes, with Anko adding her own commentary and saying he should add a trench coat to it all Naruto finally had his outfit.

Steel toes shinobi boots, black, with chakra metal caps for extra strength and durability.

Black ANBU combat trousers, made of a thick and durable fabric, with pockets on both the shins and thighs for kunai and other equipment.

A black mesh shirt with red rims around the arms, neck, and waist, with red chakra bandages around his midsection

Black fingerless ANBU gloves with metal backplates, and taking Anko's advice a black shinobi trench coat with chakra metal shoulder pads, and on the back had the kanji for, ninth demon (第九鬼) down the back in deep red, with the Uzumaki clan mark right above it.

When the Hokage asked him why he had that put on it, Naruto simply shrugged saying, "that's what the rest of the village see me as, may as well tell them if they try anything now, they're screwed"

Anko chuckled, with a rather sadistic grin. "I like it"

Daichi nodded, "your Tou-san designed some seals that will make that coat last you. I already took the liberty of applying them to the one you're wearing and to the two others in your order. They're for durability and fit. They make the coat grow with your body should you suddenly take a growth spurt the coat will grow with you, how do you think some of the Akimichi use their expansion Jutsu without tearing their clothes off them? your Tou-san designed it for them, before that they had to always wear chakra cloth to allow it to grow with them, but your Tou-san fixed all that, and with the durability seal it's as though as high-grade body armour. It won't burn or rip without some major firepower behind the attack, so unless you're fighting a Kage level shinobi I don't think you'll be needing anymore soon"

Naruto grinned, "thanks, oh and do you sell training weapons here"

Daichi nodded, "yes we do, what were you looking for, a bokken for training while your Kaa-sans blade is in for repair?"

Naruto nodded, "yea and about three hundred of them if you don't mind?"

Daichi and the Hokage blinked, "why so many Naruto-san, are you worried about the quality?"

"Yes Naruto-Kun you could just by maybe three now and if you need more in a few years come back" reasoned Hiruzen.

Naruto shook his head, "no I'm not worried about the quality Daichi-san, and I don't think three would do with the way I plan on training Jiji. If what my Kaa-san wrote down on the Kage-Bunshin scroll is correct, I should be able to use them to get the stances down on the Kenjutsu style with them and then put them to work sparring after in order to train, and I'd still get the experience and muscle memory"

The Hokage nodded, "I see, just be careful with that Naruto, you could damage your mind creating so many clones like that, the influx of memories could hurt, dispel them in groups of about ten or so when you do use that method so as not to hurt yourself"

Naruto nodded, and looked to Daichi, "very well Naruto-san I will go and get your bokkens I'll have them in a storage scroll at the front counter with the rest of your order, anything else?"

Naruto nodded, "yes, about five thousand kunai, shuriken and Senbon needles, twenty large scrolls of seal paper, five hundred litres of ink, and five hundred Fūinjutsu brushes and ink jars. Handwriting and throwing are also about muscle memory, I'm going to be blitzing my training when I get home. I want to get through as much as I can before I start the academy in three weeks"

Daichi nodded again, "alright then I'll have the supplies in scrolls by the front desk" before turning and leaving to the back.

Hiruzen nodded hearing Naruto's plans, "Naruto-Kun if you want I could, after our meeting, write you up a training schedule to help you train for the next few weeks. I'd also recommend you send some clones to the library to read up on survival guides to pick up other skills like hunting and fishing, and reading up on history, law, politics, and other villages might help also, we could factor all that in also if you'd like. I could also assign you a Kenjutsu instructor to help you with your stances and assess your skills as you progress, I think I have a pair in mind just for that job"

Naruto smirked, "that would be great Jiji. I can use all the help I can get, though the librarian doesn't like me, much like the rest of the village" Naruto finished rolling his eyes

The Hokage waved him off, "no need to worry about it Naruto-Kun I'll see to it that you can come and go as you please" Hiruzen said as they walked to the counter again, Daichi came out of the back with a number of ladled scrolls

"Here's everything Naruto-san, I even through in about fifty practice dummies into another scroll for practising on free of charge for the amount you've just bought" he smiled

Naruto grinned, "Thanks, I'll definitely be making use out of them, so how much does all of that come to"

"The five sets of outfits come to thirty-five thousand a set, the three coats with seals five thousand a piece, the three hundred bokkens at five hundred per, the shuriken at one hundred fifty per, kunai at one hundred seventy-five per and Senbon at one hundred twenty-five per, then the large scrolls of sealing paper at fifteen thousand apiece and then the ink at two thousand a litter, then the brushes and jars as one hundred per set, brings the total to three million, forty thousand Ryo (Yen)" Daichi said running up the numbers

 **(AN For those of you that are curious as to the full prices that's. 175000 for the outfits, 15000 for the coats, 150000 for the bokken, 750000 for the shuriken, 875000 for the kunai, 625000 for the Senbon, 300000 for the seal paper, 100000 for the ink, And 50000 for the brushes and ink jars, and in UK pounds that would be £16344.25 or in US dollars $24675.92)**

Anko blinked at the price thinking, _'holy shit that's a lot of Dango'_

Naruto looked to the third Hokage who smiled as he handed Naruto the card for his account, Naruto swiped it and the man nodded. Naruto then gestured Jiji to lean down, "Jiji just how much is five percent of the Uzumaki clan account?"

The elderly Hokage smiled, before whispering something into Naruto's ear making his eyes widened and he mentally screamed, _'holy fuck that's a whole lot of Ramen'_

* * *

 **Scene break and time skip**

Naruto sat across from his Grandfather figure in his office, whose fists were clenched and shaking. Naruto had just told him about what was in the letter his Tou-san had left him, which told about what happened the night of the Kyūbi attack about how a man had appeared killed his wife and released the Kyūbi upon the village. Naruto had been sitting for the past ten minutes in silence as the old man went through the events and that Naruto had told him about. Finally, the man spoke.

"Thank you for telling me about this Naruto-Kun, your Tou-san was right to keep it from me, had I had known I would have chased the bastard to the ends of the elemental nations, I'm ashamed to say. I had always wondered what happened that night now I know, you have done me a great kindness" Hiruzen said his voice showing restraint from both anger and breaking down at that moment in tears.

Naruto nodded hearing the tone, "your welcome Jiji if you want I can come back tomorrow or whenever you're feeling up to it and we can sort out my schedule then"

The old Hokage shook his head, "no, I'm fine my boy, thank you for your concern but it's been so many years the pain of the loss has numbed, now let's get to the criteria of what you want to learn over the next three weeks so we can get started on your schedule"

Naruto nodded knowing the old man was lying, that he just needed the distraction at the moment so he would give him one, and this at the very moment just added another reason why Naruto would hunt down the bastard that did this and end him.


	3. Chapter 3- Training

**Ok guys the next chapter will be the start of the academy for a few chapter, it will be brief but for this chapter it will just be flashbacks and the like to show how Naruto has been training, and for those who say the muscle memory isn't a memory and can't be learned by shadow clones, I disagree, and that's that.**

 **No review responses this chapter I've had complaints about them being too much last chapter so if I feel the need to respond to a comment from now on I'll just PM you, thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming.**

 **I decided to post this chapter early due to me having already written 4 chapter ahead of where I currently have plans to post on my schedule and seeing as my fiction was getting such a great response I thought I'd just add to the awesome that is my fiction.**

 **I do not own Naruto. If I did Orochimaru would have been dead five minutes into his first appearance.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto stretched out his arms in his nice new bed, as the sun came in through the cracks in the bamboo Venetian blinds in Naruto's newly furnished bedroom. He had had it fully kitted out that day three weeks ago, he had a queen size bed installed along with silk sheets and a fully wood frame with no footing, a shag rug over the solid wood flooring, two large wardrobes one for shinobi clothing and the other for civilian.

He stretched out his arms happily feeling the weight on his chest, he looked to the still sleeping Anko, who was in a pair of purple silk pyjamas. She had started sneaking over in the middle of the night two weeks ago, and after the first night, she had said she couldn't sleep without her cuddly Foxy-Kun, which she had now made his nickname, whereas his for her was Hebi-Hemi, after seeing her snakes for the first time when they trained.

The first night she had snuck in she had slept in just her panties. This nearly made Naruto pass out from blood loss the morning he woke up. From then on he had insisted until they were both out of the academy she wear pyjamas, they were still too young for things like that. She was going to disagree but Yūgao put her foot down and agreed with Naruto saying it's either that or no Foxy-Kun. Anko had agreed after that, knowing full well her sister can be just as scary and sadistic as her when she wants to be, and she paid the rent. She could always live with Naruto but then it would have been his house and his rules, so she would have had to either way.

Naruto smiled seeing her sleeping peacefully, but then he looked at the alarm clock seeing it was eight and the academy started at ten. So he decided to wake her up.

Over the past three weeks, the two of them had gotten closer, and were officially a couple, though their dinner dates were either they ate in, or eat at either the Dango shop or Ichirakus ramen. As no other restaurant would serve the "Kyūbi brat" and the "snake whore", but their first date had actually gone better than expected, and even more so that both the stores were across the street from one another.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Naruto sat down with Anko at Ichirakus with a smile, "hey Teuchi-Oji, how's you?" Naruto greeted the ramen chef as he came out of the back. He wore and all white chef's outfit with a small hat on his head with the kanji for Ramen on it.

Teuchi smiled seeing Naruto, "Ah Naruto-Kun I'm fine, haven't seen you in the past few days. Have you, been busy?"

Naruto nodded, "yea moving into a new apartment and starting a training schedule before I start the academy in a few weeks' time. Things have been busy, to say the least. Hey I'd like you to meet my friend Anko-Chan" Naruto said introducing Anko

Teuchi nodded to Anko with a smile, "it's a pleasure to meet you Anko-Chan, and it's nice to see Naruto-Kun is making some friends"

"It's nice to meet you to Teuchi-san, Naruto-Kun here had mentions your ramen is and I quote "food of the gods", but I'm still sceptical" Anko greeted with a smirk

Teuchi smirked, "oh, so its Naruto- _Kun,_ is it, well this is interesting, Naruto just wait until Ayame-Chan gets an earful of that, you're in for a load of teasing you two. So you two dating yet"

Both Anko and Naruto blushed red, and Naruto started to stutter, "a-actually Teuchi-Oji, this kind of is our first one, we're taking it slow"

Teuchi smiled at the blond, "I understand that Naruto, I'll tell Ayame-Chan to keep it to a minimal, so what's this I hear about you doubting my ramens' reputation Anko-Chan?"

"Well it's just that, it's impossible for two foods to be the food of the gods!" she said with a grin

Teuchi crossed his arms, "is that so, then do tell. What is it you believe can beat my Ramen?"

Anko grinned, "The food that tops all other, Dango!"

Teuchi looked to Naruto, "you brought a ramen-virgin into my restaurant didn't you?"

Naruto nodded sadly, "I've been trying to make her see the light for the past two days, but I can't get through to her, please help me oh Ramen-Sannin"

Teuchi nodded, "do not worry my child, we shall show her the way of the righteous dish that is Ramen, three Naruto specials coming up" the proud chef said as he went into the back only to emerge moments later with the three bowls setting them down, both Naruto and Teuchi bowed to the bowls in respect.

"All praise the Ramen-Kami-Sama for what you are about to receive, for it is through him that we spread the word of the righteous ramen through the world so that even more may enjoy its righteous ways"

""Amen""

Anko just sweat dropped hearing the two of them but thought in her head, _'how did they know the sacred prayer of the Dango-Kami-Sama!'_

The three of them took up their chopsticks and started to eat, upon first taste Anko's eyes turned into stars, making both Teuchi and Naruto smirk but said nothing and kept eating until all three bowls were empty. Anko fell back stars still in her eyes making Naruto and Teuchi shake their heads.

"The first bowl is always the best, and the Naruto special has been perfected over six long years of trial and error until the Kami-Sama of all ramen dishes had been perfected. It is the signature dish of this establishment if it cannot turn a ramen-virgin into a ramen-lover. Then nothing can and they are forever lost to the way of the ramen." Teuchi said speaking in a tone sounding so much like a wise sage who has spent decades honing his mind, instead of honing his ramen, which are but one in the same.

After several moments Anko stood up still rather shaky on her feet, after sitting back on the stool and sipped a glass of water, she nodded slowly, "that, that was something else, incredible, but there is only one way to be sure, I propose another taste test"

Teuchi and Naruto shared a look and nodded, Naruto spoke, "very well Anko-Chan we shall allow you your taste test on this sacred ground of the Ramen-Kami-Sama, and we shall see once and for all whose is the Kami-Sama of foods"

Anko slowly stumbled out the ramen bar and over across the street into the Dango store just across the way. After a few more moments she emerged carrying four boxes as she carried them with great care, behind her came a man wearing a similar outfit to Teuchi, except it had the kanji for Dango on it. Entering the store both men stared off

"So Teuchi, seems you have been trying to convert one who is loyal to the Joyous way of the Dango, and turn her to the way of your slop, though she is of strong enough mind and faith to resist your temptations and submit" the new chef spoke with a smirk

"So you think your Dango can outdo that of the Ramen-kami do you, Teruo? Well we shall see, Naruto here is one of the most faithful in the ways of the Ramen, and so he will prove you wrong, as will I" Teuchi challenged.

Both men started glaring at each other as sparks started to fly and both teenagers sweat dropped looking at the grown men acting like children, after a few moments they all took a seat with the Dango in front of them, both Anko and Teruo, put their hands together and bowed,

"All praise the Dango-Kami-Sama for what you are about to receive, for it is through his grace that we spread the word of the Joyous Dango through the world so that even more may enjoy its Joyous light"

""Amen""

Both Teuchi and Naruto blinked, _'it's the Ramen prayer to the Ramen-Kami-Sama, what could this mean?'_

All four of them lifted up their first Dango sticks, and took the first Dango, and just as Anko before him Naruto's eyes lit up, after swallowing the first bite, Naruto set the stick down, his body shaking, both he and Teuchi share a look the look of realization, they have found the Naruto's special final ingredient, getting up Teuchi moves to the back.

Teruo smirking, "what's wrong can't handle the Joyous experience that is my Dango?"

Anko looks to Naruto, who is still shaking. She smirked remembering her first bite, it was Joy on a stick.

Moments later Teuchi comes out of the back with four bowls of Naruto ramen setting them down, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but for the past three years after perfecting the masterpiece that is the Naruto special, I believe your Dango might actually be the missing taste, this bowl covers every taste but that, the ramen in this bowl is an explosion of righteous flavours and textures, but your Dango is what it needs"

Teruo looked at his counterpart chef and saw no deception there was only one thing for it, "let us see then"

Everyone took a separate bowl and pushed a Dango dumpling to the top of their sticks before dipping it into the juice of the ramen, lifting it out all four looked at the Dango in front of them before putting it into their mouths. The result was all four passing out from their taste spuds overloading and frying their brains as steam shot out their ears in the shape of Dango and ramen.

That night ramen and Dango met it was a righteous and joyous day for the four of them. The world would never be the same.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

The past three weeks had honestly been the happiest three weeks of Naruto's life, he had a girlfriend, he was starting the academy, he found out who his parents were, he had a new apartment, and his training couldn't be going better.

That night three weeks back he and the old Hokage had put together a solid training regimen for Naruto which has only improved over the three weeks, as he grows stronger and more training is needed. He even had Yūgao and Hayate as instructors they helped him to get a better grasp of his chakra control, Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu.

07:30- wake up- shower-get dressed-eat a big breakfast

09:00- head to reserved training ground to meet Yūgao-sensei and Hayate-sensei

09:15- distribute six hundred clones

200- Chakra control (100- tree climbing and 100- leaf exercise)

50- Ninjutsu basic three (25- Henge, 25- substitution, 0- clone not needed)

100- On advanced Ninjutsu (50- shunshin, 25- Kage shuriken and 25- Kage kunai)

(Reinforced) 40- Kenjutsu/ Taijutsu 20- stances and 20- sparring

100- on Fūinjutsu practice

20- Library to read up on new topics

90- On shuriken, Senbon, kunai target practice

09:30- 13:00- warm up period 5 laps of the village, 200 push ups, 200 leg-ups, 200 squats, 200 kicks both feet, 200 punches both hands

13:00- 14:15- lunch

14:15- 16:00- Kenjutsu/ Taijutsu sparing with Hayate-sensei/ physical training

16:00- 17:45- Kenjutsu/ Taijutsu sparing with Yūgao-sensei/ physical training

17:45- 19:30- dinner

19:30- 20:30- dispel chakra clones in batches of ten every few minutes

20:30- 21:15- dispel Ninjutsu clones in batches of ten every few minutes

21:15- 22:30- dispel rest of clones every few minutes

22:30-23:00- rest and get ready for bed

In that twenty day period, Naruto and Anko had trained each for two hundred and ten hours roughly, though in actual spec with Naruto's six hundred clones a day had put in:

Forty-two thousand hours of chakra control practice. He could now balance a leaf on his forehead and up to one meter off it for up to three hours. He had mastered the tree climbing exercise, he could stand upside down on the bottom of a tree branch for five hours. On the third week, he had begun water walking and even managed to last up to an hour on top of the water.

Five thousand two hundred and fifty hours into each of the Ninjutsu basics of Henge and substitution. He could now substitute without the use of a hand sign, and perform a flawless Henge, although, due to the Kyūbis chakra it was discovered that Naruto Henge isn't an illusions but it had an actual solid forms, after the Hokage was informed about it, he dubbed the new Jutsu the perfect Henge and listed it as a B-class Ninjutsu.

Ten thousand five hundred hours on shunshin and another Five thousand two hundred and fifty hours into both Kage shuriken and Kage kunai resulting in Naruto being able to shunshin fifty yards in a second. He could keep up with low Jōnin speeds with that level of skill, and with both Kage techniques, Naruto had mastered them to an extent of only needing one hand sign.

The clones practised Kenjutsu and Taijutsu for four thousand two hours each, and he himself had put in thirty-five hours each practice. He now had the stances of his Kaa-san's Kenjutsu stances learned perfectly and the academy basic Taijutsu down so well. The Hokage had given him the scroll to his clans Taijutsu style known as the swirling waves, he had been studying it for the past week but still wasn't confident enough in it to use it yet.

He had put twenty-one thousand hours into his Fūinjutsu, at which he had breezed through the first book, after spending the first three days (3150 hours) with his clones making his handwriting perfect which is required for any sealing master. Then the next five days they had spent working on the seals the first book showed until they had the skill to create them in under thirty seconds. As a result, before he moved onto the next book, and then the next book, within the three weeks, (20 days). he had cleared the three beginners books of Fūinjutsu and was able to make each seal in thirty seconds solid. As a result, he had amassed quite the stockpile of seals due to that fact, though they were only the basics.

Book one: beginner: one: covered the History of Fūinjutsu and Fūinjutsu 101- the facts, it then taught how to make Storage seals for scrolls small and medium sizes, Smoke seals for small smoke bombs and distraction level Explosive tags, and taught Naruto how to make his own chakra ink for his seals.

Book two: beginner: two: taught how to make large storage seals, medium smoke seals and medium strength explosive tags, how to make small chakra storage seals, and then how to merge two seals together like the smoke and explosive to do both tasks. After completing that book in the week the Hokage had shown the boy how to create privacy seals which were used around his office, he also showed him how to create sound restriction seals that are applied to shinobi when they need to be quiet and can be controlled by a simple hand sign and only requires paper tags.

Book three: beginner: three: taught the final in smoke seals large and extra-large. Then explosive tags large, and Chakra storage seals medium and started on Chakra type storage seals small for different natures of chakra, and then learning how to merge three seals into one, like three large explosive tags make for one big boom, but the Hokage had informed him that anything over medium was not allowed for use in the village, and he must have written permission as is the law, so he send his clones out of the village for a test run, and he was right it made for one big boom and he now knew what it was like to be blown up from five different perspectives without actually being there, realizing the boy needed to keep his home and work secure the Hokage taught the boy how to create blood lock seals, meaning they needed a blood smear to gain access to what the lock was on.

But the kicker to getting the last beginners book was it came with instructions on how to apply Restriction and weight seals, which he learned how to do after he requested the Hokage to apply them to him for his third week of training he now had fifty pounds on each limb, and another hundred pounds on his chest with a level two restriction seal on his back, which he released every two days for an hour to get used to the feeling, in the beginning, it was twenty pounds on each limb and forty pounds on the chest at level one but in that week his body had adjusted in three days and he added to them, now carrying three hundred pounds and with the increase of a level two restriction seal on his chest, which gives the feeling of pushing through heavy water helping his muscles to grow more.

As for the rest of his skills, he now was able to hit a moving target at fifty yards seven out of ten times, preferring Senbon to anything else, after putting in eighteen thousand nine hundred hours target practice with his clones.

The clones he had sent to the library every day had direct orders to stop reading at 21:00 hours and return to the apartment before dispelling, the last thing they needed was the librarian complaining about the demon brat using Jutsu in the library. She had already been ordered not to complain by the Hokage but twenty clones all going poof would just piss her off, in the twenty days each clone had read a book a day meaning in twenty days he had read over four hundred books, and had built up quite the mass of knowledge from reading them from everything from battle tactics, to history of the elemental nations and the shinobi wars, to learning the basics of how to hunt and fish and live in the wilderness and also how to grow his own fruit and vegetables, learning the natural geography of the land of fire and then as the Hokage suggested learn of the politics and laws of the village, and how to get around them.

After finishing those books in the first two weeks he then started to read books on more standards skillsets like carpentry, plumbing, electric wiring, carpet fitting, boiler repair, roofing, cleaning, general handyman things, and then how to manage a business and all the necessary books on running a hotel or apartment lot, he had decided while he was either at the academy or training he would be having his clones fix up his old apartment building completely renovate it and before renting the rooms for either nights or long term leases, he needed to find some way to keep money flowing, he may have been filthy rich but he wanted a business and he didn't want to just skate by on his clans money like the Uchiha boy, who had everything laid at his feet. He swore he wouldn't be like that.

Two days left in his training he had started to learn the first of his clan's Jutsu he had decided to go with the fire style Jutsu, as he wanted something with a little kick to it, neither Yūgao-sensei or Hayate-sensei, had enough chakra to do it and their attempts could only produce a smaller version of the attack, but when Naruto did It the attack was ferocious, the technique was called. **Uzumaki** **Katon: Kasai hakushu (Uzumaki fire release: Fire clap)**.

Building up mass amounts of fire chakra into your hands and them bringing them together in a clap causing a fiery explosion in front of the user like a Merlin 1D Rocket Engine, that burned for over twenty seconds, the result was so great it incinerated a thirty meter long four five degree arc in front of Naruto, lucky the Hokage had wanted to witness the Jutsus first attempt so he set up a barrier around the training field in case something should go wrong. After the Jutsus first attempt, Naruto's hands had third-degree burns from not using enough chakra for protection from the fire, but the Kyūbis chakra had healed him five minutes later. After seeing the techniques strength currently, the Hokage listed it as an A+ rank Jutsu and forbid Naruto from using it and any other Uzumaki Jutsu in any fight until he became a Genin, and to use only five percent of the chakra he just used if he was fighting a shinobi from this village in a spar. Naruto understood why if the other four Jutsu were as strong as this he would kill any opponent that was hit by the full force of the attack.

But now today was the first day in the academy, he had heard from the Hokage that he was in a good year with all the clans having children attending the same year as him, so he would have multiple strong peers to learn beside. Along with some promising civilian students. Which he was happy about.

But what was really shocking that just the other night, the night before his last day of training he had found himself in his mindscape, first he had thought it a dream, but he quickly realized it wasn't.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Naruto awoke in a sewer. Looking around he saw he was lying on a thin coating of water. Not wanting to get wet he stood up and looked around, but as he did he heard a sound coming from not too far off. He sharpened his senses and could make out that of someone crying.

Following the sound, he came to a large cage with a paper tag over the lock with the kanji for "Seal" on it. Realising where he was, he walked up to the cage where he heard the sound coming from. He looked inside still cautious about what might be inside, expecting a massive claw to swipe at him any moment, he was shocked when he saw no massive fox inside, but a small form of someone inside curled up into a ball crying, muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again.

Walking into the cage, still cautious, he approached the figure shocked to see it was a girl with long crimson hair down to the base of her back, about his age. She wore filthy rags over her that looked like they had once been beautiful clothes, long since destroyed and faded by time.

Hearing his footsteps the girl looked up at him, he saw her deep red eyes that were puffy with tears. Seeing him she gasped before quickly bowing on her hands and knees to him, screaming out loud, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's all my fault please forgive me, I never wanted this for anyone!" and then proceeding to cry "I'm sorry" over and over again making Naruto's eyes widen.

 _'What is she talking about? What is going on…wait a minute, we're in the cage, in me, the only other thing that's meant to be in here is the…'_ , "The Kyūbi" Naruto said, softly before he took a step back from her, "you're the Kyūbi no Kitsune aren't you"

The girl continued to cry but nodded, "I'm sorry it's all my fault"

Looking at the girl Naruto grew more confused. The Kyūbi no Kitsune was meant to be a massive beast of destruction and devastation that was meant to make mountains topple with a single tail, and create lakes with a foot step. Yet here was this girl that couldn't even be older that him, crying and begging for his forgiveness, none of this made sense.

The girl in front of him was crying still, but swallowing his fear he walked towards the girl and knelt down to her, "please don't cry" he said softly as he put his hand on her shoulder making her flinch from the contact, "you're the Kyūbi, aren't you?"

The girls nodded head still bowed but Naruto shook his head, putting his hand under her chin and bringing her up to meet his eye, "please talk to me, you're the Kyūbi aren't you?"

She nodded, again, "Hai, Naruto-Sama, I am.."

Bringing up another question with the Sama honorific, "Why do you call me "Sama", and why are you crying?"

She looked away from him before answering, "I-I'm the reason your life is like it was and still is, I'm the reason the villagers hate you. I'm the reason you were beaten multiple times a week, and the reason your parents are dead, I've ruined the life of someone so innocent that didn't deserve it, it should be me they glare at, me they beat. I should be the one to suffer not you."

Naruto was taken back by the whole statement, _'this can't be the Kyūbi, this isn't right'_ , "how can you be the same Kyūbi that attacked the village so mercilessly twelve years ago, that took the lives of over a third of the village, how is any of this happening?"

"It's all my fault, for not resisting the extraction and Genjutsu more, it's all my fault that this happened," the girl said painfully.

Hearing that Naruto's eyes widened, _'extraction, Genjutsu, what?'_

The Kyūbi started to cry, "I was ripped from your Kaa-san my the man in the mask and placed under a Genjutsu the night of your birth, the one in the mask ordered me to attack your village. I-I tried to resist but it didn't work, and I just kept on attacking, even after the man's control fell, I was still trapped until your Tou-san sealed me, I would never have attacked otherwise, us foxes are pranksters and jokers, we hate violence unless it is to protect our own, we would never attack anyone"

Naruto's legs gave way beneath him half way through the conversation, the man in the mask, he was behind it all, his parents and Jiji's wife's deaths, the whole Kyūbi attack, it was him behind it all, he was the reason he was hated, he was the reason for his pain, it was all him.

Snapping back to the scene in front of him, the girl, Kyūbi, was crying again. Naruto realised none of this was her fault, and quickly embraced the poor crying girl in a hug making her immediately stop crying.

"It's ok, it's alright. None of his is your fault" he said softly to her

The Kyūbis eyes widened hearing that, how could he have forgiven her so quickly, all the pain he's endured because of her, why, how, it didn't make sense to her, "why?" she said softly just enough for him to hear but before he could respond she pushed him away to arm's length, "why can you forgive me so easily, I'm the reason for all your suffering and pain, I'm the reason behind it all, you should hate me, you should…"

 ***SLAP***

The sound echoed in the cage, the girl felt a burning sensation on her cheek, he had slapped her he had just slapped the Kyūbi no Kitsune, and now everyone in the audience is thinking, "DAMN DUDES GOT SOME BALLS ON HIM!"

She looked back at him to see his face filled with rage, his eyes red and slits, as he glared at her, the first thing that ran through her mind that it had all been an act and now he was going to take his revenge on her over and over again and again, and she would accept it. But that was why the next words that came out of his mouth were so shocking.

"NO YOUR NOT, THAT BASTARD IN THE MASK IS, HE'S THE ONE WHO HAS DONE ALL OF THIS! ITS HIS FAULT, NOT YOURS! YOU'RE JUST A VICTIM LIKE ME, LIKE THE REST OF THE VILLAGE, IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" Naruto yelled

Hearing him yell she just couldn't help but break down in tears once more she lunged for him hugging him crying into his shoulder thank you over and over again, bawling like a little girl, blinking his eyes faded back to their usual blue, and after a few moments Naruto slowly lowered himself to the ground as her legs gave way and they both sat down her still hugging and crying into him, he let her cry it out.

After a few minutes she finally stopped crying and was just hugging him, but she was now asleep. They just lay there, he wasn't sure what to do or say, he had a girl, who was the Kyūbi on his chest, what would you do? But he soon felt the tug of morning coming on his body and he was going to be waking soon, so gently shaking her to wake her up she stirred.

"Hey, wake up, I need to go"

Blinking awake she opened her eyes and saw, Naruto, she nodded getting up, "Hai, Naruto-Sama"

He shook his head, "you don't have to call me that, you know I don't blame you for my life, so just call me what you want"

"Hai, Naruto-Sama," she said again making him sigh

"Anything other than that…hey speaking of names what do I call you anyway, I highly doubt a being that's been around for centuries has gone without a name, and I doubt its Kyūbi no Kitsune" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Slowly she nodded, "Hai, my name is Akane, Naruto-Sama"

Naruto shook his head with a slight smiled, "very well then, Akane-Chan" he said making her blush at the affectionate suffix, "I've got to be going now, so I guess I'll see you in my next dream"

Akane stepped forward, "actually Naruto-Sama if you want to see me all you have to do is meditate it will bring you here so we can talk , or you can rip the bottom corner of the tag over the lock and we can converse mentally any time, you can of course close the link any time"

Naruto nodded, "Thanks, I'll do that on the way out," he said before looking around, "has this place always been such a dump"

Akane nodded her head, "All the beatings you took made it this way. A dark outlook makes for a dark mind"

Naruto frowned, "Well I'll fix that for you on my next visit, but now I can feel Anko-Chan starting to wake me up, so I've got to go," he said walking towards the cage and jumping up ripping the bottom corner of the tag off just before he disappeared.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

After that little experience, he, of course, told the Hokage everything, needless to say, the elderly Hokage was shocked to hear about it all, but the one thing that shocked him more than anything, was that the Kyūbi no Kitsune, the strongest of the nine bijū was a woman and that Naruto had the balls to slap said woman across the face to snap her out of her funk, and he kept said balls after doing so, his respect for the blond that was already so sky high went even higher after hearing that.


	4. Chapter 4- Class Part 1

**Ok, guys I know it's a little earlier than I said I would be posting the chapter but I have a feeling I'm going to be very busy this weekend so I decided to post this now and give you guys the weekend to read it and tell me what you think.**

 **I'm happy to report that by the current numbers this is my most popular fiction yet, with 285 followers, 5 communities and bordering on 9000 views total, it's already beating my DxD fictions in the followers category with my highest not even breaking 200, and this is only the 4th chapter, I have a feeling this fiction is going to either skyrocket very fast or drop like a rock, but that's the way of the world, I look forward to reading all your reviews so make sure to leave one before leaving.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Slowly Naruto put his hand on Anko's shoulder and shook her, "Come on Hebi-Hime, it's time to get up to get ready for the academy"

Anko's face scrunched up as she buried her face into Naruto hard chest, mumbling, "I don't want to."

Naruto smirked at his girlfriend's antics, as he ran his hand through her hair, "Come on Hebi-Hime, it will be fun we get to destroy some Gakis~" he said in a sing-song voice, that sent a shiver down Anko's spine in a good way, she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Can I feed them to my snakes?" she asked licking her lips

Naruto shook his head, "Sadly no Hime, but you can threaten them with that and watch as they piss themselves in fear, and I suppose a little scratch or two to put the fear in them wouldn't hurt."

Anko pouted hearing that she couldn't feed her snakes the Gakis, but smiled thinking she could at least have a little fun, that her boyfriend would let her. She was normally the dominant type and she was with most other people, but over the past three weeks she had found herself rather submissive to Naruto, she didn't mind. He still let her have plenty of fun, and their little session last week when she let him be dominant was very enjoyable, they didn't go all the way only groping through clothes but he was good, so she would gladly submit to him for the pleasure. But there was another thing; she was honestly a little scared of Naruto's strength and skill. The Hokage said that if it wasn't due to the laws he had set about the age of becoming a shinobi, he would have already made Naruto a Genin. But the law stated he had to pass the academy test after four years and be sixteen. That and the fact that the ever so honourable civilian council would never allow the demon brat to become a Genin like that, they didn't have any say in the matter but they would throw a major fit about it and burry the old man in mountains of paperwork that not even Kage Bunshin could get him out of. He really couldn't be hassled with that, and he wanted his grandson to enjoy his childhood for a bit longer yet. Anko could understand the man's reasoning, but it still didn't change the fact that Naruto had more skill than anyone in the academy and he hadn't even attended day one yet.

Anko sighed, "Fine I guess that will do." she said before pulling herself up and giving her boyfriend a chastity kiss on the lips, "I'll take the shower first, you get started on breakfast"

Naruto nodded at his girlfriend as they got up walking past each other Anko reached for Naruto and gave his backside a squeeze, "Mm I'm so glad I saved that work of art."

Naruto shook his head and before she was out of arms reach he give her backside a little slap making her jump, "Careful Hime, two can play that game." he chuckled leaving Anko blushing like mad, he had beat her in teasing again, and that's was just one of the reasons she loved him.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Naruto stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom finishing applying the last of his outfit on him, he grinned looking in the mirror, "Well Akane-Chan, what do you think?" Naruto asked aloud with a smirk.

Akane blushed in Naruto's mind looking through his eyes **, "Very nice Naruto-Sama, I'm sure you'll have a great first day!"** she said aloud through the seal, which had been part of what changed when Naruto had torn the seal when he came out the first time allowing her to speak through the seal.

Naruto grinned, only to feel two arms snake around his midsection, before he heard a voice behind him, "The red head's right, very nice indeed, and you're all mine." Anko smirked hugging Naruto's back.

As she said that Naruto could mentally feel Akane frown slightly in his mindscape but brushed it off as nothing as he turned to see Anko wearing the outfit she had chosen a week back, when Naruto had gone to pick up his Kaa-sans katana, he had bought it for her saying she looked great in it, he was right.

She wore a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs, but with dark orange wrappings around her bust saying she may want to look good but that area was for Foxy-Kun only, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards, she had her own version of Naruto's trench coat only it was tanned not black but had the same seals, and adorned as always was the snake fang pendant around her neck. Naruto had asked about it and she had said it was the only thing her old sensei ever gave her, and it served as a reminder of a promise, a promise that she would kill her former sensei for betraying her and branding her with this Curse Mark. Naruto had seen the curse mark the second week, and had said that he wouldn't rest until he found a way to remove it, he asked her to be patient that he would find a way and she held him to it knowing he never went back on his word.

"You look beautiful my Hime," Naruto said kissing her lips gently wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her gently making her smirk.

"You ready for today Naru-Kun?" Anko asked with a smirk on her lips.

Naruto chuckled, "Yea I'm ready, I've been looking forward to this day for the past three weeks, I know I'm more than strong enough this academy is going to be a walk in the park for me, the only hard part will be having to spend time away from you Hime." he said as he pulled their embrace into a hug.

Anko smiled resting her head on his shoulder, "I know Naru-Kun, I know, but we can make up for it after class, remember Yūgao-nee-sensei said we have Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays off physical training, so we can have some fun, and enjoy our youth as Hokage-Jiji says."

In the past three weeks Anko had been training alongside Naruto, when Naruto wasn't training with one of their sensei's she was, she even joined the clones in for target and Jutsu practice seeing as she could only make a maximum of two clones before being completely drained she couldn't use it to train as Naruto could, which she was disappointed in but didn't let it get to her. Over those three weeks with the Hokages regular visits she had become somewhat of a granddaughter to him like Naruto was a grandson, even going so far as to call him Jiji which made the old man smile at the fact.

Anko had been lucky enough that her ex-sensei had been in such a rush to get out of the village, that he had left copies of his snake Jutsu scrolls behind, which the Sandaime had found and had decided to give them to Anko as she was the only snake user left in the village. She hadn't been thrilled about learning the bastards techniques but she decided to make use of them seeing as she was a snake user.

Breaking off from the hug the two of them shared a brief kiss before walking for the door, Naruto picking up his black bokken as he walked. It had been one that he had had custom made by Daichi, the whole thing was made from chakra metal, it was blunt but when Naruto channelled his chakra into it, it would cut a good as a katana would. After Naruto had it made, the Hokage had taken the liberty to applying three seals to it, all of which Naruto recognized, there was a storage seal on the hilt holding fifty Kunai for quick access, the second one Naruto only partially recognized because he had started to learn the weaker version of it, it was a Strengthening and reinforcement seal that provided SS+ rank protection, meaning that it would be strong enough to take a hell of a lot of damage and still not even chip, he was learning the weaker C-rank version of the seal but the base array was the same, that is why he recognized it. The third seal activated the second Naruto lifted it, it was a resistance seal making the blade heavier in Naruto's hands but not physically heavier, meaning it took more effort to lift and swing, but it helped him develop the proper muscles for when he wielded a blade without the seals, the bokken also had a protection seal on it which gave anyone a nasty chakra burn should they touch it without Naruto saying so, the restriction and protection seals were linked to a mental control seal placed behind Naruto's right ear, so he can control them at any time.

Taking the bokken, he slotted it into the loop on the side of his ANBU trousers as they walked out of the apartment. The Hokage had asked him not to use his Kaa-san's blade in public, as it would cause them both a headache should anyone recognise it, that's why he had the bokken made.

Naruto locked the door and activated the blood seal before wrapping his arm around Anko's waist and then both of them disappeared into a red and purple leaf shunshin.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Naruto walked up to the classroom door he had been assigned to, having already parted with Anko at the main desk for her to go to her third-year class. He knew they couldn't be in the same class, even though his skill was enough to have him advance years ahead of his age group. But again the council would go against it and Jiji still wanted to him to have as much of a childhood as possible so he would just have to make do.

Opening the door he went into the classroom. The room was a standard square room with three rows of seats wide, climbing at a vertical angle up the back of the room. There were others his age in the room already seated and other standing around talking, Naruto didn't really recognise any of them except for one or two.

Kiba Inuzuka, his attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt, with his nin-hound Akamaru on his head under the hood, Akamaru was a small white pup, with brown ears, no bigger than a cat, but he would grow to be the size of a small horse from what Naruto had seen.

The two of them knew each other from a week back when Hana, Kiba's older sister, had come looking for Yūgao having not seen her best friend in two weeks. When Yūgao had told Hana that she was training Naruto under orders of the Hokage, Hana had suggested that they take the training to the Inuzuka compound, that there was plenty of room there while the clone trained here, needless to say, she had been shocked seeing so many clones but knew the boy was the Kyūbi container but didn't hold it against him as like many of her clan.

They accepted the invitation and went. There Naruto and Anko met Kiba and his mother Tsume Inuzuka, the woman was extremely blunt, just like Hana, but Naruto and Anko liked her. Kiba was at first a thick headed idiot, but after a spar with Naruto one on one, getting his ass kicked in thirty seconds flat made him change his tune and Tsume, Hana and Anko nearly bust a gut laugh their asses off.

Naruto and Kiba had become good friends that day, they had even hung out a few times while Naruto was having lunch. Tsume had said Naruto and Anko were always welcome at the Inuzuka compound, that anyone that can kick Kiba's ass like that, are great company.

The only other one Naruto recognised was, Hinata Hyūga, she had dark blue hair which she had cut in a short, levelled Hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

The only reason he recognised her was from four years back when he was little, he had seen her in the local park while she was getting picked on by some local bullies two years older than them. He had defended her and ended up getting the crap kicked out of him for it. After beating him the bullies had just left, not even looking back. Hinata had come over to him and thanked him for helping her, apologising for not being strong enough to do it herself. He had told her he had had worse beatings, she was confused by that and was about to help him but then the Hyūga guard had come back from his break and took her away saying someone of her class shouldn't associate herself with someone like him.

Naruto frowned at the memory realising now what the man was referring to when he said "Someone like him", he had meant the container of the Kyūbi. Boy, wouldn't they be surprised to learn the whole thing was controlled from the shadows by someone who had a Sharingan?

Yes, that had been the fact Akane had told Naruto during his meeting with the Hokage, he had wanted all the information she could give him on the man, believing her fully about being controlled, she had mentioned how he had cursed red eye with three tomoes in it. The Hokage had recognised the eyes immediately and informed them it was the Dōjutsu of the Uchiha clan which had been massacred six years earlier by one of its own leaving only one of them alive but had put him in a coma that had lasted three months.

Naruto's eyes scanned the classroom at that thought and he stopped when he saw who he was looking for, Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha. He had black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. He wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and white arm warmers, but none of that caught his eye more than the way his hair was styled, looking at it from the side looked like a duck had nestled in his hair and had buried its head, leaving only its butt sticking out the back, Duck butt.

Naruto had to hold in a laugh as he thought about that, but then he noticed something else. About fifty percent of the girls in the class were looking at Sasuke with heart eyes and the other fifty were looking at him with the same eyes, he had to blink once or twice but then sighed, _'Great fan girls'_ thought Naruto as he walked to a seat, _'Anko-Chan is going to love this when she finds out, she may even try to feed them to her snakes.'_

As Naruto sat down he noticed more than just the girl's eyes on him, he had drawn a few boys attention all so, the Uchiha in particular, as he watched him walk to his seat.

Naruto felt his gaze, well it was more like a glare. He didn't know what the Uchihas problem was, he had just walked in. Sure he felt bad for the guy being in the same boat with no living family, but unlike Naruto the council, the civilian side at least, worshiped the ground the last Uchiha walked on, giving him everything he wanted, he wanted training he got it, he wanted Jutsu, he got it, he wanted weapons, he got it, he was left wanting for nothing.

The Hokage had explained that they did it to keep him happy so he wouldn't leave the village and take his clan Dōjutsu with him, some wanted him to marry their daughters so they could have a piece of the large Uchiha fortune. Yes, the old man had explained the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) to Naruto after he had read about it one of those days his clones were studying the villages' laws.

It allowed the last member of a clan to take on multiple spouses to restore said clan. It worked well for the last males of the clan, but the females were turned into breeding stock if that was the case. But that was the way of the world they lived in. Naruto had been explained that he would fall under the act as the last member of the Uzumaki clan and that he would have to take on multiple wives when he became a shinobi, five at the minimum.

Anko had been annoyed at that point and was actually ready to castrate the old man for the fact, but Naruto had calmed her down and told her no matter what he would always love her. She had settled after that, and accepted the way things were, and she was willing to share considering she got a say in who the wives were, Naruto had agreed, knowing that was the only way they would both be happy.

Now Naruto sat being eyed like a piece of meat in a lion's den, but the fact he was the last of a clan was still secret, Naruto could only begin to imagine what it would be like when it became public Knowledge that he could take on five plus wives. He would be eaten alive, and not in a fun way.

Sighing again he shook his head just as he heard the door to the classroom opening again. In walked a man of average height and build with brown hair tied back in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves were also rolled up about one-fourth the way up his arms.

He walked to the front of the room and the other students took that as their hint to take their seats, as they did the second man walked into the room, he wore the same clothing as the first man but he had white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes, with pale perfect skin.

Naruto smirked looking at both of them, _'Well you can easily tell the one with the scars has had more experience than the one with perfect skin and conditioned silver hair.'_

The one with the scar spoke first, "Good morning, welcome to your first day as academy students, my name is Iruka Umino, and this is my assistant Mizuki. For the next four years, we will be your instructors in all things shinobi related. Now since this is the first day we will be having a class tournament to set the baseline and class rankings which will be changing throughout your four years here, we will be having a kunai and shuriken throwing tournament at the school range and a Taijutsu tournament out on the school practice field. But first we will be going to have a demonstration period, to give some of you the chance to show off a little, but first, roll call." Iruka finished as he lifted the paperboard off his desk as he cleared his throat, "Shino Aburame"

"Present" came a voice over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto casually glanced at the boy. He was fair-skinned from what Naruto could see that is, he had dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes, wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

Naruto knew of the Aburame clan, the clans of Konoha were in some of the books his clone's read. The Aburame clan was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. At birth, members of the clan were offered to several special breeds of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons, the whole process seemed rather disturbing to Naruto but he wasn't one to judge, one other thing to mention the entire clan barely spoke though when they did speak they were highly intelligent, often well versed in politics and matters of the like.

Iruka gave a nod, "Chōji Akimichi"

" ***MUNCH*** Here, ***MUNCH*** " came a voice on the other side of Naruto, doing the same he glanced to see the source

The source was a plump boy who wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a light-green shirt with the kanji for "food" (食,) on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of brown hair to poke out at each side, he was also stuffing his face with potato crisps in the middle of class.

The Akimichi were one of the other clans of Konoha. Members of the clan possess great physical strength and were able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring.

For this reason, the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. One of the key things you should never do is call an Akimichi fat, it will never end well for that person.

Iruka sighed, "Please keep the eating for lunch and break... Sakura Haruno"

"Present!" came a girl's voice from the far side of the room, Naruto turned his gaze to it for a brief second.

It was a girl with bright pink long hair down past her shoulders. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves and zipper, tight dark green bike shorts, standard ninja sandals. Seeing the pink hair and hearing the name Haruno told Naruto all he needed to know. Haruno was a civilian family name, not a shinobi clan, though they have been trying for that status for years. Though to be even considered you have to have a shinobi in the family and they had none, though not from a lack of trying. Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's mother was on the civilian council and if what the Hokage had told him about her mother was anything to go by, she would be a pain in the ass, and the ear.

Iruka nodded, "Hinata Hyūga"

"P-present" stuttered Hinata

Iruka smiled lightly, "Kiba Inuzuka"

"Here" called Kiba

Both Kiba and Naruto exchanged glances and nods of respect as friends.

Following the list, Iruka called the next name, "Shikamaru Nara"

"Here" came a lazy voice

Naruto just shook his head and glanced at the lazy genius. His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it. Naruto had seen him around also, mostly cloud watching or beating older shinobi at shogi. You'd think they'd know never to challenge a member of Konoha's smartest clans to a strategy game, it was because of its strategic value that Naruto had had his clones read every guide and book of the game they could find and learn the game back to front he was going to be asking Yūgao-sensei and Hayate-sensei if he could add it to his training schedule for strategy and planning purposes, and assign fifty or so clones to it.

The Nara clan were hailed as the smartest clan in Konoha for many reasons, one being their in-depth knowledge of the forests, grasslands and wildlife mainly the Nara deer or Rikumaru, which inhabit the Nara forest. The second being for their mastery of the Yin release or Intel, more specifically their shadow Jutsu, allowing them to manipulate their own shadows as a method of attack or restraint. It was is even rumoured that even a Nara child as young as six has an IQ of 180, which would be great if all the males weren't all dead lazy, and had to be nagged by their wives or mothers to do anything for longer than sixty seconds that doesn't involve sleeping or watching the clouds, everything else they find to "Troublesome" to do.

Iruka sighed looking back to the note board, "Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hm" grunted the Uchiha still brooding

Iruka rolled his eyes, "Naruto Uzumaki"

"I'm here sensei!" Naruto called with arms crossed as he caught the glare from the assistant Mizuki, _'Yeah please try something you prick! I'll enjoy kicking your ass!'_

Iruka smirked, "Ino Yamanaka"

"Present" came a perky voice from the front right of the room, Naruto raised his eyebrow at the bleach blond ponytail of the girl.

A fair-skinned girl of average height with greenish blue eyes, her most noticeable trait in her appearance was her long, bleach blonde hair, which was in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face, wearing a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing, consisting of a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that was cut up on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this.

Hearing the name Yamanaka Naruto raised an eyebrow, he knew that name… of course, Inoichi Yamanaka, was the Hokage's left hand with Shikaku Nara being his right. They were his advisors, both of which Naruto had met a few times, on top of that Inoichi was part of the intel and torcher division of the ANBU. Using the Yamanaka clans mind Jutsu which allowed them to take control and even search their subjects minds for intel, that was of course before and after the head torchier got done with them to loosen them up, the clan was also fairly skilled in Botany and ran its own range of flower shops on top of providing the shinobi with various poisons from the more deadly varieties of flowers.

But then Naruto picked up on something, there was one member from each of the Nara clan, the Yamanaka clan, and the Akimichi clan in his class, realising what was going on, he smirked. The old man was training the next generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō team, those three clans have a long history of working together and their combination attacks were legendary in the shinobi wars, and the current clan heads of those three clans were all on the same team when they were young, so the old man wants their kids to follow in their parents footsteps. Naruto only chuckled at figuring out the old man's plans in less than a minute. As he did Iruka called out the next name. "Sai"

"Here" came a monotone voice which was devoid of all emotion.

Naruto looked to its source, a boy with straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrasted with his translucent-looking pale skin. Wearing a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps, a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. Seeing the gloves Naruto looked at them with interest the thumb and index finger tips exposed meant it was likely to allow him more grip on something like a brush for Fūinjutsu of something similar, and the lack of the last name made Naruto somewhat on edge. No last name meant no allegiances and no allegiances means that he was a wild card that put Naruto off, he was an unknown and Naruto didn't like unknowns.

Setting down the note board, Iruka clapped his hands, "Alright everyone, follow me and Mizuki out to the front practice fields."

With that everyone made their way out following Iruka and Mizuki, Naruto the whole time pondering just who this Sai really was, while keeping both his eyes on him and the assistant Mizuki. He was clearly a Kyūbi hater, so Naruto knew he would have to watch his back around the Teme, and report him to the old man…or he could have his fun and make the idiot see what happens when you mess with an Uzumaki, oh it would be glorious.


	5. Chapter 5- Class Part 2

**Chapter 5**

The entire class followed Iruka and Mizuki out to the practice yard, where there were bleachers for watchers to sit down. Clearing his throat Iruka turned to the class.

"Alright is there anyone here that can give me a run down on the separate skills a shinobi uses are called?" he asked the class.

The girl with the pink hair, Sakura, raised her hand and Iruka pointed to her, "The main Jutsu types are, Ninjutsu, which is a chakra based attack of the sort, by moulding chakra by the use of hand signs. An extension of this is Genjutsu, which is an illusion that traps the target in an illusion they think is real for a period of time by deceiving all five of the senses. Then there's Taijutsu which is the physical hand to hand combat part."

Iruka smiles and nodded, "Very good Sakura, that's…." Iruka was about to finish when he saw Naruto's hand go up, "Something to add Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "Hai sensei, Haruno-san's explanation was correct but was only a partial explanation of the skills a shinobi can possess. Adding to Haruno-sans explanation, Ninjutsu as well as Genjutsu can be divided into separate classes rating the skill required to use them, like shinobi missions they follow the same ranking system, but with the addition of E for the academy level techniques such as Bunshin, Henge and Kawarimi. The most difficult being that of the S-Rank level, furthermore they can also be divided up into their elements such as Katon: fire release, Fūton: Wind Release, Raiton: Lightning Release, Doton: Earth Release and Suiton: Water Release. In addition to that, those with the correct Kekkei Genkai or Bloodline Limit can merge two or more elements to create sub-elements, such as the merging of Suiton: Water Release and Fūton: Wind Release to form Hyōton: Ice Release, or Doton: Earth Release and Suiton: Water Release to create Mokuton: Wood Release."

"As there are too many of them to mention I will leave Ninjutsu off there and expand further on Taijutsu. Haruno-san was correct that it is the physical hand to hand part of the shinobis skill set, she neglected to expand on its other parts such as Bukijutsu: Weapon Techniques, which entail the use of any handheld weapons in combat. For academy students that would be Shurikenjutsu, which is just a fancy way of saying throwing weapons like kunai or shuriken, or a more specialist skill such as Kenjutsu: Sword Technique," Naruto said as he tapped his bokken hinting at it before continuing, "Then there's Tessenjutsu: the use of fans that is practised in Suna, with their high wind affinity rates, Kyūjutsu: the use of bow and arrows for long range combat, Kusarigamajutsu: Chain Sickle Techniques, practiced by Hanzō of the Salamander who defeated and spared the three Sannin in the third shinobi war, Kayakujutsu: using explosives to fight, and finally Bōjutsu: Staff Techniques which is practiced by the Sarutobi clan or more specifically Sandaime-Sama. Then there are the less practised skills such as Fūinjutsu: Seal Techniques, which the Yondaime was famous for as well as another clan lost to time."

Everyone heard that clan reference and was curious as to who he was referring to, but he continued before they could ask.

"From it, you can expand to its less attractive side of Jujutsu, which means Curse Techniques but they fall under the category of Kinjutsu which means Forbidden Techniques. The only ones allowed to use them are the ones given permission to do so by the Kage of their village, in our case the Hokage. Then there's Medical Ninjutsu, which is a branch of Ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or another's' body. It's practised by shinobi categorised as "medical-nin", who play a vital role in the battlefield as well as front line fighters. Here I will stop due to the fact that if I explain anymore I will dive into deeper forms of skills and if I did that we'd be here all month" Naruto finished with a grin.

Finishing his explanation everyone was gaping at him blinking, well except most of the clan heirs. Being from shinobi families most of them knew of the most detailed stuff, though some of it was interesting.

There were those who weren't so impressed, Sasuke scoffed at his explanation and smirked, _'What good would any of that be to me against him, I must get stronger'_ , while Sakura was red and pissed.

"HOW THE HELL DOSE A CLAN-LESS DOPE LIKE YOU KNOW ALL THAT!" she yelled making Naruto and Kiba hold their ears in pain from the vocal assault on their sensitive hearing while every else flinched from the screeching, Akamaru, Kiba's dog who was on his head, whimpered covering his ears with its paws.

Shaking his head, Naruto trying to lessen the ringing in his ears before he sighed, "Last I checked Haruno-san your family isn't a clan either. While I don't even have a family being an orphan, I do however spend a lot of time at the library reading when I'm not training. As I gestured to my Bokken, I study Kenjutsu, and also Fūinjutsu as two of my shinobi skills, so I knew about them already. But I don't limit myself to them knowledge-wise at least, it's always good to know what your opponent can throw at you in the middle of combat."

Iruka nodded at Naruto's line of thinking, impressed that he had so much knowledge and it only his first day, while Mizuki could only glare, _'What the hell? The demon brat was meant to be stupid and clueless about anything and everything, last I checked the librarian didn't even let him one foot in the library how did he get so smart?'_

Iruka started applauding, "Very well explained Naruto, that was the kind of explanation that would be expected out of a Jōnin level shinobi. But I've got to ask, your Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu, just what levels are you at with them." he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Naruto nodded "Hai sensei, according to my two sensei's in Kenjutsu, who grade and supervise my training only as I am studying a form they are not practised in, they gauge my skill it low Chūnin from my spars with them. I also study Taijutsu under them both and I am already fluent in the academy style stances and forms." Naruto said with a smile before continuing. "Fūinjutsu, as I mentioned, is a rarely practised skill, so I have no Sensei in that and I am self-taught following the guides and such available to all, it is gauged on a level from one to ten in skill one being a beginner and ten being a seal master. The guides have their own grading criteria that is to pass a certain level you have to be able to create such a seal within such a length of time, graded by that way I am at three, though Hokage-Sama had my seals sent to a specialist to be examined and he finds them at the silk level of four, I have just started Book four: intermediate one"

Iruka's eyes widened slightly hearing that and had a smile on his face, "That's very impressive Naruto for someone starting the academy without a clan, who are your sensei's?"

Naruto bowed, "My apologies Iruka-sensei, but I am not at liberty to give their names as they're teaching and grading me is an ongoing S-rank assignment, and as such not to be discussed in detail without the Hokage's presence or permission."

Iruka blinked hearing that, S-rank was the highest level a mission a shinobi can be given, his Senseis must have been either Jōnin rank or higher to receive that kind of mission, but just what about it made it S-rank, teaching a single student couldn't be any higher than a C or B rank mission, C being the more likely, unless the Hokage wanted to give the sensei's a way to hide their identities to avoid threats to stop and given that Naruto was the container of the Kyūbi that was more than likely. Iruka nodded accepting the answer and was about to say as such when Sakura interrupted again.

"WHAT A LOAD OF RUBBISH, WHY WOULD THE HOKAGE ASSIGN A CLAN-LESS ORPHAN DOPE LIKE YOU TWO SENSEI BEFORE YOU EVEN JOIN THE ACADEMY STOP LYING! IF ANYONE SHOULD HAVE THAT IS SASUKE-KUN!" she screeched.

Again everyone winced from the loud screeching, Naruto and Kiba held their ears again, Akamaru followed suit wincing in pain.

Shaking his head again Naruto now had a splitting headache, and it wasn't even lunch time yet, "I have no reason to lie Haruno-san, nor did I. You are more than welcome to ask Hokage-Sama of the existence of such an assignment to prove that, and might I request for the sake of mine and the rest of the classes hearing that you stop yelling. We are in training to be shinobi we are meant to be quiet" he said calmly, before fixing her with a glare, "and call me that again and you will find out just what a clan-less orphan dope can do to you faster than you can blink."

The glare made her shiver and the threat and the tone it was made in made everyone bar Iruka, Mizuki and Sasuke gulp scared slightly, Iruka raise an eyebrow at the threat, while both Mizuki and Sasuke had the same through, _'Yea right.'_

Iruka cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "That's enough, now let's get back to events, can anyone here perform any Jutsu, any at all?"

Two hands raised up, Naruto and Sasuke, both looked at each other, Sasuke had a look of surprise not expecting someone not from a clan to know Jutsu but brushed it off thinking it was just something small nowhere near what he could do.

Seeing both boys raise their hands, Iruka nodded, not shocked that Naruto knew a Jutsu given that he had training, he was bound to have been taught something and was interested to see what the blond could do. "Alright then, Sasuke you can go first if it's an offensive Jutsu aim it down range at the target, if not, then step out where everyone can see and have at it."

Sasuke nodded and walked up to the firing line and shot through several hand signs while taking a deep breath, before calling his attack, " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** " (Fire Release: Great Fireball) as a fireball the size of a large dog shot down range before engulfing the target dummy and catching it on fire, Mizuki quickly put it out with a bucket of water.

Iruka nodded, _'About what you would expect from a Uchiha, a high fire affinity, he shows promise.'_

Seeing the Jutsu have the class broke out chanting Sasuke's praise, the Sasuke Uchiha fan girls. Sakura being the loudest of them all, "WOOOOO, THAT'S IT SASKUE THERE NO WAY NARUTO-BAKA CAN BEAT THAT!"

She got multiple glares from the non-cheering side of the room, obviously, the Naruto fangirls all glaring bullets at her for calling Naruto that and insulting him earlier.

Naruto rubbed his brow his headache growing even worse, "Iruka-sensei are we allowed to perform multiple techniques if we know them, and they won't be shown in the other tournaments?" he asked

Iruka thought for a moment, before nodding, "I don't see why not, I assume you want to show off some of you Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu as well as your Ninjutsu."

Naruto nodded, "Also I would ask that you order that the Fūinjutsu part not be removed until the end of class as I can guarantee that it will be of benefit to everyone in the class."

Iruka nodded again, "Very well Naruto if I think it will be of benefit then it won't be removed until the end of the day and if that is the case I will ask that you use it daily for our classes then."

Naruto smiled, "That's alright sensei, the seal I'm going to be demonstrating can be activated and deactivated remotely", he said as he reached into the storage seal on the inside of his trench coat and pulling out a bottle of chakra ink and a brush, dipping the brush in the ink for a split second, the blond then disappeared making everyone look around trying to find him.

Suddenly a loud "EEP!" came from Sakura as she turned around finding Naruto grinning at her, she put her hand to the back of her neck and blinked when she felt something, she was about to yell when Naruto raised his hands in a ram sign and channelled chakra into the seal. "What the hell was that Baka!?" she said in a normal voice, she blinked, and so did everyone else, no yelling, she spoke normally…it's a sign of the apocalypse a Haruno speaking normally.

Naruto smiled, "That's better isn't it, and to answer your question Haruno-san I have applied a simple volume control seal to the back of your neck, just behind where the voice box would be located. Simply put when activated you will be unable to yell, and will have to talk normally which I can assume that everyone here is happy about, given that their ears won't be ringing because of your banshee or howler monkey yelling."

"I don't yell like a howler monkey, and I'm no banshee!?" Sakura argued looking like she was trying to yell.

Naruto smirked, "Well now you aren't, but don't worry I'll deactivate it now, but yell again, and I'll activate it again, until the end of class."

Sakura glared at Naruto angrily, she knew just how to respond to this, "You had best remove it, otherwise I'm going to tell my Kaa-san you put a seal on me, she's on the council and you'll be in a load of trouble, and they'll make you take it off."

Naruto shook his head, "The council doesn't scare me Haruno-san, and neither does your banshee of a Kaa-san, they are the **_advisory_** council, they **_advise_** the Hokage, they don't pass judgement, so it's up him should I remove the seal, though I doubt he'll argue against it given how the fact that classes will go a whole lot smoother without you disrupting lessons with your screeching, isn't that right Sensei?"

Iruka looked to be in thought for a moment before nodding lightly, "Deactivate the seal Naruto, but Sakura he is allowed to activate it should you yell again, if you don't want that I suggest you reframe from disrupting the class, I will speak with the Hokage myself and recommend the seal only be activated under certain situations, and deactivated when you leave the academy."

Sakura looked shocked, she would have thought their sensei would have been the voice of reason and had the Baka remove it, not use it as her muzzle. now she would be completely under Naruto's whim whenever he wanted her to shut up he just had to activate that damn seal on her neck.

Naruto smiles and walked up to the firing line, "that was my Fūinjutsu, now here's my Kenjutsu" he said as he gripped his bokken the resistance seal activated at its highest level as always as he pulled it free, muttering the attack as he went, " **Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Crescent Slash** " and in a single horizontal slashing motion, a chakra blade was sent down the range cutting three practice dummies in half, but the attack didn't stop it shot on and meet the tree line and finally stopped after cutting down five trees letting them fall with a massive crash.

Smirking Naruto returned the bokken to its holder, while he looked at all the shocked faces behind him, well half the class was in shock the other half was cheering for Naruto, for some reason Naruto rubbed the back of his head, it felt good to hear people cheering for him.

Iruka blinked seeing such power that was definitely Chūnin level if not higher, Naruto was definitely not lying about his skills, and looking closer at the bokken Naruto had used he could tell it was solid chakra metal, with various seals on it, that couldn't have been cheap, which prompted the question where had he gotten it from.

Sasuke was seething, _'how the hell did this dope get this much power'_ , it should be his, he was an elite that power should rightfully be his as an Uchiha, then he spotted the bokken, _'That weapon that must be where the power is, I will have it, I will have that power.'_

Naruto smirked turning back to the target area, "Now I believe sense Uchiha-san did a fire Jutsu for his demonstration I will also", _'Good thing I asked Jiji for permission to use it once for just such an occasion.'_

Naruto drew back his hands as he focused his chakra into them remembering his training, he had created an extra three hundred clones, after his first demonstration of the Jutsu, and he and them had spent the rest of that day refining it and getting it under control by firing the attacks into the air, he had mastered it to an extent that something really cool happened when he was preparing to attack. In a flash both Naruto's hands caught ablaze but didn't burn, Iruka was about to rush to him thinking the Jutsu had gone wrong but then Naruto brought his hands together in front of him in a clap calling out the attack, it was barely audible, " **Uzumaki Katon: Kasai Hakushu no Jutsu** "

Both hands met and an explosion of flame streamed out of them, the flames were so intense the rest of the class had to shield their eyes, compared to the demonstration a few days earlier Naruto had, refined the attack a lot, the stream of flame was much more controlled and narrowed as well as being hotter, meaning it scorched the grass beneath it after a singled second. Naruto kept the attack going for several seconds before cancelling it to view the results.

A line of scorched grass and earth stretched down the firing lane and at the bottom was the remains of the target dummy, now charcoal.

This time, there wasn't an applause there wasn't even a "what the hell!", it was just stunned awe and shock at what they had just witnessed, that continued on for a few seconds before Iruka snapped himself out of it.

"N-Naruto, what Jutsu was that you just used? I've never seen it before" he asked now slightly scared where the boy had learned such an attack.

Naruto grinned, "it's called **Kasai Hakushu** , and according to Hokage-Sama it is an A-rank Ninjutsu, I actually had to ask his permission yesterday to use it here, he forbid me from using it outside of training until I was Genin, or it was a life or death situation, it's the only fire Jutsu I currently possess."

Hearing Naruto's explanation, Iruka officially had his mind blown, an academy student…a none clan member academy student, pulling off an A-rank Jutsu on his first day at the academy, just what the hell kind of training has this boys sensei's been teaching him.

Sasuke had his fists clenched in anger now, how the hell, that Jutsu was ten times as strong as his Jutsu and it had taken him weeks of practising to get it where it was, and then this clan-less dope comes along and makes his work look like nothing. _'What the hell is going on here…the Jutsu that's got to be it, it makes sense it's just a stronger Jutsu than the one I'm learning I'll just have to take it from him along with that weapon of his, with both them I'll become strong easily, I'm an Uchiha all Jutsu belongs to me and me alone'._

He was about to approach him then and there and demand them both but suddenly half the class (Naruto fan club, from this moment on will be known as NFC), rushed Naruto cheering at his Jutsu and how strong he was, they swarmed the young blond while trampling right over Sasuke like he wasn't even there.

But when they crowded him the blond disappeared in a swirl of red leaves, making them all fall flat on their faces, both Iruka, Mizuki, Sasuke and everyone else saw this and looked around wondering what happened.

Iruka blinked, _'_ _ **Shunshin**_ _, that's a Chūnin level Jutsu that requires a high level of chakra control, how…scratch that I'm not even surprised anymore.'_

Everyone was still looking around for Naruto, when they all heard someone clear their throats they all looked to where it came from and Naruto was sticking to the wall of the academy by his feet looking down on all of them, "looking for me?"

Every member of the NFC had heart shaped eyes, while Sasuke and Mizuki looked on glaring at the boy who just seemed to get stronger and stronger.

Iruka looked up at the boy; "Naruto come down were about to start the throwing tournament" he called up.

Naruto nodded and pushed himself off the two story wall and did a mid-air summersault and channelled chakra into his legs to stick the landing with ease. Walking past he and Kiba bro fisted with a smirk.

"Nice one dude", Kiba smirked at him giving him a friendly slap on the back.

Naruto grinned, "Thanks, but just wait you've seen nothing yet."

Everyone retook their positions as Mizuki came out of one of the storage sheds carrying six crates of Kunai and shuriken, setting each down the students were told to form into a line and their marks would be graded out of ten shots, each of the clan students went first.

Shino threw his ten and hit six of each, Chōji threw his ten and hit five of each, Kiba threw his ten and hit five of each, Shikamaru threw his ten and hit six of each, Ino threw her ten hit four of each, Hinata threw her ten hit seven of each. Then Sasuke threw his ten hitting nine of the targets with a smirk

All the others from civilian families threw there's but none for more than three except for Sakura who pulled out four matching Ino's four, and the enigma Sai hit five in each matching Kiba.

Finally it was Naruto's turn to throw, walking up he lifted a single kunai and shuriken out of the crates like the others had, not wanting to use his own, as he did so he closed the boxes making Iruka raise an eyebrow, "Naruto don't you want to take the others out before you close them up?"

A few other snickered thinking Naruto was an idiot, guess who, Naruto simply smiled, "No need to worry sensei one of each is all I need"

Iruka was about to say something but before he could Naruto hurdles both projectiles down the range, as they flew Iruka looked to Naruto and his eyes widened when he formed a hand sign, _'No way, he knows that Jutsu!?'_

In two poofs of smoke, both kunai and shuriken multiplied into ten and hit each of their targets dead on, the kunai embedding into the targets head the shuriken into where their hearts would be. A perfect ten for ten, the targets were only half the distance away that he was used to and standing still, it was Childs play for him.

This, of course, got another round of cheers from the NFC and glares from Sasuke and Mizuki, who continued to glare as he walked down range to retrieve the kunai and shuriken thrown.

Iruka cleared his throat again, "Alright it's time for the final part of today's events, the Taijutsu tournament, you've all already been paired up so, follow me to the sparring ring and well begin."

Everyone followed Iruka as he leads them to a raised ovular platform ten centimetres off the ground with a white oval ring painted on it a meter in from the edge, the platform itself being six meters in diameter.

"The rounds have been arranged so you're fighting people with the same gender, it will be this way until you reach the second-year where you will be expected to be able to have the skills to fight as equals, for fairness sake, now the first match will be…"

The tournament began each of the clan heirs faced civilian children in the first round no surprise they all won, Sakura even pulled out a win and Naruto won in two hits the final being a jab to the back of his opponents neck when he overreached himself.

Round two began with Shino vs Shikamaru, after two minutes Shikamaru surrendered saying it was too troublesome to continue, round two was Kiba versus Chōji, Kiba won by holding out longer that Chōji and using his speed to dodge the big boned boys attacks, Naruto had to fight another civilian student, this time, he simply hit him with a single punch knocking his opponent out of the ring needless to say the NFC was loving their idol winning his matches effortlessly. Sasuke had done the same only his attack was a round house kick to his opponents' head knocking them out of the ring and knocking the boy unconscious.

On the girl side it had been Ino versus a civilian again she barely pulled out a win, while it had been Sakura versus Hinata, and Hinata had decimated her with a flurry of punches leaving the pink haired girl on the ground twitching from the assault, she had been taken to the academy nurse for treatment along with the boy who had lost to Sasuke to check for a concussion.

The third round with the boys had been Shino versus Sasuke, Shino put up his best defence but after three blows he withdrew claiming he was outmatched and Taijutsu wasn't his strong point like the rest of his clan.

Then it was Naruto and Kiba, the two grinned facing each other in the ring, Kiba had let Akamaru sit this one out wanting to spar with Naruto alone, the two went at each other ferociously Naruto keeping up with Kiba fist for fist, kick for kick, it was a mirror image, actually every time Kiba threw a punch Naruto would swat it way, every time he threw any attack Naruto used the same appendage and move to deflect it, after ten minutes of continuous sparring Kiba was beginning to lag, and Naruto took that as a sign to end the fight , in a burst of speed he threw a punch at Kiba aiming right for his solar plexus, Kiba saw it coming and put up his arms to defend in an x shape, the punch and Kiba's arms met and the dog boy was pushed back a meter flinching at the impact, Naruto was about to press the assault when Kiba raised his hand calling his surrender, in a panting voice.

Naruto stopped his fist mere centimetres way from Kiba's face, the dog boy gulped. Naruto removed his fish and held out his hand, "Good fight Kiba"

Kiba sighed and took Naruto's hand, "Yea but you still kicked my arse, even when you're wearing those seals of yours, and kind of makes me feel like a chump."

Naruto grinned, "Sorry it's not my fault that I kick so much ass."

Kiba chuckled, "Yea right, just make sure you put on a good show when you fight the Emo douche."

Naruto chuckled evilly, "Oh he won't know what hit him."

Kiba shivered slightly at the tone but nodded, grateful he wasn't the one in Naruto's firing line. He walked off stage getting a hand on the shoulder from Iruka who knelt down to Kiba's level, "What was that you two were talking about, what seals does Naruto have?" he asked concerned Naruto knew about the Kyūbi or worse had told Kiba.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head, "A restriction and set of weight seals, Naruto is always training with them, and making the rest of us look like chumps while doing it."

Iruka sighed in relief that it wasn't the fox they were talking about but then Iruka grew curious, "Kiba just how much weight is Naruto carrying?"

Kiba was about to answer but Naruto spoke first, "Fifty pounds on each limb, a hundred on my chest and a level two restriction seal sensei"

Iruka looked at Naruto when he heard him, that was three hundred pounds (136KG), and a restriction seal that would only make it harder for him to move, with that kind of pressure he shouldn't even be standing up right now, that would be like two or three full-size adults on him while he's trying to push his way through a swamp up to his neck, and yet he was moving with ease no one had yet to land a single blow, sighing Iruka merely accepted it making a mental note to ask lord Hokage what kind of training this boys sensei put him through.

It was time for the final matches of the tournament, Ino had fought her way to facing Hinata in the last match and on the boy's side it was Naruto versus Sasuke.

Sasuke walked up onto the platform and smirked, "This is a joke, these no way a clan-less dope like you could ever hope to defeat an Uchiha elite like me." he said in an arrogant tone

Naruto smirked shaking his head, "Oh is that right Uchiha-san, I'll just have to prove you wrong then won't I."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Impossible dope you can't win, you will lose like all the rest."

Sasuke's fan club was swooning over his words and cheering him on to beat the blond Baka for even thinking he was at the same level, the NFC, of course, was doing the same in reverse, calling for Naruto to beat the duck butt emo into the ground.

Both boys glared at each other as Iruka came onto the stand and looked between them both. Sasuke fell into his clan's fighting style stance the interceptor fist, a mix between a boxer's stance and a martial arts stance, Naruto recognised it having read up on the different fighting styles in the library.

The interceptor fist was a solid style build up over the decades of watching others styles and coming up with counters along with adding parts of them to the style, the style was a formidable one but without the Uchiha Sharingan, it was only half as good.

Naruto dropped into a solid stance of the academy Taijutsu style the basic fist, showing he was ready to fight. Naruto had studied the academy style, it's was a basic style with basic moves, its stances were like the name suggested "basic", filled with plenty of holes, but it was only used for students to give them a solid foundation to build upon when learning another style. It basically shows them how to throw a punch without breaking their fingers, how to block and deflect successfully, how to stand and throw a powerful kick, how to dodge and duck from high blows and how to interoperate movements to tell what your opponent is going to do next. Naruto had a good grasp of it so he wasn't worried in this fight even with his seals on.

Seeing the boys fall into their stances Iruka raised his hand and dropped it "Begin"

Both boys glared at each other as Sasuke lunged for Naruto with a high kick, Naruto brought his arm up and blocked the kick, before pushing the boy back, Sasuke landed and used the momentum to swing round and do a heel sweep of Naruto's legs, Naruto saw it coming as well and moved his foot adoringly blocking the sweep with the bottom of his foot, and hooked the boys leg the moment after and threw him over himself landing face first.

Getting gasps of shock from Sasuke's fan club and cheers from his own Naruto smirked as he retook his stance, as Sasuke shot at him again pissed that he had let that happen, throwing a left hook at Naruto, who intercepts it grabbing Sasuke's arm and used his own weight to slam the boy onto his back as Naruto moved off with a grin like he was having the time of his life.

More cheers, from Naruto's fan club, even Kiba was cheering, "Yea get in there Naruto kick that pompous prick's ass"

Naruto grinned hearing that as an idea came into his head and he liked where it was going.

Sasuke's world was starting to straighten up again after meeting the mat for the second time in the fight, this shouldn't be happening to him how can some clanless dope do this to him an Uchiha elite, he would beat him and make him pay for such an act. Using his legs he pumped hard and threw himself onto his feet and turned to see Naruto in a different stance, it was like he was dancing on the spot, his entire body was moving his legs stretching out behind him and his arms swaying wide as the boy kept moving, then a thought crossed the Uchiha's mind, he was taunting him, that just pissed him off more as he rushed the blond, but that was just what Naruto wanted.

Pushing his weight to one side Naruto swung his right foot around at Sasuke's head, and blindsided the boy with the spinning kick that came out of nowhere as it had just looked like Naruto had still been swaying, the kick connected with the side of Sasuke's jaw, knocking him out on his feet, but the kick didn't stop, Naruto's momentum kept him going as his foot swung round in a three-sixty as Naruto kept his momentum going for the same foot to swing round and meet Sasuke's face with twice the momentum of the first, the impact knocked the Uchiha off his feet and spun him landing him flat on the ground out cold, as the momentum continued throwing Naruto into a cartwheel before he stopped and stood up looking down at the beaten Uchiha elite.

It was complete shock from the rest of the class, they had never seen a kick like that before, neither had either of the Chūnin instructors, they had just assumed Naruto was messing around, but then he goes and pulls off a set of kicks like that with such force and speed behind them they would have been impossible to predict.

Iruka quickly snapped out of it and called Naruto for the victory, which was followed by cheering from the NFC while booing from Sasuke's side. Naruto just stepped out of the ring and onto the ground, Mizuki went to check on Sasuke while Iruka went to Naruto.

"Naruto that kick, and stance wasn't part of any style I've seen before in the village or anywhere in the land of fire, what was that? It looked like you were dancing for a moment, a very weird dance at that?" Iruka asked confused

Naruto smiled, "it's a style I started learning after I got the academy style down with my sensei, it's based on rhythm and very powerful kicks, as you just saw, the stance I was in was called **Ginga** , it's the basis stance of the style, most don't take it seriously as they find it confusing since it looks much more like a rhythmic dance step than an orthodox static fighting stance. But that's how it works, using momentum for power, the only problem with the style is that it requires room to build up that power, so if Sasuke had gotten in close and fast I would have been in trouble, but that's why I have the academy style down as well for when my opponent does get close, I change styles and really throw them off"

Iruka was caught off by this, he had never heard of such a style or stance, Naruto was definitely right people wouldn't take the style seriously until they met one of its kicks like Sasuke just had. "I take it each kick has a name then what was the one you hit Sasuke with then"

Naruto nodded, "that was one of the more advanced kicks, it was called " **meia lua de compasso** ", it's a rotation kick that uses the momentum built up from the **Ginga** for strength, if learned to an extent it can be built on like my one was for an additional set of kicks, I added one for extra measure though one seemed to do the job you never can be sure"

Iruka nodded understanding Naruto's reasoning, "very impressive Naruto I'm looking forward to seeing more of that style as you learn it"

Naruto bowed, "arigato for the praise Sensei," he said before turning back and walking back to the rest of the class minus Sasuke who Mizuki had carried off to the hospital to have examined.

Iruka then had gone to referee the match between Ino and Hinata with was over as soon as it started, when Ino bad mouthed Naruto saying it must have been a fluke that Naruto beat Sasuke, Hinata saw red and knocked her out with a single strike, and Iruka called the fastest match in the academies history, before dismissing them for lunch saying the class positions would be given after, Naruto immediately took off with Kiba heading for Ichirakus knowing that Anko would be heading there also, and couldn't wait to tell her about everything that's happened so far, boy would she be laughing.

* * *

 **(AN: and done, ok for those of you who haven't guessed the style that I chose to be Naruto's clan Taijutsu is the Brazilian fighting style Capoeira, I chose it because it's one of my favourite fighting styles and is one of the most fun I've seen used, while I may not use it I've always wanted to learn it, and if you don't know of it I suggest you check it out)**


	6. Chapter 6- Class Part 3- before skip

**OK so I've had some people asking me to start doing recaps in the previous chapters to remind people what has happened, and to refresh memories, so I'll give a quick one ever now and again to do so.**

 **So just to recap on everything that's happened.**

 **Naruto was rescued by a young Anko who was starting her third year at the academy, in a big reveal in the Hokage's office Naruto's lineage and status as Jinchūriki was revealed to him, Anko and Yūgao, Naruto was then moved out of his old apartment and into a new one next to Anko and Yūgao, and he got a whole new wardrobe with his clan funds, before he was assigned two Jōnin instructors to get him up to spec before the academy in three weeks.**

 **In three weeks Naruto and Anko have become close and are now a couple, he has connections with the Inuzuka clan having meet Hana, Kiba and Tsume, Kiba and Naruto are good bud and have spared on occasion.**

 **A few days before the academy he met the Kyūbi which turned out to be a she, and she is called Akane.**

 **Last chapter Naruto was completely showing off in the first-day demonstrations displaying his skills in Kenjutsu, Fūinjutsu and Ninjutsu, before completely thrashing the Uchiha in the Taijutsu tournament, and heading off to lunch with Kiba that is where we find ourselves now.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Ok, I'm going to answer a few cause I think I should here.**

 **PikaMew1288- yes I am aware of that, but think about it, Senjutsu wouldn't be a largely known and practiced art, perhaps only the Hokage would have documents on it and it would be sealed up in his vault or something to keep that power from falling into the wrong hands, and I also left his knowledge on further subjects open at the end saying that it would take too long to go more in depth.**

 **Bankai777- I'm keeping that a surprise =)**

* * *

 **Ok, there's too many to respond to which is a very good thing, keep them coming, I'm getting loads of ideas from them, so let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Naruto pushed passed the flaps on the way into the ramen stand with Kiba, both of who were laughing their asses off remembering how Naruto had kicked Sasuke's ass like the little pussy he was, that should shut him up for a while.

"Damn and you say you still haven't mastered that style yet, remind me never to piss you off when you do," Kiba said laughing

Naruto patted his friends back, "Na no need to worry I only reserve that kind of beat down to the like of Teme back there"

Both boys laughed before sitting down, Anko wasn't here yet but Naruto knew she knew this is where he would before lunch so it was only a matter of time till she'd arrive.

No sooner had he thought that had he felt something or rather someone hugging him from behind, "Evening Foxy-Kun, miss me much?" spoke Anko's voice.

Naruto grinned, spinning himself around on his stool as Anko took her seat on his lap making him grin, "You have no idea, my Hebi-Hime." he said before kissing her lips in a light pass making her smile and lean into him as he held her

"So you have much fun today, I heard someone made quite the spectacle in the tournaments for the new batch, that wouldn't be you would it Foxy-Kun," Anko said teasingly with a very big smile on her face.

Naruto grinned, "Maybe~" he said in a sing-song voice teasing her back, "I wouldn't really call it making a spectacle per say, I was just showing off a bit, I didn't even remove my weights for the Taijutsu part, and I held back a butt load of chakra in the Jutsu example, I wasn't even using a tenth of what I should have."

 **'Actually Naruto-Sama, you weren't even using a twentieth of the amount, your chakra control had improved greatly over the few weeks training.'**

 _'That's good to know, thanks, Akane-Chan.'_

"Well that's because you're a powerhouse, I doubt even that Uchiha could keep up with you," Anko said with a grin which fell when she saw both Kiba and Naruto chuckling like mad. "What's up, did I say something funny?"

Kiba laughed, "Yep, Naruto made that Uchiha-Teme look like a punk, he make his fire Jutsu look like a firecracker compared to his own, beat the Teme at the target range with one of each projectile, and then put the pompous ass on the mat twice before knocking him flat out for the TKO!" Kiba said before he fell on the ground laughing his ass off.

Hearing that Anko burst out in laughter, "Oh man I wish I could have seen it, ok tell me everything and leave out none of the juicy bits I want to hear it all."

Naruto grinned and was about to speak when in a swirl of leaves an ANBU appeared wearing a white boar mask with a red streak down one side, Naruto recognized him as one of the four that usually guards the Hokage, Naruto grinned and looked to him, "Evening Boar-san, I see you got a new uniform, what? Was pink not your colour? I'm sure I could arrange for a bright yellow or maybe green next time." he said with a big smile making both the others in the room roar with laughter again, Naruto and Anko had told Kiba about how he had turned half the ANBU pink with one of his pranks and Kiba still laughed picturing the sight.

The ANBU paled behind his mask, "Please don't Uzumaki-san, and I'm here on urgent business, you have been summoned to appear before the council immediately, you are charged with two counts of assault and one count of theft"

This got all three of their attentions, not yet being shinobi meant that such charges held a lot more weight to them than if they were shinobi, and who was Naruto meant to have assaulted and stolen from, slowly Naruto sighed before gesturing Anko off his lap, she gripped his hand and he smiled at her softly. "It's alright Hebi-Hime, I'll see to this and see you at home, Kiba, mind telling sensei I could be later to class than expected if this drags on?"

Kiba nodded at Naruto's request, "Sure dude. Just fill me in on just what the hell's going on later."

Naruto nodded, and looked to Anko before giving her another quick kiss brushing her hair back out of her face, "See you soon my Hime" he smiled before stepping back and disappearing into a whirlwind of red leaves making the ANBU blink behind his mask and quickly following him.

Just then Teuchi came out from the back, "Oh hey you two, I thought Naruto would have been with you" he said confused he wasn't seeing his favourite blond customer

Kiba shook his head and Anko sighed, "You just missed him Teuchi-Oji-San, he was just summoned by the council on trumped up charges"

Teuchi looked at her gripping his wooden spoon more tightly as he gritted his teeth growling slightly, "Rat bastards." he muttered under his breath before looking back to the ramen pots and taking their orders.

When Teuchi went into the back to start to make their orders, Kiba looked to Anko and then a very evil idea crossed his mind, "Hey Anko, I think there's something else you should know about class today~"

Anko looked to Kiba with a raised eyebrow, "Like what?" she asked curiously as to what it could mean.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Naruto appeared in the middle of the council chambers in his swirl of red leaves, causing many of the present councillors and clan heads to look at him. But a second later he felt a shiver go down his spine for an unknown reason and then he gulped, _'I just got a very bad feeling a force is about to be unleashed on some poor academy students…oh well, it's probably nothing'_

The room was a large and circular with a lowered middle flooring with a set of steps leading down, there were two curved tables on either side just before the steps behind which the councillors and clan heads sat on opposite sides, the tables were divided at both ends by a large gap, one side lead to the large double doors into the council room the other was the Hokage's chair. On the right side of the room was the easily recognisable civilian council, made up of the wealthier of the civilians, mostly those who run the market district, the banks, restaurants and other well off the business of the sort. On the left were the clan heads, all of whom Naruto recognised.

First from the Hokage's chair was top of the head of Shikaku Nara, Nara clan head, and father to Shikamaru Nara, he had two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. Like his son, he had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced. Like many of the clan heads he was an active shinobi and as so wore clothing of that of a shinobi, Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards. And typical of that of the Nara clan was a genius but an extremely lazy one, so he tried to get as much sleep when he could.

Next was Inoichi Yamanaka head of the Yamanaka clan and one of the previous members of the: ino-shika-cho formation, he was also a valued member of the torture and intelligence division and the Hokages right-hand man as Shikaku was his left. Inoichi was also a shinobi, he had long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well-defined jaw line, wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

Then was Chōza Akimichi, a tall, plump man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks, wearing a samurai style outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for "food" on it. With the addition of a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector he wears a hachimaki tied around his head, as most chefs do as one of the thinks Akimichi were known for was their restaurants, he also wore a pair of silver, hooped earrings

Next came Tsume Inuzuka and currently the only female clan head among the clans, but she was not someone you would want to mess with, she has an animalistic look similar to that of her son Kiba. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. Rumour had it that when it comes to men the last one she literally made him piss himself after she found him sleeping around, the man was so afraid he fled the land of fire to keep the bits that made him a man, Naruto had the balls to ask if that was true when they met, and she laughed saying every word of it. Naruto made a point right there and then to always stay on her good side.

After Tsume was the more stoic face of Hiashi Hyūga, Hyūga clan head, he has long, black hair, and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan, who wield the Byakugan. He normally wears very traditional, loose-fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori, as one of the wealthier of the clans, and the largest Hiashi doesn't take on many missions though Naruto has never doubted the man's strength in a fight, Naruto never really had a problem with the Hyūga clan, they were cold to everyone mostly except to those who earned their respect, Naruto had also heard rumours of the clan branding their branch members with a seal of some sort he has heard the effects are rather unpleasant, but he has never seen it.

And then finally came Shibi Aburame, head of the Aburame clan, like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one side. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache and wears a high-collared outfit. Truthfully the Aburame kind of creeped Naruto out with their bodies filled with bugs, just the thought made Naruto squirm.

Appearing in the room as he did got a few raised eyebrows at the fact that someone that just started the academy that day knowing a Chūnin level technique, Naruto quickly glanced around the room as soon as he arrived and one thing that he noticed was that the Hokage wasn't present, Naruto's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly noticing that. _'Great so I came here when I didn't need to.'_

Naruto let it slide and then grinned, _'Maybe I'll have some fun, should be interesting'_ , "Evening all" Naruto said grinning, "So someone mind telling me why I was called away from my girlfriend when there was no need for me to even come?"

This got some raised eyebrows on the clans head side and Tsume just chuckled imagining Anko wouldn't take kindly to the interruption, while over on the civilian side they were livid.

"Brat you would do well to show us the respect we deserve."

"We are the council and we should be treated with the utmost respect."

"Especially from low-class shit such as you."

The clan heads all shook theirs hearing their civilian counterparts rant and rave at the young blond, who just crossed his arms.

Naruto smirked a bit, "Oh please, I respect those who have actually done something to earn it or hold a position of power that they don't abuse. Such as the clan heads and the Hokage, they have my respect, and who I answer to. I do not and will not answer to a fat-ass bunch of decrepit old senile civilians who just because they believe they hold a grain of power in their hands believe they have the right to abuse it as such, you civilian councillors make me sick."

"HOW DARE YOU, ANBU KILL THIS DEMON BRAT NOW, HE CANNOT SPEAK TO US LIKE THIS!" screeched a woman with long pink hair as she pointed at Naruto eyes filled with rage.

Both Naruto and Tsume flinched from the vocal assault, Naruto responded first. "You ignorant banshee bitch, last I checked the shinobi and ANBU only follow the Hokage's orders, you cannot command the ANBU like your playthings, they have no obligation to listen to your orders, same as me, the only reason I came here was because I was told I was being brought up on charges of two counts of assault and one of theft, but seeing at the Hokage is the only one who can formally bring those charges against me I see that I was miss informed, so care to explain why I was called here?" Naruto said not missing a beat.

This got some shocked reactions from the clan heads and a few raised eyebrows, this was news to them as well.

Tsume started growling, "What bullshit is this, we were informed that the Hokage had important matters to bring discuss, what's this about charges!?"

Naruto looked to her, "Not a damn fucking clue, though I suspect these diskless shits over here know." Naruto the turned to them and glared at them and they returned in kind.

"How dare you brat! We are the council, and you have committed crimes against this village, you attacked two citizens and stole from one of them!" a fat shopkeeper barked.

Naruto scoffed, "Oh really they tell me you piss ant if I'm being brought up on charges I'm assuming that you have the warrants for my arrest and detainment, signed and sealed by the Hokage, if not that means your charges are false having not been brought to the Hokage's attention." Naruto glared but then smirked, "But I think I humour you, just who was I meant to have attacked and just who have I stolen from and what have I stolen?"

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL DEMON!" screeched the pink haired woman

Both Tsume and Naruto flinched again from the loud noise, this time, it was Tsume to speak first.

"Will you shut up, yell like that again and I'll come over there and cut your fucking banshee voice box out you bitch!" she yelled as she exuded killing intent making the pink haired woman cower.

Naruto was rubbing his ears making the ringing stop, before shaking his head, "Ah I see what going on here now, fair enough" he said before looking to the corner in the shadow, "Neko-Chan, would you mind go informing Hokage-Sama that there are some matters that are in need of his attention in the council chambers."

The cat masked ANBU stepped out of the shadows, and nodded, "Very well Uzumaki-san." she responded, as she was about to shunshin to the Hokage's office when one of the other civilian councillors stood up and started yelling.

"Hey how come you listen to what he says and not us the council?"

There were a few hidden laughter's coming from the shadows in the room and even a slight giggle from Neko before she responded, "Simple councilmen, we respect Uzumaki-san, unlike you lot." she said before disappearing in a swirl of green and purple leaves leaving the civilian council members gritting their teeth in anger.

Naruto smiled before walking to the centre of the room and sitting down, "Now, time to wait, so Tsume-san, how things been at the Inuzuka compound, I haven't been by as few days?"

Tsume grinned, "Bout as well as can be expected Gaki, training the new pups for the next generation is always slow. What about you? How was your first day at the academy going?"

Naruto smirked before putting his hands behind his head and lying back on the ground, "It was going great up until fifteen minutes ago, we wrapped up the demonstration and tournament part of the day, target practice was good, but they could do with increasing the target distance I'm used to throwing twice the distance at moving targets, if I remember the scores correctly, Shino got 14 out of 20, Chōji got 10 out of 20, Kiba got the same, Shikamaru surprisingly hit 12 out of twenty, even though he seems to have about as much will to participate as you do staying conscious Shikaku-san," Naruto chuckled along with a few of the clan heads as the half-conscious Nara just waved him off head still down on the desk. "Ino got 8 out of 20 same with her pink haired counterpart Haruno, which isn't good Inoichi-san, you need to get that fangirl out of her."

Inoichi frowned hearing that, "I've tried Naruto, but the girl is like her mother stubborn, and she's a teenager which is even worse."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "Well she was just above average the civilians hit about 6 or less," Naruto then looked to Hiashi, "You should be proud, Hiashi-Sama, Hinata scored highest from all the Kunoichi and even matched Shino with 14 out of 20 hits"

Hiashi blinked once and nodded his head, "thank you Uzumaki-san, I will be sure to congratulate her" he said with a nearly unnoticeable smile tweaking his lips, Naruto saw it and smiled back before continuing.

"Of course the oh so great civilian part is probably wondering what the Uchiha got as well, no shock it was high, given how many hours he likely trains, he scored 18 out of the 20 possible hits making him the highest in the class" Naruto grinned cheerily as pleased smirks came to the councillors faces before Naruto spoke again, "or at least he was, until I beat him with a perfect 20 hits."

That got a few smirks from the clan heads Tsume started laughing and pounding the table, the civilian side not so much.

"Rubbish there's no way a clan-less orphan like you could best Uchiha-Sama at anything."

"Quite lying brat."

"Like we would ever believe your pack of lies."

Naruto shook his head as the clan heads sighed listening to them, each of the clan heads had had dealing with Naruto in the past and knew the fact that he wasn't the Kyūbi sealed inside, though they weren't privy to the more delicate information that he had spoken to the Kyūbi or that the Kyūbi was female and she was named Akane and that she was actually controlled by someone with a Sharingan eye. But the majority of the clan heads liked Naruto, Hiashi was on the fence about him but he wasn't unfriendly with the boy and could see he was decent and he would side with him on most matters but matters being as they are with the Hyūga council breathing down his neck and with the state his clan is in he can't anger them.

Just as things were starting to get heated the doors opened and the third Hokage walked in with Neko at his side.

"What is going on here!?" he asked in a rather angry voice.

It was at that point Naruto kicked himself up onto his feet and turned to his surrogate grandfather with a grin, "Oh you know, the usual Hokage-Sama, just the civilian side of the council overstepping their bounds trying to usurp your power and charge me with false crimes, the usual B.S."

Hearing his surrogate grandson's explanation and seeing the looks of rage on the civilian councillors faces directed at the boy, Hiruzen just sighed, "Can I get a bigger headache, let's get this over with then but we will do this right, what crimes are you being accused of Naruto?"

With a big grin on his face, Naruto chuckled, "Why two counts of assault and one of theft apparently, and I think I know the two who are charging me, so this shouldn't take too long Hokage-Sama."

Hearing the charges Hiruzen levelled his angry gaze on the civilian side of the council, "Those are some serious charges, and there had better be some serious evidence to back them up, seeing as they were never brought before me beforehand they will be now."

The Hokage walked to his seat before sitting down, "So who is it that you are meant to have assaulted and stolen from, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned sitting down with his legs crossed, with a grin, "Well if my guess is right, I thinking it would be Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, as for the theft, I have no clue."

At that moment the pink haired woman again rose, "AHA, SO YOU ADMIT TO ATTACKING MY DAUGHTER AND THE GREAT UCHIHA-SAMA, IT'S A CONFESSION!"

Naruto and Tsume covered their ears as did a few others, the banshee was screaming louder now, the Hokage glared at the pink haired woman, "Councillor Haruno you would do well to remember to speak in tone and in a reasonable tone at that, any further outbursts and you will be removed from council chambers for the remainder of the meeting."

Gulping the pink haired woman quickly sat down but still glaring daggers at Naruto who had just finished rubbing the new ringing out of his ears before speaking.

"No that was not a confession, it was just a guess considering who is present in the room at the moment" Naruto then looked over at another shadow, "you two can come out now"

As Naruto spoke two figures came out of the shadows, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto held up his hand as if to say 'and there you have it', before grinning. "Now shall we continue, to these apparent attacks?"

Once again it was the Haruno banshee to the screeching, "YOU BRANDED MY DAUGHTER WITH A SEAL AND ATTACKED UCHIHA-SAMA WHILE HIS BACK WAS TURNED, MY DAUGHTER WITNESSED IT"

And the mini banshee couldn't help herself, "THAT'S RIGHT THAT BAKA YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN!"

Now the clan heads, ANBU, Hokage were wincing from the vocal bombardment thinking these girls had to have weaponized their vocal cords that or it was a bloodline limit of some kind that had no point.

Everyone now nursing serious migraine groaned as the rubbed their ears except for Naruto, Tsume looked to him and raised an eyebrow, "How come you aren't affected now?"

Naruto grinned as he reached up to his ear and pulled out a red earbud with some seals on it, "sound filtering earbuds, I put them in just before, they come in handy for such occasions, won't let any sound in over a certain frequency, I designed them walking to lunch before coming here, figured they might come in handy, boy was I right."

The clan heads, ANBU and Hokage all had two thoughts, _'smart bastard'_ and _'can he make me a pair?'_

Naruto grinned, "Now, let's sort out these charges, the easiest way would be to call Iruka-sensei as he witnessed both of these supposed attacks."

The Hokage nodded and gestured to Neko who nodded before disappearing in another shunshin returning seconds later with a serious looking Iruka.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei, my apologies for dragging you away from class but some matters have come up that we need you to clear up," Naruto said as he stood up

Iruka nodded and looked to the Hokage, "I will answer any questions given to me, Hokage-Sama"

The Hokage nodded in thanks, "Thank you Iruka, now Naruto here has been charged with multiple crimes, the two in question at the moment are two counts of assault, and Naruto believes you bore witness. Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "Iruka-sensei, did you see me apply a seal to the back of Sakura Haruno-sans neck, during a demonstration of my skills earlier today?"

Iruka nodded, "Yes I did, along with the rest of the class, I was going to be seeing about meeting with Hokage-Sama later today after class about arranging for it to be permanent until she leaves so as to benefit the entire class."

This got a few blinks from the clan heads as to just what this seal was if it benefited the class so much for the class sensei to ask for it to be made permanent for the girls time at the academy.

The Hokage stroked his beard for a second before chuckling, "Naruto, is the seal in question the one I am thinking of?"

Naruto grinned, "Yes it is Jiji if you would like I would give a demonstration to the council at to how the seal was applied, though to make them feel safe I would ask that the ink is mixed with your chakra so as only you can activate it."

The Hokage chuckled, "Very well Naruto." he said as he gestured for the boy to come to him as he took out a kunai and pricked his finger as Naruto held out a bottle of plain ink catching the chakra filled blood, before capping the bottle and shaking it to mix the two together as the Hokage healed the small cut with a small medical Ninjutsu.

Naruto then took out a brush and smiled, "Do I have your permission to apply the seal, Hokage-Sama?"

Hiruzen smiled, "Go right ahead Naruto."

Naruto smiled back as he dipped his brush into the ink and disappeared into a blur, before anyone could react, the elder Haruno screamed as she felt something touch the back of her neck in shock, she turned quickly to see Naruto grinning at her before disappearing and reappearing in the centre of the room again, "Seal had been applied Hokage-Sama if you would?"

The Hokage nodded, and formed a hand sign just as the Haruno woman got up, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME FILTH I WILL SEE YOU HANG FOR THIS TRAVESTY DEMON YOU HERE ME YOU…",The Hokage channelled chakra and just like that the seal activated, "…will pay for this with your life demon!"

The entirety of the room was silent for precisely three seconds after that in shock at what had just occurred, but then the entire clan head side of the room broke out in celebration.

"Praise Kami it's a miracle!"

"The Banshee has been silenced!"

"No more screaming the screaming has stopped, hallelujah!"

"It's a gift from Kami-Sama praise the boy!"

Naruto had to sweat drop at seeing grown men weep with happiness and seeing a few of them get up and dance was hysterical, Naruto even saw Hiruzen muttering a silent prayer of thanks which made him chuckle. Before the old man cleared his throat.

"Alright, that's enough." He said as the clan heads settled down, "The seal applied to both women hold no threat to them, and I hereby order that they remain and only activated at certain times, such as when in meetings and at the academy, it will save many people's eardrums."

Not screeching this time due to her seal the older Haruno spoke, "What, you can't do that, this has got to be a breach of mine and my daughters' rights."

Hiruzen fixed her with a glare, "May I remind you lady Haruno that this is a dictatorship, not a democracy, I can do what I please, I wear the hat not you, and as for your rights, what of the rest of our rights not to be deafened by your yelling, I believe speaking in the norm may be beneficial to all at those times when the seal is active, and to add to that as the seal is non-attacking there is no assault here so that is one count of assault off the table."

Naruto cleared his throat at that, "You may as well strike the second count for the Uchiha as well, if it's the one that caused him to be treated at the hospital, it wasn't an attack and it certainly wasn't when his back was turned. It was a sanctioned sparring match in the tournament for the first day, and how the younger Haruno-san can even testify to this count is confusing as she was in the medical office after being knocked out in her previous fight so she wasn't even there to witness the rest, I'm sure you can verify this for me Iruka-sensei."

Iruka nodded to Naruto request, "Yes I can, Sakura Haruno lost in the second round of the tournament when she faced Hinata Hyūga and was beaten in ten seconds with an instantaneous blow, resulted in her being knocked out and taken for medical attention and did not return for the remainder of the tournament. Narutos and Sasukes match was in the finals of the tournament which lasted for three minutes in which Sasuke met the mat twice in a row before Naruto switched fighting styles to confuse Sasuke and then delivered a set of kicks that knocked Sasuke out for the win, it was all witnessed and sanctioned no assault took place."

At this point both Sasuke, Sakura and the civilian side were fixed with glares from the clan head side, not only had they tried to pin phony charges on Naruto they had done so around the Hokages back and tried to do so with a false witness, which were bordering on crimes themselves, had they actually succeeded that was, unfortunately, there was no crime for the attempted part.

Hiruzen finally sighed, "With the overwhelming evidence against, this charge is dropped also, there was no assault here either, now let's get on with this final count so we can get this meeting over with, just what has Naruto stolen and from who?"

At this point, an elderly woman on the Hokage's left side stood up, Naruto recognized her as Koharu Utatane, her grey hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Her eyes are always squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in time, that Naruto has seen her.

"It has been reported that Uzumaki-san has stolen both a Katon (Fire) Jutsu and a training weapon from the Uchiha clan resources, the objects and Jutsu in question, he blatantly used to destroy part of the academy training ground, it is asked that the weapon is returned and reparations are made for the Jutsu stolen, on top of which extra charges be applied for destruction of Konoha shinobi academy resources." she stated not missing a note.

A few of the clan heads raised an eyebrow at that, those were serious allegations, stealing clan Jutsu and property were serious offences, and using them to destroy parts of the academy was also a punishable offence. A few looked to Naruto whose fists were clenching as he looked to be furious with anger. This wasn't missed by the Hokage whose eyes widened realising that Naruto knew only one Katon (Fire) Jutsu and only one weapon that could have done damage like that and he was now livid also at what the Uchiha was claiming and that it was an outright lie.

Naruto sighed as he released his anger and then a slight smile came to his face he was going to slam this back in their faces and make them eat it.

"Oh is that a fact dear councillor?" Naruto said sweetly with a very creepy smile on his face, "Well I'm sorry to say you have been blatantly lied to, perhaps you should have checked your sources first, but then given your blatant hatred for me it doesn't shock me that you jumped at the chance to try and have me punished for something that is so obviously a pack of lies." Naruto said in a sing-song act with a smile on his face that made a few of the clan heads blink and Hiruzen chuckle knowing what was happening.

"How dare you talk to me like that brat you will show the proper respect when addressing your betters, and how dare you call Uchiha-Sama a liar when you are so blatantly flaunting the very weapon you stole." she snapped angered by Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Oh you mean this?" he said as he took out the bokken from his belt, "I'm afraid Uchiha-Teme must be mistaken this is mine"

"Liar, such a weapon is obviously too powerful to belong to you and so must belong to Uchiha-Sama." spoke the Haruno who was desperately trying to yell

Naruto shrugged, "Well perhaps I am wrong then," he said as he walked over and set the bokken on the table, swirling it like it weighed nothing, "how about this if the Uchiha-Teme can lift _my bokken,_ he may have it." Naruto smiled

A few of the civilian counsellors were grinning internally thinking Naruto was a complete fool to give them this chance, as was Sasuke who showed it outwardly, he would take the weapon and with it, its power and then the council would have Naruto teach him that Jutsu and he would be even stronger.

Sasuke grinned walking over and reaching out for the bokken on the table, he gripped it and went to lift, but as he did he found the bokken didn't even budge, the thing weighed a literal ton, Sasuke took it in both hands and tried to lift, nothing, he put his foot on the table still nothing he was pulling as hard as he could and still nothing, what the hell was going on.

Sasuke kept pulling at the blade for the better part of two minutes, all the clan heads sweat dropping at the sight, well Tsume was rolling on the ground laughing her ass off, Hiruzen couldn't help but smirk slightly, while all the civilian councillors looked on confused as to what was going on.

After another ten seconds, Naruto had enough and mentally removed his permission to allow Sasuke to tough the bokken, causing the practice blade to flair its stored chakra at the handle throwing Sasuke back his hands burned by the chakra.

The civilian councillors were wide-eyed at that and immediately reacted, "How dare you attack the last Uchiha demon", "He booby trapped the blade, arrests him" they began yelling making Naruto sigh shaking his head, but the yelling was stopped when the Hokage flared his Ki.

"That's enough, Naruto did nothing of the sort" he barked getting their attention, "and Naruto was right when he said you have been lied to as all the facts stated are false."

Danzo looked to Hiruzen, "I take it you have proof then Hokage-Sama of your claim?"

Hiruzen nodded to Danzo, "I do, the bokken is made of one hundred percent pure and refined chakra metal, filtered and hardened, to perfection no flaws what so ever, the entire process of refining the metal took three days and nights, the moulding took another day and night before it was sharpened and polished for Naruto, he placed the order for it several days ago at shinobi arms, where Daichi Oshiro filled the order, such a piece of craftsmanship cost 9020084 yen, which Daichi agreed to have paid off in weekly instalments."

A few of the clan heads blinked hearing the process such a weapon would cost a lot and the price was no shock to them, but what confused them was why Daichi would arrange for such a payment method, but none spoke up.

 **(AN, so you don't have to convert, 9020084 yen is about fifty thousand British pounds or seventy-five thousand US dollars)**

"I was there when he placed the order and picked it up I was also the one to apply the seals onto the piece to better its performance, that bokken has no connection to the Uchiha clan what so ever, and the claim that is was is complete rubbish."

The civilian side of the council was completely furious, not only had their plans been dashed but their attempt to better the last Uchiha had been completely thrown on its head, but there was still the Jutsu and the damage done to the training grounds.

Koharu stood up, "There is still the fact that he stole an Uchiha Katon (Fire) Jutsu and used it to destroy part of the academy training grounds for no good cause."

Naruto chuckled at that statement, "Another blatant lie, honest you people really need to try something new, or at least get better at lying."

Koharu was about to speak when she was cut off by the Hokage, "Naruto is right, he only possess one Katon (Fire) Jutsu in his arsenal of Jutsu, and it was not stolen, it was one of the six passed down to him as part of his parents last wishes, and has no connection to the Uchiha clan either, yet another lie"

That statement got a few councillors attention as Danzo spoke up, "Hokage-Sama it was my belief that Uzumaki-san was an orphan and his parents were not known is that not still a fact?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "No, his parents have always been known to me, but certain facts had left it that their identities have been declared an SS-rank secret and I will not be divulging them as is my right as Hokage, you do not need to know and so you will not be told, only myself and Naruto know who his parents are and you are not to ask, doing so is violating shinobi law and is punishable by death for those who know not to ask, do not push on this subject." he said leaking killing intent making all those in the room take his words very seriously.

Koharu cleared her throat, "very well but he still..."

But this time Naruto cut her off, "Oh will you give it a rest already, your about to say I still used it to destroy part of the academy training grounds for no reason, which is bull shit again, I used it with permission to demonstrate one of my Jutsu as it's currently the one I have the most control over, Iruka-sensei can verify this fact, and Hokage-Sama can also verify that it was the same Jutsu used as I asked for permission the day before to use it due to the restrictions placed on me during its use outside of practice."

This got some raised eyebrows also on the Clan head side of the room, the Hokage placing restrictions on a Justus use was a rare occurrence indeed and sparked a few questions, as Shikaku leant forward.

"Just out of curiosity Uzumaki-san, what rank is this Jutsu you know, for the Hokage to place such restrictions on you to do with its usage, what are the conditions of its use?"

Naruto smirked, "it's not really shocking given its strength and my current non-shinobi status, the conditions state that I'm not to use it outside of practice or in any spar until I am Genin rank, and in spars I am to keep its strength to a reasonable level, as for the Justus rank, it's A-rank, with the potential to reach SS-rank if enough chakra is applied to it, in my training though I can push it to mid S rank with protective barriers in place, using it at the academy that time I toned it down to mid C rank strength."

This got a row of shocked looks from the clan side of the room for an academy student to pull off such a Jutsu was impossible, but then given that the boy was a Jinchūriki wasn't a stretch given how much power they contained, they could see why the Hokage had placed the restrictions as he had, using a Jutsu like in a spar before one became a shinobi would only be asking for trouble.

Danzo's one eye was wide open hearing Naruto's words, unlike the rest of the civilian side, he knew how Justus were ranked and a Jutsu with the possibility to reach SS-rank had the possibility to wipe out have the village in a single attack, at first he was all for some of the councils plans to have that Jutsu taught to the Uchiha to better the village, but given the Uchihas state of mind and the fact the Jutsu was that powerful, such an act would only in danger the village, but it still doesn't mean he couldn't learn more about it. Danzo cleared his throat, "This Jutsu does sound very powerful Uzumaki-san, I can see why it has such restrictions placed on it. Might I be so bold as to ask its name and its fundamental principles of performance?"

Naruto stroked his chin for a moment thinking the request over nodding slightly, "I see nothing wrong with that request, but I would request that certain ears not be privy to such information" naruto suggested as he gestured slightly to the Emo and his pet monkey.

Hiruzen nodded, "I believe that would be wise also," he said before lifting his hand slightly as a signal as two ANBU appeared behind Sasuke and Sakura quickly disappearing with them before they had a chance to protest.

With a nod of thanks, Naruto continued. "the technique is called **Kasai Hakushu** , its general technique flows solely around that of chakra and elemental manipulation, storing up and compressing the Katon chakra into the palms of your hands, while at the same time building up a protective layer of chakra on your hands so when the attack is released in the clap your hands aren't burned, it takes a few time to find the balance for the level of protection needed to keep your hands safe when using the Jutsu to little and your hand will get burned, too much and your wasting chakra and that's never good in a long battle."

Danzo stroked his chin, a Jutsu that is completely chakra and elemental manipulation that requires no hand signs just like the Yondaimes Rasengan, which was a powerful Jutsu indeed, and the fact that the boy could preform it was a testament to his skill already, _'very impressive indeed'_ , "Thank you Uzumaki-san."

Naruto nodded to the old bandaged man seeing he currently held no ill intent, but that could change, though his attention was quickly drawn by the elder Haruno again.

"Brat, you will teach that Jutsu to Uchiha-Sama, he should have that power not you." she snapped angrily not being able to yell.

She was immediately fixed with a glare from the clan head side and the Hokage and even from Danzō at what she was saying, but that all stopped when Naruto snorted and began to laugh aloud.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, that's rich oh that is rich, you think you can order me to do anything, ha-ha-ha-ha, oh the irony of that sentence, you can't order me to do jack shit lady, and you know it." Naruto laughed making the elder Haruno seething with rage

"How dare you, speak to me like that! I'm part of the council and you have to do as I say!" she snapped angrily,

Naruto shook his head along with that of the clan heads and the Hokage, "Banshee-san, you are part of the ADVISORY council, you ADVISE the Hokage, you do not make demands, pass laws, give orders, or have any powers what so ever, what you possess is a title nothing more, the only people in this room who have such powers are the Hokage and clan heads. The Hokage runs the village and the clan heads run their clans, the civilian side does sweet fuck all. You are a bunch figureheads that give the illusion of power, a load of ugly ones at that, the only power you have is that of what you believe somehow have come to possess in your head." Naruto chuckled, "Sure some of you have a business and certain pull with others but compared to the Hokage who actually runs the village you are nothing." Naruto said aloud stating the facts as they were

This shocked most in the room that fact was well know that the council held no power that only the Hokage did, that the council was only there to advise the Hokage about the many views so that he can make an informed decision and the clan heads were his commanders in times of war, and in such times the civilian members weren't even privy to the meetings.

Finally, Naruto sighed before heading to the door, "Now since all of the matters concerning me have been dealt with I believe I will be heading back to... Oh crap" Naruto said looking at the clock. It was well past the time where the academy had ended and Naruto shook his head, "Oh well I guess the academy is out, I'll just head home. Oh, Iruka-sensei just out of curiosity where did I rank in the class ratings?"

Iruka smiled, "Top of the class Naruto, Sasuke took second after you, Hinata took first for the Kunoichi with Ino taking second above Sakura due to her going further in the Taijutsu part than her as this was just practical today, so congratulations."

Naruto grinned and looked to the civilian side with a grin, "Told ya so".

Each of the civilians was livid at this but dared not to voice their rejection in front of an already pissed off Hokage. Iruka then spoke again.

"But I think you might want to be careful going home Naruto, there was an…incident when class resumed and you weren't there," Iruka said with an embarrassed chuckle

Naruto blinked, "Why what happened?"

Iruka rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "well I think you better ask Mitarashi-san about that, she was the one who tried to feed a large portion of the girls in your class to her rather large snake summons, while threating to and I quote "Cut their tiny little titties off and ram them down their throats should they ever look at her man like that again""

This got a blinking response from most of the listeners aside from a few.

The elderly Hokage just sighed as he shook his head before tossing a small coin bag to Neko, "You win this round Neko-chan"

The Neko ANBU smirked beneath her mask before pocketing the coin bag. As everyone sweat dropped at the obvious bet.

Naruto just sweat dropped, and shook his head, before Tsume started rolling on the ground laughing her ass off now, "ha-ha-ha-ha, that's what's called staking your claim, Naruto you lucky bastard"

Naruto smirked, "You don't have to tell me that, but something tells me we've got Kiba to thank about her finding out, I was about to tell her when I was brought here, so he must have spilt the beans"

Tsume smirked, "Oh I'm giving him a week off for that. That was genius, I just wish I could have seen it"

Naruto nodded, "so do I, well I'd better get going, I've got a snake mistress to reward," he said before disappearing in a leaf shunshin leaving them with their jaws on the floor and Tsume laughing her ass off.

* * *

 **Ok to everyone who is wondering what's going to be happening next chapter, this will be the last chapter for the academy, next chapter is the 4 year time skip period, so next will be Naruto on his last day of the academy, I'm not going to be covering everything that happened in the academy, that would take far too long, so I will be giving flashbacks to Key events. Anyway, I hope you all look forward to it, and leave me a nice review on what you thought of this chapter, it was fun to write.**


	7. Chapter 7- Exam Day Part 1

**Ok I know a lot of people have been looking forward to the next update, as I promised it's after the 4 year skip and will pick up on the day of the graduation exam, in this chapter there is also a flash back where Narutos clan is brought up in class, the history I created for it is a combination of different ones I've read with my own twists thrown in so please no flames about it, I'll read opinions but please no raging, I've been nice and posted 24hrs early just to be kind so please do me the same kindness and post helpful comments, thanks**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The sun is shown in the window of the Naruto and Anko's bedroom, illuminating through the bamboo blinds, as the two occupants of the room stirred from their slumber.

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes as the suns light shown in, he looked up at the ceiling and smiled feeling Anko snuggling closer into his chest, it had been a feeling he had grown accustomed to over the past four years.

Yes, four years they had been together now, and they were as happy as they could ever be. Anko had graduated from the academy two years earlier and she was now a Chūnin after passing her Chūnin exams her first time and she was thrilled given that she and her teammates hated each other, it had been a miracle they had lasted in the field as long as they did. Now she was happy as a peach with her position in the T&I department, she signed on as soon as she became a Chūnin, they were required to pick a department to sign on to one of the divisions of the Shinobi Corps: the Front Line, Trackers, T&I, Medical, Specialist or ANBU.

Naruto just sighed contently as he wrapped his arm around Anko and pulled her closer to him before kissing her forehead, "Good morning Hime" he whispered to her with a smile.

She smiled her eyes still closed, "Good morning Foxy-Kun."

Naruto smirked as his right-hand trailed down her bare back and slip into her boxer short pyjama bottoms and underwear gripping her peach ass cheek earning a moan out of the snake charmer as her eye finally opened giving Naruto a very seductive look.

"Mmmmh, very frisky this morning aren't you?" she whispered as she kissed his bare chest that was chiselled hard from the years of training and intense practice sessions, "You excited about today, you can finally become a shinobi."

Naruto palmed her ass cheeks before giving them a firm squeeze making Anko gasp, "Yea I am, but what I'm looking forward to the most, is finally being able to show you how much I love you after I pass" he said in a husky low voice into her ear, making her bite her lower lip as she felt herself get wet at just his words.

Due to the laws, anyone under the age of eighteen wasn't legal in that respects, as they are considered civilians, the only exception to that law was if they became Shinobi, once a Genin, they were fair game and free to live as they like, they were considered adults, which is one of the reasons the third Hokage had changed the graduating age of the academy all those years ago, so everyone was sixteen coming out of the academy, and roughly eighteen by Chūnin and twenty-one by Jōnin, it used to be they came out at twelve or younger before making Chūnin by the time they were fourteen and then either Jōnin by nineteen or they were dead, but that was the life of a shinobi.

"That makes two of us, Naru-Kun." Anko moaned as Naruto rubbed her ass more and more, the mornings were always so fun he would tease her and they would just lay there and hold each other, just lusting for more, it was torture, but they would soon see it over.

Slowly Naruto's ministrations of Anko's ass cheeks came to an end much to her displeasure, as he slowly got up giving her a very nice view, over the years of training, Naruto had really bulked up he had always tried his best to look after his body even before the academy but now he looked like a proper hunk, sporting a six pack and no scarring compliments of his fast healing, his body was pristine and the picture of an Adonis enough to make any girl wet just by the sight of him without his shirt, he was currently wearing only his pyjama slacks and smirking hearing Anko lick her lips looking at him as he stretched as he got out of bed, "Oh I just can't wait to get a hold of that body, hurry up and pass already so I can have you already" Anko whined playfully making Naruto chuckle.

"Patience my Hime, I'll have you soon enough, and I'll make it worth the wait" he growled with a smirk making her quiver under the sheets with anticipation before she got out.

"You had better" she said with a smirk as she threw off the covers, over the past four years she had filled out nicely, training alongside Naruto had done its part to, she had filled out in all the right places and not an ounce more, she had perfect skin and a killer body, she had D cup breast and hips to match, and an ass that Naruto loved to slap when she shook it teasing him constantly, and she always came back for more, she was wearing a small loose vest top stopping just above her belly button and very small pyjama shorts showing off her long legs and making her look even sexier.

She had kept her hair the same length short around her fronts with the longer back tied up in a bushy ponytail. She got out of bed and did her stretches also making Naruto smirk as she stretched up, her top only just covering her bust as she did so.

Naruto started to the closet to pull on his clothes for that day, "Better get dressed Anko-Chan, today should prove to be a good show."

Anko smiled, "Goodie, I can't wait to see you put that Teme in his place again" she said as she came over and wrapped her arms around his waist, "If only I was a Jōnin, then I could request to have you as a student and then we could have loads of _fun_ with that little idea" she said before blowing on Naruto's ear making him smirk.

"But Anko-Chan, you know how it's you who loves getting spanked, you even bought that school girl outfit and paddle for when I became Genin" Naruto teased

Anko blinked, "No I did…" Anko started but then stopped realising what he was getting at. "You didn't?" she then said excitedly

Naruto grinned like a fox, "Yep, we are going to be having lots of fun."

Anko blushed red just imagining what was going to happen later on, he knew all her little fantasies, and she knew all of his, now normally she would be pushing for dominance but with Naruto that wasn't an option, as her best friend Hana would say 'He was Alpha and that was final', it wasn't a secret that they were a couple, Anko had told her two best friends, those she had anyway, Hana Inuzuka and Kurenai Yūhi, and they had both given their blessings, Hana was Chūnin like her, and had been Yūgaos student when she was a Jōnin, Hana had never pushed for anything higher than Chūnin though everyone knew her potential. While Kurenai had been lucky enough to earn a promotion to Jōnin just a few weeks ago so she would be getting a team come selection time, both were a few years older than her, but best friends none the less.

Both friends had seen Naruto and Anko together outside of training and put it together and she and confessed to them, there had been months of teasing and there was still the odd jibe but not that often, Hana was mostly like her mother Tsume, brash and was the first to have asked had the done "IT" yet, and Kurenai has passed out with a blush.

Quickly coming back to reality Anko smiled even more before kissing Naruto's cheek before walking away shaking her hips, "Hurry up and become a Genin already so you can bend me over, I had better be mounted and fucked senseless within the hour of you getting your headband or I'm going to give you the worst case of Blue balls in the history of ever."

Naruto chuckled at the threat as he pulled on his shirt, "Don't have to tell me twice Hime." 'I had already planned to.'

* * *

 **Scene break**

Naruto walked down the street to the academy, knowing he had plenty of time as he recalled the past four years that had been the best years of his life: first he had met his girlfriend, Anko-Chan, who loved him and he loved her, he had found out why he had been treated the way he had, and he had grown stronger for it, he found out he was from two clans, which he planned on bringing back even if he didn't see it in his lifetime, and what made it better was that Anko didn't have a problem sharing him, she knew he was going to bring his clan back and in order to do that he needed multiple wives, as much as she would want to attempt to fill those rolls by herself she knew she couldn't, but she would settle for being the head girl in his soon to be Harem.

Today he would become a shinobi, and he knew he would become one easy, he had spent the past four years in extreme training, under both Yūgao-sensei and Hayate-sensei, and at his request the ran him into the ground each and every time, for course due to his healing factor, he was fine the next morning after a good night's sleep and six bowls of ramen with side orders of Dango.

He had become extremely strong over the past four years, although he never nearly used all his strength, and had put measures in place to limit himself when out of training, these were the weight and restriction seals he had on his body since he started training all those years ago, he had now increased them all to the extreme, he found his body could adjust after just a few days, Akane, had informed him it was his healing factor at work again as he strained his muscles they healed and became stronger for it, this resulted in him having to increase his weights every week to get the same results, now he was currently walking around with three thousand pounds on each of his limbs and then five thousand on his chest, for a total of seventeen thousand pounds total, on top of that he had also upped his restriction seal twice in the four years he was now walking around with it set at level four, which was like pushing through quicksand, and he had kept these weight and restrictions on all the time, and never took them off in public, so no one really knows how strong and fast he is, he knew he could just up the weights more and increase the restriction seal again, but he had left it be as he didn't see the point in upping it as he didn't need the extra training, he was getting plenty of that.

In the past four years he had learned each of his clans Jutsu, and they were just as powerful as the first and had the same restrictions on them as it, when the Hokage had seen their strength, it looked as if he was going to have a heart attack, and Naruto could clearly see why they were Uzumaki style techniques, he could only use them about twenty times at full power before he reached his limit, while regular Jutsu, he could fire off over a hundred and not feel the drain, they were indeed extremely powerful, he could have easily learned more that were stored in his families scroll in the Hokage's office, but he had opted against that and only learned the Kenjutsu and Taijutsu forms, thinking at if all the Ninjutsu were as powerful as the first five, then he still couldn't use them outside of training till he graduated so there wasn't any point in learning them yet. As such he had put more time into advancing his Kenjutsu and Taijutsu to the point where he could easily take on both his Senseis at the same time for three hours straight, while he had his seals activated.

Speaking of seals, Naruto's skill in them had increased as well he had completed the next three scrolls in the series and was currently reviewing them before starting the seventh volume.

Book 4: intermediate 1 covered extra-large explosive tags, small chakra suppression seals, medium chakra storage seals, and even specific nature chakra storage seals, C-rank strengthening and reinforcement seals, and it covered how to link four seals together in an array for different results. After which the Hokage gave Naruto a gift which was Fūinjutsu language 101, it explained the whole Fūinjutsu structure and helped Naruto to understand the seals better and allowed him to start experimenting with some of his own seals, under the supervision of course he was still learning.

Book 5: intermediate 2 covered extra-extra-large explosive tags, medium chakra suppression seals, extra-large chakra storage seals, and large specific nature chakra storage seals, B rank Strengthening and reinforcement seals, and it showed how to increase a seal array by one, adding the extra features of showing how to create a Prisoner capture scroll that would serve as easy means of transportation for any enemy shinobi or the like he captured alive on mission. One think Naruto was happy to learn was he finally started to learn how to use barrier seals, even if it was weak level ones he quickly applied them to his apartment so that no civilian had a hope of entering.

Book 6: intermediate 3 covered XXXL explosive tags. (which had the potential to blow up an entire building with just one of them), Large chakra suppression seals, it had started on how to chain, chakra storage seals as a way to increase their capacity, up to three seals at this point, along with XL specific chakra storage seals, and A rank Strengthening and reinforcement seals, and it showed how to increase a sealing array by one for six.

Seeing Naruto had advanced so much Hiruzen decided to give him one of the books his father had written, Fūinjutsu and combat 101, Naruto read that book a hundred times over by now and it was the main reason he had yet to move on to the other scrolls, there was just so much in it to learn, and on top of that, he had begun his own side project in secret for his own combat seals making him even more lethal, but at his current level the seals were still months if not years away from completion.

He had found another book on trigger seals which he knew would be brilliant for his pranks that he could activate from afar and never get caught.

There was also the section in the scroll that covered weak paralysing tags that paralysed its target for five minutes when applied and activated, which he knew would come in handy eventually.

Naruto had even increased the level of his barrier strength, doubling its strength, even Anko was caught off guard by it until she resorted to using her summons to break it. It was still weak but served his purpose, of deterring any disgruntled civilians.

The rest of his skills had grown to match the rest of his body, as both his Senseis had graded him to be at least high Jōnin on all his skills, except for Genjutsu, he could never get that down even with all the time he put into his chakra control, the small amounts of chakra required in Genjutsu are impossible for Naruto to draw out on their own, needless to say the Hokage had predicted that and so didn't count that into his training at all, although due to him possessing the Kyūbi in him he could never be put under Genjutsu, which made up for his lack of skill in that area.

Throughout the entire academy years, Naruto had been graded by both his academy instructors and his two Senseis, and the Hokage had been watching during exam classes for any trickery when it came to the final results, after five attempts at screwing with Naruto, Mizuki had been removed from the class as the assistant and sent on near permanent Border Patrol, which kept him out of the village eleven of every twelve months of the year and Yūgao had been asked to take over on her off time, which she had accepted, Naruto had only been too thrilled about that.

And now Naruto was on his way to the academy for the graduation exam, which if he remembered from his lessons, will consist of three parts, a written exam, a target range test, and finally performing the academy three basic Jutsu, and any two Jutsu of your own for extra marks, teams would then be decided based on the score sheets of the combined exams, you had to get about fifty percent to pass, which Naruto though was ridiculous but there it was, he knew he could easily ace it all in his sleep.

Naruto had taken his time to get to the academy today, normally he would have just shunshin there to save time but he just wanted to take his time today as he strolled through the gates of the academy with plenty of time to spare.

Walking into the classroom him and Kiba share a look and a smirk, knowing today would be a walk in the park for them both, with Naruto as a sparring partner, Kiba had doubled if not tripled his training, it had been a shocker seeing the training methods Naruto had used in private, and even more of a shock when Naruto had told him about his status as Jinchūriki, and Akane's gender, but he'd dare not let his shock show, less both his older sister and mother kick his ass for the act.

Coming into the room he could feel more eyes on him than he had the first day he had entered this had been mostly due to the fact that his status as last of the Uzumaki clan had been revealed two years ago, and it only had caused his popularity to soar through the roof due the possibility of him falling in the CRA later in life.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Naruto leaned forward in his chair with his sketchbook and brush in hand as he worked through some new seal designs, with non-chakra mixed ink so that the seal wouldn't activate, he was still trying to work out the interior structure that would hold the Array together and allowed him to swap between the different seals faster, it had been his private project for the past three months, but he was still having trouble with it.

Iruka didn't mind Naruto working on his own stuff during class, as he would often toss Naruto random questions about what he was talking about out of the blue and Naruto would answer them fully without a problem, the blond was an enigma that Iruka was happy to leave to his own inner working. That and he had been briefed that his new classroom assistant was one of Naruto's instructors outside of class so if it was something he didn't already know she would call him to pay attention.

Right now they were covering the basics of Genjutsu, and Iruka had been explaining about how it required delicate chakra control, when Shikamaru's hand went up, this was a slight shock because the Nara normally slept through class, as he passed every test with what Iruka suspected was carefully calculated marks, so it was strange to see him taking an interest in a lesson. "Yes, Shikamaru-san what is it?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head lazily, "I'm just curious Sensei, when will we be covering the more advanced stuff, like what Naruto mentioned on the first day of term last year, all we've covered for the past year and a half is the three Jutsu basics, on top of some other troublesome lessons, when are we going to learn about the likes of Fūinjutsu? From what I've read, being able to make your own tags in the middle or before a fight might come in handy."

This got Naruto's attention as both he and Yūgao smirked, Iruka just sighed as the question.

"The academy only covers the three basics of being a shinobi, and other information you might need on the field, such skills like Naruto's Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu are both advanced skills that you can learn after you become a shinobi, or you take an interest and learn yourself through special channels with skilled instructors" Iruka explained.

Then Sakura decided to voice her opinion, "But then how does that blond Baka know all about Fūin-whatever and not the rest of us, especially Sasuke-Kun, what makes that Baka so special?" she said wanting to yell but her seal was active.

Iruka frowned hearing Sakura insult Naruto, "It's because Naruto has taken the time of his own to learn those skills to better himself for when he becomes a shinobi, skills that could very well save his life Sakura, you would do best to take an example and do the same."

Sakura was going to reply but thought better and bit her tongue before doing so. Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't so clever, "Whatever, they're useless skills developed by a bunch of worthless nobodies, as an excuse or attempt to fake real power, no wonder they aren't even taught in the academy what a joke."

Hearing that Yūgaos and Iruka's eyes widened knowing who the creator's of Fūinjutsu were, and were both about to reprimand Sasuke for the comment when a snap was heard from the back of the class where Naruto sat. Both instructors looked up to see the brush Naruto had been using was snapped in half under his grip which had no doubt been a result of what Sasuke had said, as the Emo had unknowingly just insulted the entire Uzumaki clan.

Kiba looked to his friend curious as to why Naruto suddenly just got so pissed off, normally it would take something a lot more than Sasuke saying a few words to get under Naruto's skin, but at this time he wasn't aware of Naruto's status, and only four people were, Yūgao, Anko, Hayate and the Hokage.

Slowly Naruto set down the remains of the brush before taking a deep breath, to calm himself before raising his hand. Iruka blinked at the action before speaking, "Yes Naruto is there something you would like to ask?"

Naruto nodded, "Hai sensei, I would like to ask as to when the history of Uzushiogakure, comes up in the history lessons and if it would be possible to have it now, for the benefit of my less informed peers?"

Iruka's eyes widened hearing that, "Uzu… Naruto? Are you saying that you…" Iruka started but then stopped seeing the look in Naruto's eyes, it was steadfast, he knew alright.

Naruto did know, he had had his clones read up on Uzu, as he wanted to find out all he could about this mother's clan, he had even asked the Hokage to tell him what he knew and not leave anything out, and he had, Naruto knew everything, and that was why he was so infuriated by Sasuke's words.

Iruka nodded understanding before closing the textbook and walking around his table and sitting on its front.

"Alright then, I suppose we can take a quick lesson detour, we're not supposed to cover this till next year, but considering the circumstances and the curiosity we'll cover it now," Iruka said as he took off his flat jacket, much to every student's confusion.

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto, what did this Uzu have to do with Fūinjutsu, the Nara may have been lazy but one thing he didn't like was being left in the dark, and Naruto's reaction to Sasuke's words and now this mention of this village had peeked his interest.

"I don't suppose anyone here other than Naruto has even heard of Uzu have you?" Iruka asked aloud, there were a few turned heads seeing if anyone had that just made Naruto's hands clench in slight anger and Iruka sigh in regret, "That's extremely regrettable, because during the first and second shinobi wars, Uzu, was Konoha's greatest ally, and it's because of Uzu that Konoha is still standing today."

This got a few wide eyes in shock to think that Konoha owed such a debt to another village and they never even knew.

"Uzu was a relatively small village, about a week's travel outside of the walls of Konoha, across the ocean, on a scale it was probably about one-fifth the size of Konoha, so it's no surprise some have forgotten it given its end, but its end is precisely the reason Konoha will never forget Uzu" Iruka said with a sad frown, "It was in the middle of the second great war, when things were at their grimmest for the Konoha, we had been hit by multiple attacks, we had fended them off but we were still getting our breath back after the last, when word came of a combined assault on the village from both Kumo and Iwa, we could only have lasted another two days of battery before we broke, we wouldn't have been ready in time when the attack hit. It was at this time that Uzu heard of the attack also, they were smaller but their shinobi were some of the skilled in their arts anywhere in the elemental nations, their skill in Fūinjutsu and their use in battle were unmatched, the entire village rallied around a single clan, that clan was the Uzumaki clan."

At that moment every student's eyes widened, and everyone looked to Naruto who didn't move, who just kept looking straight forward, Iruka took that as his cue to go on.

"The Uzumaki clans roots in both Uzu and here in Konoha run deep, it was one of the three founding clans of this village, mentioned in both the same prestige as both the Senju and the Uchiha" Iruka said firmly

Sasuke's eyes widened, _'What!? That dope is from a clan, and it has ties to mine'_ , the Uchiha actually took interest, for half a second before rolling his eyes, _'a dead clan, a dead and worthless clan, they were lucky to be even spoken in the same breath as mine.'_

"In fact, the wife of the first Hokage was one Mito Uzumaki, if that rings any bells with anyone, which it should." Iruka said standing up, "The Uzumaki's held loyalty and family above all, when they heard of Konoha's need, they dispatched the main body of their shinobi forces to make the trip to Konoha to aid us, one hundred and fifty Uzumaki shinobi each a master of Fūinjutsu, along with different level of Kenjutsu, and extremely powerful elemental Jutsu. This action, however, turned out to be their undoing" Iruka said as in a sad tone.

Every eye opened and Iruka was about to continue when Naruto spoke out.

"It was a two-pronged trap attack," Naruto said aloud making everyone look to him, "only a third of the total attack was aimed at Konoha, it's a seven-day trip from here to Uzu, they were five days out when news reached of a force twice as big would be descending on Uzu in four days, and the smaller force would hit Konoha in a day and a half."

Then Yūgao spoke up, "Most would have expected the hundred and fifty to turn and run back to defend their own village, but they didn't, instead they sent a single shinobi squad back to Uzu with plans on what to do, while the main force continued on to Konoha, they ran all day and all night and made it just in time to meet the smaller force head on alongside our own shinobi. The battle was bloody and lasted for several straight hours, but as soon as the battle ended, forces of Uzu turned on their heels and started running again, not a single Uzumaki entered the village, they didn't stop for thanks or rest, they turned and started running back to Uzu"

"But what was the point?" asked Chōji, "Uzu would have been destroyed by the time they got back."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Iruka shook his head, "Everyone said that as well that it couldn't be done that Uzu was lost, but that didn't stop them, in what should have been a week trip on foot, they did in two days."

There was a resounding gasp from the entire class, "Seven days distance in just two days, that's insane, Naruto your clan is kick ass!" yelled Kiba making Naruto smirk.

"Indeed they were, they met the larger force head on exhausted, one hundred plus Uzumakis verses, five thousand Iwa shinobi and five thousand Kumo," Iruka said in a grim tone, there was silence in the entire class, that's one to one hundred odds, there was no way. "The battle lasted three days," there was a resounding gulp throughout the class, "with their mastery of Fūinjutsu, their villages defences and the last of the shinobi, they fought the enemy head on for the entire battle, three days and nights straight, such is the will power and steadfast determination of an Uzumaki, when Konoha heard of the attack, we went to their aid as well and made it there in four days arriving sadly too late to save Uzu."

There was a cold air in the classroom hearing of their villages allies being lost and they had been too late to help them.

"In the end, all we could do was chase off the remains of the scattered attacking forces from destroying Uzu further. The last two thousands of them." Iruka said with a slight smirk

Everyone's eyes widened hearing that, and Naruto couldn't help but give a small grin, the one hundred Uzumaki's had demolished eight thousand enemy shinobi, everyone listing was speechless at that level of strength.

Then Iruka lifted up his flat jacket showing the red swirl on the back, "This is why every Chūnin and Jōnin flat jacket bares this red swirl crest, it is the symbol of the Uzumaki clan, although theirs is white we wear it in red in remembrance of our failure to help out allies like they did for us."

Everyone remembered seeing the same mark on the back of Naruto coat above the Kanji he had on it, everyone thought it had just been a design, never a clan symbol.

Then Ino raised her hand, "But sensei, how do we know all this when you said our forces arrived too late?"

Iruka smiled a bit, "It's because in the end the Uzumaki head, Mamoru Uzumaki, put a plan into place when they receive word of the second attack, it was because of that plan that allowed the Uzumaki blood to live on" Iruka looked to Naruto.

"My Oji-Sama, sent the team with instructions to return to Uzu, and begin the evacuation of all the civilians in Uzu, and to use the seals in place to pull together all the clan resources into the special storage vault scroll and sent it off with, his daughter my Kaa-san, Kushina Uzumaki, the clan's next head. Using hidden passageways she came out on the other side of Uzu just when the battle was starting, she hid for the entire time the battle was taking place, while the rest of the civilian populace was being evacuated, the whole future of Uzu resting on her shoulders. When the battle ended, she revealed herself to the Konoha forces, and they took her to safety" Naruto said with a slight smile.

Yūgao stepped forward, "It was a special seal placed on the walls of Uzu and a special seal on Mamoru Uzumaki that transferred his memories of the battle to a storage scroll that Kushina opened, and that is how we know what happened, sadly though Kushina passed away during the Kyūbi attack thirteen years ago, leaving Naruto here as the last of the once great Uzumaki clan, and rightful heir to Uzu."

Naruto nodded to Yūgao as he sat back down taking out a new brush, "Next time, Uchiha, think before you speak ill about someone's techniques, it was the Fūinjutsu of my Clan that protects this village, it's my clans seal that powers the protective walls of Konoha, it's my clan who designed the reinforcement seals on each and every house in Konoha to keep them standing in attacks, my clan who designed the matrix used in the medical seals used in the village hospital, without my clans Fūinjutsu…without my clan period, Konoha wouldn't have lasted through the second shinobi war."

* * *

 **Flash back ended**

That day Kiba's respect for Naruto had gone even higher, it had also been later that day that Naruto had told Kiba about Akane, which only pissed him off realizing why the civilians had been looking at Naruto like they had, and only served to make him want to rip their throats out for their stupidity.

Of course, it was the next day that his fan base increased and that he had noticed that Ino had started blushing when she was around him like Hinata did. Naruto had been no fool he knew what that meant, but he wasn't sure on either of their reasoning's for their feelings, whether it was for him they love him or for the power it would bring their clans, Naruto wouldn't be making any move until he was sure.

Naruto simply walked up and took his seat beside Kiba giving the dog boy a bro fist with a grin.

"You ready to ace this Naruto?" Kiba grinned

Naruto smirked, "Do you even have to ask? I've been ready for the past four years" and he wasn't kidding, today he would become a shinobi and finally start his dream, that and get laid within an hour of getting his headband or lose his balls, by slow torture, courtesy of his slightly crazy girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8- Exam Day Part 2

**Ok you guys have been waiting long enough, here's the new chapter of my Naruto fiction, I know people have been dying to see the awesomeness that is to come, this chapter will cover the entirety of the Genin exams and a few minutes after them, there will no doubt be some happy people with what is to come, others will be bitching but I can't please everyone, so if you're going to bitch please take it somewhere else, constructive criticism is alright as it helps me improve as I take it all on board, but just bitching for the sake of bitching dose no one any good and kills my brain cells reading it, so please keep the bitching to yourself or word it in such a way that you help me to improve for the next time, so without further random babbling here's chapter 8 enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 the tests**

After a few minutes, the door opened into the classroom and both Iruka and Yūgao came in and stood at the front of the classroom.

"Welcome everyone, today is the day that you all find out if over the past four years you have acquired enough skill to be called a Genin Shinobi of Konoha" Iruka stated proudly

"As you all know there are three parts to this exam, Written, target, and practical," Yūgao said aloud before lifting a stack of papers from the desk and starting to hand them out.

"This is the written exam, you will all have one hour to answer all the questions and show your methods in doing so, this exam is worth forty percent of the overall marking upon graduation," Iruka said as Yūgao finished handing out the papers face down on the desks and returning to beside Iruka.

"When we tell you, you may turn over your exam papers and begin," Yūgao said putting her hands behind her back.

"Good luck to you all" Iruka smiled as he looked at the clock as the second's hand came full, "Begin."

Everyone turned over their papers, and immediately Naruto knew something was up, as he read through each of the first questions, these question, there was no way in hell a Genin could answer them, but then a smirk came across Naruto's face and he looked to Yūgao who had the same smirk. _'Tricky Sensei, very tricky, this looks more like a Jōnin exam than a Genin one, I'm still going to ace it though'_ Naruto thought before looking back down and starting.

Thirty-five minutes later, Naruto stood up and lifted his paper before walking down the row and handing it to Yūgao, "Finished Sensei, it was easy."

Yūgao smirked at Naruto, "That's good to hear Naruto-Kun since you finished early you can wait outside everyone else will be along shortly."

With a nod, Naruto walked out the door a smirk on his. Walking to the new target area they had installed after Naruto's demonstration first day he sat down and closed his eyes deciding to take a quick snooze.

The new range had been specially designed so that it could handle even B rank Jutsu being fired down it, the curved wall at the far side was five foot thick reinforced concrete with multiple reinforcement seals, it was curved at a slight angle so as to catch any stray Jutsu and spread out the energy on impact, the range had also been increased, it could now accommodate a range of seventy feet and the targets had motors in them to move slightly with the older students.

After another twenty minutes, the rest of the class came out and Naruto and Kiba smirked at each other as the Kunai and shuriken crates were set down.

"Alright, now unlike your first day here, this isn't just about hitting the target, now that you all learned where the most venerable points of the body are, would anyone care to recite them if they remember, no bonus points just a question?" Iruka asked looking the class over.

Sakura raised her hand, "Eight points, Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, um"

"Subclavian artery, Kidneys, and the Heart" Naruto finished for her, earning a glare from the muted banshee.

Iruka nodded, "Very good both of you, the way this past of the test is marked, is accuracy, you will pick and call out your targets before throwing, you can choose either Kunai or shrunken for your throws, you will be graded on accuracy and power, and whether or not each shot is at lethal blow level."

"To make things harder the targets will be at seventy feet and will be moving, this is what it takes to be a shinobi, you can choose as many targets as you want, obviously the more you chose the higher your score possibility, but for each you miss you lose extra points, this is also about knowing your own limitations don't overestimate your own abilities, doing so on a mission will cost you your lives" Yūgao said with no break in her voice.

Once that was said she stepped out of the way and the target portion of the exam commenced.

Shino chose five targets and hit all five

Chōji chose four and hit all four

Kiba stepped up confident calling six and hitting all six, all his training with Naruto had been paying off

Shikamaru being Shikamaru called four and got four

Sai was next calling only three targets and hitting them with ease, Naruto could tell he was holding back but didn't say anything

Next Hinata was up scoring six for six

Ino after her with six for six also.

Sakura barely pulled off her three

Sasuke had been smug and called seven and hit seven, due to his hours of training, and brooding,

Until it was finally Naruto's turn to throw, walking up he had the box of Kunai beside him and he looked down the range, the wind was light, the temperature was mild for the time of day, there was no head wind to mess with his trajectory, he just smirked as he reached for the box taking out the kunai and setting them on the bench in front of him.

"Eight points, Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery, Kidneys, and the Heart" Naruto called out making some go wide-eyed at what he was saying.

Naruto was going for all eight, in the whole of the academies history that had only ever been achieved twice once nine years ago by Itachi Uchiha, the pride of the Uchiha clan who was said to be the next Madara, but he ultimately turned out to be their downfall when he killed them all except for his little brother Sasuke in one night before leaving the village, he was now classed as an S-class Nuke-nin to be killed on sight.

The other had been five years before that, by Kakashi Hatake who was now named Kakashi the copy ninja and was an ANBU captain before retiring to Jōnin after a multiple successful missions and years, most would have considered that amazing but the reality of ANBU missions is they are dark and bloody, Yūgao had told Naruto, that most ANBU break after five missions at most, or after two years of the lesser duties, Kakashi had survived ten times that and had been ANBU for five years, she respected the man and as did Naruto, though they had never met.

And now here was Naruto trying to be the third in the academy books to take all eight points.

"Stop trying to act cool Baka we all know you can't beat Sasuke-Kun" said Sakura desperately wanting to yell but with her seal active she couldn't.

Of course she had a few supporters who were still die hard Sasuke fan girls, but the majority of the class just glared at her, for all four years Naruto had aced everything he was currently the top of the class with Sasuke being second, and it was a well-known fact, but Sakura just refused to believe it, claiming every day he was cheating somehow, and it was the fact that it was that way that pissed Sasuke off even more that the "Dope" was somehow beating him.

Iruka looked at Naruto, "Are you sure Naruto?" he asked only to get a nod from Naruto.

Yūgao smirked _, 'let's see if you can do it, I know you've been practising this for a while now, but let's see if you can put it off.'_

Looking down range Naruto took his breath as his target started moving, he grabbed his first three Kunai and launched, both lungs and heart hit hard as the metal of the kunai embedded into the wood.

Wasting no time, Naruto grabbed another two kunai and launched them a few seconds apart, the first had more force it literally spun the target as it hit the liver as the second ripped through the neck area showing the Jugular was taken out.

With the target still spinning, Naruto grabbed the rest of his kunai and threw them the first whipped the head back as it pierced the underside of the Larynx, as two other took out the kidneys, three other Kunai shot wide making Sakura and Sasuke smirked thinking Naruto had missed, but all three kunai ricocheted off the back wall before hitting the spinning target hitting the spin both at the lower portion of the back and at the base of the neck, as the third ripped through the side of the targets neck where the subclavian artery was located and all before the target hit the floor.

Naruto stood up, "In case anyone missed that, in order, both lungs, heart, liver, jugular, larynx, kidneys and finally both upper and lower spine and subclavian artery, penetration average of three inches, diagnosis, target will bleed out in fifty seconds if treatment isn't given, he will be paralyzed from his neck down and will require multiple surgeries if he survives which is unlikely given the one to the heart would have killed him and he would have drowned with the blood pouring into his lungs or the poisons from his liver now seeping into his other organs, total diagnosis, no hope in hell he'll be getting up from that" Naruto finished with a smirk.

He turned around to see the entire class in utter amazement, he had done all that in under five seconds, accuracy and precision and then calling his hits in the order which was insane, Naruto just looked to Yūgao and Iruka with a smirk, Yūgao just shook her head with her own smirk holding in a slight chuckle while Iruka was doing his best impression of a fish.

Calming down Yūgao gave Iruka a little shake to snap him out of it before they all went back inside to perform the last part of the exam.

The entire class were out in the hallway lined up outside the door, going in and coming out one at a time, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru got bored waiting, but luckily Naruto had brought a pack of cards and they were playing for an assortment of things, kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs and the like, Naruto was even tossing in some of his Fūinjutsu Tags, he could make more any time he wanted, and the three of them just kept playing while they waited.

It was Naruto's turn next, Sasuke just entered the room, but a couple of seconds later there was a large roar of fire and intense heat from inside the room, but it died down quickly, which peeked Naruto's interest. Finally, it was Naruto's turn and he entered the room just after the Sasuke came out headband in hand with a smirk, "Beat that looser" he said with a smug grin on his face.

He walked in and both Yūgao and Iruka smiled at him as he stood in front of them.

"Just out of curiosity, Senseis, what Jutsu did Sasuke perform as his bonus Jutsu?" Naruto asked as Yūgao frowned .

"He performed a low level, **Kasai Hakushu** , but it looked like it drained him he had to take a chakra pill right after to keep from passing out," Yūgao said with a frown.

Naruto clenched his fist, _'That bastard, that was a clan Jutsu, oh I'm going to raise hell for this'_ Naruto thought before nodding a slight pissed off look on his face, "I see, well let's continue, I'll deal with that at the end."

Yūgao nodded, "Ok Naruto-Kun, you have to perform the academy standard Jutsu, Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin. Extra points will be awarded for attention to detail in the Henge, substitution distance, and the number of clones you can create. Begin when you're ready."

Naruto nodded before bursting into smoke only to be replaced by a perfect Iruka Henge. Iruka got up and looked the Henge over and saw that Naruto had everything spot on, the number of bandages around his leg holding his kunai holster in place, even the correct colour of socks, and the blade he kept in his boot, it was a perfect Henge.

"Very good Naruto, full marks," Iruka said pleased at Naruto's work, but what happened next was a shock, the Henge patted Iruka's back when he was standing up from the inspection, it was solid not an illusion, and what really caught him off was what he heard.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei," Naruto spoke only sounding exactly like Iruka, it was a perfect copy.

"Naruto how did you…?" Iruka started but stopped when Naruto dispersed the Henge with a smirk

"That would be my own Jutsu, it's been called the Perfect Henge, it's to do with my density of chakra what makes my Henges solid, and then extra chakra to the vocal cords to change the voice slightly, we suspect it's because of my tenant" Naruto said making Iruka look at him wide eyed.

"Naruto, you know about the seal?" Iruka asked in shock.

Naruto nodded, "Since the beginning of the academy, and don't worry Hokage-Jiji knows, he was the one who told me and Yūgao sensei was present when he did so, after that a lot of things happened and she and another who I still can't say because the mission is still ongoing, began training me, as you already know."

"Oh ok then, best to get back to the exam then substitution next," Iruka said getting past the fact that Naruto had known the supposed secret the whole time he was at the academy.

Naruto nodded before disappearing into a plume of smoke replacing himself with the practice dummy that he had brutally destroyed out at the target range that was a good hundred and fifty feet away and two floors below, both sensei marked down full marks with creativity. After a few moments, Naruto had returned to the room and the target dummy had been taken out of the room.

"Alright Naruto clones, and try to keep it to the low double digits no need to fill the building," Yūgao said with a slight smirk.

Iruka looked at her confused, but then it hit home when Naruto performed the cross hand sign and then exploded into smoke revealing all the chairs and the desks behind Naruto filled with clones, and not just any clones, solid shadow clones. Iruka blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again before sighing, "Should have seen that coming, alright Naruto now one Jutsu of your own choosing for extra credit, not that you need it." Iruka smirked.

Naruto pondered for a second, "Can we do this out in the yard, I'm wanting to show off and doing this in here would probably blow up the building?" Naruto reasoned as his clones dispelled.

Iruka sighed and Yūgao giggled, "Sure why not," Iruka said before tossing him the headband, "may as well take that you've already aced this test and made everyone else in the class look like, as Kiba put it on the first day of term, "chumps""

Naruto grinned, "Great, I'll meet you out there, I just need to give Jiji a heads up," Naruto said before disappearing in a leaf shunshin.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Both Yūgao and Iruka walked out into the yard to wait for Naruto to arrive, they hadn't long to wait as he landed the next second with a smirk on his face, "Sorry about the wait I had to convince Jiji to let me go all out on this one while in the village."

Yūgao blinked at that, "You sure you need to Naruto?"

Naruto smirked, "Of course I do, I need to show _some people_ how to perform certain Jutsu the right way, I hope everyone is watching!" Naruto called only for them to look around to see nearly the entire class was glued to the windows looking out excited to see the show making both sensei chuckle.

Naruto smirked as he took several steps back and held his hands out to his sides, "Ok ladies this is what a real, **Kasai Hakushu** , can do!" Naruto yelled before colliding his hands together aiming at the sky.

He wasn't holding back, and it showed a lot. The fire chakra in Naruto's palms collided and the second combustion took place, the roar of the flame defended all, it was over two hundred feet high and a roaring blue, showing the intensity of the heat, the result of which caused a massive updraft sending a wave of air out from Naruto's centre which knocked both Yūgao and Iruka on their backsides as the roaring flame continued to burn for the next fifteen seconds before Naruto cut the chakra extinguishing the flame immediately.

Naruto smirked looking at the slack jawed expressions on the entire classes face even Sakura, Hinata was wide-eyed to, but when she saw Naruto looking in her direction she blush, as did Ino, and the number of people doing the fish out of water impression Jutsu was the total result, with one brooding emo, gnashing his teeth in rage at Naruto making his Jutsu look like a literal firecracker compared to the pillar of roaring flame Naruto had just done with ease.

Naruto just looked to Yūgao, "Just out of curiosity Yūgao-Sensei, you would know, what is my highest recorded flame height and duration?"

Yūgao smirked, "Like you forgot, two hundred and seventy meters tall, for a length of fifty seconds."

Naruto grinned, no he hadn't forgotten, "And what would you have measured and timed Sasuke's at for his test?"

"I'd say no more than four meters and lasted maybe three seconds," Yūgao said with a smirk.

Naruto grinned before cupping his mouth, "Hear that Sasuke, not only is mine five hundred times bigger than your, I can last over ten times longer, I wonder what else that applies too!" Naruto yelled making all the males in the class burst out in laughter, and every female in the class blush, none more than Hinata, when she remember "accidently" activating her Byakugan when watching Naruto and focusing hard enough to see through his clothes, she had passed out looking like a boiled tomato with the amount of steam coming out her ears as he head raced with ecchi thoughts as she muttered "so big", incoherently over and over again. She had not been able to sleep without wet dreams for two months after that incident and still had them every few weeks recalling Naruto size as she tried desperately not to lick her lips at the thought.

Sai, the class resident mute was actually shaking watching the display from the back of the groups, and the normally stoic boy only had one thought, _'Danzo-Sama must be informed, the target is stronger than we anticipated, capture may not be possible.'_

After shaking Iruka out of his shocked daze, the three of them went back inside for the results.

Naruto walked in ahead of his two sensei and sat down next to Kiba who bro-fisted.

"That was hilarious dude" Kiba roared in laughter as he patted Naruto's back who had a huge smirk on his face.

Both Yūgao and Iruka walked in moments later with clipboards with the results listed on them for each stage of the exam.

Iruka began calling out names, of those who had passed as Yūgao handed out the headbands, Naruto took his and took the black and red tinted cloth he had brought and begun attaching the metal plating before taking a kunai and engraving the kanji for ninth to the bottom lower corner of the leaf symbol, before tying it proudly to his head.

After Iruka had finished calling out the passes he then smirked, "Now to moment you've all been waiting for, though it's not really a shocker, the results of the rookie of the year, and this goes two, like there was any contest, Naruto Uzumaki, with Sasuke Uchiha coming in second and Kunoichi of the year goes to Hinata Hyūga, with Sakura Haruno coming in close second."

There was a resulting cheer from the NFC, and even a few of the Sasuke girls cheered not really expecting anything different after that demonstration.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Chōji were all around congratulating Naruto, while Ino was congratulating Hinata, both knew of the others feelings for Naruto, and both had used the competition between them to better themselves after Naruto had said outright in class one day that he detests fangirls and respects strong Kunoichi.

Both girls had doubled their training, and both knew the only reason Sakura had come in second place was due to her large forehead memorizing all the dates and everything on the exam, and because of its high percentage of the overall exams, which confused the hell out of most, book smarts won't keep you alive if your frail and weak, well most of the time, both girls had gone to their fathers for extra training, when they were asked why, they both gave the answer Naruto that had given to why he respected strong Kunoichi, "Because they can protect the ones they hold dear."

The celebrations were cut short by Sakura managing to focus all her chakra, which wasn't very much, into the seal breaking it thus releasing her banshee voice, "NO WAY, THAT BLOND BAKA IS BETTER THAN SASUKE-KUN, NO WAY IN HELL THAT BAKA MUST HAVE CHEATED!"

The screeching was so loud that the glass shatter in the windows of the room and everyone held their ears till it ended until the entire class yelled back, excluding Sasuke, "GIVE IT A REST YOU SCREECHING-BANSHEE-HOWLER-MONKEY-BITCH!" even Iruka joined in while applying a healing Jutsu to his ears to repair the damaged nerves from the vocal attack.

Sasuke just grunted at the scene, "Like I care about some title, it's as worthless title, it's worthless just like that extinct clan of yours, dope" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's hands clenched as he restrained himself from attacking and pounding the Emo into the dirt, Kiba was growling at the insult he knew how much Naruto's mother's clan meant to him, and this bastard dissing it was about to get an ass kicking, whether Naruto did it himself or Kiba had to, he would get it. Everyone else in the class just glared in anger at the last Uchiha, except for Sakura, even the other Sasuke fangirls glared at him the minor feelings for him gone, and with it, only Sakura remained devoted to the last Uchiha.

Naruto smirked, "You know, Sasuke you're not one to judge, were both the last of our clans, at least mine went out with a bang taking out eight thousand enemy shinobi while protecting the civilians of its village in a three-day bloody battle. Remind me how yours went out again, oh that's right, wiped out silently in a single night by one man, without so much as a sound, like a fly passing gas" Naruto said with a grin, as everyone else burst out laughing.

Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't so impressed immediately lunging at Naruto, "NO ONE INSULTS THE UCHIHA, BASTARD!" and came at Naruto with a kunai which Naruto blocked pulling his Bokken up before delivering a kick to the Uchihas solar plexus sending him down the steps and Naruto stood up.

"You through the first insult Teme I was just returning the gesture, but if you really want to fight I'd be happy to give you one, I'll even put my title as rookie of the year on the line as technically the last day hasn't ended yet." Naruto declared as he pointed his bokken at the scowling Emo prince.

"You're on dope, I'll show you your stupidity, in insulting the Uchiha" Sasuke spat out as Sakura swooned over him.

The entire class face palmed the pinklet was as hopeless as the emo, and Iruka shook his head, "Alright then, let's get this over with, everyone out to the pitch for this match for rookie of the year" he said gesturing to the door.

Everyone went out but no one noticed the shadow clone Naruto made staying behind before shunshining to the Hokage's office to fill him in on what's going on.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Everyone started going out the doors to the main yard and not surprisingly the parents of most of the students were there, even Hiashi had showed up for Hinata, after Hinata had taken on the extra training she had stopped holding back in her sparrs and finished everyone in the shortest times so as to not hurt her opponents too badly, she still had a kind heart but a strong outer which Hiashi couldn't be more proud of, he had managed to placate the Hyūga elders in waiting till Hanabi's graduation in four years' time to put the seal on her as Hinata was the current heir to the clan head seat, it was all he could do to buy time to find some way to save her from the fate his brother had of being branded by that seal, and the way that his nephew had on Hinata's fourth birthday, had Hizashi been there he would have stopped it but he had been too late and the seal was permanent until death, there was no way to remove it.

Inoichi had shown up for Ino as well, he had been very pleased when she had stopped fawning over the Uchiha boy, he had never liked him, and finding out she was now focusing on Naruto and Naruto had said something to make her want to train harder, he was over the moon, and would be indebted to the boy for this.

However, both fathers and everyone else there grew curious as to why the class was going over to the sparring area.

Hiashi came up beside Hinata, "Hinata what is going on, have the exams not finished yet?"

Hinata looked at her father with a smile, something she had been doing a lot more of, "Hai, Tou-Sama they have, I was announced Kunoichi of the year, and Naruto-Kun was giving rookie of the year."

It wasn't the fact that Hinata had been top of the Kunoichi that had shocked Hiashi, and it wasn't Naruto being rookie of the year that shocked him either, he had heard of the blond continuously dominating every class at the academy, so that was no shock at all, it was the suffix she used when she mentioned him, and at that Hiashi smiled, "Oh its Naruto-Kun, is it?" he said with a victorious smirk on his face, now at least he knew who to thank for Hinata determination and newfound will to improve, he would definitely have to thank Naruto, though judging from the stuttering and the redness of Hinata's face she would be giving him thanks herself one day, and that made Hiashi chuckle mentally, _'You're exactly like your mother Hinata, full of love and so caring to those who you love, and if your anything like her and the other Hyūga ladies in the bedroom, Naruto is going to have his hands full one of these days, but should he even try to hurt you, the blond will know what it's like to have every chakra point of his manhood sealed shut forever, of however long it takes for cut off the blood flow and make it shrivel up and fall off, which if I remember is four days'_

"Hai, Tou-Sama it is", Hinata responded fighting back her stutter and blush as she spoke, "the entire class is gathering to watch a spar over insults thrown in class, Naruto-Kun fighting Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san started the insults by calling Naruto's clan worthless and Naruto responded by saying…" Hinata started but then she was cut off when Hiashi stopped her

"Hinata, did you just say Naruto is from a clan, the Uzumaki clan?" Hiashi asked eyes widened.

Hinata nodded, "Hai Tou-Sama, I did, we found out half way through the second year shortly after Yūgao sensei joined us, Naruto's mother was the survivor from Uzu, who came here to live after her clan perished."

Hiashi's mind was racing, it had all made sense, he had been part of the squad that had found Naruto after the sealing with both Kushina and Minato outside of the walls when he had served his time as ANBU. He had been in Minato's squad as Genin, and the two of them were close, so he was one of the twelve who had been invited to the wedding, he had thought that the hair and eyes were just a side effect of Minato sealing the Kyūbi in the boy like his whisker marks, and he thought that the Uzumaki name had been due to Kushina not wanting her name to die out, he hadn't seen her in nine months, but that was normal shinobi often took long missions that could last for extended periods of time, and sometimes friends didn't see each other for years because the time they were in the village didn't match up, but that had been the life, but now it had all made sense. She had been pregnant, and Naruto was Minato's, how he had let it slip by him for so long he had no clue.

"I'm a fool," Hiashi muttered to himself barely audible.

Hinata blinked, "Um what was that Tou-Sama?" she asked not hearing what he had said.

Snapping himself back to reality, knowing he would have to have had a long talk with the Sandaime about crucial secrets afterwards, he filed that way for later, "Nothing Hinata, now what exactly was said, what was this argument?" After several seconds of Hinata relaying what had happened in the classroom, Hiashi was doing everything in his mind not to go over there and pound the Uchiha himself, "Well lets go watch the ignorant boy get his beating then shall we, insulting such a clan as the Uzumakis is most foolish and if Naruto-san is anywhere near as powerful as his ancestors, the Uchiha will not win."

Ino and her father had had a similar talk at the same time, needless to say, Inoichi was shocked to hear that Naruto was from a clan, and Kushina was his mother, but it had answered the question where had that fire Jutsu came from all those years ago, it was an Uzumaki Jutsu, and they were renowned for being strong and taxing on chakra, he knew Minato from the academy and they often had words, he was just assigned second head of T&I when Minato became Yondaime, and he figured something had been up when the child the Kyūbi had been sealed in came back looking like him and with the last name Uzumaki, he had his hunches and this had just confirmed it.

And now needless to say both fathers were mentally plotting how to arrange marriage contracts for their girls and Naruto.

As the groups all gathered around the ground and Naruto and Sasuke walked out into the sparring arena, both Tsume and Hana made an appearance, both were wondering what all the fuss was about when they saw it was Naruto versus Sasuke and smirked as they came up to Kiba.

"So what the pompous brat do this time to earn himself a beating, and what was with Naruto-Kun firing off that fire Jutsu earlier, he spooked half the dogs in the kennel without a barrier when they felt the chakra spike," Tsume asked crossing her arms.

Kiba looked at his mother, "Well the Jutsu was Naruto putting Sasuke down in a big way after the thieving bastard had attempted to perform his own piss poor version of it, which pissed Naruto off in a big way, it being one of his clan's Jutsu and all."

Tsume's eyes widen hearing that and she grabbed Kiba's shoulders and turned him to her glaring at him, "What do you mean, Naruto's clan, the last Uzumaki died in the Kyūbi attack besides, weren't all Uzumaki red heads?"

Kiba looked to his mother, who was normally this pushy on stuff like this, and it was scared him a little, "Yea that's what Naruto said as well, but he said he gets his hair and eyes from his dad, his mother was the only Survivor from Uzu, Kushina Uzumaki."

Tsume's eyes bulged hearing that and she looked at Naruto, "He's alive…" she said looking like she had seen a ghost before she covered her mouth as her eyes rimmed with tears before looking like she wanted to kills someone.

Kiba was worried now, "Kaa-san what's wrong, what's got you so upset?"

Tsume took away her hand away from her mouth as both of her hands formed fists, "Kushina was one of my dearest friends, the Uzumaki clan and the Inuzuka both held each other in high regard as we both had the same motto, loyalty and family above all. There was a bond between our clans that stretch back generations, when the Uzumaki were all but wiped out in the second shinobi war, the entire Inuzuka clan held the mourning ceremony for them. I became good friends with Kushina in the weeks that followed and even afterward when we were both pregnant again around the same time, you were born first and Kushina was still expecting, but I had gotten word that she and the baby had died, I cried for days over the loss of my friend and her child, Kushina had asked me to be her child's godmother and I had asked her to be yours, before it all…" Tsume said as she slowly started to shake with rage, her fang and claws grew out, "I'm going to fucking murder those bastards at the next meeting" she growled out in anger.

Kiba's eyes widened hearing that, he hadn't known the Uzumaki and Inuzuka were so close, he had never told anyone else about Naruto's clan, mainly due to the fact when he asked Naruto more about it, he had said to keep it to himself that if the council found out he knew about the Uzumaki's and that he was Kushina's son it would bring up questions he and others weren't ready to answer yet.

Hana's eyes grew wide hearing that, she had a few memories of Kushina when she was a child, and she had also cried hearing that Kushina and her child had died in the attack, emotions running high all three Inuzuka could only do one thing, and that was yell, """KICK HIS ASS NARUTO!"""


	9. Chapter 9- Exam Day Part 3

**Ok one and all, it's time for the next chapter of Naruto the true Uzumaki, well it's been an interesting few weeks, I'll admit I haven't been working on this fic as much as I should be, but that's life I'm starting to look for work as I'm finally out of education so I don't have as much time on my hands as I first had but I'll keep putting out chapters even if they take a while to find time to write, I've had a request that I post the harem that Naruto will have. Bare in mind I've limited it to seven in order to keep things as intimate as possible and so he'll have plenty of time for each of them when things are made official which will acutely be in chapter 10 that I've just finished writing but I still have to check it and get chapter 11 wrote before I post it so it's another wait after this guy's, sorry.**

 **Harem: Anko, Hinata, Ino, (Fem) Kyūbi (Akane), (Fem) Haku, Tayuya, Kin**

 **Ok on with the fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Naruto smirked hearing the Kiba's family yell, and he couldn't help but mentally yell back _'You got it!'_ , as he clenched his fists and his knuckles popped as he rotated his shoulders flexing up, he was actually going to put effort into this fight it was his time to show everyone just what he was capable of, and Sasuke would be the lucky punching bag that he would be demonstrating on.

Naruto smirked as he walked onto the practice area and he felt the memories of his shadow clone come back to him and then a second later the Sandaime arrive at the side of the ring with two of his ANBU, one in a white boar mask with a single red stripe down through its left eye and one in a white hawk mask with a yellow stripe from the bottom to just below its right eye.

Seeing the third fire shadow appear in a swirl of leaves, everyone bowed their heads to him in respect as was custom, except for the last Uchiha who just grunted.

Hiruzen raised his hand gesturing for everyone to return to normal, "Relax everyone, I just came to watch the match, I understand that certain things were said that could leave a bad taste in some's mouths so I figured I had better come to make this an official match so that no one decided to try and get payback for an allied clan being insulted at the end"

Hearing that all three Inuzuka pouted a little miffed that they wouldn't be able to beat the shit out of the Uchiha themselves but decided that Naruto would do a good enough a job of it for all three of them.

Naruto smirked looked to the elderly Hokage and gave a small bow. "I'm a Genin now Jiji," he said with a hidden meaning.

The elderly Hokage nodded back, "that you are my boy, that you are, go ahead"

Naruto grinned like a mad man, while at the side of the ring, Kiba's eyes widened, "He's going to take them off" he said below his breath in shock making Tsume and Hana look to him in confusion.

"Take what off pup," Tsume asked with a raised eyebrow

Kiba gulped, "his seals, he always has them on, I lost count of the times he's upped the restriction and increased the weight, it looks like we're finally going to see what Naruto can really do, he never let me watch when he took them off to adjust, we're in uncharted territory here"

Tsume blinked and then looked back to the field with Hana not wanting to miss anything, Kiba's little talk hadn't been missed by the other spectators, Shikamaru was watching as well with a raised eyebrow curious as to just what Naruto was capable of, he had been watching the blond over the four years and he was still an enigma to this day. Sai who had been listing from the back narrowed his eyes looking at Naruto, measuring up every detail as he mentally recorded it to report later.

Naruto brought both of his hands into a ram seal and smirked, "I hope your ready Teme, cause I'm about to beat you senseless"

The Uchiha smirked as he took his stance, "Quit your stalling Dope, we both know who's going to win here, only an Uchiha can beat an Uchiha"

Naruto continued to smirk as the Uchiha talked, before he closed his eyes and muttered a single word, "Kai", as he felt his weights and restrictions instantly drop and every muscle in his body relax, he hadn't dropped his weights in a while so it definitely felt good, as he began to rotate his shoulders and move his limbs, so light, oh this was going to be so much fun.

Naruto slowly dropped back into a loose stance, over the years he had expanded his styles and learned more than just his clan's style, he had begun working on his own style two years back, but had yet to put it fully into practice but now was as good a time as any. He held both his arms loosely as his stance widened, his fists balled and his right foot raised at the heel like he was taking a sprinters stance.

Iruka raised his hand at the side of the ring and looked to both teens before nodding and dropping his hand, "Hajime"

No sooner had he said it Sasuke shot at Naruto at full speed, in the four years he had gotten much faster and was now much stronger, but not strong enough. He flew at Naruto and came in for a spinning roundhouse kick on Naruto left, but Naruto was just waiting for Sasuke to come in close.

Bending his left leg slightly he smirked, before he did something that made everyone do the fish out of water Jutsu, with a single one leg hop, he shot of the ground into a leap, throwing himself into a backwards summersault while at the same time twisting himself and throwing his right leg into a kick aimed right at Sasuke's face, and all in a split-second, before it made impact.

 ***WHACK***

The impact was made, and the Uchiha was sent crashing to the ground in a rolling skid, as Naruto continued his back flip before landing with gentle ease and a smirk still present.

Sasuke was rolling on the ground clutching his head in pain from the kick as Naruto crossed his arms, "I hope you're paying attention Uchiha, this is the one style that your Sharingan will never be able to copy, as no matter how hard to try without the right body it's impossible"

With the pain subsiding, Sasuke stood up and spat the blood out of his mouth as he glared at Naruto, "What are you talking about dope, there's no style the Sharingan can't copy"

Naruto shook his head, "Not my style, I developed it for that specific reason in mind, without the exact training, you can never use my style, it's based on the Uzumaki Taijutsu style focusing primarily on kicks and rapid powerhouse attacks, but it has one crucial difference"

Sasuke snarled and sprinted at Naruto as he pulled out a kunai for an attack, "And what's that dope"

Naruto grinned as Sasuke came at him, and he twisted his body slightly before speaking, "it's all in a single movement" he said before he threw his balled fist into Sasuke's gut with such speed he was just a blur.

Sasuke's eyes bulged and he lurched forward from the impact, but he didn't even have time to get his breath back before a second fist impacted his gut, and then a third, and then a fourth, followed by another and another, they just kept coming, before one came stronger than all the others and this one sent Sasuke flying and rolling heels over head in a backwards skidding roll before landing in a heap ten meters back.

Naruto stood with his fist outstretched in the same stance that he had stood in throwing the first punch, and everyone watching was looking on in confusion at what they had just seen, for the five seconds after the first impact it looked like Naruto hadn't even moved an inch, but yet Sasuke was launched so far compared to the slight movement Naruto had just made. When in reality he had been only he was moving too fast for the naked eye to see and delivered multiple punches to the Uchihas gut in the blink of an eye.

Lowering his stance Naruto smirked, "I've spent the past two years developing my style and building my body up in such a way to maximize its strengths, each day I wore weights that would make it impossible for me to move, and then made it harder with restriction seals adding to the pressure, all the time my muscles were being torn and shredded as I moved, but they healed over and over, each time getting stronger than the last, and all the time I was pulsing chakra through them strengthening them further, that is why my style can't just be copied, without my body or training it is impossible to even attempt my style"

The explanation got a few nods from around the area, he was right it didn't matter if you copied the stances or got the movements down right, without the muscles or the training that Naruto had gone through the style didn't have the same power behind it.

Sasuke growled as he stood up, "we'll see about that when I unlock my Sharingan, I'll just prove you wrong then" he said before weaving through his hand signs in a blur before taking in a deep breath.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū: Shōri no honō** (fire style: great fireball: victory flame)" Sasuke roared as he spewed out a stream of flames at Naruto who just stood there as the flames came at him, the crowd gasped as the flames grew closer.

But Naruto smirked before he raised his right arm and then pushed it forward. It looked like it had taken no effort but with a single thrust of his arm the force of wind it created met the fire and overpowered it breaking it apart before it made contact with Naruto and then continued before it hit a very surprised Sasuke who was sent flying backwards and hit the wall on the other side of the academy causing a Sasuke size creator, with a groaning emo prince in the middle of it who's head was spinning.

Naruto crossed his arms, "Give up yet Teme?"

Sasuke pushed himself out of the creator only to fall flat on his face, the emo wasn't done yet, but his head was spinning, and his legs were like jelly. ' _how, how is he this much stronger than me, I'm an Uchiha I should be crushing him'_ , standing up Sasuke smirked as an idea came to him, "what's the matter dope, finally realize how worthless you and your clan are compared to that of the Uchiha yours couldn't even be considered a clan, your whore of a mother probably just spread her legs for the first willing fool she could find"

Hearing the insult those who knew Kushina started releasing K.I as they glared at the Uchiha each of them mentally willing Naruto to kick the hell out of him. Tsume Fucking lost it.

"You fucking little bastard, how dare you!" Tsume yelled as both Kiba and Hana desperately tried to hold her back remembering the Hokage's words moments before.

But at that moment he looked like he wanted to kick the crap out of the Uchiha himself for his words, but everything suddenly went to a dead screeching halt when a huge burst of K.I was released in the middle of the area as Naruto's hair shaded his eyes, and there were a few gulps around the area as the K.I spiked.

"You...YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Naruto yelled before launching at the Uchiha who at that precise moment realised his plan had just backfired in a major way.

Naruto took off at high speed leaving a singled creator from his footstep as he launched himself, he was so fast no one had time to think before a balled fist made contact with Sasuke's jaw and sent him skyward launching him thirty feet into the air.

Naruto bent his knees and launched himself up to meet him creating another creator on launch. He came up to Sasuke who had a glazed look in his eyes like he wasn't even there, but Naruto raised his leg high, "Don't you ever!" Naruto yelled as he dropped his leg on Sasuke's gut firing him towards the ground hard.

Sasuke hit the ground and bounced up as his eyes widened as he came back to a world of pain, only to see two slit red eyes glaring at him as Naruto was on him again, "talking about my mother again!" Naruto finished as he swung around and caught Sasuke's face with his boot hard and send him shooting like a missile towards the wall he had previously hit but this time he hit it with a crash and brought the whole wall and roof down on top of him.

Everyone looked wide-eyed at the strength Naruto had just displayed, it was clearly well above Genin level, hell, most Chūnin and Jōnin weren't that strong to be able to put someone through a wall with a kick took a lot more strength than the average shinobi could muster even with daily training and major chakra reinforcement.

Naruto growled looking at the collapsed wall and the unconscious form of Sasuke inside, as he slowed down his breathing, his eye returning to their calm blue.

Naruto crossed his arms, "well that didn't go as I was planning it to go but the result is the same none the less. What now Jiji?"

The elderly Hokage sighed shaking his head, "not much else for it Naruto my boy, sounds like word of your mother has gotten to the ears of those here, so there're only the formalities left of the matter now"

Naruto sighed as he flashed through a set of hand signs reactivating his weights and seals, "great another meeting, like I haven't been to enough of them in the past four years, you should have made me a counsellor after the first hundred seeing as how I was the topic of every other meeting, it's like they've got nothing better to do than bitch and whine about me"

The elderly Hokage sighed, "Yes that it does, but this one shouldn't take too long not with the evidence"

Naruto nodded, "it had better, Anko-Chan has made some rather scary threats that involved a certain colour, a period of undermined time and my balls that I'd rather not have come to pass, so I've got half an hour, let's get this going already" Naruto said before turning to head to the council chambers.

There was a mixture of various reactions around the practice field. Both Hinata and Ino were blushing up a storm hearing what Naruto had just said both with a guess at what it meant, but both had a bit of jealousy at Anko having Naruto, and sadness for not being with him themselves.

Both Inoichi and Hisashi had slight smirks on their faces, however subtle, as they hoped Naruto would accept their coming propositions well aware of the CRA that would be placed on him given his future clan status.

The three Inuzuka were grinning at the state of Sasuke, all of them wanting to see that prick get ass kicked from the start, he had just doomed himself by insulting Naruto's mother. Tsume when she heard of the future meeting half grinned half snarled, there were some questions that needed answering and she was going to rip the balls off anyone who didn't give them to her.

Sai who had been watching with slight fear, but showing none, had analysed every aspect of the fight and had no emotion displayed what-so-ever as he turned and walked out of sight of the crowd before diapering in a shunshin to give his final report.

Shikamaru, normally lazy, had been watching intently, and what he had seen and heard had only brought him more questions than answers, how was Naruto this strong, that method of training should be impossible for normal people, torn muscles take time to heal on their own, and even with medical Jutsu to speed up the process, to do it to such an extent in the brief span of two years shouldn't even be possible, just what was Naruto hiding.

Sakura was mortified at what she had just seen, there was no way her Sasuke-Kun could lose like that. It had to be a fluke. While at the same time her mother was wide-eyed at the event she had just witnessed, her eyes building as she screamed inside her head, _'the demon has taken control, we're all going to die, find your happy place, find your happy place, find your happy place'._

* * *

 **Time skip**

 _'This is not good, I'm late so very late'_ Naruto thought as he stood in the middle of the council chambers, with an irritable twitch very visible in his eye, this was supposed to be an easy thing to do, but these bastards just couldn't get over themselves.

After Naruto's little display, he had just been planning to head home to meet Anko who by now would be about ready to eat him alive, not in a good way, cause he had now been a Genin for more than three hours, and had yet to keep his promise, and he knew she would be thinking of ways of various pleasurable torture methods to use on him for not screwing her brains out already.

But it wasn't his fault, as soon as Naruto's little display was over, a council meeting was called by the Hokage to formally reinstate the Uzumaki clan back into Konoha, as both of them had been preparing for the past two years after Naruto had decided on exactly what he was going to do for his clan's future, but things were never that simple.

As soon as he had arrived in the council room the entire civilian side, Danzo excluded, were calling for is immediate execution, half of them wanted it for what he did to "the last Uchiha" and the other half wanted if just because he held the Kyūbi, but they were all yelling that there was no way he was Kushina's son.

The Hokage had then presented the blood test results showing a one hundred percent match for Kushina being his mother, but even after they yelled that it couldn't be.

"Are you bastards blind" Tsume yelled in anger, "He is her son, and you bastards have been treating him like the plague if she was here right now, you all would be pulp"

The roar of anger from Tsume shocked Naruto slightly he didn't know why she was so angry about this, well more than the rest of the clan heads by the looks of it, but then a fair few of them all had equally pissed off looks as well, Inoichi and Hiashi especially, which was strange given Hiashi never had anything other than a stoic look on him.

"But it doesn't make any sense, who is the boy's father then, if his mother is Kushina, what is the other part of his blood," asked one of the civilian councillors.

"Like it matters" Barked Tsume, "what I want to know is why I was told that both Kushina and he died the night of the Kyūbi attack, why was I lied to, I was meant to be his godmother for fuck sake!"

That caught Naruto off guard and he looked to the angry woman in shock, "Godmother" he said in shock the letters his parents left him hadn't mentioned anything about godparents or that Tsume was one of them, so this was news to him.

Tsume reigned in her anger before looking to Naruto, "yes, Naruto, your mother and I were close friends back in the academy, and both of us were pregnant at the same time, I was to be your godmother, just as she was to be Kiba's and was already Hana's"

Naruto's fists clenched, that had hit him hard, "I-I never knew. Her and Tou-sans letters to me never said anything about any godparents, had I known I would have…"

Tsume smiled sadly, "it's alright Naruto, I know you would have told me, she likely didn't mention me because she would have thought I'd be taking care of you. I would have to, I would have adopted you right into the clan and kept you safe, and Kiba would have had a brother figure twelve years sooner than he did" Tsume said with a smirk as both her and Naruto smiled at that, but hers faded as she stood up, "now someone tell me, WHY THE FUCK WAS I TOLD THAT MY BEST FRIEND AND GODCHILD DIED THE NIGHT OF THE KYŪBI ATTACK!" Tsume yelled voice filled with anger making some of the civilian in the room gulp in fear, but none more than the two pristine elders Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

But in an instant the anger Tsume was releasing was dwarfed by a surge of K.I from the Hokage making the woman gulp in fear as their leader reminded them why he was referred to as "Kami of shinobi."

Hiruzens eyes were filled with rage as the K.I rolled off him in rage, he had been seething in if for the past few moments but finally he had snapped.

"Tsume-San, would you kindly tell me who it was that told you of Kushina and young Naruto's death, I had not been aware of you being his second godmother, as far as I knew only Naruto's father had chosen godparents for him, but to hear that people have been told he died, is most troubling, and I would like to find out why this has been so" the Hokage said in a low voice making his anger known on the matter.

Tsume's eye opened at that, if the secret hadn't been started on the Hokage's order then that means it had to have been someone deciding for themselves, that could have only have been the ones who told her of the deaths, in that instant Tsume's K.I matched that of the Hokage and she stood up and pointed a clawed finger across the room, "It was that wrinkled old bitch over there that told me" she growled in anger.

It was Koharu Utatane, the second half of the elders Tsume was pointing at, and all eyes were on the older woman in that second, but the woman didn't even flinch.

"Koharu, explain yourself" the Hokage ordered his tone demanding as the reigned in his K.I.

The older woman remained steadfast as the questions were asked, she hadn't been a shinobi for fifty years for nothing. She stood up before answering. "I have no regrets for my actions, nor do I deny them. Yes I told Tsume that thing, died that night, because that is not Kushinas child" the old woman spat in disgust, "the thing in front of us is the demon in human form, it can never be Kushinas child, the beast killed both Kushina and the Yondaime and took over her Childs body, that thing is a demon, and should have been destroyed the moment we found you and not raised as a citizen of this village"

There were a number of heated glares at the elderly woman in that instant for doing what she did, but when she finished speaking they were all dwarfed, even the Hokage's, by the blonds in the centre of the room as his K.I. was released.

"YOU BITCH!" Naruto yelled out in absolute rage, his eyes immediately turned from sapphire blue to crimson red and his pupils turned to slits, his canines grew longer, his whisker marks grew more pronounced, his hair grew out slightly and was more wild and his fingernails grew into claws, "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Naruto snarled, "CAN'T YOU SEE PAST YOUR OWN MISPLACED HATRED AND SEE WHATS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" he yelled one second only to be gone the next only to reappear at the side of the council chambers holding the old crown by her throat, "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU DENIED ME EVERYTHING, A HOME, A FAMILY, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU TOOK FROM ME!" he yelled his clawed hand ready to rip her throat out though she still managed to speak

"So what…it was…nothing, compared to the lives of the villagers you took that night demon" she hissed, only to piss him off further, "why couldn't you have just stayed in hell where you belong"

Naruto hit the breaking point at that moment, he had just snapped. What was it going to take to make these fuckers realise he wasn't the Kyūbi?

 ** _'Naruto-Sama, please, let me have a word with them, perhaps I can get through to them'_** Akane spoke out from his mindscape.

 _'ok, Akane-Chan, but I think some truths need to be told first'_ , Naruto thought back as he then dropped the councillor, as he had three ANBU guard around him all with their ninja-to drawn ready to drop Naruto on orders, but no sooner had the councillor been dropped, than the three ANBU found all their ninja-to blades cut in half and lying on the floor and the blond was gone. Only for him to reappear back in the centre of the room his eyes returning to their normal blue.

He then looked to the Hokage, "Hokage-Sama, I'd like to request that the actual truth behind what happened that night actually be told, and the facts about the Kyūbi be revealed"

This got some shocks from others around the room, the fact that Naruto knew the Kyūbi was inside him for one, and the fact that the Hokage had known and never told them.

Hiruzen looked to Naruto with sadden eyes, he could hear the sadness and pain in the blond's voice, he could have actually had a family people who cared for him, but it had all been torn away from him by these fools, "yes, Naruto I believe it is time for the truth about the Kyūbi to be told, so we can perhaps put this matter to rest once and for all"

Naruto then dropped to his knees and then crossed his legs as he sat down, this was going to be one long ass talk, and he was in for a pleasurable hell when it was all over curtsy of Anko.

* * *

 **Scene break present time**

The council room stood in silence as the Hokage finished explaining the truths of the Kyūbi, how it had been in the village for years before the attack, and how it was sealed inside Mito Uzumaki and then Kushina Uzumaki, both of which, were considered SS-rank secrets.

And then on top of that the fact that a masked assailant with a Sharingan, attack Kushina the night she was giving birth only to rip the Kyūbi from her and control it with the Sharingan to attack the village, and it was the same man who killed the late Biwako Sarutobi, wife to the current third Hokage while she was assisting in the birth, and that the Yondaime had been there to reinforce the seal during the birthing so the Kyūbi wouldn't break free, they still didn't want to reveal him as Naruto's father just yet.

Naruto got to his feet, "do you see now, the Kyūbi has been in the village walls from the beginning, she never wanted to fight or destroy anything, as usual conclusions were jumped to without all the facts" Naruto stated his anger under control

Clenching his fists Hiashi held in his anger for the pain that had been caused his best friend's son, had he known he too would have pushed for adoption for Naruto, screw the elders. But now to hear that it was never the Kyūbis fault for the attack and to hear that even that blame had been misplaced, he was sickened by what he heard. But he steeled himself to get more information. "Hokage-Sama, might I ask how you came across this information and how we know it is viable it could all just be speculation, not that I doubt it, I just wish to know its source and if it's reliable"

The ageing Hokage sighed and looked to Naruto who nodded and stood up, "it was four years ago the day before I started the academy, that I first made contact with the Kyūbi, through the seal"

This got a variety of mixed results, the shinobi gulping hearing the fact the boy had been talking to the Kyūbi for so many years, while the civilians, well their response was predictable as always.

"Traitor", "DEMON!", "It's all lies", "he's the Kyūbi put him down"

Needless to say, they were quickly hit with a blast of K.I which made them shut up instantly.

Naruto sighed before continuing, "After meeting with the Kyūbi and being told what really happened, I immediate went to Hokage-Sama to report what I had been told, and through comparing what she told us to events that happened we came to the conclusion she was telling the truth"

A few of the clan heads blinked at a certain phrase and Inoichi was the first to speak, "Um excuse me Naruto-san but did you just say she, as in the Kyūbi is female?"

Naruto nodded, "yes I did, and her name is Akane"

A few of the males in the room blinked at the fact while Tsume growled, "WHAT SHOCKED A WOMAN IS THE STRONGEST OF THE BIJŪ!"

This immediately got the male clan heads sweating while shaking their heads "No", Naruto and Hiruzen just chuckled at Tsume busting their balls like that.

 ** _'Naruto-Sama may I speak now'_**

Naruto mentally nodded before looking to the Hokage, "Jiji, someone else wants to take the floor"

Hiruzen smirked, "very well Naruto. Call her out"


	10. Chapter 10- Exam Day Part 4- final

**Ok all, I recently got a burst of inspiration and managed to get chapter 11 written up in a day with some improvements from what I had been originally planning, there's still the final scene to add to it but I figured that I'd best upload this chapter anyway, I left you all on the cliff long enough, though you know me, off one cliff and on to another, so I hope you all enjoy the fun in this chapter and that it meets your expectations, I'm sorry if it doesn't**

 **Due to a recommendation from a fan and Ideas that have come to be because of it there will be an eighth and final member of the harem, but she will not be coming in for some time yet so as it stands the harem is still set, there will be no more additions now, any more and it would just be a fuck-ring with no emotions. Now on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Flash back two months into the academy**

 **Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto stood in the lush green fields and forest area that was now his mindscape, it had taken him a few weeks but he had created a huge seven hundred mile area of forest and grassland for Akane to enjoy to her hearts content. He had said if she was going to be stuck in here for now until he found a way to get her out, then he would at the very least give her a better place to live than a damn sewer of a jail cell.

Looking around he smiled at his work as he looked over the large expanse of area, that stopped at a beautiful sandy beach with a crystal clear ocean, he had even filled the forest and grasslands with some smaller animals, insects and birds to make it more appealing, there was even fish in the ocean, it was a paradise in his mind.

Looking back over the grassland he saw the house he had made for her, a small little cottage, that was all she had said she wanted, it was a single floor building with a simple wooden frame and walls, the trimmings had been painted white and the main body was a light brown with two windows on the front and a thatched roof. The front door was solid oak with a white wooden frame, it had a white washed wooden patio outside with a garden filled with the most beautiful flowers Naruto thought of.

Naruto started over to the small cottage wiping his brow as he went, creating all of this had been a tireless job, but he was glad to do it, Akane was innocent of any wrong doings, after all, it wasn't her fault she had been controlled, though Naruto still suspected she blamed herself and he hoped he could make her see it wasn't her fault.

Opening the door to the cottage Naruto stepped in and admired his work for a moment, the flooring was solid wood with a polished finished, the walls were a warm pale orange colour, as he stepped into the small open planned single floor, the kitchen was over to the right , and all the utilities were solid oak with a white marble countertop, there were a sink and stove all set up and a fully stocked fridge, to the left there was an open plan living room with a number of sofas and recliners with a stove against the wall were they all circled it and it was burning welcomingly.

Though looking around Naruto could see Akane anywhere inside, he knew she wasn't outside so because she said she had something inside to give him when he was finished, so there was only one other place where she could be.

Naruto started over to the left side of the cottage and the small hallway that lead to the single bedroom and bathroom that took up the far left-hand side of the house.

Coming to the door Naruto stopped and knocked twice before waiting for a reply.

"Come in Naruto-Sama" Akane called through the door, she had insisted on calling him that regardless of Naruto's attempts to get her to do so otherwise.

Hearing her call him he opened the door and walked in, the interior was designed to how she had requested it, the room was a large square painted a fierce warm fiery red with slightly lighter petal designs on it, like cherry blossom petals falling from their trees.

The far wall had a large crystal stained glass window which let the sunlight fill the room, and in the centre was a large queen size bed with a hanging canopy above it, with a pure white quilt and pillows, and in the middle sat Akane in the Seiza position, wearing the white kimono with black trimmings that Naruto had made for her on request.

Closing the door Naruto smiled to her, "all finished Akane-chan, I hope you like it"

Akane opened her eyes and gave Naruto a warm smile back, "yes it is more that I could ever ask for Naruto-Sama thank you" she said as she got up from the bed and took out a red scroll from inside her sleeve, the main body was red with black edges and it had an old wicker body.

Naruto blinked as he looked at the scroll he didn't remember making that. "Akane-Chan, where did that scroll come from, you didn't have it before all of this I'm sure of that", she was only wearing rags before, so where had she hidden it…

Akane smiled as she held out the scroll for him, "it's a special scroll Naruto-Sama, one that only I can summon wherever I am, it's the contract for the fox summons, I'm its guardian as the strongest of the foxes the Kyūbi, that name is only a title and because of this the foxes have never had a summoner" she said as she handed the scroll, "I wish for you to have the honour of being our first summoner Naruto-Sama"

Naruto looked at the scroll surprised at the sudden offer, he had read about summoning all of the greatest shinobi had them and even the clans of Konoha had them, the Uchihas had the crow and raven contracts, the Sarutobis had the monkeys, the legendary Sannin each had their own Tsunade the legendary medic and granddaughter to the first Hokage and grandniece to the second held the slug contract, the toad Sannin Jiraiya held the toad contract which was also the one his father had used, and then Orochimaru had the snake contract which Anko also had signed, there were a number of other contracts floating about but the chances of him signing one them before he even became a shinobi were near impossible, and there were some that the Hokage had sealed away in his vault as they were deemed too dangerous to allow average shinobi to sign, it was law that any contract found on a mission was to be turned over to the Hokage and he would decide whether or not it could be signed by the one who found it and them allowed to keep it or sealed away with reward given for its retrieval.

Looking at the scroll another thought hit him and his eyes went wide, "Akane-chan, if I signed this then couldn't I technically summon you out of this seal into the physical work"

Akane nodded with a smile, "partially yes you could, although the seal will still keep me linked to you, if you die I die, and keep seven of my nine tails worth of power sealed within you, I'd have as much chakra as twenty Jōnin shinobi, and the seal would pull me back inside after five hours or so"

Naruto frowned hearing that he had thought he had found a way to get her free of the seal but he would still do that, this would just be a temporary solution.

He nodded to her, "that will have to do for now. Now where do I sign?" he said as he opened the scroll and saw the long slots for his signature and the smaller space for his fingerprints.

Knowing what to do, he put his finger to his mouth as he channelled chakra into his teeth before drawing blood. He signed his full name and then covered each fingertip in blood before pressing them in the space and closing the scroll back up before handing it back to Akane.

She took it smiling, "thank you for accepting Naruto-Sama"

Naruto smiled back, "of course, I would Akane-chan, and if it's a step closer to getting you out of here I'd do anything"

Akane smiled at his passion, but slowly if faded to a frown before she spoke, "Naruto-Sama if I may ask a question, why are you doing all this, after all…" she started but Naruto cut in.

"Because I don't blame you at all Akane-Chan, I don't blame you for any of it, and you shouldn't have to suffer for what you didn't do, that's something I know all too well," Naruto said as he began to frown.

Akane's hair shaded her eyes as she looked to the ground, "I'm Sorry that was all my..." she started again.

"No, it wasn't" Naruto snapped, "None of it was," he said putting his hands on her shoulders, "nothing that happened to me was your fault, I wish you could see that you did nothing wrong." He said as she looked up into his eyes, "it was because of you that I survived you healed me after each attack, after each beating, it was you who saved me and healed my wounds, you couldn't protect me so you took away my pain as best you could. I owe you so much Akane-chan"

Akane's eyes began to water hearing his words, they shattered what resolve she had left and she wrapped her arms around Naruto and started crying into his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her smaller form and held her whispering soothing words into her ear as he ran his hand through her beautiful crimson hair.

One thing he hadn't noticed before was how small she was, he stood at a reasonable five foot seven but she was at least half a foot shorter than him. He took in a breath and smelled the raspberry scent from her hair, she had said it was her favourite fruit, and now realizing how close the two of them were he could feel her smaller form trembling, he held her tightly as she cried into him, and it was like that for a few minutes until that she began to calm down, and a noticeable blush came on her face realizing how close they both were.

Naruto saw the blush and gave a slightly amused smirk, he had seen the same blush on Anko when he beat her at her teasing game, and a thought occurred to him, could she have similar feelings.

Looking down at her he had to admit she was beautiful, though slightly on the smaller side compared to Anko, but then she was younger. She had explained that when she was sealed in him that his age affected her human form and that was why she looked like she did, but Naruto honestly liked how she looked.

Her form was small but not malnourished, she had a rather slimming figure with slender arms that were just muscular enough to still look feminine, and she had a chest that would give Anko a run for her money. And her crimson hair was absolutely stunning. Combined with the blush she was currently sporting she looked adorable.

"Akane-chan," Naruto said as he brushed her hair behind her ear, making her tremble at his touch and her blush deepen. "Why are you shaking?" he asked in a teasing tone.

He felt her immediately tense at his words, "N-N-Naruto-S-Sama" she said her blush getting even deeper still, she almost was all red like her hair as she tried not to look into his eyes.

With a slightly wicked smile, Naruto took her chin and gently tilted her head upwards till they were both looking eye to eye her looking into his cerulean blue eyes, and he into her deep red eyes that held so much beauty behind them.

"Akane-chan, please be truthful with me, do you have feelings for me?" Naruto asked his voice gentle and soothing, Akane found herself relaxing more and more hearing it, as she slowly started to tear up before she buried her into Naruto's chest.

"I do" Akane cried out, "but I know I don't deserve to, after everything I've done, how you ever return them. I just couldn't stop myself from feeling like this, watching you your entire life growing up in such hell, I love you Naruto-Sama, with all my being, not out of pity but admiration, you took everything they did to you, and you never broke, you came through stronger for it, and yet the pain you suffered was because of me, I don't deserve these feeling, but at the same time I know I deserve the pain of loving you but never being with you, and watch others have you instead"

Hearing her weeping confession, Naruto couldn't help but feel happy, but at the same time sad. Happy because she felt that way about him, but sad at the fact that she hadn't confessed because she saw it as a way of repentance and further punishment for something she had no control over, _'well that ends now'_ Naruto thought to himself before he wrapped her arms around her smaller form and held her tight as she cried and he rubbed her back letting her cry out her pain as he rocked her back and forth letting her know he was there for her.

"Akane-chan, please stop punishing yourself for all of this, you did nothing wrong, and anything you think you've done against me I've already forgiven you for and you have more than paid your repentance for. Please Akane-chan, you say you're doing this to pay for causing me pain when in reality seeing you in pain is causing me more pain than anything those villagers could have ever done to me" Naruto pleaded in a low voice

Slowly Akane stopped crying and looked into Naruto's eyes, his arms holding her safe and caringly, "Naruto-Sama" she said in a small voice unsure what to say as one of his hands slowly came to her face brushing her hair out of the way and slowly caressed her cheek, she pressed into his warmth and closed her eyes.

"You've looked out for me all my life healed my wounds, saved me from my suffering, and have seen me in my lowest hour, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel something for you as well" Naruto said as he caressed her cheek feeling her soft skin on his, "I would gladly give you all the comfort and bliss for all you have given me, my sweet Aka-chan"

Opening her eyes Akane had a clouded look over them, she had never imagined she could feel the way she did now, or that Naruto would have ever accepted her confession. Slowly her face moved closer to his as she yearned for one thing. Their lips grew closer and closer, she closed her eyes as they were about to touch, but the feeling was gone when she felt his finger come to her lips. Her eyes opened with slight shock and disappointment as she looked to Naruto again, his eyes were sad for having to deny her as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Aka-chan, we can't not yet, I promised Anko-Hime that she would have to approve any girl who wanted to be with me until she gives you the yes we can't," Naruto said with a small frown

Akane frowned as well before she hugged Naruto her head resting on his chest, "it's alright Naruto-Sama I can wait, I know Anko-san is a reasonable girl and we share the same love, just promise me you won't make me wait longer than I have to"

Naruto smiled as he hugged her back and sighed contently, "I promise Aka-chan, I promise"

* * *

 **Flashback end**

With the Hokages go ahead Naruto nodded and turned walking to the centre of the room before raising his hand as he channelled chakra into one of his teeth sharpening it as he pricked his left thumb before smearing it on his right palm and starting to cycle through the hand signs, before raising his right hand and calling out, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyūbi"**

His hand hit the ground and all the councillors eyes widened hearing him as the summoning diagram spread out from his hand and then erupted in a large plume of smoke. Everyone tensed expecting the smoke to clear showing the nightmare that had attacked the village sixteen years prior, but instead as the smoke cleared there was no fox, only a young teenage girl with long crimson hair in a crimson red Kimono with a black trimmings and sash, the only evidence that she was different were the nine tails that were coming out from the base of her spine and her slit red eyes that promised pain to her enemies.

Seeing what had just happened the civilian side acted as you would have expected, they freaked.

"The Kyūbi is free!", "Quickly kill the monster before it can escape", "the demon brat had doomed us all"

Hiruzen clenched his fists and was about to silence them with his Ki when someone beat him to the punch, Akane's fists clenched and a force that felt like a thousand deaths washed over the entire room making the civilians pale and shut up as the pressure mounted on them from the girl.

"You're the monsters!" Akane roared in anger, "You call me a monster, after all, that you have done!" she continued her eyes glowing red in anger as her teeth turned to fangs, "the things I have witnessed from my seal, things not even demons would do, attacking a child! You bastards make me sick. If it weren't for Naruto-Sama I would destroy you and this Kami forsaken village for what you have done, not even the Shinigami would devour your souls for fear of poisoning himself with your stupidity and cowardice!"

The clan heads were brought into shock at the sudden outburst, they were aware that Naruto had been treated poorly because of his status as Jinchūriki, but this had been the first any of them had heard of attacks.

Tsume's claws were starting to grow as her anger grew, Hiashi was doing his best to restrain himself from activating his Byakugan and Inoichi was clenching his fists as they realized there was more kept from them than they had realized as they looked to the Hokage as his eyes were shaded over by his hat, his anger only visible by the slowly splintering arms of his chair as he gripped them with his hands, as he remembered each of the times Naruto had been brought to his office, the last time had been one of the tamer attacks and Anko had stopped it before it had gone further.

Naruto placed his hand on Akane's shoulder to calm her down, feeling his hand she understood and slowly brought her Ki down as she calmed down.

"Akane-san" Tsume spoke through gritted teeth as she tried to contain her rage, "What do you mean attacking a child?"

Akane turned to look at Tsume, she could hear the anger in her voice as her own slowly settled down and frowned before she answered and looked to Naruto for permission to tell them. Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his hair but he gave a single nod of the head subtly to go ahead.

With a frown, Akane nodded back as her fists began to clench keeping herself in check before speaking. "I'm referring to the savage attacks that Naruto-Sama suffered for years, because of these stupid, blind, ignorant civilians. Why he still wants to stay here I do not truly know, I have pleaded with him over the past four years just to leave, there is not a street in this village that he was not chased down by mobs to be caught and beaten till near death, the things Naruto-Sama has suffered under the monsters in this village, I would not wish on my worst enemies or even the worst criminals, even some of the things done to him most criminals wouldn't have done out of human decency"

Hiashi was infuriated as he steadied his breathing before speaking, not sure if he wanted his answer but he had to know the extent. "Akane-san, to what was the extent of these attacks," he asked as he tried to maintain his stoic expression with only a little disgust showing through.

Akane's teeth clenched as she tried to keep herself calm at the same time as fighting back tears from remembering the worst of the nights, focusing more on the anger to save her dignity she snarled slightly, "You mean how they crucified him to a wall with Kunai and processed burn him alive, hung him off a tree by his ankles and used him as target practice for kunai or shuriken, cut his fingers off, run him through with katanas, spears. Gouged, burned and ripped his eyes and tongue out, before piercing his eardrums before tossing him into a river all before he was six years old!" Akane said finished in in a yell her control long gone.

"ENOUGH!" Tsume yelled not being able to take it anymore, her anger overpowered by her maternal pain and shame of not having stopped this, of having failing her dearest friend and godchild as she began to break down in tears.

The sight of which disturbed the other clan heads, Tsume was one of the hardest women in the village. She was the one who drove people to tears before they wet themselves and cried for mercy, which she rarely gave. To see her in tears was something none of them expected.

Naruto quickly moved to his new godmother's side as she pulled him into an embrace while pleading with him to forgive her for not being there and praying for Kushina to forgive her for not protecting him as she should have. Naruto had returned the hug and was telling her there was nothing to forgive as he tried to hold back his own tears at having a family that wanted him.

The moment was interrupted by a rather fat and stupid civilian who had managed to finally snap out of his scared state. "traitor, you fucking demon loving whor-!" the man had started to yell only to be silenced once and for all as his head fell from his shoulders and smoke rose up from the man's neck as the wound had been cauterized due to the red chakra around Akane's hand who was now standing behind the collapsing corpse of the dead man.

"The only Demon around here is me and you'd be best to remember that!" Akane yelled making the civilians cry out in terror of the Kyūbi killing someone.

But everything came to a screeching halt when the Hokage unloaded his Ki for the first time that meeting in a higher concentration than before making each of the civilians nearly wet themselves in fear, "That is enough!" Hiruzen yelled out as his anger finally came to the boiling point. "All civilians will sit down and shut up, or so help me Kami I'll have each of you worthless bastards executed for breaking the law I past sixteen years ago which I have heard each of you break in years past! Fuck the paperwork for the executions, I'll kill each of you myself!"

The civilians quickly retook their seats in fear of the Hokage making good on his threats though some were sitting uncomfortably after emptying their bowels in their pants and there was a rather unpleasant smell while two ANBU started spraying the floor down with low power water Jutsu and spraying some air freshener until after the meeting.

Hiruzen cleared his throat, "Now, Akane-san, you have been called her to attest to the events that happened that night sixteen years ago, can you present any evidence to confirm the fact that you were under Genjutsu"

"Hai, I can, the written testimony of my previous container, Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto's father in the form of two letters which you gave to Naruto-Sama four years ago, it would be all the proof I need, however I ask that only you and the clan heads read them because these civilian bastards don't deserve the privilege of touching two of Naruto-Samas most treasured possessions" Akane finished spitting at the civilians with disgust.

Hiruzen nodded, "I will respect that request and I will look over the letters on a later date and confirm them in another meeting if any of the clan heads wish to read their contents I will arrange that also. It will also confirm without a doubt of Naruto's heritage and that he is Kushina's son."

Tsume and Naruto finally broke their hug as Tsume looked to the Hokage with a fire in her eyes, one of anger directed at the old man, "With all due respect Hokage-Sama. Why the fuck did you wait until now to reveal Naruto heritage! Wouldn't sixteen years ago have been better?!"

Slowly Hiruzen nodded, not angry with Tsume's outburst as he understood it as he had been cursing himself for not doing it all those years ago. "Yes, revealing his heritage all those years ago could have prevented all of this, but it also could have cost Naruto his life, Kushina and Naruto's father were both heavily wanted and revered in the war and to name him as their child would have put him under constant threat with them both gone"

"Then why not have let us adopt him into the clans back then, we could have protected him from any attacks!" Tsume growled, she had actually pushed to take Naruto into her clan, as had many of the others each for varying reasons, but each of their requests had been denied by the Hokage office.

"As much as I wanted Naruto-Kun to have a family and had I known of you being his second godmother I would have done so in a heartbeat, but to place young Naruto in any of the clans would have been just as dangerous. Each clan lost members and so there would have been hatred from within each of the clans, placing him in one could have resulted from an inner assassination. If not it would have also tipped the balance of power of the clans in favour of the chosen clan and the others might have revolted. Adding onto that his clan heir status, it would have meant handing over the wealth and possessions that rightly belong to Naruto. Those were my reasoning's." The ageing Hokage said sounding more and more weak, "I had thought that by keeping him free from the clans would have given me more ability to protect him, as a clan child I am limited to what I can do. Given clan laws, I would have been restricted from removing him if a problem was found and it would have been too late. By leaving him an orphan in hopes of a normal family adopting him I was able to post guards to keep him safe or pull him from trouble should any have arisen, but with increasing demands and our numbers still recovering from the last war and then the attack, I had limited manpower and he was left venerable to many times. For this, I have begged Naruto's forgiveness on many times, and I will do so many times more, and while I cannot make right the wrongs of the past, I will see they are somehow given justice for." Hiruzen said as he started getting some fight back in his voice.

This seemed to scare some of the civilians as to what justice he was referring to when he meant by given justice. While the clan heads were nodding in approval, as was Naruto. Hiruzen had told Naruto about the clans trying to adopt him when he had first been born, and he had explained his reasoning just as he had now, Naruto understood that as Hokage he had to look out for everyone in the village and not show favor on any single clan or person, his father had known this also, and he wasn't angry at Hiruzen for failing to protect him, he blamed the foolish civilians for that, they were the ones who had caused the pain out of their stupidity, and now they were going to start paying for it, even if it was just a little.

"As of right now, all those who have had a record of any assault on Naruto are hereby ordered to pay over half their estate worth to the Uzumaki clan as recompense for crimes against the clan. Furthermore, anyone who is suspected of knowing about, partaking or had any involvement in the attacks is ordered to report to the T&I department to have their minds checked and their crimes recorded before paying the same amount. Anyone who refused to do so will be stripped of their citizenship and executed, and all of their estate will go to the Uzumaki clan, and should any of them have a second crime recorded or attempt to do so, will suffer the same fate" Hiruzen ordered

"You can't do that we have rights!" another dumb civilian yelled in outrage at this decree.

Hiruzen simply waved a hand and an ANBU came out of the shadows and ran a katana through the man's head killing him instantly making the other civilians grow a shade paler at the death as more bowls opened and more air freshener was needed though it wasn't doing much good at this point.

"I can do this and I am, in fact, I am ordering each civilian council member to be first in line for a mind check with T&I and each of you had better pass as I am ordering your removal from this council should you fail as well as the reparations to young Naruto's clan" Hiruzen said with a scowl.

"Hokage-Sama may I make an additional request" Naruto asked from beside Tsume, getting a nod he continued, "while we're on the subjects of reparations, One Sasuke Uchiha has stolen the workings of the **Uzumaki Katon: Kasai Hakushu no Jutsu,** and used it without permission in his Genin graduation test as his final Jutsu. Under clan law, I demand compensations are made for the stolen Jutsu from the Uchiha clan, and whoever gave him the knowledge of the Justus workings pay as well. The only other people who knew of its workings were the councillors in this room and I highly doubt any of the clan heads would do such a thing as to pass on a Jutsu without source of its origins, I request that it be an additional topic in the mind search by T&I"

Hearing the request Hiruzen nodded, "by my order reparations will be made for the stolen Jutsu of the Uzumaki clan and by the Uchiha clan, and the culprit will be found and pay as well"

No sooner had Hiruzen said that there was a loud bang at the door of the council room door making everyone look to it as two ANBU dropped down katana as the ready to defend the room before the next hit burst the door open revealing a very-very sexually frustrated Anko!

"NARUTO!" Anko yelled as the doors flew open "I SAID ONE HOUR ITS BEEN THREE, YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

Naruto gulped slightly while he knew he was stronger that Anko, she was rather scary when she didn't get her fun time or Dango and ramen, and right now she was walking over with him in her sights licking a Senbon needle with a dangerous glare on her face that was scaring most men in the room.

Naruto quickly raised his hands, "Anko-chan, please let me explain it wasn't my fault, I was planning to come right home but then all this happened and I couldn't get out of it" he said very quickly as she was coming ever closer, "Akane-chan, a little help here!" Naruto yells in a last-ditch attempt to save his balls.

Akane quickly rushed over to beside Naruto, "Anko-chan, Naruto-Sama is telling the truth he was doing his best to get back to you but the dumb civilians just wouldn't let him go"

Anko completely ignored her as she got to Naruto and grabbed him by his shirt collar, "I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT YOU TO SHUT UP, GET HOME AND FUCK ME ALREADY!"

The second Anko said that all the male clan heads and civilian males pinch their noses to keep from fainting due to blood loss, Hokage included. Tsume just burst out laughing, "Ha-ha-ha-ha, and I thought the females in my clan were bad when they're in heat, ha-ha-ha-ha"

One of the civilian women pointed at Anko, "Do you have any shame you snake whor-!" she said before she found her head rolling along the ground just like the first dumb councillor as Akane walked back over to Naruto and Anko.

"Like the Hokage said, your lives are already forfeit for breaking his law, no one cares if you die, so it would be wise to watch your tone should I decide to just end you for talking ill of Anko-chan" Akane said with a dangerous glare making the civilians shiver as the each felt a warm stream flowing down their legs.

Naruto shook his head slightly, "Hokage-Sama, can we please wrap this up already, before we run out of civilian councillors for this meeting, and I pass out from the smell of shit in this room cause of these fools who can't control their bowels"

"Is that what that stink is, kami that's bad!" Anko yelled as she smelt it too.

Hiruzen who was covering his mouth and nose nodding, "I second that Naruto, alright let's hurry up, I move for the reinstatement of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha, and move for the immediate vote of the clan heads, civilians have no say in clan matters"

"The Yamanaka Clan supports the reinstatement of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha," Inoichi says as he stands up

"The Nara Clan supports the reinstatement of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha," Shikaku said lazily as he did the same

"The Akimichi Clan supports the reinstatement of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha" Chōza declared standing up beside his teammates,

"The Hyūga Clan supports the reinstatement of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha," Hiashi said proudly as he stood up, to hell with what the elders wanted, he would support his friend's son.

"The Aburame Clan supports the reinstatement of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha," Shibi said plainly as he stood up, but then that was the normal for an Aburame, not very passionate guys

"The Inuzuka Clan supports the reinstatement of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha," Tsume said proudly with a feral grin she'd be damn sure to do everything possible with Naruto now that she knows what the score was, and she would help him however she could to make up for the lost time.

Hiruzen nodded, "then it is official, the Uzumaki clan is reinstated in Konoha and its sole member is placed under the Clan Restoration act. Naruto Uzumaki, you are to appoint a representative to speak for your clan on the council until you are eighteen or Chūnin, do you have anyone in mind" he asked looking to Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "I request that until I'm Chūnin, that Tsume Inuzuka speaks for the Uzumaki clan in council matters if she accepts"

Tsume nodded back, "I accept the position" she announced proudly.

Hiruzen nodded, "and with that, the remainder of this meeting is postponed until a later date as it doesn't stink of the civilian council's faecal matter," he said getting up.

Anko grinned and grabbed Naruto's arm, "You. Me. Fuck. Senseless. Now!" she said as she began pulling him towards the door making the men grateful they're already pinching their noses cause of the smell, and Tsume smirk, _'good luck to you Naruto somethings telling me your mother is smiling down on you now and your father is laughing for finding a woman who's nearly as horny as Kushina was'_

Akane giggled watching Anko drag Naruto away, before calling after them, "Anko-chan, remember our deal" she called with a growing blush before poofing and returning to the seal. Leaving several ANBU groaning as they started clearing up the dead bodies and the faeces off the floor, something was telling them this would be the norm after every council meeting from now on.


	11. Chapter 11- week of funclan relatations

**OK, one and all this is a celebratory posting because as of 6:03 UK time today, this fiction has hit the 1000 follower mark, and I've had this chapter on stand by for just that reason, so to celebrate the 1k following not only is it the longest chapter to date but it's also got the first lemon of the series, so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **And a big shout out and Thank you to JHShadow, who is the 1000's follower that helped us reach this post =)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Warning right into the Lemon right off the bat here guys so enjoy you Ero-readers =)**

Travelling back to the apartment was a complete blur with for Naruto as he let himself be dragged knowing how horny Anko was at that moment, he could practically smell the pheromones oozing out of her, she wanted him bad, and after four years who could blame her. Naruto knew her to well and after he had from the age of ten reading the Icha-Icha collection that was left on his doorstep for his birthday, he was all too well versed in the art of making love. Well as far as one can be after six years of reading and four years of messing around with your girlfriend.

Bursting through the door of the apartment Naruto suddenly found himself air born as Anko had literally thrown him in the second the door was open while she closed the door and activated the security and one-way privacy seals.

When she turned back around Naruto could see the hunger in her eyes as she slowly stalked over to him swaying her hips back and forth as she slowly sloped her shoulders and her trench coat fell to the floor leaving her in her skirt, mesh suit and wrappings.

Gulping slightly he knew what was coming, he'd kept her waiting and now she was going to do the same to him, eh he could handle it for a little while, but the question he was thinking was how was she going to do it, she wasn't a member of the T&I department for nothing, and that fact alone made him a little nervous, he had seen what was left of some of the prisoners who she had been given leeway in interrogations with and what was left over couldn't even be called corpse, that would imply it resembled a body instead of a hunk of bone and meat.

As Anko got closer to Naruto she slipped off her shinobi sandals and loosened her wrappings as she got down on her knees and started to prowl over to Naruto who was still on his backside having being mesmerised by she show of her undressing. As she moved the bindings on her breasts that had been loosened started to slip off revealing she wasn't wearing a bra underneath the mess suit, as it hugged her every curve.

"Foxy-Kun, You kept me waiting~" Anko said in a very seductive voice as Naruto's eyes remained fixated on her swaying breasts, and didn't notice she had started to raise his shirt as she slipped a piece of paper out from below her mess suit, "and now it's time to pay the piper" she said before placing the paper just above his waist line and channelled chakra into it a split second before pulling it away revealing a black circle with the kanji for flow on it with a line through it.

Feeling the sudden chakra he looked down and immediately recognized the seal, and mentally cursed under his breath, it was the level one seal the unisex prisons used for their long-term inmates, it kept the men from Cumming so to prevent pregnancies in the prison, the level two version of the seal kept men from getting erect period and was used for the more disgruntle prisoners as a punishment and could only be removed by a series of hand seals, that or an extremely high burst of chakra, which Naruto could do, but voted against it, seeing as he knew Anko could use a more painful method to achieve the same goal, there was a reason why she was the punishment in the T&I department for any shinobi who violated or was accessed of sexual harassment, and she was good and proud of her work.

"That's just mean Hime" Naruto pouted with a sigh making Anko giggle as she leant in close to his ear.

"So was making me wait three hours for you. Now you're going to wait for at least one before I let you" she said before she licked up his neck making him growl as she got to his ear, "Now, Fuck Me"

Naruto grinned and immediately grabbed her thighs and used his chakra and leg strength to immediately lift them both up making Anko "Eep!" at the sudden movement as she found herself with her legs now wrapped around Naruto's waist and his hand on her ass squeezing hard making her gasp at the roughness, he knew exactly how to push her buttons, "With pleasure" Naruto growled as he started towards the bedroom and kicked the door open and like she had done before threw her onto the bed as she landed with a bounce.

Anko's eyes immediately went to him as she got her bearings as he started towards her as he pressed his right arm to his left shoulder and channelled chakra into the storage seal he had on it as his shirt and trench coat seal away inside it leaving him in just his trousers letting Anko see his bare chest and refined muscles, she could feel herself getting, even more, wetter at the sight as her climbed onto the bed before moving and claiming her lips as he loomed over her, his kisses had always been loving and passionate with a slight dominating side as he claimed her, but this kiss was more passionate and dominating as he forced her to the bed as she moaned into his mouth and then gasped as his hands went to her chest and with a rip freed her breasts from her mess clothing before he grabbed them both roughly and started squeezing making her toes curl, he knew how she likes it. Rough, but not brutally. Hard, but not abusive.

After a few moments their kiss broke apart leaving Anko panting wanting more, until she moaned as Naruto gripped both her nipples and give them a slight twist and tug, before gripping the next lowest part of her mess attire and tripped it off with a pull, leaving her with just some coverage on her lower thighs and some hanging on her shoulders and arms, as she was left in just her panties lying beneath him as he began trailing kisses down her neck and over her breasts, leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake knowing she loved the feeling, he trailed down her toned flat stomach and got to her now soaking wet panties and didn't stop as he put his lips on her covered lower lips and sucked making Anko's eyes widen as her hips jerked pushing herself closer to his lips as he sucked the juices through the thin silk fabric.

With her hips off the bed Naruto gripped the waistband of her underwear and started pulling them down her thighs, he was tempted to rip them off her, but knew he'd pay for it later if her did, the silk ones were her favourite ones, she didn't mind him ripping the mess suits cause they were cheap and she had supply of them, but silk was expensive and for the quality she had even B rank mission pay barely covered it.

Moving his lips back from her panties he quickly pulled them from her revealing her soaking cunt just begging to be fucked. He pulled the panties off her legs and tossed them to the side before he renewed his assault on her lower lips making her squeal with pleasure, she kept herself neatly shaven with only a small patch of pubic hair, as she had asked Naruto how he'd like her a year prior, and now it was tickling his nose somewhat as he lapped at her cunt.

"I…I Need you…now" Anko panted, after four years Naruto could bring her to orgasm with only his tongue and she knew he could, but this time they were going the whole nine yards or in Naruto's case nine inches.

Naruto smirked and nodded as he moved back and undid the buckle on his pants and pulled them and his boxers down as is shaft stood to attention and he started over to her, leaning over her with his arms on either side of her between her legs, (missionary position) as he lined himself up with her and slowly pushed forward as he began entering her.

Anko flinched slightly as he moved into her never having used anything more than her fingers or Naruto's tongue given that she had wanted to give herself to him and not risk it, but now she was slightly starting to regret it as she felt him fill her more and more.

After a few moments, Naruto stopped as he felt her barrier and knew what was coming next would be painful for her, she may have enjoyed some slight pain but from what he had read this wouldn't be enjoyable. He lowered himself down to her and kissed her lips gently, "here we go Anko-Chan, it will be over in a moment"

Anko had to smile, she was two years older than him it was her meant to be saying those types of things to him, not the other way around, but it was nice, it was a way of showing her he cared, she was sure most men would have just lined up and shoved in without any thought without making sure she was ready, not she hadn't been but Naruto was different he was kind, caring, compassionate and she loved him for those, and she also knew that they both had the same compatible kinks which would make all the times after this even more enjoyable. "Go ahead," she said with a nod and Naruto nodded back before he bends his knees slightly to get a better position and then thrust through.

Anko's eyes clenched in the pain as he broke through and filled her as a single tear trailed down her cheek, Naruto kissed it away and gave her sweet and gentle butterfly kisses up and down her neck as she adjusted to his size, seeing her no longer in pain Naruto started to move slowly and at a steady pace so as not to hurt Anko more. She was so warm and his instincts were telling him to go faster but he wanted the first time to be special if she asked for more he'd give it to her as he kept his rhythm.

Slowly the pain turned to pleasures as Anko started moving her hips to meet Naruto thrust as she enjoyed the pleasure, "more please, faster, harder more, Naruto-Kun" she pleaded trying desperately to get more pleasure.

With a smile Naruto gladly gave her it as he picked up his speed as her moaning grew and her mewls of pleasure increased, and Naruto loved each of them, hearing her had always been one of his secret pleasures they let him know how much she was enjoying the pleasure he was giving her and this was just the beginning as she asked over and over for more, as he revelled in her warmth it was the best feeling he had ever had, eating ramen and Dango coming a close second. And it wasn't long until he heard the words he had been waiting for.

"Fuck, I'm Cumming, bust that seal and cum with me!" Anko screamed as she felt her peek coming, and Naruto grinned hearing it as he did just that and the seal faded away, and he increased his thrusts as she screamed out in bliss as he buried himself balls deep before emptying himself into her as they both hit their peaks.

Naruto pulled out and dropped to Anko's side as they both panted getting their breath back. Anko rolled over onto Naruto's chest and hugged him as they rested and basked in the glow of their first time, well at least for ten minutes before Anko looked to Naruto with a seductive smirk.

"You up for round two Foxy-Kun" she grinned making Naruto laugh.

"Oh you know it Hebi-Hime" he said before in a burst of chakra enhanced speed Anko found her self-pressed hard against the far wall of the room and Naruto behind her and faster than she could react he was buried in her balls deep once again making her silently scream in pleasure as he leaned in close to her ear and whisper in a low growl, "and this time I'm not holding back", those words were the last she heard cause after that all that anyone who entered that apartment heard would have been the sounds of Anko's screams of pleasure and gasps of pleasurable pain as Naruto gave her the fucking he had promised over and over again.

* * *

 **Time skip- four hours later**

Anko was lying over the end of her and Naruto's bed her ass in the air as she gasped trying to get her breath back after Naruto had pounded her senseless, her ass was red and in a pleasurable pain after she had teased Naruto a bit too much, evident by the number of broken ping pong paddles on the ground, they had been the cheap kind and Naruto had been for the warm up for the paddle, which was now on Naruto's lap as he sat leaned against the far wall getting his breath back after the last round they had just finished going.

Getting his breath back again he got to his feet slightly wobbly but after a few seconds of running chakra through his muscles, he was back and ready to go again.

Anko pushed up off of the bed looking back at him with a grin, "Up for round fifteen" she grinned shaking her ass at him with a smirk telling him she hadn't had enough just yet.

Naruto laughed and was about to go for her again when the doorbell rank making Anko snarl, "Whoever that is better have a damn good reason otherwise I'm going to give 'em a snake enema for interrupting our fucking time"

Naruto shook his head and moved to the door but not before giving the paddle a finally hard swing across Anko's backside making her drop to the bed once again, "I'll go see who it is, you go start putting some cooling cream on that ass of yours otherwise you won't last five minutes in the next round" he grinned walking our as he tied on a dressing gown and pulled on some boxers and slacks.

Getting to the front door he deactivated the seals and opened the door to be greeted by the rare sight of a Hyūga branch member. Wearing the usual white and black robes with his forehead covered.

Now Naruto was really grateful he had those seals active, the seals prevented even the Hyūga Dōjutsu from seeing through the walls of the flat, which was one of the reasons he had installed them himself for all around privacy, those eyes were as Shikamaru would put it, Troublesome.

"Good evening, Hyūga-san, and what can I do for you this fine evening," Naruto asked with a smirk, he had a small guess what this was about.

"Uzumaki-Sama, your presence has been requested by both the clan heads of the Hyūga and Yamanaka clans at the Hyūga compound at your earliest convenience, I'm to escort you when you're ready," the man said not breaking his stoic demeanour.

Naruto looked at him for a moment, he hadn't been expecting a summons from Inoichi as well, that was unexpected, he knew Ino had feeling for him and he returned them on some level and with his newly elected Clan status and his position in the CRA he knew he would be getting some marriage proposals but he never expected them this quick.

"Thank you Hyūga-san, if you'd give me a few minutes I just need to grab a quick shower and a change of attire, would you mind waiting out here?" Naruto asked politely, he had never been one for inviting strangers into his home, and a Hyūga was definitely not on his list to do so, they could read a book without even opening it, and not all his notebooks had privacy seals on them, he would have to find a way to fix that.

"Of course Uzumaki-Sama," the Hyūga said with a small bow still not showing any emotion other than a stoic one. That had always been perplexing to Naruto, he had never once seen a branch Hyūga member even crack a smile, and he had made it his own personal mission two years ago to get them to show some other emotion but so far all of his attempts had been unsuccessful.

"Oh are you going out Foxy-kun~" came a voice behind Naruto, "But what about round fifteen"

Naruto turned and blinked at what he saw, Anko was dressed in a small white dress shirt which cut off above her belly button and was wearing a really short skirt that just covered her underwear and no more and had a lollipop sticking out of her mouth while holding the paddle Naruto had had moments ago. The scene made Naruto smirk, she had found his gift then.

Suddenly there was a crash behind him and he looked out to see the Hyūga member was gone, he stepped out and looked over the railing to find the Hyūga branch member lying in the bushes with a look of bliss on his face and two trails of blood coming down his nose making Naruto face palm. _'so itching power, whoopie cushions, paintballs, ANBU dress in pink tutus, and even the Hokage monument covered in orange and red paint doesn't make them laugh or break their shell, but Anko in a schoolgirl uniform does... Well, at least we have one thing in common'_ Naruto though before going back inside closing the door and looking at his very naughty school girl Anko.

He walked over and pulled her into a kiss which lasted five seconds before he pulled away, "Forgive me Anko-chan, but I've got a summons from Hiashi and Inoichi, I think it's about Ino and Hinata, this could be what we've been waiting for"

Anko pouted, but it was only made sexier by her clothing, "fine, I guess I can let you go for an hour seeing as it could mean I get two harem sisters out of it" she said with a smirk before pointing the paddle at Naruto, "but if you're not back in one hour, and using this on me, I'll be using it on you got it" she said in a mock threating tone, she knew she could never do it, but she would give it her damn best shot.

Naruto smirked and kissed her again, "Love you to Hebi-Hime," he said before he rushed off to get showered and dressed for the meeting.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Naruto walked through the streets following the Hyūga member as they headed to the Hyūga clan compound. Naruto had decided to go with a more respectable clan attire now that he had prepared for when his clan would be made official in Konoha once again.

He was wearing a deep orange brown male kimono with a with under wrapping and a dark blue Haori with the Uzumaki Crest in white on the back and his mother's sword at his waist wearing white foot wrappings and traditional sandals. Looking like a respectable clan figure, Hiruzen had told him of his clan's traditional colours and they had the attire made to order years ago by Daichi, it was high quality and was reinforced with the same seals as his coat was.

The Hyūga had been quite the whole walk and had only spoken in an apology for his composure when Naruto had come out of the apartment once more.

As they walked, Naruto began to notice something, a lot of the civilians were looking at him a little bit differently, instead of hate, some were looking at him with slight respect, others with fear, though there were still those who glared at him with hate, he was curious as to just what was doing it, that was answered when they passed by two Inuzuka clan members and the partners who noticed him and bowed respectfully.

""Good afternoon, Uzumaki-Sama"" before they walked on

And that's when Naruto realised, word had been spread about the reinstatement of the Uzumaki clan and him as clan head, well it was certainly an expected change and a lot of the looks he had been getting now made sense. He was getting respect due to his status changed, the looks of fear were people worried about him deciding to take his revenge on them for their past actions against him due to his position as clan head or at the time of clan heir any actions against him were an act of war against the Uzumaki clan and now as clan head he could put forward for their immediate execution should he so desire, but that wasn't what Naruto had planned, no he would let them stew in their fear with the knowledge that he could end them at any second and let them fear him the rest of his lives, as no doubt they would all soon be receiving summons from Ibiki to report for evaluations to see if they fall under the Hokage's decree of reparations to his clan.

But if word about that had gotten out, then there would no doubt that the word of him being able to summon Akane out and that he's in contact with her. There would be hardcore Kyūbi haters out for him now, so he'd best be on his guard. He grips his mother's katana at the thought looking around just begging for someone to try something.

Now the two of them were coming up on the Clan compound coming up to the front entrance the gate opens and Branch member steps to the side, "Please go inside Uzumaki-Sama, Hiashi-Sama and Yamanaka-Sama are waiting for you in the main house" he said giving a small bow which Naruto returned before going into the compound.

Once inside the view was quite spectacular, fresh green grass with beautiful flower beds, a pebbled path walkway up to the main house, there was even a small pond in the middle of the compound with fresh water Koi swimming in it with a small waterfall feeding into it. Bamboo trees followed one side of the path around the edge of the inner compound and Naruto could see two sets of Hyūga guards on patrol walking the perimeter two hundred meters apart, the compound was massive.

Looking to his right he could see the main house which was a traditional style with a single floor, while behind it, he could see a number of houses, this was the Main branch compound, where the head families lived, the branch members lived in a separate compound just across from this one, Naruto had known this cause he had been there a number of times to try to get one to crack a smile, and the side branch compound was nowhere near as nice as the main branch compound.

Turning and starting down the path to the main house, he went to the front door and it was opened by another branch member, "Please come in Uzumaki-Sama, Hiashi-Sama and Yamanaka-Sama are in the dining hall expecting you"

Giving a nod Naruto slipped off his sandals and moved them to the side before stepping inside. He followed the branch member to a sliding door when he got on his knees just a bit behind away from the door before sliding it open and bowing, "Forgive the intrusion Hiashi-Sama, Yamanaka-Sama. But Uzumaki-Sama has arrived per your request"

"Please come in, Naruto-san" Called the recognisable voice of Hiashi

Naruto nodded in thanks to the branch member before he walked in and the branch member closed the door behind him

Naruto found both Hiashi and Inoichi at the rather large dining table both with impressed looks on their faces seeing Naruto's new attire.

"Naruto-san, I must say your attire is certainly one befitting one of your status" Inoichi complimented him

"Yes quite a step up from your usual attire, Uzumaki-Dono," Hiashi said with a nod of recognition

"Thank you, Inoichi-san, Hyūga-Dono. I though this attire would be more befitting for meetings involving clan affairs if I'm to assume this is why I was requested" Naruto said respectfully as he walked over to the table as Hiashi gestured to take a seat

Hearing Naruto's tone Inoichi smiled slightly, "a wise observation Naruto-san, and a correct one, but I think we can dispense with the formalities and titles, seeing as we know each other slight better than that given how many times we've spoken, and the matter at hand is more personal than business"

Naruto nodded, "I guessed that much, and if were being so informal, may I request that we skip any idle chat, not to be rude, but Anko-chan only gave me an hour to see what this was about and then get back, if not I'd fear she'd send her snakes after me, and not the small kind"

Both Hiashi and Inoichi looked at him with raised eyebrows, Inoichi was the one to speak first, "sorry Naruto but we thought that four hours would have been enough time to see to Anko-san's…. desires"

Naruto chuckled lightly, "Enough to appease her maybe but nowhere near enough to satisfy her, we've been abstinent four years and now that I'm fair game she's having as much of me as she can get. There's a lot of pent up frustrations so, if we could speed this along before she gets impatient and decides to send the snakes out early that would be great"

Both Hiashi and Inoichi paled slightly at the thought, four years ago Anko had been the name that struck fear into most of the civilians, they still hated her with a passion but most wouldn't risk going near her cause of Orochimaru and the fact that if you pissed her off you have a river of poisonous snakes after you, and now she was the Nightmare of the T&I and shared the second seat with Inoichi in that department, so he knew all too well what the woman was capable of.

Both men looked at each other and nodded in agreement to make this quick as they both stood up and rounded to the front of Naruto before getting on their knees and bowing.

"Naruto, both Inoichi and I humbly request a unity between our clans, to be solidified by the marriages between you and our first born daughters," Hiashi said respectfully

"Both our daughters have expressed their desires for you to court you, and we believe this is the best option for our clans and our daughters" Inoichi continued

Naruto nodded hearing their requests, "I will accept the Unity between our clans as I already planned on requesting such myself at a later date when the construction of the Uzumaki compound begins. But I will not accept your requests so solidify them through arranged marriages"

Both Inoichi and Hiashi looked to Naruto with slight shock before anger came to them at the thought of him turning down their daughters but Naruto raised his hand as he continued, "let me explain, I would love nothing more than to have both Ino and Hinata as my girlfriends and in the future my wives, but to do so through arranged marriages at this moment in time would not work, for the main reason that neither of them knows about Akane or what really happened sixteen years ago and until they are told to put them into an arranged marriage with me before they know all the facts would not sit well with me. In fact, the whole concept of arranged marriages never sat well with me. I offer both your clan's the unity unconditional of the marriages, and request permission to court both Hinata and Ino as my further girlfriends and wives. I will tell them all the facts before I start that level of a relationship with them so they can decide themselves without it feeling like it was forced, if they accept me and are willing, only then will I pursue a relationship like that with them, and of course any intimacy with them will wait until they are ready for such and request it, I will not make them into baby makers to restart my clan regardless of council orders"

Both Inoichi and Hiashi smiled slightly hearing Naruto's reasons, and both knew their daughters had chosen wisely in their pursuit of love, Naruto was respectful, strong, smart, caring and would take care of both their daughters, though they still planned on being over protective, as fathers such was their right, but something was telling them that they wouldn't have to do so as much with Naruto as they would have anyone else.

Hiashi nodded, "your reasoning is solid Naruto, and for this, you have our thanks"

Inoichi continued, "Both Hinata and Ino are in the indoor garden space in the middle of the house, if you'd like to speak with them now, I'm sure they'd love to hear you out now"

Naruto stood up and gave a small bow. "thank you, I believe I will, I still have some time before I need to get back to Anko-chan, now if you'll excuse me" he said before turning around and heading to where he could feel Ino and Hinata's chakra coming from.

As he walked out both Hiashi and Inoichi shared a look, "Follow him and listen in?" Inoichi asked

"Would we be fathers to our daughters if we didn't?" Hiashi responded as he and Inoichi silently followed the blond, wanting to hear their daughter's response to his request, both silently rooting for him.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Naruto took a slight breath steadying his nerves before releasing slowly as he stood in front of the door leading out into the inner yard of the Hyūga main household before he reached out and opened the door and stepped out.

The inner yard was a small green garden a wooden walkway around the entire rim and a small wooden bridge crossing the river of stone pebbles that separated the walkway from the garden.

In the middle of the green garden there was a blanket laid out and on it sat both Ino and Hinata both giggling to themselves as they talked, but when they had heard the door open the both looked over to see Naruto dressed in his formal attire and both blushed seeing their shared crush.

Naruto smiled as he crossed the bridge over onto the inner garden seeing their blushes. "Good evening you two I hope I'm not intruding," he said with a smile on the outside, while inside he was still fighting to keep his nerves down hoping they'd be open to what their conversation was going to lead to.

""N-No Naruto-Kun, we were just chatting, we just didn't expect to see you here," Hinata said as she tried to fight back her blush.

"Wow Naruto-Kun, you look amazing, any reason for the fancy clothing" Ino asked looking him up and down desperately trying not to lick her lip at the sight of him as well as fighting back her blush.

"Well, it's only right to attend clan meetings dressed appropriately, as of four coming five hours ago the Uzumaki clan has been reinstated as a formal clan of Konoha," Naruto said with a proud smile

"Congratulations Naruto-Kun," Hinata said in shock happy for him

"Yea that's great," Ino said in the same tone, both knowing how much his mother's clan had meant to him.

"Thanks," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, "You see your fathers called me here so that an alliance could be made between our clans so as the Uzumaki clan regrows it benefits all three of our clans, but that's not the reason I've come to talk to you now"

"What do you mean Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked as both she and Ino looked at Naruto with slight confusion as he sat down.

"Well, I know how you two feel about me, I have for some time now" Naruto stated as both girls blushed again at the sudden statement, "the thing is I have the same feelings for both of you, maybe not as strong as I have for Anko-chan but they're still there, and Anko-chan and I have been together four years now as I'm sure you're both aware, and it's because of that I haven't been able to act on my feelings for you two, As Polyamory is frowned upon for civilians"

Both girls nodded sadly, they knew Naruto had been dating Anko since before the academy and the first day at the academy she had made it clear that anyone that tried anything would regret it, so that's why they hadn't acted either.

"But the thing is, now that the Uzumaki clan has been reinstated and I'm the last member, I've been placed on the CRA to restore my clan, and I'm sure you both know what that means so I won't really go into the details, but the bottom line is Anko has agreed to share me given I must have feelings for the other girls as well as them having feeling for me which I think is more than reasonable" Naruto explained as he could see the blushes deepening on both girls as he talked.

Though Naruto didn't know it both girls in their heads were screaming _'THANK YOU KAMI!'_

"Now there is something I want to ask you both and I'm sure you can both guess what that is, but before I ask you the question, I want to tell you some things, because I don't want you making the decision before you know all the facts just to find them out later and then regret it and end up hating me" Naruto explained looking very serious

Both girls shared a look before looking back to Naruto and giving subtle nods to continue.

Naruto nodded back before sighing, "Well I'm sure you both have noticed how when I walk around the village about eighty to ninety-five percent of the villagers don't exactly look at me with the most kindest of glares?" he said getting nods from both girls, they had always seen that and wondered why, "well there's a reason for that…..."

* * *

 **Time skip:**

 **I'm not going to repeat it you already know it all by now**

Both girls sat in silence after having listened to the one they loved telling them of his life, and the nightmare it had been. All because of how the Yondaime Hokage had chosen him to hold they Kyūbi or Akane after she had attacked the village, and the villagers had viewed him as the Fox, even though the truth was that it had never been her fault in the first place.

They had listened to how badly Naruto had been treated and how he had only found true happiness four years ago when he had met Anko and had been told who his parents were, though he hadn't told them who his father was given that it was ordered by the Hokage to remain a secret until he was Chūnin.

Now both sat looking at the blond as his hair shadowed his eyes as he looked down not wanting to meet their eyes for risk of judgement from them.

Ino spoke first, "Naruto-Kun, you told us all this because you wanted to ask us a question" Ino started.

"That question was if we wanted to share you with Anko under the CRA, and you didn't want us to regret it later should we have found this out" Hinata finished.

Naruto nodded, but still not meeting their eyes, "Yes, I didn't want to ask you without you knowing, for that exact fact, I knew you had feelings for me but at the same time you didn't know about my status due to the Sandaimes laws. And now that you do I can understand if neither of you wishes to be with me"

Both girls looked to each other and shared small smiles before nodding, the next thing Naruto knew was that he was tackled by both Kunoichi into a hug that caught him by surprise and forced him to the ground.

Naruto quickly adjusted to the new scene and looked to the girls who had just tackled him both with smiles and loving looks in their eyes.

"Naruto-Kun, this doesn't change how we feel about you, we could never look at you the way those Baka villagers look at you," Hinata said before hugging him as she desperately fought back her blush at being so close to Naruto four years and she was still trying to.

"Damn right it doesn't, why should it Akane isn't to blame so why should it affect how we feel about you," Ino asked as she looked to Naruto

Naruto smiled before hugging both girls, "Thank you, I just had to be sure, you have no idea how happy you both saying that makes me" Naruto said happily that they both still wanted him.

Both girls hugged back both with blushes on their cheeks both unbelievably happy that the boy they had both had a crush on was returning their feelings for them both, after a few moments the hug broke apart and the three of them sat back all with smiles on their faces.

"You know I was kind of nervous about all of this," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, "Both about telling the two of you about all this and the fact that you'd both turn down the idea of sharing me"

Both Ino and Hinata blushed and giggled at statement understanding Naruto's thoughts, not many women would agree to share a man but then again not many men are worth sharing, but Naruto was the exception.

"Ano, actually Naruto-Kun, three years ago when Ino and myself talked and discovered each other's crushes on you, we well we…" Hinata started but Ino cut in

"We agreed that if we could both have you we'd share," Ino said with a slight smirk on her face, "Even at the same time~"

Hearing Ino say that Hinata blushed beat red and Naruto have a slowly growing lecherous smile as a very vivid mental image of what his future could contain came to his head.

At the same time, just to the inside left of the main house door, both Hiashi and Inoichi stood listing both with slight blushes themselves hearing their daughters had spoken of such things and both looked to each other and spoke quietly.

"Well, Ino certainly is very...Outgoing in her ways" Hiashi said trying to put it politely

Inoichi cleared his throat, "Well she's always been a very outgoing girl, but I'm surprised that Hinata agreed to it, I didn't think her the type"

Hiashi gave a small smile, "well she takes after my wife in that way I'd suspect, but she's still young" he said before they both went back to listening.

Naruto cleared his throat and mind of the images, it was still too soon for some things that he was thinking of, "Well if it comes the time that's what you two want then I won't say no, but it will still be some time before we do anything like that, if we do start dating then we'll take it slow so we can get it right"

Ino nodded in understanding and Hinata shuffled nervously on her spot slightly, which Naruto noticed. "Hinata is something wrong?" he asked worried he'd upset her.

Hinata shook her head, "Ano, no nothing's wrong Naruto-Kun, I agree with taking it slowly, it's just that if we're going to be dating, would it be alright if we…." Hinata started but stopped nervously

"If we what, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked not sure what she was getting at, he didn't think she was the type for the heavy stuff straight away, and he wanted to wait but he was opening to listing to what she wanted

"If we...Kissed" Hinata said as she blushed red as she spoke the words, hearing them Ino blushed red too, Kunoichi or not they were still teen girls who had never kissed before and the thought of doing it with their crush now shared boyfriend was enough to make them both blush crimson.

Naruto had to hold back a chuckle at how cute they both looked blushing like that, he and Anko had done much more than kiss so the thought of kissing wasn't exactly heavy to him, but he knew that it was too soon for something major. He gave them a small smile, "If that's what you would like Hinata-chan, I'll give you both one if you'd like" he said as he watched both their blushes deepen, "but nothing more than a small chastity kiss, I'd like to take you both out on at least one date before we do anything more" he said seriously, even he and Anko had waited till after their first date at Ichirakus before anything more serious.

To the inside left of the door both Inoichi and Hiashi smiled, both knowing Naruto was a gentleman but both keeping their fatherly instincts down knowing Naruto wouldn't take it too far and both shared a look with the other since they were in this together.

"You alright with this?" Inoichi asked

Hiashi nodded, "Yes, I see no reason to intervene yet it's just a small kiss and they've both agreed to it let them have their moments"

Naruto moved to face Hinata who was currently blushing up a storm being so nervous, she had asked for it and now she was going to get it, as Naruto moved to her side and they both leaned in and their lips gently touched, Hinata was doing everything in that moment not to pass out, Naruto was kissing her and she was kissing Naruto, he was being so gentle is was everything she had imagined.

Naruto couldn't help but smile mentally as he took in the experience, her lips were so soft he could smell her scented lipstick, peach, and he caught the scent of her shampoo, lavender and lemongrass, it was different from Anko's but it was still nice.

After a few seconds, Naruto pulled back as Hinata mewled in disappointment wanting more before covering her mouth in embarrassment at making the noise, making Naruto chuckle slightly.

"Sorry Hime, that's all your getting for now" Naruto lightly teased getting her blush to deepen yet another shade and take up her entire face before he turned to Ino, who had her own blush growing in anticipation for her own kiss.

Moving over to her Naruto smiled as he leant in as she did the same kissing each other gently as Ino nearly melted at his touch. Naruto took in her scent as he did noticing the difference from both Anko and Hinata, vanilla lip gloss was what he was getting this time with a mango and passion fruit shampoo, he liked it. And once more as he pulled away after the few seconds making sure not to give one more than the other, he got a disappointed moan from Ino who like Hinata cover her mouth in embarrassment making Naruto chuckle.

Suddenly there was a cough breaking the moment as the three looked to Hiashi and Inoichi at the doorway choosing now to break the moment, "well I trust you have a good reason for what we just witnessed Naruto-san" Inoichi said in mock anger wanting to try and bust his future son-in-law's balls slightly.

"We said to talk with then not seduce them" Hiashi added his two cents as well with mock anger.

But before they could continue both felt their ear burning as found themselves pulled to one side like children by their separate daughters who were giving their fathers unimpressed looks, one that Inoichi got often when he angered his wife and one that Hiashi hadn't gotten in years as both Hinata and Ino spoke a single sentence. "Play nice with our boyfriend", that one phrase sent chills down both men's spines that promise untold pain to both their bodies and their coin purses should they refuse so both quickly nodded their heads.

Naruto chuckled nervously at the scene knowing he'd be in for trouble if he angered them, but then a thought suddenly crossed his mind as he checked his watch and his eyes widened, "Crap!" he yelled before sprinting past the father and daughter couples heading for the door, "I've only got five minutes left before I'm late"

As both Inoichi and Hiashi stood up watching the blond blur go they knew he knew they had made the right choice with him for their daughters, but both silently gave a prayer for his balls if he was late, and prayed for the future of his coin purse should he take their daughters and their cravings on.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Naruto sprinted out of the Hyūga compound and with a chakra leap he jumped to the roofs and took off as high-speed he had to cover a twenty minute walk in less than five minutes, well if his ancestors could cover a seven day journey in just two days with their village at stake, he could damn well do this with his ass on the line.

As he jumped from House to house clearing whole streets heading for his apartment he mentally cursed Hiruzen for not letting him learn the Hiraishin yet it would have come in so handy right now. But let out a sigh of relief when he could see his door, but his eyes bulged seeing his watch, less than a minute to go

He shot across the houses like a bat out of hell knowing Anko's sadistic nature and what would happen if he was late even by a second, as the very second ticked down, and with ten seconds to spare he burst through the door and skidded to a halt.

"SAFE!" Naruto yelled as he stopped, getting an applause from Anko who was waiting for him.

"by the skin of your arse" Anko laughed as she got up from the seat, "Now let's pick up where we left off shall we?" she said with a smirk but frowned when Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry Hebi-Hime, no, I have a much better idea of how we can have fun, it's something I read four years ago that I just remember and I've been meaning to try out but I can guarantee you'll enjoy it five times more than anything we've done so far" Naruto said with a very lecherous smile on his face making Anko shiver in anticipation.

"Oh, and what's this?" She asked barely able to contain her excitement

"This" Naruto said as he raised his hands into a familiar seal and Anko's eyes widened, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " and as the smoke cleared five Naruto stood where there once was one and Anko gulped at the realization of what was about to happen dawned on her and she only uttered one word before she was lifted into the bedroom at high speed.

"Kami"


	12. Chapter 12- Team placement

**Ok guys, I just spend today blitzing this chapter to get it up to give you guys more of the story, I haven't really been putting as much time into this fiction as I should be, truth be told I'm currently working on 3 other Naruto fictions at the moment, one that I've got another writer helping me with so the planning for it is running smoothly one of the others has hit a dead end so I'm trying to get it going again, on top of which I have also started doing a Fem Naruto fiction with a Yuri harem in it, never written a female Naruto before so I was looking for a challenge, its planning is in the starting stages so things are going well there, and then there's the multitude of other fictions I'm working on so I'm working on a lot. I'll have actually hit the last of what I had planned ahead for this fic with this chapter, so I'm going to take a couple of weeks to get in and plan ahead big time here so I know where I'm at, I should have done it before I started writing and posting but I got excited with what I had and I jumped the gun so sorry guys you'll just have to bear with me for a few weeks until I can get things back on track.**

 **I've decided to do a quick set of replies to the reviews I got in the last chapter just cause I want to they will be at the end of the chapter so if you left a review, see if I replied if not I probably thought it didn't need one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Time skip: One week later**

Naruto lay in the middle of his and Anko's bed, as Anko lay with her head on his chest, both were naked with only the sheet draped across their midsections their feet showing at the bottom of the cover.

Anko's hair was a mess as she lay peacefully the week previous had worn her out in ways she didn't know where possible, every joint in her body was sore but in the most pleasant ways after a week of going at it, she was content as she could have possibly been. She smelled of sex and sweat but she didn't care the last week was beyond what she could have dreamed, and when Naruto had brought out the shadow clones things could only have gotten better after that.

Naruto ran his hand through Anko's hair as they both smiles contently, neither had left the apartment all week, Naruto had sent clones to do the shopping, get his shinobi licence, arrange the week off for Anko, chat with Hinata and Ino, who both had nearly passed out when the clones told them why Naruto couldn't come to chat with them personally, but they understood that Anko had him before them, and Anko had even invited them to join seeing that her and Akane had a pact that after Anko had her week with him she was free to have him whenever she wanted, though Naruto had put his foot down when it came to Hinata and Ino joining saying not yet.

And at this point the audience is screaming that boy either has the greatest self-restraint ever or is out of his mind for turning down something like that, it's restraint and respect ladies and gentlemen, they're not one night stands.

Anko rubbed her head into Naruto's chest with a moan, "Does this have to end? You could just seal the door and not tell anyone~" Anko suggested with slight hope making Naruto chuckle.

"Sorry Hime, no can do, I've got squad assignment today, and your week of ends today as well. So sadly our fuck-week is over, though it was fun" Naruto smiled with a content sigh

Anko moaned, "too bad it can't be a fuck-month, five of you at one time Kami that was good, next time start with that"

Naruto kissed her forehead, "Will do Hime, now come on we need to get up I'm curious who Jiji has paired me up with, I swear if he tried to put me with that Uchiha I'm going to shove that pipe of his up his….."Naruto started to say as he started to get out of bed but stopped and blinked slowly as a smile came to his face that started to grow to a full on sadistic grin.

Anko caught the sudden silence and looked at him curiously, "Foxy-Kun what is it?" she asked wondering why he had suddenly gone quiet.

Naruto started chuckling slightly before bursting into laughed as he flopped back on his bed, "It's finally done, after two and a half years if finally fucking done!" he yelled happily.

Anko looked at him like he was mad but then the time scale struck a cord in her and her eyes widened slightly, "You don't mean….."

Naruto grinned even more and nodded his head, "Yep, both projects that the one thousand clones were working on are finally do..." was all Naruto got to say before Anko jumped on him and kissed him furiously.

"Oh Naru-Kun, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anko squealed as she hugged and kissed him.

Naruto hugged her back and both were smiling like crazy at the news something they had been waiting on for years was finally complete and things could not be better right now.

After a few moments both sat up both still naked as the day they were born, and Anko sporting a rather cherry behind and both with silly smiles.

"Ok, let's get up there's a lot to do and the sooner all this is taken care of the better" Naruto said as they stood up along with Anko both heading to get things going.

* * *

 **Scene break**

 **Living room half an hour later**

Naruto made the cross sign and created two fully charged shadow clones, both nodding to their creator on creation waiting for orders. "Alright you go and start the prep work for Anko-chan, make more clones to help you it shouldn't take longer than two hours with twenty clones" the original said as he pointed at one of the clones who nodded, "and you go and start the prep work for myself I want everything perfect once Anko-chan is taken care of I want it applied as soon as possible I've waited four years for this" The second clone nodded before both shunshined away.

Naruto turned to a giddy looking Anko and smiled, "Two hours Hime, just two hours and it will be done"

Anko wrapped her arms around Naruto and hugged him, "Thank you Naru-Kun, I never imagined this day would come, and it's all because of you"

Naruto hugged her back and smiled "Of course my Hime, do you think I would give up, never not when it's you I made you a promise and I'm keeping it" Naruto said with a finally gentle squeeze as they broke apart, "now come on, I'm due at the academy and you're due with Jiji for your next assignment" Naruto said before gesturing to the door.

The two of them walked overall set for their days when Naruto stopped and looked to the wall mount and looked over the sheathed katana blade on it, his mother's sword, and now his, he hadn't used taken it out of the apartment in four years on the Hokage's orders but now he finally could.

Reaching up he lifted the blade down and pulled it from his sheath as he channelled chakra into it and smiled seeing the metal glow its ferocious red as it gleamed in the light.

"Finally taking that bad boy out for the world to see it again," Anko asked looking at her love as he held the blade.

"You know it, after sixteen years it's time for my mother's blade to be feared once again," Naruto said as he sheathed the blade and put it into the hip slot on his belt before the pair walked out.

* * *

 **Time skip Academy**

Naruto walked into the classroom as usual and took his seat not totally ignoring the looks of all the girls now giving him gaga eyes after the Emo fan club had been reduced to one after the last day in class.

Said Emo was currently giving the blond a death glare from across the room as he entered, he had not had a pleasant week off. After the beating, Naruto had given him he had been taken to the hospital to be treated for the multiple injuries he'd sustained, which were still to fully recover. After he had been discharged he had been met by three ANBU and served the notice of the Hokage's order of recompense for crimes against the newly reinstalled Uzumaki clan for theft of clan Jutsu and slandering the clan's name without grounds, informing him that the fines for such had been confiscated from the Uchiha clan accounts and that he was ordered to turn over three Jutsu as payment for the one he had stolen, as well as confirming the identities of those who had given him the knowledge of the Jutsu, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

Needless to say the last Uchiha had spat on the orders and blatantly refused them, only to find himself at the end of a rather pointed sword held by a cat masked ANBU (we all know who that is), and told that he would either comply or he would be imprisoned and all his clan resources stripped and distributed to the shinobi of the village with the Uzumaki clan getting the first choice. He had no choice but to do as he was told.

The room was a bit empty given he was a few minutes early but he had been hoping to have a chat with Kiba but sadly his friend was yet to arrive, though he wasn't left waiting long before he was jumped on from behind.

"Hey man what gives where you been all week," Kiba said as he grabbed Naruto from behind, "Kaa-san tells me you finally get your Kaa-san's clan registered back in Konoha and you just disappear, I was hoping you'd come find me so we could party"

Naruto laughed as he threw Kiba off his shoulder and shook his head, "sorry man I would have except me and Anko spent the whole week in a private party of our own"

Kiba started laughing, "Ha, now I get it no problem dude when you got someone like Anko I can understand that, but we are going to party right? I mean you've been talking about getting your Kaa-sans clan brought back in Konoha for years and now it's finally happened we've got to celebrate"

Naruto grinned, "Damn right we are, as soon as the teams are set and all the formalities are done we're going out for a party"

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Kiba laughed as they bro-fisted, "So you got any ideas what bitches other than Anko you're going after, I mean you're in the CRA right multiple wives and all to restore your clan, got anyone in mind?"

Naruto smirked, "I've already got two lovely ladies for dates late in the week, and I'm meeting the third later for some fun," he said as he mentally counted down the second until…

"DAMN! Dude you work fast, leave some for the rest of us. So who's the lucky bitches, and does Anko know yet, After the first day of the academy I wouldn't think she'd be too happy?" Kiba laughed

Naruto nodded, "Kind of hard to keep something like that from her, since she was my first she has a say in the other girls and she had to approve of them before I did anything it was only right, and she's happier about it than you'd think about it, she actually proposed a foursome last week to get things kicked off"

Kiba gawked at Naruto, "are you freaking kidding me, you have got to be the luckiest bastard in Konoha, you did do it right?"

"With Anko, yes, but not the foursome, not for the others first times, I want each of the first to be special like Anko's and mine was" Naruto explained as he leant back in his chair,

Kiba sighed, "You're too much of a pussy sometimes. You know that?"

Naruto chuckled, "say that again next time we spar and we'll see who's the pussy then when I beat your ass into the ground for the hundredths time"

Kiba chuckled nervously, "yea no thanks I'm still getting over our last match, so answer already who're the lucky girls?"

"well I'm keeping one a secret, but the other two should be here any…", ""Naruto-Kun"", "second, and there they are," Naruto said as he turned to see both Hinata and Ino coming down the steps from the back entrance to the room both looking happily at the blond, "hey shift over Kiba," Naruto said gesturing to make room.

Kiba rolled his eyes but moved over anyway as Naruto got out to let Ino in first then Naruto followed by Hinata, so Naruto was between both his girls both happy, leaving Kiba just shaking his head, "I should have known those two have been giving you gaga eyes for years"

Both girls blushed when Naruto laughed, "yea well things are going to be much better now" he said as he wrapped his arms around both girls on either side and pulled them into a hug as all three smiled, "right girls", ""Hai Naruto-Kun""

But the happy moment was spoiled when a screeching voice nearly burst everyone's eardrums, "WHAT THE HELL GET AWAY FROM THEM NARUTO-BAKA!" no one has to be told who screeched like that.

The four winced only to look to see Sakura storming overlooking ready to swing for Naruto seeing him with both Hinata and Ino like that. Naruto just scowled back, "I don't see who I'm with as any of you business Haruno"

"Like hell they obviously don't want you anywhere near them now get lost" Sakura yelled as she threw a punch at Naruto who was about to catch it but before he could Sakura suddenly found her fist caught by two hands one from Ino and the other from Hinata, Ino had moved faster than Naruto had thought she could and now the two girls were glaring at the banshee with very pissed off looks on their faces.

""Haruno! Piss off!"" both girls yelled for Sakura suddenly felt the force of both girls right hooks in her face as she was send crashing into the wall on the other side of the room with two black eyes, out cold.

There was a unanimous gulp from every other girl in the room a second before a cheer broke out for "the silencing of the banshee". Even the brooding emo stopped brooding for a moment to fist pump the air for the small peace he'd finally get, only to wince slightly still in some pain from the beating he'd gotten a week before, then going back to his brooding.

Naruto blinked looking to Hinata and Ino who both sighed out their anger and grinned, "I don't know about you Ino but I've been wanting to do that for the past four years", "Hm speak for yourself I knew her before the academy I've been wanting to do that for eight years", Naruto sweat dropped at their words and mentally thought, _'so have I'_

Less than thirty seconds after both girls had returned to their positions beside Naruto and a laughing Kiba, the door opened to the room once more and in walked Iruka and Yūgao, both just in time to see Sakura collapse from the wall. The pair blinked before looking at each other and smirking before continuing in, Yūgao taking up her usual position on the far right side of the room next to the windows as Iruka took to the front centre of the room.

Clearing his throat Iruka started, "Ok first off I'm not even going to ask as to why Haruno-san is in such a state, though I'm sure I have a good idea" he said getting a few snickers from around the rooms before clearing his throat again, "As of today you are all Genin shinobi of Konoha, you have all studied hard the past four years, some of you even longer than that, and now all of that has paid off, I know you will all be proud and strong shinobi, I'm proud to have been all your sensei" he then went to his desk and picked up a note board with a list on it, "Now for your team assignments"

* * *

 **Skipping all the non-important bits**

"Squad Seven, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" Iruka called out getting a surprisingly quiet response, well not surprising really considering the banshee was still out cold, Sai was the quiet kind and all Sasuke did was do what Emo's do.

"Squad Eight, Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, your sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi" Iruka recited getting a small whine from Hinata.

"Mo, I won't be with Naruto-Kun or Ino-Chan," Hinata said in a low voice only to get a side hug from a smiling Naruto.

"It's alright Hinata-chan, we'll still see each other, and even though were not on the same teams does it really matter now that we're together," Naruto said with a smile trying to cheer her up and it worked as she hugged back

"Squad nine is still in rotation, so Squad ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi, your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka continued and this time it was Ino's turn to pout.

"looks like none of us are on the same team," Ino said with a frown only to be given the same hut that Hinata had been given and smiled having overheard his words before, no being on the same team wouldn't be a bad thing, but it would have been nice.

But then something dawned on all three of them and Ino was the first one to voice it, "Iruka-sensei, what about Naruto-Kun, he hasn't been assigned a Squad and he's the only one left"

Iruka smirked, "I was just getting to Naruto now Ino-san," he said before clearing his throat once more, "Due to the odd number of graduates this year, not all can be assigned a full squad, however, Hokage-Sama saw this outcome and decreed Naruto would be the best one for the final squad. His test scores and practical's through all four years have been perfect scores showing he is more than capable, on top of which he has also receive multiple recommendations from senior shinobi both Chūnin and Jōnin" Iruka spoke as a mumble started going around the classroom as to just what Iruka was talking about, "Lord Hokage has decided to give Naruto a rank that hasn't been seen since the second shinobi war, the rank of Elite Genin, meaning when he is assigned missions with another squad he will have the rank of a Chūnin like myself"

This got a round of muttering and gasps from some of the other students, and got Naruto hugged from both sides by Hinata and Ino with cheers of congratulations and a slap on the back from Kiba saying, even more, reasons to celebrate, but it was all ruined when one Brooding Emo prince with a huge ego decided to yell.

"What the hell is this? Why is that Dope getting such a privilege and not me, an Uchiha elite, I should be the one with that rank, I am above him!" Sasuke yelled in anger at Naruto getting picked over him again.

Naruto just smirked, "Careful there Emo, I think the bubble gum banshee is starting to rub off on you with all that yelling" getting giggles from a few of those in the room.

Sasuke was about to yell back when Iruka stopped him, "Sasuke that's enough, this was lord Hokage's decision and its one that I agree fully with, and lest you forget it was only a week past since you were defeated by Naruto rather shamefully I might add, so you would do well to mind your place here Genin"

Sasuke growled at Iruka for speaking to him that way but was silenced when a burst of focused Ki was sent his way from the purple haired instructor who was giving him a very pissed off look making Sasuke decide against speaking out again.

"Now as I was saying" Iruka continued, "Naruto has been chosen as Elite Genin and will be placed with a solo Sensei until the other members of his are ready, be it transfers from the other teams should the arrangements not work or Genin from next year's graduates to make up squad eleven" Iruka then lifted the page, "your assigned sensei is…" Iruka continued only to be silenced when the window just behind Yūgao smashed when something broke through it and multiple smoke bombs went off and the sound of something unfurling was heard.

The smoke cleared to reveal a full-size banner filling the front of the classroom saying in big bold letters

 **"PROPERTY OF FOXY-KUN THE EXTREMELY SEXY AND KINKY, NEWLY APPOINTED TOKUBETSU JŌNIN ANKO MITSARASH!"**

As the sexy snake, charmer appeared in a purple flame shunshin with a big grin on her face. As she did the majority of the girls in the class shrieked and cowards behind the largest things closest to them or under their desks, each had been traumatised and scared shitless of the snake charmer since the first day after her little threat and demonstration, needless to say, none of them wanted to cross her.

But those who knew here raised an eyebrow seeing the sign as the "Newly appointed Tokubetsu Jōnin" part stood out.

"Jiji promoted you Anko-chan?" Naruto asked/called from his seat with a pleased smile knowing how badly she had wanted that promotion for the past year.

Anko grinned, "Yep, when I told him what was going to be happening he promoted me on the spot, before telling me he was assigning me as team elevens Sensei, I was about to politely refuse before he told me who was my only current student, looks like we might just be getting that month after all" Anko grinned even more as she licked her lips looking at the blond.

Naruto chuckled at the thought but shook his head, "maybe after things are sorted, you're insatiable you know that after a straight week you'd think it'd at least curve your cravings".

Anko gave Naruto a knowing smirk, "oh really well you weren't complaining the whole week we went at it, hell you and your clones were just as bad as me"

At that point every girl in the room blushed bright red at the realization of what Anko was talking about before flying back with nose bleeds imagining multiple Narutos, the guys however bar Sai and Sasuke took out notebooks and scribbled down a single note of "get a girl who knows shadow clone Jutsu" before joining the girls with nose bleeds at the thoughts of the possibilities. Ino and Hinata both just blushed red at the thought of what some of their nights were going to be like when Naruto decided to let their relationships go to the next level, both were grateful they had learned half way through the first year to bring back up underwear with them to class due to their rather lewd thoughts of Naruto they needed to change frequently after they were soaked through, right then was one of those moments as both girls quickly ran out of the room red faced.

Anko gave a knowing smirk and rolled her eyes, "those two are going to need some work if, just a thought and they're running off all embarrassed"

Yūgao sighed "not everyone has morals like you Anko-nee, besides I remember a few times that you did the same when you and Naruto first started, only you had to run home from training cause you never brought backups"

Anko immediately blushed red at the memorised, "Yūgao-nee, that's not funny!" Anko whined only to be hugged from behind by a fast Naruto when she had turned.

"Shall we get going then, Anko- _Sensei_ ~" Naruto said with a promising tone in a whisper into her ear making her shiver at the pleasure it promised

"Fuck yea!" Anko yelled before Naruto consumed them into a fire shunshin that was made of crimson flames leaving the ground scorched just as Iruka crawled out from behind the large banner the pair had left behind.

Iruka looked at the mess of broken glass the broken window and the ruined wall with a harpoon through it holding the rope for the banner up and the twin scorch marks on the floor where the pair had just left and burst out in anime tears thinking about how long it would take him to clean up the mess they had left.

"Why does she have to do this kind of damage just for an entrance?" Iruka sighed as Yūgao came over to him with a knowing smirk.

"Oh relax Iruka, it's easily fixed" Yūgao said as she formed a ram hand sign and called out, "Kai!" before everything vanished revealing the room back to normal and Iruka looking to Yūgao for an explanation, who smirked, "it was Naruto's idea that Anko just uses Genjutsu for her entrances instead of doing all of that, Kurenai helped her develop the "Kick ass entrance Genjutsu" as a result after Naruto explained that by using Genjutsu she saved money on the supplies, money that could be used to buy Dango and Ramen, that was what sealed the deal"

Iruka just sweat dropped hearing that last bit before putting his hands to together and thanking kami that at least he wouldn't have to clean up the mess now.

* * *

 **An hour and a half later**

 **Sealing chamber under the Hokage tower**

Underneath the Hokage tower on its lowest level was a large open space area with large supporting beams, the ground was flat and smoothed out and had been designed when the tower had been the first built by the Shodaimes wife Mito Uzumaki for the specific purpose of advanced sealing and specialized Fūinjutsu, which required large Fūinjutsu arrays for them to work from their base level. Naruto had been allowed to use the area as his own personal work area for his Fūinjutsu training and personal projects, such an area was required for what was about to happen.

The area had two groups of Naruto clones currently working overtime in it one group at one area was doing a circular spider web array stretching out from a circular area with one smaller slot in the middle of the area for the target of the array.

The second group were working in a straight line as they had a fifty meter long by meter wide scroll laid out on the far side to just where the first array ends, each was inking and checking Fūinjutsu arrays like there was no tomorrow as they were almost finished as the first group poofed out of existence. Which was followed by the crimson flame shunshin revealing a very dishevelled Naruto and Anko, both who's clothes were messed up, same with Anko's hair, Naruto headband was crooked and his shirt wrinkled, but both with pleased looks on their faces after they had stopped at home for a quickly on Anko's request in order to "get to know her student better" in order to "help team dynamics", which was all code for "a congratulations and Thank you Fuck".

Straightening up his headband Naruto smiled looking over the finished array and looked to see the other clones were just about done.

"Perfect everything's on schedule" Naruto smirked as Anko hugged him, she had been looking forward to this day for years, almost as much as Naruto's graduation, but to have both happen so close together she was over the moon.

Naruto hugged her back, "are you ready my Hemi, I know how long you've been wanting this"

Anko nodded, "I'm ready, just a little nervous, are you sure it will work?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the questing and smirked, "Have I ever been wrong when it comes to my Fūinjutsu?" Anko shook her head, "have I ever done something without entirely thinking it through when it comes to you?" Anko shook her head, "have I ever put you in harm's way, excluding the bedroom when we both know you love that?"

Anko giggled and hugged him harder, "no you haven't, sorry I'm just nervous about it all I guess it all just hasn't settled in yet, I'm actually going to be free from it, from the mark" she said as her hand went to her shoulder where the curse-mark Orochimaru gave her was.

Naruto nodded, "I understand, and it won't be long until your nightmare ends. Now come on let's get started. Take your coat and shirt off and I'll start applying the final arrays to your body to interact with the main array" he said as he went to a table to start mixing the inks.

Anko smirked, "oh my foxy-Kun you didn't have to do all this just to get me to take my shirt off" she said as she draped her arms over his shoulders and pushed her assets into his back, "we both know you can have me whenever and where ever you want~" she purred into his ear still riding the high from their quickly before coming there.

Naruto smirked, "oh I know it" he said without turning, "and I'd take you right now if it wouldn't have messed up the array on the ground, but right now I need to focus here, this ink has to be just right in order to do what I need it to do, so please Hebi-Hemi as much as we both want it, curb your lust for the next few minutes until I can get this done" he asked gently but with an underlying tone of seriousness.

Hearing the tone Anko nodded and started to remove what Naruto had told her weary of the array on the ground. Naruto was always serious when it came to Fūinjutsu it was the backbone of his entire shinobi arsenal, true he was extremely strong and he could match both their Sensei in Kenjutsu and keep them at bay, and his Uzumaki Jutsus were so powerful he was a one man army, but the one thing he was passionate about, the one thing other than her, ramen and Dango that brought a spark to his eyes was Fūinjutsu. She knew he wanted to make both his parents proud of him and he had chosen Fūinjutsu as the way to do it, he had mastered the first six volumes already and the only reason as to why he had yet to master the advanced set was due to the Hokage cutting him off in his third year at the academy, saying it had been how his father had learned, he had learned the first six volumes and stopped until he had mastered them to the extreme so that he would be able to master the others easier, it had been the technique used by the Uzumaki clan before their fall, it was how they became masters at such a young age because there was so much to learn, that much was clear, Naruto had put her to sleep one night when she had asked him about why he had read the book on making chakra ink twenty times over, she had regretted it when he started explaining the hundreds of variations of chakra inks and their various methods of production and what they were used for, it was a mixture of the ingredients used to make the inks and the concentration of chakra inside the inks that made them work the way they did, it had been one of the things that made the Uzumaki clan so rich their inks were made from the highest quality ingredients and densest chakra it sold for extreme prices for just a small jar of it, but it was no wonder people wanted it, seeing as the same ink was used to cover the walls of Konoha to keep them strong in an attack, the ink was under the paint and according to Naruto would last another fifty years before I needed a touch up.

Looking over his shoulder as she took her shirt off she got a glance at the table and the amount of herbs and ingredients on it was enough to make her head spin, she was familiar with poisons and venoms as any good torture was, and as a shinobi she also knew what herbs made good medicine in order to treat wounds when out in the wild, but she didn't recognize anything on that table even when she looked closer, there had to be over ninety jars in a semi-circle each with ingredients in them, and Naruto was running his hand over each of them and picking different herbs as he lifted them and put them into a mortar bowl and started to grind each of them down into powder over and over again before he added it to the black binding agent along with his blood as he poured it into the final container and placed it in the centre of the array on the table.

The array on the table looked like a large spiral design with a centre circle where the jar of ink was placed, and at the end of the spiral were two larger circles where Naruto placed his hand, the array started to glow a bright blue and the ink started to spark as Anko felt him starting to channel his chakra into the array for the final step. After another moment or so it was done as the ink smoked after the chakra infusion.

"And done" Naruto said as he lifted the ink, "this is the highest quality I can make at my current level and with my current stock of herbs, it should be more than enough to deal with whatever that curse mark can dish out" Naruto said, confident, as he turned to Anko who was now topless with her cleavage on full display, not that it really shocked Naruto he'd seen her naked so many times over the years it was just a pleasant sight for him now.

"Just how much did you spend to get all those herbs, I don't recognise any of them they must be extremely rare and expensive," Anko said wondering just how much money Naruto had just blown to make that ink for her.

"They are, I had to have Jiji get them imported from several monasteries and other hidden villages all across the elemental nations, and tap into the Uzumaki funds to pay for them, separately they're worth about half of Konoha I'd say, and this jar at this quality would fetch just under half of that with the density of chakra I just put into it" Naruto explained like it was no big deal.

Anko looked at him like a deer in head lights, he was spending millions on her to remove this curse mark, and she knew he'd do it all over again and again because she meant that much to him, and she'd do the same for him because he meant the same to her.

After the shock had worn off on just how much he was spending she followed him over to the middle of the array where he had her sit down cross-legged as he moved to her curse mark and started applying the Fūinjutsu.

"Anko-chan I need you to stay as still as you can for me, I can't afford to make any mistakes in these arrays or it could jeopardise your health" Naruto warned before the brush touched her skin

Anko nodded hearing the serious tone of his voice, he didn't joke when it came to her wellbeing or about Fūinjutsu, so staying as still as she could Naruto started to apply the seals to remove the curse mark, and the last hated reminder of Orochimaru from her life forever.

* * *

 **Review Replies… Thank you, you wonderful people**

 **Animaman: Well Naruto and Anko did have a security and privacy seal active so it would prevent snooping and such like that, so I didn't really think to add it. Hanabi, don't worry I have some things planned for her, and she'll come into the mix later. Thanks for the ideas always welcome =)**

 **JustLucky05: I'm glad that you loved the chapter, I was getting mixed reviews on the lemon, some wanted Anko to be more dominant but I thought I made it clear that Naruto was going to be the dominant one in their relationship while Anko still had her fun, don't worry there will be more fun with Hinata and Ino in the future it will just be a few chapters until things get more intense with them, but that doesn't mean I can't tease**

 **CrypticRebel: glad to know I'm still attracting followers, and I'm glad you enjoyed**

 **RedEyeUchiha123: Thanks, yea I hate when people do that sometimes just making a chapter all smut and no content for the chapter, I try to keep a good balance**

 **thor94: don't worry there will be more lemons, I'm not one for the type with Anko being dominant with Naruto, seeing as how my OOC Naruto is a Dom as well as Anko, but when the other girls join the mix I can definitely see her being so with them as she'll be the alpha of Naruto's little harem as she was his first, I'm getting some good visuals with Anko and Akane, Anko with a strap on and a riding crop and Akane doggy style**

 **NarutoKushina: sorry first times no matter how long will be solos, because I want each girl to get their time with Naruto before I start mixing it up. No shit lol. Glad you liked the meeting, I was never one for the overbearing fathers giving the boyfriends grief, and it would have been bad for Naruto to have put them down given his strength he more than likely could have, so I decided let the daughters do it for the comedy. Oh not long at all as you just read, and they got busted big time for it, the actual amount will come up in a later chapter when the clan compound starts to be build and Naruto see's just how much cash he has =)**

 **Nnox Inkuree: I live to please lol, glad you like it, I'll try to up the bashing slightly but I don't like overdoing it, unless I get the urge at some point to really bash a character I'll just do a small bit, I'm trying to make it still somewhat feasible like it could have happened and not something extremely impossible.**

 **Everyone else: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING!**


	13. Chapter 13- curse removal and testing

**Ok guys, it's been a few weeks since I last updated this fic and I'd like to apologise for that, I've been working hard on other fictions when I get the inspiration and I even got the 1st chapter of my 3rd Naruto fiction done, and Beta read, but I'm waiting until I have a VERY large reserve of chapters for it before I begin posting it.**

 **So let's get on to the next chapters, review replies are at the bottom if I think a review needs one, on another note, it looks like the flamers are still going strong but then again that's what the delete button is for =), enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

It was another half an hour before the brush left her skin for the last time, much like the Fūinjutsu on the floor beneath her the markings on her body were made up of intricate markings with barely any space between them, from afar it would just look like they were lines made up of small blobs, but looking closer you could easily see each mark was made up of hundreds of other symbols, this was a testament to just how good Naruto had become with Fūinjutsu over the years he'd be studying, there were six lines of these all directed to the curse mark on Anko's shoulder with a ring of them around the curse seal, each line was placed so it lined up with the array drawn on the floor and he had done it all with incredible accuracy and speed.

Putting the ink jar to the side along with the brush Naruto took a deep breath as he stood behind Anko. "Alright we're all set, this is going to hurt like a bitch for the first few minutes and then hurt like a son of a bitch for the rest of it, so brace yourself Anko-chan cause once I start I can't stop"

Anko nodded, she had no fantasies about it not hurting. When the mark was placed on her the hours after had been the most painful of her life, so, of course, removing it would be just as painful if not more so, "Alright Naruto-Kun, let's get this show on the road already"

With a nod Naruto took another breath before exhaling quickly as his hands burst into movement as he weaved through over a hundred hand signs in under several seconds before placing his right hand over the seal and braced it with his left arm, **"Uzumaki sealing: Forbidden art: seal evisceration"** Naruto called out as the array of Fūinjutsu glowed a dangerous red all around the pair.

Naruto started and she had braced waiting for the pain, but after three seconds nothing had happened she had thought for a second perhaps they'd been mistaken, but then she found out otherwise, it hit her on the seventh seconds, pain everywhere it felt as though someone was stabbing her all over with white hot pokers. Her eyes bulged and she screamed out in pain, which was only enhanced by the room's acoustics as it echoed. Luckily the room was made sound proof by a number of seals, otherwise, they would have had people coming to find out what the screaming was all about.

Hearing her in pain was breaking his heart, but Naruto knew he had to keep going no matter what, the risk to her if he stopped was too great he risked frying out her whole chakra network if he did. He had tried for so long to try to find a painless way to remove the mark, but there was none. It was designed to only be removed on death so as to hide its powers forever, so technically all Anko would have to do would be to die until the mark was removed and then be brought back, but that was too risky for Naruto, there would have been so many things that could have gone wrong. This way was much safer, though it was extremely painful.

The mark was set to monitor the flow of a person's chakra when it got too low it would inject an even volatile cocktail of chakra into the host making them powerful. But it was clear that that function on this mark was incomplete and couldn't put chakra into the host and instead looped it back on itself causing Anko pain, but its sensor was still working fine. That would be how it knew to remove itself by monitoring the flow of chakra, when the flow stopped it was a sign the person was dead, the mark then began its removal process, but Naruto was doing something that the creator of the sensor couldn't have predicted, instead of the flow of Anko's chakra slowing down to a halt it sped up, that's what was causing Anko so much pain, her chakra being forced through her coils at over twenty times the normal rate.

To the sensor it monitored the chakra like a heart beats pulse, and would remove itself when the chakra flat lined, but with Anko's chakra pulsing at such high-speed it was giving the sensor a false positive, in short, the chakra was pulsing so fast it appeared to the sensor to have stopped thus starting the removal process that was where the second part of Naruto's Fūinjutsu came into place.

Naruto didn't want the mark to remove itself, oh no he wanted to destroy it completely, curse marks like these were often made by placing a small portion of the users soul into it in order to control the ones they're used on, but that would also mean when the mark was removed, it and the soul portion would return to Orochimaru who would have known the mark was removed and if he had spies in the village would know that Anko was still alive without the mark and would have looked into how it was removed and fixed the flaw Naruto was extorting to remove it.

He couldn't allow that to happen, if he did he wouldn't be able to remove any future marks like this that he might come across, so there was only one option, he had to destroy that part of Orochimaru's soul in the curse mark.

As one of the lines of Fūinjutsu started glowing orange Naruto knew that the seal had started to break down and that the soul was venerable, pulling back his left arm he started to cycle through a second series of single hand signs before putting his hand left hand beside his right and closed his eyes, **"Uzumaki forbidden art: soul devastation"** Naruto called out as his chakra flowed out of his hand and turned a dark purple as Anko screamed in pain even more as the second process began.

This Jutsu had been one that his clones had found when they had realised that this was the only method of removing the seal and they realised the outcome should Orochimaru realise his seal was venerable. It was a Jutsu his clan had made for dealing with Juinjutsu, some Uzumaki's had strayed down that path, but had been expunged from the clan, and this Jutsu made to remove their twisted creations, but it had been ladled a forbidden art due to the extreme pain it caused the victim that had the curse mark, but it was the only method Naruto could find that worked, there was no other way to stop a soul fragment from returning to its master and pulling it out and sealing it away would have only delayed the inevitable of its escape and either way the soul fragment would fight back and cause Anko pain.

The process continued for another two hours as slowly each line of Fūinjutsu on Anko's body turned orange and as the final one turned they all flashed a bright blinding blue before disappearing completely as Anko and Naruto collapsed on the ground their energies completely spent as one by one the second group of Naruto's clones went poof sending their chakra back to the original which helped him to his feet.

Looking to Anko's neck he smiled it was slightly red from the heat of the removal process, but it was done the curse mark was completely destroyed.

Anko lay on the ground panting not even having the energy to cover her chest as she strained her voice to speak, "i-is it gone?" she asked as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Naruto nodded, "it's gone Anko-chan you're finally free from him, your all your own now," he said with a small smile on his lips, one that was matched by Anko as she slowly fell asleep as exhaustion took her.

Smiling Naruto picked her up and took her to one of the pillars and lay her down to sleep as he covered her in her coat should anyone come in while he finished his business here.

Looking over to the scroll his clones had finished inscribing with Fūinjutsu Naruto smirked, he'd been waiting a long time for this, learning how to intertwine hundreds of seals so that they work in perfect harmony for this moment to pull them all together into the one purpose of creating his masterpiece.

Walking over to the end of the scroll where the lines of Fūinjutsu connected in a circle as a focal point. Next to it was a smaller scroll, opening it he channelled chakra into the small storage seal and in a poof the contents appeared, it was a meter and a half in length made of pure chakra metal it was a simple staff its surface smooth and unblemished, but it wasn't just any chakra metal, it was Uzumaki chakra metal.

* * *

 **Flash back two years ago**

Naruto walked into Shinobi arms with a set goal in mind, as the bell above the door rang, a girl with brown hair in a twin bun hairstyle stuck her head around the corner and blinked seeing Naruto come in.

"Good afternoon and welcome to shinobi arms, if there's anything you need be sure to let me know and I'll see if I can help you" the girl greeted him.

She was wearing a loose fitting pale white shirt with long sleeves, black; loose fitting trousers and a messy grey apron over her front showing she worked in the back forging weapons as well, though she looked to be only a year older than Naruto.

"Actually, I came to place a custom order is Daichi around," Naruto asked as he approached the counter.

The girl blinked as the familiar term the boy used when addressing the owner of the store, "Hm he's in back, may I ask how you know my Tou-san, I've never seen you here before"

Naruto smiled, "Oh sorry, Daichi used to be the only one my Kaa-san allowed to work on her sword beside herself and my Tou-san, after it was broken I brought it here for repairs, I stop by every now and then to pick up some gear or drop off some storage scrolls for the shops supply"

"Oh so you're the new supplier of our storage scrolls and explosive tags then, Tou-san mentioned you were young, but I didn't think you were younger than me, sorry my names Tenten" Tenten introduced herself.

"No problem my name's Naruto Uzumaki second year academy student, currently level four Fūinjutsu practitioner" Naruto introduced himself.

"And one of our most valued customers and suppliers," Daichi said as he came out of the back whipping his brow, "it's been a while Naruto you haven't been by in a few weeks I take it you've been busy"

"Hello Daichi, yea sorry I started a new project and it's been keeping me really busy" Naruto explained as he took a scroll out of his pocket and put it on the deck, "Here's this months' supply of scrolls and tags as ordered, ink still fresh."

Taking the scroll Daichi nodded, "thanks for that Naruto, your work is always top quality and better priced than the other suppliers in the village, if you will wait here a moment I'll get your pay" Daichi said as he turned to head into the back

"Actually Daichi, I was hoping you could put this payment to a special order I need to be done" Naruto explained getting a raised eyebrow in response.

"A special order?" Tenten asked curiously.

Naruto nodded as he took out a sheet of paper from his coat and unfolded it on the counter showing the dimensions of the staff he needed to be made, "I need it made of pure refined chakra metal, with these precise measurements in both length and diameter with this detailing, they must be precise to the millimetre."

Both father and daughter looked over the sheet and Daichi hummed reading over the measurements, "it's doable Naruto, I take it this is part of that project that's kept you away for so long"

Naruto nodded, "I'm still working on the second part of it, but this will be the canvas for it all to come together on. However, there's one thing I need to be done with the metal Daichi, I need you to use those seals you told me about, I need the metal to be Uzumaki chakra metal for this, I don't want anyone, but me, to be able to use this. Because once it's done it will be dangerous in the wrong hands"

"Uzumaki chakra metal?" Tenten asked not sure what he was referring to but saw her father nodding.

"I understand. Tenten, do you remember that sword I repaired two years ago? The one that had been broken in two with a red cloth grip and whirlpool guard" Daichi explained to his daughter.

Tenten nodded, "yea I'd never seen metal like that before, it's like it had its own chakra still inside it"

Daichi nodded, "yes that was Uzumaki chakra metal and it was Naruto's Kaa-sans blade that I was repairing"

Tenten's eyes widened as she looked to Naruto with stars in her eyes, "that was the blade you were talking about, it was beautiful please bring it by and let me see it again, it was incredible"

Naruto sweat dropped at the sudden request, "um sure thing, I'll bring it by on my next visit" Naruto assured her before looking to Daichi, "so can it be done?"

Daichi nodded, "aye it can be done lad, give me a few weeks it's going to take that long just to get the metal refined and ready before I start the steeping process in the chakra, the whole process could take up to a year depending on how extreme you want the end results to be"

"As extreme as possible, the outcome needs to be perfect, no one but I can wield it after I've finished my part," Naruto said seriously getting Daichi's nod of approval.

"Alright then, better make it a year and a half then you will have it halfway through your last year at the academy is that alright with you?"

Naruto nodded, "yea it will probably take longer than that for me to get what I've got planned for it ready, so take as much time as you see fit"

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Naruto lifted the Bo staff up and felt it's chakra melding with his own as he let it flow as the metal started to glow the deep red like his mother katana had, feeling the connection he set the staff into the centre of the Fūinjutsu circle and smiled as he remembered when he first had this idea years ago when he was trying to increase his chakra control, but it was proving impossible with his reserves and that's when this idea had come to him and now the idea was finally ready to be made reality.

Placing his hands onto the outer rim of the circle Naruto closed his eyes as he began channelling chakra into the ring, slowly the lines of Fūinjutsu started to move into the circle and started to wrap around the body of the staff as they seemed to write themselves onto it, as slowly the circle of Fūinjutsu started to wrap themselves around Naruto's hands after several moments the Fūinjutsu stopped flowing as the last of the markings settled on the staff and Naruto's eyes opened before he called out, **"Fūin"** as all the marking glowed a bright white light before fading revealing the Fūinjutsu marking now etched into the metal, and the Fūinjutsu on Naruto's hands faded entirely, but yet the metal of the staff was still smooth like there was a thin coating of something over it protecting the marking.

Lifting the staff up Naruto examined the markings and his grin grew more and more as he did so, the markings were wrapped so tightly they fit into the separate segments that made up the staff that Naruto had requested Daichi make.

The Fūinjutsu had warped parts of the staff just as Naruto had predicted where the segments were, the top part of the staff was slightly wider than the middle part and was more prominent to one side, while there was clearly a difference between the thickness of the middle segment and the bottom segment was very easy to see as it was thicker than the top part, but evenly in all directions.

Holding it in his hands Naruto smiles before he started spinning it effortlessly swapping it around behind his back and into his other hand and then back in front before holding it out in front of him with a smirk, _'weight and gravity seals are working just fine, it feels as light as a feather even though it's made out of the densest metal there is'_ Naruto thinks as he spins it with his eyes close as the top and bottom halves begin to change into sharp spear ends and he held it out, _'warping seals are responding well to chakra shape manipulation'_ Naruto confirms before he looks to the side and hurls it like a spear into the far wall before holding out his hand and it pulls it from the wall and spins toward Naruto who uses the momentum to spin it around his body as it reverts to its original shape as it slows to a halt, _'and the return to chakra source seal is working well'_ , "nice now all I need is a field test to try you out"

"So that's it Hm?" asked a weary Anko as she walked over to Naruto with her coat covering her modesty.

Naruto turned and smirked, "yep, two and a half years of planning, research and a couple of hundred seals later and this is what you get"

Anko smirked slightly seeing him excited about his new toy, he'd explained it to her back whenever he'd first come up with the concept for the weapon, she thought he was nuts, to be honest, but after he started to go into the Fūinjutsu of it all that's where he'd lost her, but to see it now and have seen its shape changing powers first-hand she had to admit it was very impressive and if it could do everything Naruto had told her he wanted it to do, then he could be holding one of the deadliest and most versatile weapons in the elemental nations.

"Well I think I've got the perfect way for you to test that bad boy out," Anko said as she had a slight grin on her face.

Naruto looked at her with a smirk at her grin, "Oh and what way's that?" Naruto asked curiously as he looked to his lover/sensei.

Anko crossed her arms under her chest serving to only push her breasts up more making Naruto smirk, "well according to the graduation rules, all graduates from the academy have to be vetted by their assigned sensei, and while we both know you're well past plain Genin rank evident by your elite status, mainly due to the fuss that would be raised if the old man made you a Jōnin right out of the academy. I feel it's only right that I follow the rules and test you like the other Sensei are testing their Genin and I have the perfect test in mind" Anko said with a very mischievous grin that Naruto knew all too well that only served to make Naruto's smirk grow. When she got an idea in her head that gave her that grin Naruto knew someone was going to get maimed or pranked, and he was sorry for whoever it was she had in her crosshairs.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Both Naruto and Anko stood in the sealing room both with grins on their faces after Anko had just finished explaining what exactly Naruto's "Test" was going to be, and he had to admit, it was going to be fun and a challenge, he couldn't wait to try out his new toy in this test. The only downside was that the test couldn't be done until tomorrow as that was the only time Anko knew where the "target" would be.

Naruto smirked, "Anko-chan, you are both incredibly sexy and incredibly mischievous sometimes you know that?"

Anko raised an eyebrow as she smirked and walked closer to him swaying her hip, "Oh and here I thought I was incredibly sexy all the time" she said before shrugging her shoulders letting her coat drop leaving her chest bare to him as she stood in front of him, "or am I losing my touch foxy-kun~" she said with a knowing smirk as she leant in pressing her chest against his.

Naruto smirked, "oh no you're sexy all the time, it's just when you get mischievous like that it just really adds to it" he said as he wrapped his arms around Anko's bareback and they shared a kiss for a moment before breaking apart and Naruto smirked, "oh whatever will we do until tomorrow" Naruto said in fake confusion.

Anko smirked, "Oh I have a few ideas," she said before they both disappeared in their red and purple fire shunshin.

* * *

 **Time skip- next day training ground seven**

The day had gone on as any other day had for one Kakashi Hatake, he had gotten up at seven, as usual, gotten ready for his day, spent an hour at the memorial stone contemplating just where it had all gone wrong. Losing his teammates had been the two of the lowest moments in his life, right down there with his father taking his own life out of shame for failing a mission. And then there was the fact that he had also lost his Sensei the night of the Kyūbi attack in which he had done absolutely nothing.

He had tried to find ways to make amends for his mistakes in some way, but that was only after he'd been assigned to ANBU on request for many years to try and bury himself in dangerous mission after mission to try to get away from the pain of his failures, but it hadn't worked.

And two and a half years ago he'd been removed from ANBU by the Hokage who had done so in his wisdom to try to help the man get over his grief by making him take on Genin teams as a Jōnin sensei. However, Kakashi's standards were never met.

He always gave the team assigned to him the same test each year time round, the bell test, the same one his sensei gave his team, in order to pass they had to work together to get the two bells and see through the illusion, but each year it was the same result none of them could do it so he did what he always did fail them and send them back to the academy for remedial lessons and a two month Chūnin sensei before being put on reserve.

In Kakashi's eyes (or eye) teamwork was key if a team couldn't work together, they had no hope of becoming his Genin team, however, that wasn't going to be the case this year and he knew it.

He had arrived at the academy yesterday irritated and annoyed by the number of people who were blatantly telling him to pass his team, there were even some threats slipped under his door at night that he'd found in the morning, he'd ignored the majority of them, those made directly to him he'd blasted the fools with his Killing intent and walked off. He was obviously in no mood for putting up with their rubbish, of course when he'd opened a letter slipped under his door that was a large explosive note that was made to be a dud that had been when Kakashi had started taking things seriously especially when he'd found the same envelopes placed at several places throughout the village at places he frequented.

Now with civilians involved Kakashi had no choice but to pass the team, had he reported it to the Hokage whoever it was would have just slipped away or could have already set active explosive tags at other locations in the village and there had been no way to trace whoever had put the fake ones in place so he'd just have to do as they'd said.

Which had led to the current setting, Kakashi standing in his Jōnin attire, in front of three posts two of which were occupied by a tied up Uchiha and his pet fan girl who Kakashi was convinced had weaponized her vocal cords or it was some kind of Kekkei Genkai for using her voice to fight.

Sai was currently leaning untied to the third post with an uninterested look, Kakashi couldn't help but sigh, he was actually hoping this team would somehow be passable and he wouldn't have to pass them due to the threats. He had been wanting to train the Uchiha boy as a way of repentance for failing his dead teammate by training the last member of his clan, well that had been before he met the brooding emo in person, he was obnoxious and uncaring towards his teammates, cared only for himself and declared openly he could take Kakashi on himself that he didn't need a team when he was an Uchiha elite. Kakashi had instantly taken a disliking to the boy and the girl the second she opened her mouth to agree with every word he said and at the same time nearly deafen him with her squealing neither of them was fit to be shinobi by his standards.

The only one who showed potential was the third member, Sai, he was something of a mystery to Kakashi, he had the skills of a Genin, but the way he moved and the boys chakra levels told Kakashi something very different, the Jutsu he used were also something rather unique that Kakashi had never seen before, and he would make it a point to ask for more information on the boy.

Looking down on the two tied to the wooden posts he mentally scowled, there had been absolutely so signs of teamwork between the two and Sakura had been useless falling for a week level Genjutsu in under a minute into the test, and yet her reports state that her Genjutsu testing was high, Kakashi had no idea how that could be. He'd seen the reports on all other possible Kunoichi in the graduating group and both other full teams had clan heiress both who scored higher in all areas than Sakura except for the written portion where Sakura had gotten full marks.

 _'So I've got a brooding emo avenger with shit poor people skills and a superiority complex, a screaming fangirl with an Uchiha and dieting obsession and an enigma who's hiding his true skills, how the hell am I meant to work with this'_ Kakashi mentally sighed to himself as he tried to think of a way to make this team work. He'd have to pass them but he'd make sure they had some teamwork skill before he took them out of the village, and he sure as hell wait a long time before teaching the Uchiha any offensive Jutsu especially after his little stunt in the test.

Just as Kakashi was trying to contemplate how to get this team to even show some teamwork so he could justify passing them, he felt two chakra signatures closing in fast on their location and turned around as both Naruto and Anko appeared via shunshin.

Blinking his one eye at the sudden arrival Kakashi smiled under his mask grateful for the distraction. "Hello, Anko, and what brings you here? I'm in the middle of wrapping up my Genin test with these three" he said gesturing to the three by the posts.

Anko smirked, "and it looks like you're doing a hell of a job with them Kakashi" she said as she saw the banshee and emo tied to the wooden posts, "I just came by to ask a favour to see if you wanted to give me a hand with testing my student here with a quick spar. I've already fought him, but I just wanted a second opinion on his skills and you came to mind. Then Naruto told me that team seven had the emo and banshee there, I figured you could use a lifeline" Anko smirked.

Kakashi sweat dropped, "you have no idea," he said before looking at Naruto with a curious gaze, he had heard of the blonds achievements both in and out of the academy with his pranks when he was younger, pranking ANBU was not an easy task even more so in what he used to wear. He had wanted the blond on his team after he'd seen his academy papers, the blond had matched his score on the kunai and shuriken test scored full on the written and got the highest in the Ninjutsu test since the beginning of the academy, he was a virtual powerhouse on top of the fact that Kakashi had wanted to be the one to teach his sensei's son.

Yes Kakashi knew about Naruto's father, he had been another one who had been invited to their wedding so of course when Kushina's son turned up and was blond Kakashi could put it altogether, it was why a third of his missions as ANBU after that day when in the village was watching over him to keep him safe, and there had never been an incident when he was on guard.

Giving his patented eye smile Kakashi nodded, "sure I don't see why not, I wouldn't mind seeing what the "rookie of the year" has up his sleeves"

Naruto and Anko both grinned, Kakashi had no idea of what Naruto's real objective was in this fight.

Behind them Sasuke was fuming listening to the scene, "hey what are you doing you one-eyed bastard, you're still testing us!" Sasuke yelled in anger as Sakura fawned over being so close to her precious Uchiha before joining him in screaming.

"Yea, why'd you want to help that Baka when you have Sasuke-Kun and me here? We're far better than those two!" Sakura backed up Sasuke.

Sai just shook his head sighing at his teammate's stupidity as he recalled his new orders depending on the situation change, should his team pass. He was to guard and watch the Uchiha and assess his mental status and determine if he was a threat to the village, if they failed he was to report back to Danzo and have arrangements made to try to be placed on Anko and Naruto's team and survey the blond and do the same as with the Uchiha determine threat level to the village, but through the test he was quietly debating adding a secondary objective of putting a kunai through Sakura's voice box to half the threat of villagers and shinobi begin deafened by her screams.

Kakashi just turned slightly and gave a one eye glare at the pair, "you two will shut up neither of you got the meaning behind my test and so by rights I should fail both of you, now shut up or I'll make sure you're both dropped from the shinobi plan entirely"

"You can't do that!" Sasuke yelled in anger, "I'm an Uchiha an elite, I order you to..." he was about to continue before Sai planted his left foot across the emo's face knocking him out cold.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU FREAK WHY'D YOU..." Sakura started only to revive the same kick from Sai to achieve the same result.

Anko, Naruto and Kakashi just blinked and looked at Sai wondering why he'd done that.

"I owed the Uchiha one for nearly roasting me in the test and I just couldn't take any more of the banshee's stupidity or screams" Sai explained in a completely monotone voice getting sweat drops of agreement from the other three.

"Okay," Naruto said before looking to Kakashi, "shall we get this started?" he asked really wanting to give his new toy a test run and Kakashi would be the best option for that as one of the strongest Jōnin in the village. Naruto had been wondering how he'd stack up, and now he was about to find out.

"Sure" Kakashi said with an eye smile before both tensed up and threw themselves back and skidded to a halt giving each other room to move as both Naruto and Kakashi dropped into ready stances as they got ready to attack, Kakashi knew Naruto had at least one Uzumaki Jutsu under his belt due to Naruto's little demonstration in the Ninjutsu portion of the Genin test so he knew he'd have to take things seriously in this fight as his hand went to lift his headband up to use his Sharingan right off the bat.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw Kakashi go for his Sharingan, he knew of it due to his research on the "Copy ninja" or "Sharingan no Kakashi" as he was called by most, his single Sharingan eye allowing him to copy hundreds of Jutsu over his many years as a shinobi. It would prove the perfect test against his new weapon as he reached the storage seal on his hand to pull it out and fight.

The air was tense as things were about to get under way when a voice cut through the air,

"Wait!"

* * *

 **Review replies**

 **bankai777:** possibly I might bring her in during the Chūnin exams all depending on my plan later

 **Animaman:** oh don't worry their reasoning will come up in another chapter, and I might do something like that in the Chūnin exam and just have Naruto destroy her

 **Gold Testament:** I might do that in a flashback, sorry if you don't like all my skipping scenes I try to keep just the important stuff, I'll have the seal in a later chapter it should be good. Yea Ino will be fun lol, oh don't worry I have something special planned for the Emo =)

 **NarutoKushina:** thx for the lengthy review, let's see here

Oh, I've already got Anko and Naruto's team picked out no need to worry that will be happening shortly.

Ok don't worry I'll have Akane in more chapter's I know I've been leaving her out somewhat and she'll get her turn

I'm glad we're both seeing eye-to-eye where Danzō is concerned, I've always viewed him as a neutral evil never intentionally causing harm unless it benefits the village, and giving Sasuke that Jutsu would cause more harm than good

Yea I'm going to have to do a flashback about that sometime. I've already got some ideas for it to make it hilarious I might even make it one of its own chapter just for the laughs

Well I hope the removal met your expectations and my explanation of it was acceptable, =)

Yep let the Sakura bashing begin and then a boot to the face in this chapter I think I'm going to have something like that happen every once in a while cause of her hitting Naruto in the anime, let's see how she likes it now =)

Well Kakashi has appeared now, thou there isn't really much talking between them yet though things will get good next chapter trust me

 **Mad Commander:** will do dude, the narutoXanko pairing is one of my all-time favs right up there with narutoxKyu hence why I made those pairings first in my fic

 **thor94:** yea I always thought it meant specialised, like in one area of being a shinobi but that's my bad it's fixed now anyway

 **KuronoDono12:** fixed the mistake =)

 **PikachuXdigimon:** I try to write up to a 5k word count and then wrap it up after that, it allows me to post more chapters and still keep a solid word count, I might do that with Tsunade, and maybe with Jiraiya as well and have those two as a side pairing, I don't want to do a NarutoXTsunade cause that's just a bit much in my book plus Jiraiya needs some tail too.

Mr.R17: I'll likely do that for the Fūinjutsu I mentioned in the last reply above this make it some kind of rejuvenation Fūinjutsu that only works with the demonic chakra

 **Guest: Gord:** well it's a bit of both really, but I can see your point it won't be happening all the time but maybe every once in a while, hope you'll still read

 **Adas5431:** I hope the removal and its explanation meets your standards and explains why I did it this way.

 **shadowmaster3324:** you want it you got it, dude, I was in the middle of Beta reading when you reviewed, your lucky day =)

 **To all other reviewers, thanks for the reviews please keep them coming =)**


	14. Chapter 14- Naru Vs Kaka civilain idiots

**Ok it's been a few days since my last update and I know my cliff hanger really pissed some people off, but hopefully it will be worth it this chapter, the fight is a brief one but it's still interesting, I hope you all enjoy it, I wanted to keep it short cause I have a lot more stuff planned for Naruto's skills and I can't exactly have him going around showing off everything in one small fight just yet, if I did that then there'd be nothing for the other fights.**

 **Anyway, comment what you think there will be longer fights in the future but since this is technically my first really official fight scene so cut me some slack, they'll get better as I go.**

 **Big response last chapter in the reviews hope for just as big a response, this time, it will be another week before my next update, I need some time to plan ahead and work on my other fictions as well I've had multiple requests for other fiction updates so they need some time as well, so enjoy and as always review replies will be at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Both Kakashi and Naruto face planted into the ground, both hyped to fight but then stopped just like that, getting back up they both looked to who had stalled the fight, Anko.

"Why did you stop us Anko-chan?" Naruto asked rubbing his head after it meeting the ground.

Anko grinned, "Because the rest of the audience isn't here yet"

Both Naruto and Kakashi blinked ""…Audience"", they both said in unison only for Anko to grin and nod.

"What you don't think others would want to see this fight too? I invited guests" she smiled as they sensed multiple presences in coming to the area before multiple figures arrived in multiple shunshins.

Both teams eight and ten arrived, followed by half a dozen ANBU and Hokage along with each member of the shinobi council minus the civilian side, Ibiki as well as half a dozen T&I shinobi, Hayate arrived also, Tsume had Hana with her, each rubbed the back their heads sheepishly.

Hiruzen coughed, "Sorry, are we late?"

Both Kakashi and Naruto sweat dropped seeing they now had a rather big audience watching on. Anko just grinned, "nope, just in time, now let's get this show on the road guys, place your bets," she said as she pulled out a hanging table and started to go round each person taking bets as Naruto and Kakashi's sweat drops just grew.

Naruto shook his head, "this is going overboard" he said with a sigh as Kakashi just chuckled.

"Five hundred on Naruto", "put me a thousand", "I want a hundred on Kakashi" the bets started to be called out.

* * *

 **Short time skip**

After all the bets had been taken, everyone was gathered as Naruto and Kakashi took their stances again as the air began to get tense Kakashi pulled up his headband right away and his Sharingan eye opened.

Naruto's right hand came up into the ram half sigh and he smirked, "Kai" he said as his seals released and his left hand went to his storage seal on his wrist.

Kakashi moved first not eager to give Naruto the chance to build chakra to attack, he pulled his kunai and went to pin Naruto quickly. However Naruto was used to fighting at Jōnin speeds he saw Kakashi coming to attack and he moved accordingly, catching Kakashi's wrist and stooping low he used Kakashi's weight and speed against him throwing him overhead and he jumped away, but Kakashi was right back on him with a mid-air spinning kick aimed for his head.

Naruto got to the wrist on his seal just in time to pull out his staff and block the kick, the force, however, sent him skidding back, the result looked like they both had swapped positions and pulled their weapons.

The crowd was watching eagerly as things were getting started, they were watching as both squared off after the first attack had been thrown and each was making their own opinions on the fights possible outcome.

"Damn, that was some fast thinking on Naruto's part, not many Genin can move at that speed," said Asuma Sarutobi, to his father as they watched the match.

Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His attire consisted of the standard Konoha shinobi attire, black short trousers with wrappings around his lower legs and feet wearing open toed shinobi sandals, he wore the green shinobi flat jacket and had his sleeves rolled up half way, around his waist however he wore a grey sash with the kanji for fire on it, signifying his serves as one of the Fire daimyo's guards.

Hiruzen nodded to his son's speculations, "Naruto's skills have advanced to those far beyond his years. A testament to his many years of training, as it stands this test is only a formality. He'll be a Genin either way"

"Troublesome" (guess who said that), "Naruto always has to show off why can't he ever do something simple for a change" ok it was Shikamaru who sighed.

" ***munch*** oh come on ***munch*** you gotta admit he's ***munch*** putting on a good show," Chōji said as he munched on a Bag of potato chips.

"Wooooow, go Naruto-Kun!" Ino cheered

Shikamaru shook his head again, "troublesome blonds"

With the Inuzukas the three of them were watching with grins, "alright get em Naruto, show that cyclops how it's done" Kiba yelled.

Tsume grinned, "He's in for one hell of a fight taking on Kakashi. This is going to be fun to watch"

Hana grinned, "Yea but we all know who's going to come out on top of this one, Naruto's got this in the bag"

Tsume smirked at her, "Damn right he is, I've got ten thousand Ryo on him"

Both Naruto and Kakashi were sizing each other up again as they watched the others moments, this time it was Naruto's turn to attack, he shot at Kakashi with high Jōnin speed and swung for his mid-section with his staff, Kakashi jumped out of the way to avoid the attack and went in for a stab, Naruto saw it coming and used his staff to intercept before pushing it to the side and spinning the staff up going for Kakashi's jaw, who only tilted his head slightly avoiding the end just narrowly as he threw a left hook at Naruto who saw it coming but in a blur of speed he disappeared before it could connect and reappeared in a blur of speed behind Kakashi with a victorious smirk on his face as he swung his staff at Kakashi's mid-section once more.

Kakashi saw him appear again just in time to move his left arm in to block the hit, but the impact made his eyes widen before he was sent flying and crashed into a tree and then through it only to come skidding to a halt winching in from the pain of the attack and landing.

The audience was looking on wide-eyed at the scene, as Kakashi came out of the tree's rubbing his forearm.

"That's some weapon you've got, packs one hell of a punch" Kakashi said as he flexed his arm.

Naruto grinned, "Thanks, just testing this beauty out today, as much as I'd love to explain how it works it's a clan secret and I've already had one stolen by your new student so I'm not going to be sharing openly sorry,"

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "no need I know some Fūinjutsu myself, weight and gravity seals at the end right makes the swings pack one hell of a punch, but it will take much more than that if you're going to beat me, just means I'll fight long range" Kakashi said as he started running through hand signs before taking a breath and calling his attack, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** " **(Water Release: Water Bullet)** he called out as he sent a spear of water at Naruto who just smirked.

"And who say's your safe over there" Naruto grinned before he spun his staff and grinned before slashing the air as his staff glowed blue, **"Uzumaki Suiton: Hageshī surasshu" (Uzumaki water release: torrential slash)** he said before sending a screaming slash of water at the water bullet, it was over seven feet tall and left a deep gash on the ground as it travelled before meeting the water bullet head on, before cutting right through it and continued on.

Kakashi jumped out of the way as the blade past him and into the treeline behind before cutting a tree right down the middle. Kakashi took a second to admire the damage before focusing right back on Naruto, "why couldn't I have had you on my team instead of that Uchiha, at least your attacks are on target and not erratic"

Naruto smirked, "sorry I already have a hot sensei," he said which earned a "Damn right you do!" yell from Anko in the crowd. Naruto just shook his head before spinning his staff again and grinned, "now let's continue shall we, **Uzumaki Suiton: Nami no hageshī surasshu shōgeki" (Uzumaki water release: torrential slash, bombardment of the waves)** he called out before half a dozen blade of water travelled at Kakashi who avoided each of them as he moved towards Naruto figuring close combat was safer than his long range attacks.

Seeing Kakashi approaching him Naruto moved to meet him as they started sparring again, as Kakashi avoided his swings.

"I see your staff can also be used in conjunction with your Uzumaki Jutsu, I take it's made of Uzumaki chakra metal then" Kakashi speculated as he narrowly avoided another swing at his head.

"Correct Kakashi-san, it is, which means only I can touch and use it, I figured it to be safer that way" Naruto responded as he caught a straight right from Kakashi and pushed him back as he spun his staff again this time as it changed its form making itself thinner and longer as a blade formed at the end and changed into a spear much to the shock of all watching as Kakashi was hard pressed not to gape at the sudden change as he started to avoid the thrusts from the new spear.

Avoiding a final thrust Kakashi rolled to the side and quickly started weaving hand signs before attacking **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Fire Release: Great Fireball)** he called sending a medium size fireball at Naruto who narrowed his eyes and he thrust his spear into it

 **"Uzumaki Fūton: Tatsumaki yari"** **(Uzumaki wind release: tornado spear)** he called out as the fireball was rammed and in a second broke apart by a blast of air which continued and hit Kakashi head on only to have him poof out of existence leaving a log as Naruto started looking for his opponent only for his eyes to widen as he heard Kakashi's voice

 **"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" (Earth release: Headhunter Jutsu)** he called as Naruto suddenly felt his ankles get grabbed and he was pulled under the ground leaving just his head above as Kakashi emerged from the ground with a smirk under his mask, "well it was a good try but this fight looks to be over"

Naruto smirked, "you think so do you, you should never underestimate your opponent Kakashi-san" he said as Kakashi's eyes widened as the ground started to shake as all of a sudden a pillar of earth rose up, lifting Naruto out of the ground **"Uzumaki Doton:** **Sanmyaku no sakusei"** **(Uzumaki earth style: mountain range creation)** he called as Kakashi started to back flip as he sensed the chakra and pillar after pillar of earth came out of the ground after him as he avoided them all before skidding to a halt after thirty meters.

Kakashi took a second to get his breath back not expecting to have to avoid such an onslaught of Jutsu as he stood up with a smirk, "well this certainly is a surprise you've very well versed in Jutsu, I think it's time I showed one of my own" Kakashi said as he started to run through his hand signs before his hand burst into lightning , **"Chidori"** **(one thousand birds)** he called out as he sprinted back in the direction he just came from the current cutting through the stone pillars as he went until he reached the last on and ran it through just like the other.

With the pillar broken Naruto jumped into the air and started to fall above the earth, thinking fast he threw his staff into the air and started channelling chakra into his hands, " **Uzumaki** **Katon: Kasai hakushu no Jutsu" (Uzumaki fire release: Fire clap)** Naruto called out as he aimed the fire at the ground slowing his decent as he landed on the ground which was now scorched from the fire. Naruto spun around to see Kakashi coming out of the dust cloud from the rubble as his Chidori faded breathing heavily a little from the overuse of chakra on multiple Jutsu.

Naruto smirked and brought his hand up as he slipped into his personal fighting stance and gave a "bring it" gesture to the Jōnin who smirked under his mask and ran at Naruto as they both started into a Taijutsu spar, Naruto holding back on the power but not speed as he attacked Kakashi with a flurry of kicks to his midsection and chest.

Kakashi deflected as best he could before he started his own attack as Naruto dodged, "not so easy without your weapon is it?" Kakashi asked thinking he finally had an advantage to press only to be put off on the smirk Naruto had.

"and who says throwing it away was a mistake," Naruto said before he swooped down low and swiped Kakashi's feet out from under him as he raised his hand up and in a poof of smoke the staff was back in his hand before he brother it down on Kakashi who narrowly avoided the blow.

"A summoning seal, that is quite the troublesome weapon you have," Kakashi said as he got an "Oie that's our line" from the father and son Nara, "is there anything it can't do?" Kakashi asked while sweat dropping from the Nara comment.

Naruto grinned, "well I don't think it can make ramen very well, but I only just got it and have yet to try it out?" he joked before he spun the spear again, this time, changing it into a double-bladed katana.

Kakashi chuckled nervously seeing the weapon and his eyes widened seeing the lighting starting to course through it but before Naruto could attack Kakashi raised his hand, "I forfeit" he called out making all the spectators who voted for him fall flat on their faces while Tsume fist pumped the air in victory and a huge payday.

Naruto pouted in annoyance as he lowered his weapon, "damn and I was really looking forward to trying that Jutsu out in a fight" he said with a sigh, "Yūgao-nee and Hayate-sensei never let me use it on them"

Hayate coughed in the audience with a smirk on his face clearly having bet on Naruto, "with good reason ***cough*** no one can dodge lighting ***cough*** Kakashi just didn't want to take the full brunt of your attack ***cough*** not that I'm complaining" he said as he started counting his winnings while half the ANBU were weeping to the side, except for Neko who was also counting her winnings.

"Yahoo" Tsume grinned holding up her winnings in two big bags, "thank kami for stupid betting ANBU!" she yelled getting nods of agreement from the other heads as they put away their winnings.

Ibiki nodded, "I still can't believe they bet against his skills after the amount of time's he's been able to prank them," he said putting away his winnings into his coat. Ibiki was a tall man with two very noticeable scars on his face, on from his left temple down past his left eyes and through his lips, the second was on his right side just below his right eye to under his right ear. He wore a bandana headband in dark blue covering his head, the rest of his attire was all grey, with a black tall collar overcoat and metal back plated gloves.

Hiruzen took a breath from his pipe and exhaled, "well I guess that's that then, Anko does he pass your test?"

Anko grinned, "Well the fight was good but I don't know if he passed the actual test or not because I didn't see him do it which means it could have happened so let's check" she said as the turned to Naruto getting a look of confusion from the rest of the audience, "Foxy-Kun, did you get it?"

Naruto smirked with a nod as he reached into his coat…

* * *

 **Flashback- back in the sealing room under Hokage tower**

Anko grinned like mad, "ok so as your test we'll see about pairing you up with Kakashi Hatake I know how much you like a challenge, and it doesn't get much more challenging than him unless you're facing one of the Sannin"

Naruto grinned also, "perfect I really want to see how I stack up to him, plus I want to see how my staff fairs in a straight fight"

Anko nodded, "yes but winning the fight is only the secondary objective, in order to pass my test there is a task you must perform that no other has been able to do, and you must do it without Hatake realising you've done it, during the fight, you must steal…"

* * *

 **Flashback end**

…and pulled out a little orange book making the audience blink, a few of the women in the crowd were glaring at the book and releasing killing intent wanting to destroy it, but their attention was drawn when Kakashi started checking his pockets and pouch before quickly grabbing the book. Giving the one-word question, "When?"

Naruto smirked, "when I used my speed that time, I was able to swipe it then before showing myself again, I moved so fast you likely didn't even register it, and if I can move fast enough to steal your book I was already fast enough to land a crucial blow even with your Sharingan active"

"Hmm," Kakashi said in recognition as he opened the book to take a quick read.

"Kakashi quit being such a perv reading smut in public is disgraceful" spoke a woman who Naruto recognised, Kurenai Yūhi one of Anko's two best friends, she was a fair-skinned woman of slender build, with long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, her unique blood red eyes always set her apart from everyone and made her stand out in a crowd, her regular outfit consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible, the rest of her body was covered in loose material which resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

Naruto just shook his head hearing her tone, "oh and where should he read it then Kurenai-chan, in his bedroom like you do?" he called out as Kurenai turned beet red at his words. "What's the matter Kurenai-chan, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, I actually took a little peek at the sale records for those books in the village and majority of them were actually bought by women, even Anko has her set"

"Yep, read them three times already, and proud of it!" Anko said taking out one of her own.

"So if you're calling Kakashi a pervert for reading it out in public, I've got one thing to say, he's a grown man and can do whatever the hell he wants that included reading what he wants and not you or anyone else can tell him otherwise, unless you're his wife or dating him that's when he kind of has to listen" Naruto reasoned as the majority of females there were still blushing at the fact that mostly women bought those books.

Kakashi just put his hand on Naruto's shoulder with a small tear in his visible eye, "thanks for that Naruto"

Naruto nodded as Anko started to clear her throat as she took in a breath to yell.

"All right get back to your lives people shows over, come on, the author can't continue the scene with all you guys here come on shoe get back to your positions come on!" Anko started yelling as she shooed, the spectators, away each of them sweat dropping at the blatant breaking of the fourth wall in the script. Anko then turned back to Naruto and Kakashi and gave them the thumbs up to go.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The three of them walked back to the posts where Sakura and Sasuke were still tied up and Sai was just sitting on top of the third reading a scroll.

"So Kakashi how'd your team do, they pass your infamous bell test?" Anko asked with a smirk

"Bell test?" Naruto asked looking to her

Anko nodded, "it's a team work test of sorts, the conditions pit the whole team against each other and the objective is to see if they can overcome those conditions and work as a team to complete the objective, in this case, to work together to get the bells off Kakashi, so how'd they do?"

Kakashi sighed, "in a word horrible," he said in defeat

"That bad Hm?" Naruto asked feeling sorry for the dude getting saddled with the emo prick and his pet monkey.

Kakashi nodded, "yea but I've got no choice but to pass them this time, my hands are tied"

"Why's that pressure to train the Uchiha?" Anko asked, "You could propose to fail the team and take him for private lessons, no sense wasting your time on his pet fan girl"

Kakashi nodded, "I wish I could but I've got to pass the whole team. There are certain conditions in play that I can't risk failing them"

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Naruto asked in a serious tone not liking how he sounded. Kakashi just handed him an envelope, and inside was a high-grade explosive tag made a dud and Naruto's eyes opened wide, "explosives?"

Kakashi nodded, "I found that under my door yesterday morning along with several others dotted around places I visit, all duds like that one but the threat is real, either I pass this team or I risk whoever is behind them setting off real ones"

Anko scowled, "have you reported this to Hokage-Sama?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I couldn't risk it. If someone saw me go to him right after finding the tags they could blow them just to spite me"

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to think as he nodded in understanding, as a plan started to form in his head, "alright Kakashi tell me exactly where you found each of those tags, and anywhere else you visit that might be a target, we'll go from there, and don't worry I've got a plan"

Kakashi nodded as he looked to Naruto with some speculation as he began to tell Naruto about the tag's locations.

Naruto nodded, "alright got it" he said before crossing his hands in the familiar sign, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** he called out creating the exact number of clones for the job, "you all know where to go, position yourselves at each location and be on watch for any chakra spikes, tags of that size take ten seconds before detention so you'll have ten seconds each to deactivate them before they go off, we can do this now go" he called as his clones took off at high speed.

they were so busy talking they didn't notice Sai jotting down the locations on his scroll and the details turning into a small ink mouse and scurrying away into the tree line as a report message to Danzo on the situation.

Naruto then created a final clone, "you go tell Jiji what's going on, tell him the plan and call for a meeting, something tells me the civilian's councillors are behind this for their _precious_ Uchiha, dispel once done and you have your response"

The clone nodded and took off in a shunshin as Naruto pulled out a kunai, "come on lets untie these two, everyone will have to be present at this meeting, or they'll be called to be questioned at some point better to bring them than have to waste an ANBU's time coming here to collect them"

Kakashi nodded as he went to untie Sakura while Naruto got Sasuke, as they were untying them Naruto's eyes went out of focus for a second as he got the memories from his messenger clone, "Alright Jiji's calling the meeting, and he's informed why and he's not happy, something tells me this is going to be the bloodiest meeting yet"

Anko looked at him with a smirk, "even more so than the last one with three civilian's dead?"

Naruto nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if he just lined them all up and ran a kunai across their throats after the state my clone left him in, the meetings in ten minutes come on lets go" he finished as he hoisted Sasuke on his back and Kakashi did the same to Sakura as the group of them shunshined away.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Arriving just outside the meeting room Kakashi and Naruto put the emo and his pet fan girl on two seats by the door guarded either side by two ANBU one in a hawk mask and the other in a rabbit, the hawk looked to them.

"Kakashi-Senpai you are to wait out here with your Genin, Naruto can go in, will you be accompanying him Anko?" the hawk ANBU spoke

Kakashi nodded as he and Sai sat down and Anko and Naruto moved to the door, "yes she will be" Naruto responded as the hawk nodded and opened the door for them to enter.

Coming in they to the meeting room they saw that only a few had arrived, Hiruzen was sitting in his spot as he was desperately trying to reign in his Ki he was so enraged he could barely control himself. The others here were Hiashi and Tsume on the clan side both of whom were very weary of the Ki Hiruzen was leaking as both were wondering just what the meeting was about.

On the civilian side there just a few of the lesser councilmen seated but they were frozen on the spot from Hiruzen Ki not even noticing Naruto and Anko enter.

As they took their seats beside Tsume she looked to Naruto with a worried look, "Naruto, what's going on, I've never seen Hokage-Sama this pissed off before a meeting"

Naruto shook his head, "that's because there has never been this level of arrogance and stupidity involved before, someone has crossed the line and something big is going to happen"

"Care to enlighten that statement Naruto," Hiashi asked overhearing their conversation

Naruto nodded, "someone, likely a civilian fool, has tried to sway the Uchiha's Genin team sensei's decisions by using tactics that are in a word "traitorous", planting fake explosive tags where the Jōnin sensei frequents as a threat and proof that they can plan real ones, when I found out I sent a clone to inform Jiji about it and the result is as you see"

Both Tsume and Hiashi scowled hearing that as both started leaking Ki at the civilian side.

"Those fucking idiot, do we know who it is?" Tsume asked

Naruto shook his head, "no the tags were made with regular ink not chakra laces so they're just duds, and thus there's no way to trace them to their creator, that's why I've sent shadow clones to each location to search for and deactivate the tags should they go off, I know how to create the tags myself so I know how to defuse them without blowing half the village up in the process, this meeting is the confrontation where the probable culprits are going to be, the aim is to get whoever it is to make the mistake and try to activate the tags, as soon as everyone is here, Hokage-Sama will activate a sealing barrier locking everyone in and preventing the tags activation, I have my clones out in the locations the fake tags were found, they are set to deactivate any tags they find, so we can identify the dumb bastard responsible for this mess."

Both Tsume and Hiashi nodded in understanding, it was a risky move but if it paid off they'd have the fool and a mind walk from Inoichi would reveal just who was behind this stupidity and stuff it out.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Slowly but surely each councillor arrived, all were new ones after their visits with Ibiki. The clan heads arriving first each looking somewhat worried by the Ki the Hokage was leaking, but as they arrived the information was passed on as to why they were here and soon each of them were glaring at the civilian side adding their own Ki to the mix as well at what was clearly a threat to the village's safety.

As the last of the civilian councillors came in and sat down they froze stiff in their seats feeling the Ki from the other occupants of the room each shivering slightly

As soon as the last civilian was seated Hiruzen stood up from his seat, "ANBU bring those outside in immediately"

The two ANBU at the door nodded with an "Hai" before bringing in Kakashi, Sai and the still unconscious Emo and his pet, of course seeing their state the civilians erupted into chaos.

"What happened to Sasuke-Sama", "someone get him to a medic", "how could you allow this to happen to him" they all started yelling only for Hiruzen to boil over.

"ENOUGH!" Hiruzen yelled, "You will all be silent or I will execute every single one of you for treason for crimes against the Hokage and village!"

The councillors immediately shut up except for one stupid banshee.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER!" screamed councillor Haruno before she started into a rant as everyone held their ears from her screaming?

Hiruzen glared at her only for him to form a ram sigh and channel his chakra activating her seal toning down her voice till it was normal levels before speaking, "Haruno you will shut up or I will have your head mounted on a pike outside of the village gates as a warning to all banshee kind to shut the hell up"

The counsellor immediately shut up and sat down as Hiruzen ran through a series of hand signs before he placed his hand on the table **"Fūinjutsu: Sen Gēto" (Fūinjutsu: one thousand gates)** he called out as the sound of gates all around the room were heard closing as a purple aura shown around the room before fading. "No one leaves this room until this meeting is over"

Danzo looked to Hiruzen with a serious look, knowing just what had angered him but maintaining his and Sai's cover spoke up, "Hokage-Sama, just what is going on here?"

Hiruzen looked to Naruto who had his eyes shut but opened the next second before looking to Hiruzen with a nod and he nodded back before speaking, "we have a traitor in our midst and one whose time is up"

* * *

 **Review replies**

 **sonic3461:** I'll try to get more in, there will be plenty coming soon in the wave chapters so look forward to that then =)

 **Zack Sathanus:** thx, yea I think a lot of people were annoyed at me for the cliff hangers but that's just me lol, hope to hear what you think of the fight scene

 **ShirakamiSuta:** yes I know I'm evil with my Cliff-hanger no Jutsus I just love to use them but it keeps people coming back for more lol

 **bigfan22:** lol everyone reading this fic hates them and that's why I used them, but it also helps me to even out my chapters ending them at just the right points for my 5k chapters. Hoped you liked the fight and how Naruto's weapon has turned out

 **Animaman:** thx, it seems everyone thinks I'm hinting towards Tenten as the 8th girl or is that just what I want you all to think...

Yea Sai ain't taking no shit from those two, I'm trying to go for a more robotic approach for him when it comes to them, and if they're irritating he shuts them up and points out with logic how stupid they are

Thanks for the ideas I'll see about working them in, in a few chapters that would make for something interesting happening, this is why I like reviewers, they give me ideas to add to my work =)

 **.3950:** yep you're the second person to suggest that, and I'll likely do it either on the wave mission or before when Kakashi has enough of her screaming

 **Princess Bloodina Carnage:** sorry but I don't think Naruto will be a demon or Hanyō as it were, but I do have another Naruto fiction in the works where it's a Fem Naruto/Naruko who becomes a Hanyō and it's a Yuri harem, if you're interested PM me your Email and I'll send you a copy of what I've got for it so far as far as planning goes I've got chapters 1 and 2 planned for it but I'm looking for a second opinion on how it's going

 **fenrir65489:** lol I know my cliff-hanger was perfect, and I'm a guy dude so technically I'm a bastard lol

 **Rayne Arianna Maranochi:** no need to swear dude lol, *kidding* just make sure to put lol at the end if it's for a laugh so I don't take it the wrong way

 **Gold Testament:** yea it's really the only way I could see him passing that team because Kakashi is to OP for the civilian council to boss around so it needed to be something like that to make it happen

 **Draco-Lord of Darkness:** … because it's fun for me, I'm a sadist dude I love it and I know you all do to lol, otherwise you wouldn't come back for more

 **ragnorock120:** thx that means a lot =)

 **NarutoKushina:** good to hear from you again

Good to see I got your approval on the curse seal removal, took me a while to work all that out but it was worth it in the end

Glad you're liking Sai's robotic attitude and the whole idea I had for him, things will get interesting there in the future.

Yea it was about time I brought him into the mix, yea but don't worry things will start to smooth out over the next few chapters, there's a lot that's been covered up that is about to be revealed

Thx

 **Noahendless:** well Naruto hasn't had a chance to learn senjutsu yet so kind of hard for him to do something he doesn't know about yet, but that's going to change shortly

 **Thewittywhy:** firstly thank you, secondly you're most welcome it was my pleasure, and thirdly, I'm not too sure yet there are some things I've got planned in the future before I have Naruto release her so I'll keep you posted on that

 **Rebmul:** oh you and me both, but there's going to be a lot more bashing before then

 **To all other reviewers, thank you for them and keep them coming, your reviews keep me alive and make my days**


	15. Omaku chapter 1

**I'm a sadist and I love torturing my readers =)**

 **Ok one and all before I begin, let me start by saying this is not a chapter… well it is in a way, but it's not progressing on from where chapter 14 left off at, this update is sort of a series of Flashbacks, comical scenes and writing notes I had at certain points, some will be ideas I had come up with but decided not to use, and replies to some reviews, I just wanted to give you all something to read and think of how this could have been, I've also had people complaining how I tend to glance over certain points and just talk about them rather than write out the whole thing, well if I did that I wouldn't be able to post chapters as fast as I do, but that doesn't mean I don't think about them, so from now on let's say every five to six chapters or so, I'm going to do one of these little updates that will be like this with some of the things I glanced over, I'm constantly rereading over my chapter to find points that I think will be interesting to do in more detail or would just be hilarious to write, so when you comment from now on if there is some point you want me to expand on. Add it to your review as a clip note and I'll see about adding it to these little posts from now on.**

* * *

 **Omaku 1**

 ** _Scene one- Writing notes_**

 ** _This was my original idea for after Naruto's graduation, before I wrote the whole Naruto vs Sasuke fight, so you'll notice some scenes in it that are from that chapter, also this was when I was thinking off adding Tsume as one of Naruto's girls before I decided to have her as a mother/grandmother figure for him, normally I like MILFs but I'm still trying to decide if I should pair those two so yea hope you enjoy._**

* * *

 **Scene break**

Both Yūgao and Iruka walked out into the yard to find a few of the students and families still there congratulating their kids on passing when both Naruto and the Hokage appeared in the yard via shunshin getting everyone's attention.

"You sure about this Naruto, when it's done there's no going back," the elderly Hokage asked Naruto in a whisper

"More than ever Jiji, it's time I show everyone who they've been messing with all these years and show them just how strong I really am," Naruto said to him with confidence.

Hiruzen looked to Naruto with a smile before fishing out a scroll from his pocket and tossing it high into the air, at the same time four other ANBU appeared doing the same thing when the scrolls reached the apex of the throw they glowed and a glowing set of walls erected around the academy grounds.

The third looked to Naruto with a nod and walked over to Iruka and Yūgao, who bowed and all shared a smirk something tells them that this was going to be quite the display.

Kiba who was still there waiting with his big sis and mother, who had come to see him and Naruto pass their tests, both Girls were wondering why the Sandaime had erected a barrier around the academy that looked to be strong enough to repel an SS-rank Jutsu.

Kiba just grinned his ass off, "oh man looks like Naruto wants to show off, and scare some people shitless, I wonder what got him riled up?" Kiba said openly

Yūgao overheard him, "it was Sasuke, he did a rip off low-level **Kasai hakushu** , for his extra Jutsu, and Naruto isn't pleased about it"

Kiba growled hearing that, "that bastard, that's one of Naruto's clan Jutsu, that thieving son of a…"

Tsume blinked hearing that, "what was that about Naruto being in a clan, I thought he was just given the name Uzumaki at the orphanage, weren't all Uzumaki red heads"

Kiba looked to his mother, who was normally this pushy on stuff like this, "Yea that's what Naruto said as well, but he said he gets his hair and eyes from his dad, his mother was the only Survivor from Uzu, Kushina Uzumaki"

Tsume's eyes bulged hearing that and she looked at Naruto, "He's alive…" she said looking like she had seen a ghost before she covered her mouth as her eyes rimmed with tears before looking like she wanted to kills someone.

Kiba was worried now, "Kaa-san what's wrong, what's got you so upset"

Tsume took away her hand away from her mouth as both of her hands formed fists, "Kushina was one of my dearest friends, the Uzumaki clan and the Inuzuka both held each other in high regard as we both had the same motto, loyalty and family above all. There was a bond between our clans that stretch back generations, when the Uzumaki were all but wiped out in the second shinobi war, the entire Inuzuka clan held the mourning ceremony for them. I became good friends with Kushina in the weeks that followed and even afterward when we were both pregnant again around the same time, you were born first and Kushina was still expecting, but I had gotten word that she and the baby had died, I cried for days over the loss of my friend and her child, Kushina had asked me to be her child's godmother and I had asked her to be yours, before it all…" Tsume said as she slowly started to shake with rage, her fang and claws grew out, "I'm going to fucking murder those bastards at the next meeting" she growled out in anger

Kiba's eyes widened hearing that, he hadn't known the Uzumaki and Inuzuka were so close, he had never told anyone else about Naruto's clan mainly due to the fact when he asked Naruto more about it. Naruto had said to keep it to himself that if the council found out he knew about the Uzumakis and that he was Kushinas son it would bring up questions he and others weren't ready to answer yet.

Sasuke and Sakura were both over at the other side of the grounds when the barrier was brought up, Sakura's mother was a bit away watching her daughter trying to ask Sasuke out, and Sai had been about to leave when he saw the ANBU getting into position and decided to see what was going on.

Everyone else was watching as Naruto moved more to the centre of the grounds a good seventy feet from everyone who were all now watching.

Naruto smirked and gave a nod to his adoptive grandfather figure and he nodded back.

Naruto took in a breath, "this day, signals the rebirth of the Clan of Uzushiogakure, the Clan of the Uzumaki, I Naruto Uzumaki, son of former clan head Kushina Uzumaki, daughter of Mamoru Uzumaki, now claim my birthright and place as Uzumaki Clan head, let the world know the Uzumaki have returned!" Naruto yelled out proud before he formed the familiar cross hand sign as four shadow clones appeared before two spread out to his left and two spread out to his right before, putting on a show that was going to be remembered by the whole next generation.

Naruto was in the middle and threw his hands out to the side as he channelled his chakra.

The clone to the first left brought his hands down as he did the same

The next clone to the left leant down and touched the ground and pooled his chakra

The clone to the right of Naruto held his hands out as he channelled his chakra to his chest and took deep breaths

The final clone raised his hand to his chest and closed his eyes as he pooled chakra there.

Everyone waited, as the felt the massive amounts of chakra being controlled their eyes winded as it reached its peak.

The Narutos moved one right after the other, the original going first who brought his hands together aiming for the sky before yelling out, " **Uzumaki Katon: Kasai hakushu no Jutsu"** (Uzumaki fire release: fire clap Jutsu) before a huge roaring flame ten times that of the one he used on the first day burst from his hands high into the air.

The one on his left twisted his hands as a buzzing noise was heard, **"Uzumaki Raiton: Kaminari no goon" (Uzumaki lighting release: lightning's roar)** before thrusting both his fists into the air as surging bolts of lightning burst from them and shot into the sky.

The next to the left raised his hand back and yelled out as he brought it down, **"Uzumaki Doton: Chikyū hōki" (Uzumaki earth release: Earth uprising)** , as he slammed his fist into the ground as the ground shook violently and he was raised into the air on a massive stone pillar, which seconds later stone spike shot out from the base off creating like spiked pillar as the spikes grew out like weeds for another even meters in each direction.

The first on the right looked up to the sky also **"Uzumaki Suiton: Arekuruu ima", (Uzumaki water release raging Currents)** , before spewing forth from his mouth a massive current of water made by his chakra before he held out his hand and the water encompassed him in a ring and moved to his command.

The final Naruto balled his fist before raising it into the air, **"Uzumaki Fūton: Kita no kaze", (Uzumaki wind release: winds of the north)** , as he did so the winds raged before swirling around him and raising him up in a miniature tornado ten meters into the air as the Justus raged on.

Sasuke's eyes bulged, such power, such strength, he must have it, he will have it, it will be his, all Jutsu are his for him to use to beat Itachi, and restore the Uchiha clan.

Sakura was wide eyes as she along with her mother witnessed the power Naruto was using, Sakuras mind was racing but the last of her thoughts were, _'Sasuke can do that and more CHA!'_

While her mother's thoughts were more along the lines of, _'the demon has taken control, we're all going to die, find your happy place, find your happy place, find your happy place'._

Everyone else was looking on eyes about to pop out as their minds drew blank in shock and fear at the power.

Kiba was in shock and all he could utter was "Wow"

Tsume and Hana were in the same boat who were both looking on in awe, of course, there was one thought they both shared, _'ALPHA'_ , as Naruto's strength made them both shiver in a very primal way.

Sai was actually shaking watching the display from the shadows, and the normally stoic boy only had one thought, _'Danzo-Sama must be informed, the target is stronger than we anticipated, capture may not be possible'_

After another thirty seconds of the demonstration Naruto's Jutsu dispersed, the lighting and fire ended, the water was splashed on the ground and faded away, the wind slowed and the clone touched the ground and the stone pillar descended and the ground evened out before they clones poofed out of existence leaving only Naruto with a smirk on his face at the looks he was getting.

Iruka just blinked before turning around and walking back to the academy, "I give up, none of this is even making the slightest sense anymore" he said throwing his hands in the air in defeat getting a sweat drop from both Yūgao and the Hokage with a smirk from Naruto.

Elsewhere a rather impatient Anko had seen the display and was grinning insanely before licking her lips imagining what fun they would have in the future, and oh they would.

* * *

 ** _Scene two- flashback scene_**

 ** _I've had multiple people ask for this little scene but at the time I thought just mentioning it would be funny enough so I just had to do it now, you all know you wanted to read it, it's the scene of when Anko decided to stake her claim on Naruto and scare the shit out of the fan girls in chapter six._**

* * *

 **Scene break**

The class had just resumed and everyone was taking their seats once again, Iruka had just walked to the front of the classroom with Mizuki standing to the side of the room as they watched everyone come in.

Iruka frowned not seeing three of his students arrive back, "Does anyone know where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are?" he asked aloud getting some pouting fan girls in response at "their" Naruto-Kun and Sasuke-Kun, noting being there

Kiba raised his hand, "Naruto was called to meet the Hokage and council at lunch on some trumped up charged Iruka-sensei, he said to say that he might not be back today, I've got no clue where the Emo and his per banshee are, though I'm betting they've got something to do with Naruto being called away" Kiba finished getting some glares from the Emo's fan girls.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at the explanation, he'd have to see what these charges were about and couldn't help but worry about the blond knowing the council or at least the civilian side wouldn't be too kind to him for what he contained, not that he blamed him for it, he knew the difference between the scroll and the kunai sealed in it.

But before Iruka could continue the class there was a scream from the back of the room as a civilian girl screamed out, "Snake!" she screamed pointed to the floor where a cobra was hissing at her.

Iruka pulled a kunai and was about to deal with it but before he could an object fell from the ceiling and landed on the desk in front of him it was huge cobra larger than the regular variety making him jump back kunai at the ready but it didn't attack.

Then, again and again, screams came from multiple spots in the room as girls jumped up from more and more snakes appearing in the room at random, as they continued to grow in size until the entire room was filled with them. Mizuki went to start weaving hand signs for a Katon Jutsu only to be flattened by a mountain of snakes that fell from the ceiling further filling the room as the snakes started to coil around each girl in the room leaving the boys to one side looking on in fright at the large numbers of snakes, all except for Kiba who simply sat laughing in his seat at the scene as a large group of the snakes started to swirl around into a large mass in the centre of the room before falling away revealing a grinning Anko who was licking the tip of her kunai with a sadistic grin on her face.

"What's up you little bitches," Anko said as she started walking towards the coiled girls.

Seeing her Iruka gulped, "Anko, what's the meaning of this!?" he half stutter and half yelled, even he knew not to piss her off when she was like this.

Anko simply chuckled, "Just stopping by to make pass on a little message, I've been told that there are some here that believe themselves strong enough to claim my man, I just wanted to check the calibre of those ones to see what they've got" she said before turning back to the girls, she could see nearly each and every one of them were ready to piss themselves in fear of their current situation making Anko snarl seeing the weak display before grinning sadistically.

"Alright girlies, it's come to my attention that at least half of you have been looking at my man, a certain blond hotty who trounced the Emo-Uchiha today" Anko smirked

Hearing that half the girls stiffened in fear, Hinata looked at her with some fear and slight heartbreak, her Naruto-Kun was already taken.

Seeing some interesting looks Anko continued, "well I'm here to tell you to keep your grubby little hands to yourself, he's mine, and if I ever so much as catch you trying to cup a feel I'm going to cut those tiny little titties off and ram them down your throats before feeding you to my snakes here, if there's one thing I desist if fucking fangirls" Anko yelled in anger

The Naruto fangirls started to shake but amongst them there were two sets who were slowly growing with anger at the challenge for Naruto's love. Anko caught the glares as she glanced around the room and grinned back, "I can see that there are a few who still hold hope, so I will say this now, in the end, it won't be up to me who he loves but if you stand a chance in hell of being with him you'd better be ready…" she said as she started to sink back down into the snakes, "to share" she finished before disappearing beneath the sea of snakes before the entire room was filled with smoke which filtered away revealing all the snakes were gone.

Iruka blinked seeing the room snake free and put his kunai away and looked at the unconscious form of Mizuki as well as the forms of the shaking first years and sighed, _'is this what the next four years are going to be like?'_ he thought to himself before he felt a chakra surge and an ANBU appear in a shunshin.

She had a Cat ANBU mask, long purple hair and a katana strapped to her back, "Iruka-san, your presence has been requested in the council chambers by Hokage-Sama"

Iruka sighed, _'that would be a yes'_

* * *

 **Scene three- flashback scene two**

 **Training, meeting the Inuzukas for the first time and Naruto vs Kiba: breaking the Alpha knucklehead.**

* * *

 **Scene break- during the three weeks of training**

In the training-grounds assigned for Naruto and Anko's training. Training ground twenty-seven was quite a large area and was surrounded by trees on all sides for a good level of privacy, as the training grounds were a fair distance away from the others.

The wide open space was filled with the sounds of movement and activity as the horde of Naruto clones continued with their daily training regiments as a mass of clones repeated going through their Kenjutsu stances, while other groups were trading blows as they sparred. Another group ran through Taijutsu katas while a separate group practised sparring in matches against their fellow clones.

Closer to the trees there was a line of Narutos each with ink and brush in hand as they practised running through different Fūinjutsu arrays with the second line in front of them reading through their Fūinjutsu scrolls memorising each content.

Another group were aiming down a target range at the target dummies each with different throwing implements: Senbon, Kunai and shuriken. Nearer the middle of the group was a grinning Anko as she hurled a handful of Senbon needles with deadly accuracy as they each hit the areas where their targets would be: eyes, throat, heart, kidneys. And the most painful areas: tits and balls.

The Naruto clones winced seeing the Senbon hit their targets repeatedly each earing piercing sound making them flinch sympathetically for the dummies.

Seeing them shiver Anko looked to them "What's the matter with you lot?" she asked in a teasing manner as she licked the tip of one of the Senbon, "scared I could do it to one of you?"

The clones gulped taking steps back from the snake charmer since they were all clones they knew she might actually do it since it wouldn't hurt the original, so they'd be in trouble if she wanted to have some fun.

"Quit teasing the drones, Anko-Chan" called the original Naruto from the middle of the area as he jumped out of the way of a slash from Yūgao's katana, "and don't even think about it, I'd rather not have the knowledge of what it's like to have my junk turned into a pin cushion second hand thank you"

Anko snickered at that and waved him off, "Just teasing Naruto-Kun, no need to worry" she said with a smirk before she launched another batch of Senbon down the range hitting the dummy dead centre of the head, "I think we need to move the targets back more"

Naruto ducked under a sideways slash from Yūgao and went to do a rising slash with his practice bokken only to have it blocked by Yūgao's as they pushed off against each other in a deadlock, or rather Yūgao holding Naruto back with some effort, he was learning fast, and it wouldn't be long until he could actually land a graze on her at this rate. _'I need to up my own training, Naruto's growth is fierce'_ Yūgao thought to herself before being pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Here you are Yūg-chan I wondered where you've been the past few days" called the familiar voice making the pair break their hold and look in its direction.

It was a woman with long brown hair tied back in a long ponytail with two strands hanging from her forehead, she had the traditional fang markings of the Inuzuka clan and wore a Chūnin flak jacket with the top part open exposing her, D cup, cleavage slightly, along with a pair of form-fitting grey shorts and black shinobi sandals.

Yūgao smiled seeing her, "Hey Hana-chan, it's good to see you"

Anko immediately whipped around with a grin on her face hearing the name, "Hana-chan!" Anko called running over as the Inuzuka heiress walked into the training field

Hana smirked seeing Anko coming over, "Hey Anko-chan, it's good to see you too…" she started to say before she saw the large number of clones behind her and her eyes bulged, "Holy crap how many Bunshins is that!"

Naruto chuckled, "actually they're Kage Bunshins, and there's about five hundred of them here and another hundred at the library reading"

Hana gawked as she looked at Naruto, she'd recognizes him immediately as the Kyūbi container and immediately put it to one side, she was a shinobi just like ninety percent of the adults in her clan, she knew the difference between a sword and its sheath when she saw it, and what she saw impressed her, the kid must have had a metric shit ton of chakra if he could create this many Kage Bunshins, and just as much skill to be able to perform an A rank technique like that, being impressed she grinned.

"Damn it Gaki, you must have loads of chakra to spare if you can pull this off and still be standing," Hana said impressed before looking back to her former sensei, "so Yuk-chan what exactly is going on here?" she asked curiously

Yūgao smirked, "I'm here training these two for when Anko-chan starts back in the academy and Naruto-Kun starts, Hokage's orders, Hayate-Kun is meant to be helping but he's away on mission today but will be back tomorrow"

Hana smirked back, "well he couldn't have picked a better pair to train these two, they'll be Jōnin level in no time with you and Hayate drilling them into the ground" she said as she crossed her arms, before an idea came to her, "hey, why don't you three come over to the Inuzuka grounds, there's plenty of room there to train, and I'm sure Kaa-chan wouldn't mind it, plus it would let Naruto here meet one of his soon to be classmates, my Otōto is starting the academy this year as well, in fact, my Kaa-chan and he should be in training right now"

Yūgao paused for a moment considering it before catching both Naruto and Anko giving her the puppy dog eyes and she sighed, "sure why not, a field trip could be fun, but make sure you leave your clones here to train Naruto, you've still got a long way to go" she said as both he and Anko high-fived each other.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The group arrived at the Inuzuka compound walking through the main gates, the seven-foot tall walls outlines the compound with taller trees beyond them covering at least twenty meters for extra internal privacy.

Following the path into the grounds, the trees cleared to show the number of houses inside the grounds. Each was relatively the same but there was a larger one off to the side of the rest and a pair could be seen in the training area to the side of the house, one was a young boy, Kiba, and the other was an older woman with wild brown hair, Tsume. To the side of Kiba was his small partner and beside Tsume was a large wolf-like dog, who had an eyepatch over its left eye and looked to be missing an ear.

The pair were in sparring stances but looked to the approaching group and loosened up turning to them.

Tsume smirked, "Hana-chan, it's good to see you're back from your mission, and it looks like you've brought some company" she said looking to her daughter before looking to her younger son, "training's over for today pup, take a breather, and come say hi to our guests"

Kiba grinned, "Hai, Kaa-chan," he said coming over

Tsume looked back to the group recognizing them and Naruto as well raising a curious eyebrow at the young pups presence, and his new clothing, he seemed stronger than the last time she'd spotted him around the village and was curious as to just what had brought about the sudden change in his persona and clothing, and thought to pay attention to him as they approached.

"Hai Kaa-chan, I just got back and went looking for Yūg-chan and caught her in a training session with Anko-chan and Naruto here, since Naruto's starting the academy this year same as Kiba, I thought it would be a good idea for them to meet so they'd know someone who'd be in his class" Hana explained

Tsume nodded in approval before looking to Naruto again and decided to test his metal, "well I don't see any reason not to, so this is the nefarious prankster I've heard of that's pranked half the populace of Konoha is it, you don't look like much" she said as she grinned at him.

Naruto smirked at the comment before returning the same grin, "And you're the cast iron she-bitch that's said to have ninety-nine percent of the male populace of Konoha afraid for their balls, and the woman for their tits, if they so much as look at you wrong, I'm still waiting to be impressed"

Anko, Hana, Kiba and Yūgao looked at him like he was a madman for speaking like that to Tsume, the woman who was said to have castrated her own husband when she caught him cheating on her before ripping the whore's tits off and mounting both tits and balls on her wall.

The air was quiet for several seconds as the two just looked at each other with stone grins, everyone waited for a response from Tsume for what was just said.

Tsume's grin slowly widened as she showed some fang, before disappearing into a blur of speed appearing behind Naruto with her hand below his jaw as her claws grew, out, "well I'd have to say you have the biggest pair of balls I've ever seen to speak to me that way pup, but last I checked it's a hundred percent of the males, who's the one percent that isn't then, you?"

Naruto grinned, "that'd be a yes, Tsume-san, and I'm still waiting to be impressed"

Tsume smirked at his cheek, "oh this doesn't impress you. Well maybe if I carve out your jugular and then those balls of yours, you'd be impressed then"

Naruto chuckled lightly, "is that before …" Naruto started before exploding into a plume of smoke.

Tsume's eyes widened at the sudden act and a thought crossed her mind, _'Kage Bunshin?'_ before she felt cold metal at the back of her neck and she glanced behind her and saw Naruto there holding a kunai to her.

"Or after you get out of this situation?" Naruto finished with a smirk on his face.

Everyone blinked as one thought crossed Hana's, Yūgao's and Anko's mind, _'when did he replace himself with a Kage Bunshin?'_

Tsume smirked as Naruto lowered the kunai and she burst out laughing, "damn it, didn't see that one coming, since when can someone who isn't even in the academy yet pull off a damn Kage Bunshin, I must be getting soft if that's the standard now, Yūgao you're out doing yourself on this one"

Yūgao smirked with a sweat drop, "wasn't me, he came like that"

Tsume chuckled, "if that's the case I'd better up Kiba's training or he'll be the dead last of his class"

Kiba blinked, "What, you think he'd beat me Kaa-chan, the shrimp doesn't look that tough, I'd be able to kick his ass"

Naruto looked to Kiba with a smirk and Anko chuckled seeing the look in his eye, oh this was going to be funny. "You think you could beat Naruto-Kun, hardly, he'd mop the floor with you" she laughed.

Kiba growled, "Like hell, bitch, I'd kick his ass easy"

Naruto caught the comment and growled himself as he set his sights on Kiba, "What did you just call her" he said as he let off a low amount of Ki, "what did you just call Anko-chan" he said in a low growl as his fists clenched, "first you've got the balls to say you're stronger than me, then the stupidity to call my girl that in front of me, I think you need a reality check" Naruto growled as both boys glared at each other.

Tsume raised an eyebrow at the 'my girl' comment and smirked looking to Hana, before whispering to her, "this was your plan wasn't it, to bust Kiba out of his little Alpha stage?"

Hana smirked, "yep", and it was working perfectly. Kiba had been getting to that age where he was starting to act more dominant as his hormones came up, and he'd been trying to prove his Alpha qualities by acting the part, but it was getting more and more annoying as of late with all his big talk and boasting, regardless of what her or their Kaa-san did he just wouldn't drop it and Hana was hoping that a beat down from someone his own age and gender would do the job, and from what she'd seen from Naruto he was more than up to the task.

* * *

 **Scene break**

After a few minutes of the two glaring Tsume had said if they had a grudge to settle it like men in the sparring ring. Which they both agreed to.

Now both were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the ring, Kiba in his clan's all four stance, while Naruto was in the academy's stance with his hands raised and body at an angle, he was about to bring the hurt, no one insulted his Anko.

As the match began Kiba lunged at Naruto going for a slash at his chest but Naruto easily swerved to dodge it. He was used to fighting at Chūnin speeds with Yūgao after so many lessons, Kiba was moving barely at low Genin level, Naruto was fast enough to dodge and ever reach out grab Kiba's arm and swing him around tossing him backward the way he came.

Kiba twisted and landed on his feet again before pressing the attack again, Naruto saw him coming and raised his foot before kicking out catching Kiba in the gut hard, but Kiba caught the foot with one hand and went to slash Naruto with the other, only to have it grabbed by Naruto who threw Kiba over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground hard.

Kiba winced on impact and his eyes widened as he rolled out of the way quickly as Naruto leapt up and went to drop a knee where his head had been only for a spider web crack to stretch out showing it was chakra enhanced.

Kiba gulped seeing the damage and looked to Naruto only to be widened eyed when a fist came right at his face too fast for him to dodge only to be sent flying backwards as the punch met, it didn't have enough chakra in it to kill but it hurt like being hit by twenty regular ones.

Hitting the ground with a yelp Kiba gripped his face trying not to cry out from the pain, and looked through his fingers wide-eyed seeing Naruto standing over him about to level him with a second one, with no other option Kiba did the only thing he could do, "I give!" he called out causing Naruto's fist to stop inches from the beaten boys face.

Hana and Tsume both smirked seeing the victory, though painful they both knew he needed it, less he grow older only to have it worse later on when he tried to act it to the wrong person he'd have only disgraced the clan and himself.

Stepping back Naruto held his hand out to Kiba and smirked, "so what was that you were saying about being stronger than me?"

Kiba groaned standing up and holding his face, "yeah, I was wrong all right damn that was one hell of a punch, I feel like I just went three rounds against nee-chan when she's pissed off" he said before looking to Naruto with some new found respect, "sorry about insulting your girl, guess I should have watched my mouth"

Naruto chuckled, "sure, but a word of advice don't do it again, next time I'll leave it to her to handle you and if she did, you'd be finding snake bites in places you definitely don't want them"

Kiba shiver before looking to Anko who had an evil glint in her eye as a snake slithered up her shoulder and hissed at Kiba bearing its fangs making the male Inuzuka gulp, "t-thanks for the warning" he said making a mental note never to piss the girl off, he really didn't like snakes.

* * *

 **Review replies**

 **Zack Sathanus:** Glad you liked the fight, yes I look forward to the council bashing also, and I have some plans for the future, but the council will be sticking around for more bashing, can't end a good thing to quickly, lol

 **bankai777:** originally I hadn't planned to, as on some level's I see where he was coming from wanting the village to be strong and destroying their enemies, but he just went about it wrong, so I'll more than likely kill him off, but it won't be for a while, until I can find a way to do so that isn't completely ridiculous.

 **Thewittywhy:** firstly: thank you, secondly: maybe in a future chapter with her daughter right alongside her, thirdly: more than likely, fourthly: I've got a plan for Sasuke in the later chapters which is what I think the villagers should have done with him in the first place, but you'll just have to wait and see what that is =)

 **Thegodofanime:** and yet you keep reading =)

 **Draco-Lord of Darkness:** thanks, you won't be disappointed

 **Rayne Arianna Maranochi:** damn and I thought I was a sadist, personally for scum I just end them quickly they're not worth much to waste your time on them, unless the torture is funny as hell then by all means, lol. Well, you'll have to wait and see =)

 **Marimbo:** thanks. Well my thought on those areas would be simple, bashing is comical at times, but it's when it goes way out of proportions to the extremes that it takes away from the storyline, I personally try to find a balance between three things when I write, storyline, comedy (bashing) and action, with the ratio of forty percent story, forty percent action and then twenty percent bashing, it keeps things entertaining while still not taking away from the fiction, though sometimes I'd just go all out bashing in a chapter just for a laugh before having a few chapters without just to even things up, when writing it's all a balancing act. Hope that helps.

 **Animaman:** just wait and see lol, I see you're thinking ahead, some good ideas, I might just use them if I hit a block

 **Shadowoel:** oh I've got some plans for Danzō, don't worry, Sai I might do something with all depends on where I decide to go with his character later on, I'm assuming Hako, is Haku, and I'm iffy on him at the moment I might gender bend and do a pairing or just let the cannon follow its course, but we'll have to wait and see where my mind takes this, I write what feels right at the time for it, there's not really a set plan for that far ahead yet.

 **ShirakamiSuta:** I have no idea what you're talking about but thanks for the compliment I guess lol

 **Gold Testament:** *blocks hammer and shatters it to pieces* my story, my rules lol, yea I know and now you're going to be even more hyped for it now, which is the whole point, glad you liked Kurenai being put in her place, personally I never liked how women always bash on men in animes, everyone is entitled to their own perversions just because men are open about it and women keep it in their heads doesn't give them the right to abuse us men for it

 **NarutoKushina:** lol that was all for the comedy of it, I could have just seen her doing something like that, so I just had to do it lol, plus it made a good way to split the chapters

Thanks, yeah I just had to do that, we all know it had to be done eventually

Gotta wait till next chapter to see =)

Lol

Well your suspicions on it being another girl from outside the village are close in a way but you'll just have to way and see

 **ViktornovaMk2:** hmm, all good points and I'll answer all of them in the next chapter, I've already accounted for all of these.

 **WolfCoyote:** thanks, yea I like Sai as a character but I don't do mindless drones very well so having him as a comical element like that is a good counter in my book, and the explosive tags are really the only way I could have seen Kakashi ever passing that team, Sasuke and Sakura would have never worked with Sai and Sai would have just purposely failed the second chance just to get away from them and report back to Danzō on their hopeless skills

bigfan22: thanks, yea I was originally thinking about having just a mass array of seals on Naruto's arm to allow for extreme chakra and Jutsu control, but this came to me at the last moment and it just worked brilliantly so I rolled with it

 **Nightshadegirl:** thanks, gotta wait and see

 **Landmoverman:** thanks on the fight review, I'm looking forward to writing the civilian bashing as much as you are reading it, as for a Naru X Tsume, I'm on the bench, I might do a one off later on, but she isn't in the harem currently though it could change

 **Knightoftime:** glad I have a new fan in you, and I hope so too


	16. Chapter 15- Traitor, Councils and Team 7

**Ok one and all, you've all been waiting for this chapter for a while, and I've been enjoying teasing and torturing you all making you wait, and laughing my ass off in the process there have been a lot of comments and I can tell I'm really pissing some of you off, but it will be worth the wait trust me…hopefully.**

 **In truth over the past week or so I've been tossing and turning over an idea I've been having that started when I got an idea in one of my other Naruto fictions, and its affected the way I've been looking at this one, involving a certain character, that is what has taken me so long cause I couldn't decide on what to do as this would be the best time to modify the fiction to bring this character into the harem later if I do decide to do that, you'll guess who later, I'm still planning to add this other character to the harem that will be coming in later in the fiction so don't worry about that, and in truth I'm playing with the idea of extending the harem to include a few more girls for later on especially when the Shippuden timeline starts fun there lol.**

 **So yea this chapter isn't really major in the bashing it's more serious than most, it was just the mood I was in while writing it, but bashing will pick up again in the next few chapter and Naruto and his girls start dating and they start getting intimate as I start to bring more and more girls into it.**

 **On another note, over the past week here, while I've been pondering over these changes I've recently started using a new Grammar checker called Grammarly, and in all honestly I was embarrassed at the number of mistakes it picked up in my work after the fact, and over the past week I've taken and gone back to each chapter cleaning up the mistakes, and while it's the free version that only picks up the spelling and grammar mistakes it's still better than nothing.**

 **So go back and read the previous chapter if you want cause they should be a bit easier on all those grammar Nazi's out there lol, and also I picked up on some of my loopholes in earlier chapters, I did the dumb ass move of not kicking Sasuke out of the council room before Naruto explained the workings of his Jutsu, so the whole council helping him to steal it wouldn't have worked out, but that's fixed now so problem solved.**

 **And one final note before I let you guys go on to the story, just a little update on how popular my fiction is, as of 8pm UK time, this fiction has 173,941 total views and only 15 now 16 chapters, this is awesome guys thank you for your support, and I hope to continue writing for a long time to come so enjoy.**

 **And there will be some author's notes at the bottom of the chapter also after the review replies so make sure you read them they will be notes on some of the things about what's changing, which you will have guessed by the end of the chapter who it is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Council room**

Shikaku Nara, usually took these meetings as a chance to catch up on his sleep, since his wife usually kept him awake at home or he had to cope with the enemy of Kage and Clan heads the dreaded **Jigoku kara no jimu shori** , or in English _Paperwork from hell_.

But it didn't look like he'd be able to do that this meeting he'd heard the possible topic of this meeting from his fellow clan heads and if the level of K.I the Hokage was letting off was any indication it was true, but he was wanting some clarification. "Hokage-Sama, just what exactly is going on, why was this meeting called?" he asked in a polite tone not wanting to risk angering the Hokage further than the civilians obviously already had done.

With his scowl still set Hiruzen replies, "An outside source has been trying to manipulate a Jōnin-sensei's decision on team selections and forcing the Jōnin to pass their team by planting fake explosive notes at various locations in the village"

Inoichi who was glaring at the civilian side after hearing the situation from Naruto also, spoke up, "And you have reason to believe that the one or one's responsible are in this room now" he spoke his scowl deepening, _'this new civilian council is bolder than the last bunch, but this is just insane'_

"This is known for a fact" Naruto speaks up from his seat drawing the attention of all in the room, glares mostly from the civilian side

"And how is this so Uzumaki-Dono?" Shibi Aburame asked from his position.

Naruto looked to Hiruzen, "may I present the evidence Hokage-Sama?" Naruto asked getting a nod he stood up and walked to the middle of the room where two ANBU appeared from a shunshin holding a table, before disappearing the same way.

Naruto reached into his trench coat pocket taking out the envelope, Naruto opened it and presented the fake explosive tag and laid it out on the table, "this was the Explosive tag that one Jōnin-sensei Hatake Kakashi presented me with when informing me of the threats made should he not pass his team, upon examination I was able to tell multiple things about the tag, the first of which is that the ink it was made with was not chakra ink or the type of ink that explosive tags are which allow them to store chakra for their explosive use, it is simple plain ink.

The next think I was able to tell was that it wasn't purchased in a shop, even if it was for display purposes there would be a small cereal number on the back with the shop Id number at the end to trace it back to where it was purchased. Which lead me to believe that this wasn't purchased but made by hand.

After I determined that I looked to the design in the explosive array, contrary to most beliefs, not all explosive tags are the same, there are variations in the notes designs, usually they change every few generations when a better design was created, we have the research divisions and foreign villages to thank for that, and by looking at the design I was able to tell just what array the person was following when they made it, the design on this tag while made with high-grade skills obviously reigned over many years of practice, is also extremely outdated by several generations of tags that have been discovered in the past twenty years, you see the flaw in this design is that while it is fluid and quick to make, it is also venerable to someone like me who knows the Fūinjutsu language back to front, and by simply altering the array with an overpowering ink concoction, it becomes in-active an unusable" Naruto said before smirking as he got his clones memories back, "which my clones throughout the village have just demonstrated by doing so with each explosive note they have found at each location, these ones were live and were set to detonate with the creators chakra signature flared, which means they each had a sample of the makers chakra in them, and since I've been monitoring all chakra signatures since entering this room I can confirm the traitor is present"

Tsume smirked, "so you were on the lookout for them from the very start, so it's an older Fūinjutsu user or someone who has knowledge enough to make the tags from that generation."

"Correct, my clones have now all fully dispelled and I have a perfect sample of the makers chakra already extracted from the tags for the final piece of evidence, and I've been sensing the source of it since they first sat down, isn't that right Councillor Homura" Naruto said as he levelled his gaze on the glaring elder.

"ANBU!" Hiruzen yelled only to have two ANBU drop down restraining the councillor and pinning him to the desk with his hands behind his back as a third appeared at the front of him holding a Ninjatō to the back of his neck ready to execute him on orders.

Koharu rose to her feet, "What is the meaning of this! You'd believe that brat over your old teammates!" she asked outraged seeing Homura restrained.

Hiruzen settled a glare on his former female teammate, "Silence Koharu, you know as well as I that Homura is well versed in Fūinjutsu of that calibre, and as far as believing goes, I'd believe the word of one of my shinobi sooner than I would yours on this subject, the chakra signature is all the proof I need"

Homura looked to Hiruzen from his pinned position, "He's lying Hiruzen don't let that demon fool you!"

Hiruzen glared at his pinned former teammate in rage, "That's Hokage-Sama to you, counsellor. you have disappointed me greatly above all, you have such expertise in Fūinjutsu yet you can still not tell the difference between the kunai and its scroll, even after that kunai was proven to be used against its own will, ANBU take him to Ibiki and tell him level four methods of information extraction are approved, but he is to be kept alive, his execution will be in one week for treason" he said as he cancelled the barrier and the ANBU disappeared with a shocked and fearful homer restrained and bound.

Komura's looked to Hiruzen with shock, "Hiruzen you can't be serious, he's our team..." she started but was silenced when Hiruzen glared at her once more.

"I said silence counsellor, another word from you and you will be joining him. The only reason you aren't in the same position for your crimes against the clans of Konoha is due to Naruto's leniency and mercy on you, and your position as voice for the Uchiha clan on non-crucial matters, but the second one can be easily revoked, you have already lost a third of your estate for your crimes against the Uzumaki clan and with the former councillor now to be executed the remaining third of his estate will be as well, now for the last time, sit down and be silent!" Hiruzen roared in his anger releasing his K.I in full on his former teammate who looked scared out of her mind.

Fearing her former teammate wrath Komura sat down trembling as Hiruzen's K.I subsided.

"Now that the main issue had been dealt with, let us review the results of the last meeting's orders," Hiruzen said as he calmed himself, "Inoichi, how are the interrogations going?"

Inoichi leant forward on his table, "with the sheer number of cases that we have to deal with I've had to call in all currently active T&I Yamanaka who are still working even now, out of the currently active twenty we are processing as fast as we can, nine hundred mind-walks have been completed with over ninety-eight percent have committed secondary offences eighty percent did it a second time seventy percent a third and over half did it more than that, as a request from the Uzumaki head, which is too generous if you ask me, only half of their estates have been confiscated for their crimes, with any revenue above a listed amount for the next five years will be paid as continuous punishment, and the amounts already confiscated will be going to a registered account to pay for the construction of the new Uzumaki compound once the plans have been finalized"

Hiruzen nodded, "fifty percent is far too generous indeed but it is Naruto's decision, now as all clan heads can clearly see and as I'm sure all civilian councillors are aware, the civilian council has been emptied all aside from Councillor Haruno for their crimes against the Uzumaki clan, I'd advise those of you who are recently appointed to not follow your predecessors examples." Hiruzen said as he levelled a glare on them, "any such attempt to do so, be warned now, I will not be as lenient as I have been in the past and will deal with you accordingly"

The new councillors cowered under the Hokage's gaze, and the older pink banshee kept her mouth shut not wanting to risk the Hokage making good on his earlier threat.

Hiruzen sat back on his chair, "on the last note from the last meeting, after the extra request on the interrogation was given, former councillor Homura and Councillor Komura, were discovered to be the ones behind the theft of the Uzumaki Kanton Jutsu, the funds have already been removed as payment for their crimes, same of the Uchiha accounts and the extra three Jutsu have been delivered to Naruto as per the payment. However, I would see Councillor Komura in my office after this to allow her an explanation for her actions on this matter"

Tsume growled slightly, "with all due respect Hokage-Sama, what reason could that bitch possibly give that would justify her crimes, why don't you just remove her and be done with it"

Hiruzen sighed, "there's no reason she could give, but it will help me to determine if her reasons were traitorous or if she was just completely foolish to decide what further actions to take, and as I have already said she is the last voice for the Uchiha clan on non-critical matters, it's in the charted every clan must have a voice and until Sasuke Uchiha is of age or chooses another she is that voice, on top of which with Homura's removal the elder council is down a member to remove her after a new civilian side has been chosen would throw off the balance of the sides in any matters that require a vote, so killing her is not an option at this moment though that can be changed should her reasons for her crimes prove traitorous instead of foolish"

Taking his opportunity Danzō cleared his throat, "Hokage-Sama, might I request myself be present for this meeting, I am also curious as to Komura's reasoning as well"

Hiruzen paused for a moment before nodding, "very well Danzo, but just you and no one else" Danzo nodded accepting the terms.

Hiruzen sat back looked around the room, "are there any other matters that wish to be brought up"

Surprisingly Shikaku Nara spoke, "I have a concern I would wish to voice about the first matter of this meeting that has been troubling me as to the former councillors reasonings as to why he thought it would be necessary to blackmail Kakashi-san on his decision on whether or not his team passed"

Hiruzen nodded, "yes it is indeed troubling as to why he thought this would be required, perhaps it was simply a precaution but it's always best to be sure" Hiruzen said before looking to Kakashi, "Kakashi please step forward" Kakashi nodded and moved to the middle of the room, as Hiruzen continued, "Kakashi, I assume you've already tested your team, how would your grade their skill and would they still pass your standards as a Genin team"

Kakashi sighed, "To be plainly blunt about it Hokage-Sama, no, the team is nowhere near any standard of a Genin team by my standards"

This started to get murmurs from both sides of the room over Kakashi's verdict, Hiruzen frowned, "this is most concerning, Kakashi what would be your gauging of their overall skills and what was your final reason for failing them, please detail everything"

Kakashi nodded, "the Kunoichi of the team, if you could even call her that, Genin Haruno is pathetically weak, her chakra levels are below average for even a first year academy student, I suspect the only reason she passed her Genin test at the academy was for her book smarts because the written test takes up the larger portion of the passing mark, her Taijutsu is low, she showed no Ninjutsu and her Genjutsu was pathetic, on top of which her current mindset is no that of a shinobi or Kunoichi, it's that of a teenage fangirl swooning over her precious Uchiha, who she expects to save her in every situation.

Next Genin Uchiha, I suspected he might have some trauma from the night of his clan's destruction, but I never expected them to have run so deep, while he shows high Genin skills in Taijutsu and a strong fire affinity in his Ninjutsu, his mindset for a shinobi of this village is atrocious, he is power hungry and obnoxious, in the test he believed he could take me on in a fight by himself, while he turned down any aid offered to him by his teammates, which was none from Genin Haruno.

Finally Genin Sai was overall the only workable member of them, he possessed mid to high Genin skills in all areas, he was able to detect and dispel my Genjutsu, possess relative skill with Taijutsu, and uses unique Ninjutsu that I have not come across before, and out of all three graduates he was the only one of the three to actually grasp the hidden meaning to my test, that being teamwork, when he offered assistance to both his to be teammates, only to have both attempts shot down.

In all honesty, I can't understand how the first two passed the academy psych evaluation or how they were not removed from the program, as in my eyes they are not fit to be shinobi or Kunoichi"

While listening to Kakashi's explanation Hiruzen had called for both Sasuke's and Sakara's reports and documents from the academy filing office and the more he read and listened the deeper his scowl got.

"Something is wrong here" Hiruzen said as Kakashi finished talking, "both academy reports and Jōnin-sensei's evaluations are conflicting, Genin Haruno's Genjutsu capabilities are listed as high and her Taijutsu as mid-level Genin, and there is no mention of any worries over her current mindset, nor Genin Uchiha, both are ranked second highest in their year"

"Hokage-Sama, during the test I cast the lowest level Genjutsu on Genin Haruno she was unable to detect it and fainted after several seconds, her attempt at Taijutsu was the weakest I've ever seen, a child could fight better throwing toys, and when I pinned her in the test she cried out for her precious "Sasuke-Kun" to come and save her, when it was Genin Sai to save her instead she verbally lashed out at her other teammate complaining about trying to upstage Genin Uchiha, on top of this when she discovered Genin Uchiha after he had been caught by my **"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" (Earth release: Headhunter Jutsu)** before she promptly fainted"

The councils began to mutter about how pathetic the younger Haruno sounded in her test much to her mother's embarrassment before Kakashi continued.

"As for Genin Uchiha's personality problems, after he failed to beat me himself and Genin Sai stepped in to defend him Genin Uchiha started shouting at him not to get in his way that as an Uchiha he didn't need help before coming in to attack again only to be beaten again, and then when Genin Sai took his shot at passing and was almost successful, Genin Uchiha purposefully fouled his attempt with a near lethal Katon attack, and when I confronted him about his actions, his words to me were, "I don't need those weaklings, I'm an Uchiha, I'm the Elite, if they're in my way I'll wipe them out no matter who they are"" Kakashi said a scowl forming on his face.

And he wasn't the only one, as he finished speaking the clan heads scowled hearing what the Uchiha has said and if he had been awake at that moment he would have had every member of the clan side of the council giving him the stink eye and unloading their K.I on him.

Hiruzen who was looking over the reports with a troubled gaze looked up and looked to Naruto, "Naruto, you were in their year, they were your fellow students, where they like this in the academy"

Naruto nodded, "Arrogant, pig-headed, selfish, self-centred, brooding, emo prince with a fifty foot pole up his ass, sounds about right for the Uchiha, and a screaming howler monkey of a fangirl who's completely useless at everything else, would describe Haruno perfectly" Naruto listed off as a small smile grew on his face as Tsume and Anko started chuckling to themselves at his description of the brooding Emo-Duck and its pet howler monkey.

Hiruzen sighed, "If that is the case then why doesn't their psych evaluation reflect this, and why didn't the academy drill it out of them, that's what it is designed to do, if they were unfit there would have been attempts made to rectify the problem and if not then they would have been removed"

Naruto frowned, "I'd say it was likely their files were tampered with in areas to make them look good, and if I was a betting man which I am, my money would be on the previous members of the civilian council and the higher ups in the academy, boost the Uchiha's grades to make him look better and keeping his mental state under wraps it wouldn't look good to have the final Uchiha in the village turn out to be someone fit for a straitjacket"

Hiruzen nodded, "why do I get the inkling feeling that you are right on this one Naruto?" he said before looking to Kakashi, "Kakashi, is there any hope of saving this team?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "the only workable one is Sai, both Uchiha and Haruno will need a lot of work in the psychological area, Sasuke broken out of his avenger mindset and made to see his teammates are there to help and not holding him back, and Sakura needs help all over I don't think she trained one day outside of the academy, and looking at her overall mental status she needs to be broken out of her fangirl mindset and build from the ground up again"

Hiruzen sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose at the state of these two before nodded, "very well then, for now, team seven will have a probationary pass, and I'm ordering weekly psych evaluations of both Genin Uchiha and Genin Haruno, if they show improvement within the first month I will consider making it an official pass. You have three months in all Kakashi to make this team functional, if come the Chūnin exams they are not to my standard they will not be allowed to compete"

Hearing the declaration one of the new councillors stood up, "Hokage-Sama, we can't forbid Uchiha-Sama not to compete, he's the last of his clan and we still need to..." he started before being silenced by the Hokage's glare.

"silence, if Genin Haruno and Genin Uchiha are mentally unfit to be shinobi at a Genin level, then they will not be allowed to participate in the exams, and I will have him removed from the shinobi forces entirely with his chakra sealed, he will still be able to produce future Uchihas even as a civilian, so that is of little concern" Hiruzen said calming down after scaring the new councillor out of his mind.

"My daughter isn't insane!" the older Haruno said loudly as she stood up and pointed at Kakashi, "I don't care what that cyclops says!"

Before anyone could say anything the sound of a spinning chair was heard and Naruto was gone only to fight him across the room with his mother's katana drawn from its sheath and his staff morphed into a full metal bodied katana as he held them in a scissor formation under the older Haruno's throat.

"I think you should shut up Haruno-san, or are you forgetting Hokage-Sama's threat to mount your head as a warning to all other banshee's. A threat I'd be happy to carry out for him and remove your head personally in order to shut you up for good" Naruto said with a sadistic smirk on his face, "if Kakashi say's your daughter is weak, and the fact's say the same, she's a fangirl who is obsessed with "dieting" to look good for her precious Uchiha, which has caused her to slack off in her training and grow weaker that a three week old kitten and she has only you and herself to blame for that". Removing his blades Naruto stepped back, "she's your daughter you pushed her to try and get the Uchiha's affections and as a result she didn't train for her career as a Kunoichi which will result in her getting killed on her first serious mission if that doesn't change" he said as he sheathed his katana and stored both his weapons as he walked back to his seat, "regardless of my feeling towards both of them they are fellow Konoha shinobi, and to see a fellow shinobi of the same village die because of their own stupidity is something that I or any Konoha shinobi want, if you value your daughters like Haruno-san I'd suggest you push her to train more instead of dieting and looking for fashion tips in the latest magazine"

Mebuki Haruno was left at a standstill at his words unsure of how to respond, she disliked the boy and had followed what everyone else had said about him being a demon, but yet after the last meeting where he was able to show the actual Kyūbi and he were two different beings she didn't know what to believe anymore. In truth she had always suspected her daughter was having trouble at the academy in the physical aspects of it, she had been a Chūnin in her younger years but when the Kyūbi attack happened she had been injured to such an extent that she had to retire and to make it worse her dead beat of a husband had taken off when she retired after she'd gotten out of the hospital not wanting to be with her anymore, her body scars proving to be too much for him, that and the fact he couldn't sponge off her shinobi career anymore. And at that moment in time, she was having flashes of the same thing happening to her daughter or worse because of her stupidity.

"S-She can't be that bad, can she?" Mebuki said in a lower voice one that got some looks of pity from those on the clan side and those who were shinobi and knew of her history.

Hiruzen sighed, "It looks that way Mebuki-san if she doesn't improve she will die on the first serious mission, but I will keep her back until she and the rest of her team are ready"

Naruto sat down and sighed, "Haruno-san, if you want I know five Skilled Kunoichi who I'm sure would be able to assist your daughter when she's not training with her team, something tells me that she will need all the help she can get, and Kakashi will need it also to break her out of her fangirl mindset"

Mebuki looked at Naruto unsure what to say she hadn't expected such an offer, she knew she couldn't help her daughter after her injuries she couldn't move like she used to and never would be able to, she knew Sakura would need all the help she could get her if she wanted her to live, so thankfully she bowed her head, "thank you Uzumaki-sama" she spoke gratefully.

Naruto let a small smile show for a moment and nodded his head in response.

Hiruzen cleared his throat, "alright if that is all we have to discuss, this meeting is adjourned"

* * *

 **Scene break**

Naruto and Anko arrived back in their apartment after the meeting had taken later than they had expected and now both of them were exhausted after the day they had had.

Walking in the door Naruto unsealed his mother's sword from its seal and placed it on the rack like he always did, leaving his new staff in its seal not wanting to leave it out as he and Anko walked to their bedroom

Naruto sealed his clothed into the seal on his arm and lay on the bed as he watched Anko undress herself giving him a show while doing it, before getting into bed in only her panties and lay next to him.

"So wanna tell me what your planning for the howler monkey, I'd have thought you'd want to just let her get killed, a lot of people would thank you for it," Anko asked as she traced his muscles with her finger tip.

Naruto sighed, "she's a Konoha shinobi, regardless if I hate her or not, I won't let a fellow shinobi die if I can help it, all because of her own inability to see the one she wants doesn't want her and never will, she's a teenage girl that's been sheltered her whole life who doesn't realize the seriousness of the career she's chosen, she's not either of us, and she needs all the help she can get."

Anko smirked, "and you chose, Tsume-chan, Yūgao-nee, Kura-chan, aka-chan and little old me to drill it into her, that's a lot of help, but I'm sure we can do it, it's not as if you and me will have a lot of missions to do, not with you being the one man army you could clear the villages backlog of D ranks in two days if you wanted to, and I will need something other to do when I'm not "getting to know" my student better"

Naruto grinned, "I thought we got to know each other pretty well, but I don't see why we can't have some remedial lessons with my new sensei," he said before grinning as he pulled the covers over them both as Anko let out a squeal.

* * *

 **Review replies**

 **Oghren:** Tsume is one of the characters I'm considering for the other girls, Hana I think also.

 **:** no need to rage bro, lol, it was only meant as a joke and a filler till the next chapter, chill out

 **Gold Testament:** glad you likes it, yeah I was laughing my ass off writing those scenes, lol

 **Animaman:** I'm considering bringing characters back from the dead, cause I have two or three that I want to do that for later in the fiction after the mystery girl I have planned joins, the fray, and then perhaps a youth seal to reverse some age for the older women like Tsume, make it more comfortable for her, and all that, but it's still just an idea

 **420:** filler chapter to give me time to think about fiction changes

 **Spidey2:** might do that if the new councillors get shitty as the last ones

 **WolfCoyote:** sounds like a good plan for Danzō's base but I have a better idea planned later on for him when he starts acting up

 **CrimsonSylvan:** it was a filler chapter still giving story, just not a continuation, on top of which I need time to think

 **Rayne Arianna Maranochi:** well to be fair you did say you didn't know whether to kill Danzō or torture him, but I suppose calling you a sadist just for that is a bit much but you're right we are interesting people lol

* * *

 **Author Notes.2**

 **Ok as you've all probably guessed by now, the character I've been pondering over for the last week has been Sakura, this is mainly due to my other Naruto fiction where I'm planning a lot more for her, and it had transferred over to this fiction and to me it feels like I'm wasting a character here that has potential to be used so much better.**

 **So yes I'm planning to redeem her and maybe add her to the harem later, but for all you Sakura haters out there, don't worry she will be going through hell seven times over and still be bashed plenty as her redemption is still a good way off, and won't be happening for at least until after the wave mission and maybe after or during the Chūnin exams at some point, and for all you guys out there who say well if Sakara can be redeemed why not Sasuke, well here's a point for you, he will be redeemed, just not in the way you're all expecting it, and that's all I'm saying about that.**

 **And to all you MILF lovers out there who want Tsume in the harem, you will be pleased to know after some long hours of thinking, I have decided to grant your request, Tsume will be in the harem, it may take a while but I'll have Naruto banging that MILF ASAP =)**

 **Now let me know what you think of these changes, in the reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter as a whole I look forward to reading your reviews, if you disagree with my choices, that's fine but please be detailed, give your reasons, and I don't mean just one or two half lines, give me a long review on why you don't like it, convince me to change it, though it might be difficult at the minute I've got a thick skull lol, but give it a go**


	17. Chapter 16- After the meeting

**Ok everyone, I know it's been a while since my last update, that's mainly been because of my attention being focused on my new Naruto fiction which I've started posting just over a week back now, so I haven't been putting all my attention here as I should be, but I won't let this fiction die, it's been my most popular fiction, which I hope my other Naruto fiction (Naruto: Older Brother) can match eventually, I recommend you take a read if you haven't already, which I know is a lot of you considering it's barely gotten 1000 views yet, and if you all had it would have over 3000 views if you all read both chapters so far.**

 **Now, a quick note to all you guys, this fiction is going to be going on a short break after this, two months at the most, mainly due to my reaching the end of how far I've planned for this fiction two chapters back, so I need the time to take and plan ahead the next twenty chapters so I know where the fiction is going and so I can put out chapters faster again, because I'm sure you've all noticed my posting times have slowly been growing larger with every chapter, that's due to my reserve running dry, so I need to build it back up, so that when I see a chapter views and comments have slowed off I can post the next one so there's little wait between chapters and even double posts at times, which you all enjoy, so I think two months will be plenty of time for me to get the planning done and reserves build back up again, but in the meantime my other fictions will be getting updated so feel free to follow them in the meanwhile.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Immediately after council meeting**

The doors to Hiruzens office opened with force as Hiruzen entered a fire in his eyes that hadn't been seen in years, he strode to behind his desk and sat down as final two-thirds of the elder council entered the room, Koharu was slightly pale due to recent events in the council chambers and her fear showed as she looked at her former teammate who obviously didn't hold any favour to her anymore.

Danzo, however, was eyeing Hiruzen with a watchful eye, it had been slow going over the past four years but slowly his old friend had been getting his spark back, and in truth it was somewhat of a pleasing sight for the old war hawk seeing that the will of fire still burned him, although Danzo still knew Hiruzen was soft and was doubtful if he would do what needs to be done for the village's greatness and security, but even he had to admit he had never would have pegged Hiruzen to be the kind of man to sentence one of his former teammates to death and not even bat an eye, recent events were starting to make the old war hawk watch his old friend with a lot of interest.

Hiruzen's gaze flickered to both of them before settling on Koharu as his secretary closed the door behind them, "Now, Koharu, let's hear it, what in Kami-Sama's name posed you, and out fool of a teammate, to pass on crucial knowledge of how a Jutsu was performed, that wasn't your own, to Sasuke Uchiha" Hiruzen spoke with a heated tone, clearly not interested in wasting his time on trivial matters, which was true, if he'd had his way he'd have both of his former teammates executed for their crimes, but then he'd have the Uchiha brat to deal with, and he'd be a worse headache than both of them, or worse he'd chose Danzo as his next clan voice in the council and he did not need his old friend getting more power than he already had, on top of which would allow him access to the Uchiha Jutsu library which could only spell trouble.

Koharu flinched under Hiruzen's tone, but steeled herself as she had all those years ago in her shinobi days before going into battle, "And why shouldn't we have" Koharu responded in her own tone, "Uchiha-sama came to us wanting more powerful Jutsu, and Uzumaki offered the details up openly in the meeting minutes earlier, we gave him the details to appease him" she finished in a confident tone, only to regret it immediately after when a wave of killing intent washed over her that made her see her death a hundred times over by the time the last sound left her mouth.

Hiruzen slammed his hands on the solid oak desk with enough force to make it creak, "So that's your answer! Because he asked for it!" Hiruzen yelled enraged by his former teammate's words.

Doing her best to fight off the killing intent Koharu gulped before speaking again, "No! Not just that, it was to keep him happy, to assure he remained loyal to Konoha so that he doesn't leave and take the Sharingan and his clan's wealth with him, such an act would cripple Konoha"

Hearing that comment Danzo growled in anger at their stupidity, "So you're saying you did it for the good of Konoha, rubbish! If the Uchiha wanted stronger Jutsu he'd needn't look any further than the Uchiha clan library" Danzo said a scowl on his face, "the Uchiha copied and recorded hundreds of Jutsu during war time which he has access to any time he wishes, a fact that I am personal uncomfortable, now more than ever that his mental capacity has been called into question, which only condemns your decision to turn over such a Jutsu even more." Danzo spat out, "such an individual with that amount of power at his fingertips is a serious security risk and just to add fuel to the fire you drop a Jutsu that has the possibility to destroy the entire village into that individual's lap, regardless of the fact that he'd never be able to push it to that level"

The last statement got Koharu's attention, "what do you mean "never be able to"?"

Danzo scowled, "Uzumaki Jutsu are dependent on the extreme chakra reserved of which the clan is known for, in order for them to reach their full potential, while the Uchiha clan has high fire affinities, it won't matter with their reserves the boy will never be able to push it past a high B rank Jutsu or even a weak A rank, a fact that was made clear when both Sasuke and Naruto performed the same Jutsu for graduation and the Uchiha created a bonfire flame compared to the Uzumaki's towering inferno, if young Naruto is able to advance on all aspects of his clan he will no doubt become an excellent shinobi"

Hiruzen nodded, "he will indeed, and he already had advanced other Uzumaki arts and it was due to that fact that I was able to promote Chūnin Anko Mitarashi to Tokubetsu Jōnin, when I was informed that Naruto was finally able to remove my former students curse mark, and if her presence and smirking in the council chambers was anything to go by, the result has been an astounding success"

That sudden information caused Danzo to swerve, his one visible eye wide in shock, although he quickly calmed himself before speaking, a process noticed by Hiruzen, "He is able to remove a curse seal? That is very impressive, did he by any chance disclose his methods of doing so, or record the inner workings of the mark, either of such information would be invaluable to the village"

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes on his old friend, "No he did not record any information on the curse mark and any documentation of it has already been sealed away and will not be made open, and as for the methods of removal, it is a now listed as a clan technique of the Uzumaki clan and as such only Naruto may divulge it, should it happen that anyone should become inflicted with the same curse mark Naruto will be called to remove it promptly, am I clear on this Danzo" Hiruzen said his stance on the subject obvious.

The shock on Danzō's face faded to a neutral state as he bowed his head, "Hai Hokage-Sama" he replied while mentally screaming, the snake had been refusing to give him any information regarding the curse mark in their correspondences, the marks would have made his root ANBU even more powerful, he had been considering kidnapping the female snake charmer to study the mark in detail but now with it removed his final hope was lost only furthering to anger the old war hawk further, _'you will pay for taking this power from me Uzumaki'_ he mentally scowled.

Hiruzen kept his gaze on Danzo for several seconds not convinced by his neutral act at all, but he could do nothing until he crossed a line and was caught breaking one of his laws, and reluctantly looked back to Koharu, "Now back to the matter of which we are here for, I am not entirely convinced with your reasoning's behind why you and our former teammate deemed it fit to break shinobi law and assist in the theft of clan Jutsu, however seeing as Homura has been removed from the council and will be paying for his crimes, making you the last voice for the Uchiha clan in the council, removing you without solid evidence of your treachery would violate the Uchiha clan's rights to have a voice on the council, but I warn you now Koharu step out of line once more and I'll have you sent to Ibiki and Anko for a month, and I'd imagine Anko would be more than happy to enlighten you on the types of pain Naruto suffered when he was younger first hand before I send you to join or ex-teammate in on death row, am I understood" he said with a growl releasing a burst of KI every breath making Koharu tremble under the constant bombardment.

"Hai H-Hokage-Sama" the old crone struggled to get out under the pressure, only to be saved when the intercom from Hiruzens secretary buzzed.

"Hokage-Sama, Jōnin Hatake requests a moment of your time" spoke the voice over the small speakers. As the Hiruzen dissipated the pressure as he pushed the button to reply.

"Very well send him in" was Hiruzen's reply before he looked to his old friend and old teammate, "this meeting is finished," he said with a firm tone leaving no room for argument as both elder councillors nodded in acceptance before leaving, passing Kakashi on the way out the door.

Kakashi approached Hiruzen's desk as the man let out a heavy sigh watching his old friend and teammate leave before looking to Kakashi, "ah Kakashi to what do I owe this unusual visit"

"I'd like to request to see the documentation and private file of my teams enigma, Sai" Kakashi asked in a formal tone, he had decided against openly voicing his concerns about his third student in the council room for fear it might cause more disruption in the ranks as well as break the team apart further than it already is and decided a subtle approach in private would be better.

Hiruzen nodded, before reaching to the bottom left desk drawer and channelling chakra into the seal under the handle before pulling back to reveal it full of files, flipping through them he found the one Kakashi was looking for and took it out, before closing the drawer and resetting the seal as he turned and lay the file out on the desk, "here we are, may I ask what your concern is about this one, I would have thought you'd have been here asking for the files of Haruno and Uchiha as they're the ones who you said needed the most work, with young Sai being the least"

Kakashi nodded as Hiruzen opened the file, "that's just the thing Hokage-Sama, he was almost to competent, during the test I spotted three occasions where I believe he was holding back so as not to reveal his true level of strength, letting blows hit he could have dodged, only attacking in obvious openings, and using advanced Jutsu I've never seen and I know the academy didn't teach him." Kakashi started to list off his worries, "there's just something off about him, and with no listed last name strikes me as a problem as well"

Hiruzen nodded, "I see" Hiruzen said as he started to read the files contents, "I agree with your reasoning, he was a last minute addition to his year, and according to all his reports he was an average student that didn't seem to progress any higher in his skills, however one troubling note is that he is sighted in his psych evaluation as being withdrawn and rather mechanical in his lines of thought and displays next to no emotion, which is somewhat unusual for his age"

Kakashi nodded as everything matched up to what he saw in the test, although he appeared to have started to show some emotion, even if it was a dislike for his teammates. "What about before the academy, any family or connections?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "No, he's listed an orphan, although its listed he had a brother who passed away, that might explain his withdrawn emotional state not wanting to have any connections to lose again, but I fear it may only be a contributing factor" Hiruzen said as his gaze turned to a scowl as he reached the bottom of the form before pointing, "this is what is bothering me, his ward before joining the academy, it's Danzo"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "Danzo, I didn't think he would go this far, emotional withdrawal, it would appear that Ne is still active"

Hiruzen nodded, "And getting bolder, recruiting at younger ages and spying on this very office as off four years ago it would seem, but the question is, what is his objective in being on your team Kakashi?"

Kakashi started thinking, "it could be that passing wasn't his intent and he only did so by accident"

Hiruzen shook his head, "no I don't think that is the case, if it were he would have simply failed the exam and not bothered with team placements, no something's telling me Danzo was expecting a different team placement, you did personally put in a request for Naruto to be on your team, so perhaps he believed that by passing there was a chance he'd be placed on your team with both Sasuke and Naruto"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "you believe his target is Naruto then, but why not just pull out when the teams didn't go the way that he believed they would"

Hiruzen shook his head, "it would have looked too suspicious, on top of which even without Naruto on your team there's still Sasuke to consider, he could also be a target, both boys are last of their clans and if he recruited either it would mean Ne would gain considerable funding as well as a large library of Jutsu to add to their own"

Kakashi paused for a moment and nodded, "it makes sense, what are your orders on this matter Hokage-Sama"

Hiruzen paused to think before slowly nodding, "for now do nothing but observe, we need to know just what their plan is before we can do anything, however, continue as previously ordered and get both your other students up to par"

Kakashi nodded before disappearing into a shunshin leaving Hiruzen looking at the file on his desk with a scowl, _'Danzo, just how far into the muck have you fallen, recruiting children and doing this to them'_ he thought as he looked into the eyes of Sai's picture seeing no light in them, it reminded him of the eyes similar to those Naruto had shown those four years ago, _'to take away a child's light, unforgivable, this village, Danzo, how far have we fallen from the Hashirama-Sama's dream in order to allow this to happen'_

Hiruzen looked up to the four portraits of his predecessors and successor and frowned, _'have we really failed, have I failed'_ Hiruzen thought as he looked across his fellow Hokage's faces before stopping on Minato's and looking at the fire burning in his before a smile came to the aging Hokage's face, one of determination, _'no i haven't, we haven't'_ he thought standing up, _'the will of fire still burns strong in this village inside the hearts of the young and inside the hearts of our shinobi, inside the heart of your son, but against the coming storm he'll need to be ready'_ , Hiruzen thought as he took down the picture of Minato turning it around and looking at the seal on the back, _'and he'll need to start now'_

* * *

 **Scene break- Haruno Household**

Mebuki Haruno stood with a look of disappointment on her face as she looked around her daughter's bedroom. As soon as the meeting was over she had taken her daughter home and removed her kit before placing her in bed, but as she had she'd decided to inspect her daughters gear, like she had her own in her shinobi days and what she had found appalled her, the kunai were chipped and old, she shuriken were rusted and there wasn't even a full set of either.

Seeing them she was confused, she knew Sakura had money to replace them she was given an allowance every week and she knew the price of the tools hadn't changed, she could easily afford to get them replaced. But thinking on that note had made her wonder just what Sakura had been spending her allowance on and so had started to inspect her room and she was gobsmacked at what she'd found, the amount of beauty accessories, girly magazines and civilian clothing she found was beyond belief, she'd remembered when she'd been a Kunoichi she had maybe seven sets of civilian clothing for when she was undercover or had extended leave, compared to the two dozen set of shinobi clothing, and make-up wise she had maybe enough to fill a side pouch for the necessities only, maybe two shades of lipstick, eyeliner, maybe some light blush, all of which was unscented so she could wear some when on duty and not worry about enemy shinobi tracking her by its scent, compared to the dozens of sets of civilian clothing Sakura had and maybe only three sets of shinobi clothing, and an entire table top of makeups and perfumes, and five stacks of magazines waist high each of them civilian beauty magazines, there was nothing shinobi relevant at all.

After looking around her daughters room Mebuki sat down in the desk chair with the realization that everything she'd been told was correct that her daughter had neglected her shinobi training for her love interest, a fact that was made all to prominent when she had looked up to see an assortment of pictures of Sasuke on the ceiling above her daughters bed.

That had been the final straw for Mebuki as she stood up and walked out she knew if her daughter was going to improve she'd need help but she couldn't do it if she didn't have the fundamental basics to get started, and she knew just the placed to go, she still had a number of contacts in the village that she could go to, she'd make sure that her daughter had the right skills, or she'd back lord Hokage fully on pulling her from the shinobi program, she would not lose her little girl because of her own inability to make sure she had been training.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

Sakura Haruno awoke to find herself in her room lying on her bed with her shinobi tools sitting on her bedside table, she didn't know how she'd gotten home, the last thing she remembered say Sai-Baka kicking Sasuke, and then before she could yell at him for it, she blacked out.

As she went to get up she found her head spinning as she moved, holding her head in pain she groaned getting up and staggered towards the door heading for their kitchen for a glass of water and some aspirin.

Walking into the kitchen as she filled the glass and swallowed the pill the front door opened, Sakura turned to see her mother coming in holding a large cardboard box that looked to be full and heavy.

"What's in the box Kaa-chan," Sakura asked seeing her mother setting it down on the table.

Mebuki looked at her daughter in shock to see her up already and smiled slightly glad she wouldn't have to wait till she woke up, "oh good, I'm glad you're up, we need to have a serious talk Sakura" she said in a serious tone that made Sakura look at her mother with slight fear the only time she'd used the tone was when she was younger and she'd done something wrong which hadn't been often which was why the tone was a shock now.

"What's the matter Kaa-chan, has something happened?" Sakura asked not sure what was going on.

Mebuki nodded, "yes, something is every wrong Sakura and it's been going on over the past four years, only to an extent that I wasn't fully aware of, and I need to ask you some questions to find out the full extent, please sit down" she said gesturing to one of the table chairs

Sakura nodded doing as she was told not sure exactly what her mother meant.

Mebuki sat in the chair across the table from her daughter and crossed her arms, "Sakura, dear, I'm going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer each of them truthfully if we're going to fix this, alright" getting a nod in response Mebuki continued, "ok then, Sakura over the past four years, outside of the academy how often do you train on your own, and I don't mean book study I mean physically train"

Sakura blinked at the strange question, "Um, I guess not a lot really, I mean I did all the physical stuff at the academy when we were told to, and I went over the Taijutsu kata for a couple hours on the weekends, and I spent an hour every night reading the textbooks for the tests, that's about it"

Mebuki frowned hearing her daughter's response, "a couple hours on the weekend doing just the Katas, that's all you did, what about after class, did you go for a walk or at lunch practice sparring with anyone to improve outside of class"

Sakura shook her head, "Hm, no, I was always busy doing other things, like reading or talking with my friends, I didn't really think I needed to, and I passed my Genin exam right"

Mebuki frowned more as Sakura spoke she really hadn't done anything other than the bare minimum and looking at her, she could see now it showed, Sakura barely had any muscle on her body and as a result a poor figure, that looked borderline malnourished, that had brought another thought to her mind, "Sakura when was the last time you weighed yourself?"

Sakura paused for a second before replying, "Just last week, I think I was just over thirty-seven kilo"

Hearing that Mebuki's eyes widened, that was seriously underweight for someone of Sakura's age and height, "Sakura, what do you eat on a daily basis for lunch"

Sakura brought her hand to her chin as she thought, "well not much, considering I'm still on my diet but normally I have…" Sakura started to say but Mebuki spoke up.

"Ok stop, I've heard enough," Mebuki said as she held her head in her hands, this had only confirmed everything she'd been told and it felt like a punch in the gut to know that she'd let this go on for so long, but that was stopping right now. "Sakura, do you want to truly be a Kunoichi"

Sakura blinked at the sudden question, "yes, yes I do" confused as to just why her mother asked her like that

Taking Sakura's hand Mebuki nodded, "good, now tell me why you want to, and be truthful, and really think about your reasoning, a shinobi life isn't a choice to make lightly Sakura"

Sakura paused as she thought about her reason for becoming a shinobi, the first reason that came to her was to be close to Sasuke, another would have been because her friends were, but even she could tell that those sounded stupid, she knew a shinobi's life was dangerous, but she just didn't know why she wanted to be a Kunoichi, part of her wanted to when she was younger because it was cool, another part wanted to say because she wanted to make her mother proud of her, knowing she'd been one before she retired, "that's hard to answer Kaa-chan, there are just so many reasons I've had for wanting to be one over the years, but never one definite one"

Mebuki smiled nodding, "that's alright Sakura, as long as you have an idea, but if that's the case why haven't you done more to prepare for when you graduated, just training in the academy isn't enough to prepare you for life as a shinobi, I'm sure each of your classmates who graduated beside you train rigorously outside of the academy, and I'm sure each of them have their reasons for wanting to be a shinobi also" Mebuki explained as Sakura listened to her.

"But I still passed the exam, I am a Genin now right," Sakura asked

Mebuki nodded, "yes you are, but you only just passed, barely, and from what I heard from your Jōnin sensei, you are nowhere near Genin level in Taijutsu and you only have the academy Jutsu, book smarts will only get you so far dear, you need to train more, and eat properly, no more dieting"

Sakura blinked, "but if I don't diet I'll put on weight, and Sasuke…" Sakura started to speak but suddenly Mebuki smacked the table making Sakura jump.

Mebuki took a breath, "Sakura, dear, I'm sorry but what you're saying just doesn't make any sense, when I was a Kunoichi I eat full meals every day and never dieted in my entire career as a shinobi, and do you know why?" Sakura shook her head, "because I trained so much I burned the extra calories off and didn't gain any weight because of that fact, as a Kunoichi you should never diet it leads to a lack of energy which can be fatal if you're running from enemy shinobi or in the field when you need it the most." Mebuki explained, before taking a breath, "Now, that leads to the second thing I want to talk to you about, your crush over Sasuke Uchiha, while in the academy I was supportive because I thought while you were fawning over him your marks at the academy were high and I didn't see anything wrong with it, but now that it's become obvious you've been neglecting your training over your obsession with him, on top of the reports on his attitude towards his fellow shinobi"

Sakura blinked, "what do you mean his attitude, what's wrong with it?"

Mebuki frowned, "from what I was told he is completely self-centred, and would attack his own comrades if they got in his way, and he even did so in your final Genin exam, on top of his attitude problem as well as your serious lack of extra training, are the reasons your team has only been given a probationary pass by lord Hokage, and if serious improvements are not made then the team will be disbanded and you'll both be removed from the shinobi program"

Sakura sat forward, "No he can't do that! We've…" she started but stopped when she saw her mother giving her a stern glare.

"Sakura, he can and he will, and he will do so with my full support on this matter" Mebuki spoke getting a look of shock and hurt from her daughter, making her take her hands again in a way off apology before continuing, "Sakura, try to understand, as things stand you are not physically fit to be going out on any kind of serious shinobi missions, while you may be book smart that won't matter if a faster shinobi comes at you with a kunai and you don't have the speed to dodge or the energy due to dieting, and before you say that Sasuke will protect you, even if he was that kind of person, he won't be there all the time to do so. Sakura, I'm saying these things for two reasons, your own good, and the other is me being selfish because I don't want to lose my baby girl because of me not making sure you were ready"

Sakura lowered her head nodding in understanding, "Ok Kaa-chan I understand, but do I have to stop…" she started but stopped when her mother sighed.

"Sakura, I know what you're going to ask, and I understand how you feel, you're young and you think that you're in love with Sasuke, and while I don't like his attitude, I'm not going to tell you to stop perusing his affections, but I hope you will listen to reason, as he is now Sasuke isn't the type of boy that's worth your attention, and while I'm sure you are convinced you could change him, I'm not going to argue, but I am going to put a condition on your attempts to do so" Mebuki said making Sakura frown, while she didn't like the idea at least there was hope, seeing this Mebuki continued, "Given your currently physical state, before you can take on anything higher than a low D rank mission in the village, your team will be going through extra training to get you all up to Genin standards, while you will all be getting teamwork training as a way to better Sasuke's attitude, you will receive private training from five skilled Kunoichi in order to get your skills up, although I don't know who they are, they were recommended by Uzumaki-sama for this task"

Sakura blinked, "N-Naruto recommended them, but why would he do that, he put that seal on me in the academy, we don't even like each other, and why are you calling him Uzumaki-sama"

Mebuki nodded, "while I'm sure you two have your differences, he doesn't want you to die, his exact words to me were "regardless of my feeling towards both of them they are fellow Konoha shinobi, and to see a fellow shinobi of the same village die because of their own stupidity is something that I or any Konoha shinobi want" that is what a proper Konoha shinobi acts like, and as for why I call him that in case you didn't hear, as of over a week ago now the Uzumaki clan has been officially restored in Konoha with Naruto being the sole member much like his Sasuke is the only member of the Uchiha clan, on top of which Naruto has shown himself to be a man of respect and restraint as of late in council and clan matters, as well as he recommended the Kunoichi for your training. Now as to your conditioning, you will be allowed to pursue Sasuke, but only when you are cleared for your first C-rank mission, which hopefully will be in just over a month with all the training you will be receiving" Mebuki said standing up, "and to help you with your training, I went out and tapped all my old shinobi contacts and got you everything you will need" she said as she opened the box.

Sakura got up and went over to the box looking in and her eyes widened seeing its contents, as her mother started taking the stuff out.

"I got you thirty kunai, and sixty shurikens which you should be replacing every three weeks as the most, along with five sealing scrolls for when you eventually do go on missions outside of the village so you can pack accordingly, five sets of new shinobi gear which will protect you better than your current equipment," Mebuki said as she set it all out.

Sakura looked over the clothing, the clothing while protective was still stylish, and stuck to her favourite colours only slightly darker, and the only major change was that of a light flak jacket that was a dark crimson pink and some padding on her shorts with some protective gloves for her hands.

Seeing her daughter was interested now, Mebuki continued, "Now I don't know the extent of what your instructors are going to be teaching you or the extent of what you've learned on your own, but reaching out to my connections in the academy I was able to get copies of the academy Taijutsu scrolls for you to review with them and help you fix any mistakes you've got and improve, after that I'm sure they will be able to help you choosing your own style from the academy library, I also picked you up several other, low-level Jutsu for you to start learning, and some low-level offensive Jutsu to try when your sensei thinks you're ready"

Sakura looked amaze seeing all the scrolls, she'd read about some of these Jutsu but had never started or even attempted to learn them, "Kaa-chan this is too much, how much did all this cost"

Mebuki shook her head, "it doesn't matter. I had a few old favours to call in anyway. All that matters Sakura is that you take this time and get stronger and keep getting stronger, I don't want to lose my baby girl ever, promise me Sakura that you will take this chance and get stronger and will be safe"

Sakura nodded, "I will Kaa-chan, I will" she as the two of them hugged.

* * *

 **Review replies**

 **Thewittywhy:** don't worry the party comes up in the next few chapters but you're going to have to wait, sorry

 **Gold Testament:** the harems will be solidified after the two-month break when the plan is made, given all the changes lately, I need to re think them all and make sure they can work

 **Animaman:** well there's your flashback, sorry if it didn't meet your expectations, I was trying to make it somewhat mature and not childish, while I'm sure many would like to see Sakura get bashed, her mother won't be the one to do it as she cares for her, but she'll be getting plenty of fists to the head in training.

Thanks for the harem recommendations, I'll take all on board and announce my final choices, come my return in two months

 **Oghren:** oh, I'll take that "with the way your mind works." As a complement, I'm glad you're liking its direction, sorry about the waiting but, redeeming the Haruno family means my plans are changing and I need to modify and include the new additions

 **GrimAngel16:** thank you for the in-depth review, readers like you are why I write fictions, you are awesome dude thank you!

 **Kudo-Shiho-The-Inspirer:** well I can't please everyone, sorry to hear that =(

 **Kminari:** yea I have only just noticed that mistake, I corrected it as far as this chapter and I will be going back to do so in the previous one now

 **Noahendless:** well I try to keep a balance, but to be compared to Jiraiya and his Icha Icha series, I will take that as the highest of compliments, thank you kind sir =)

 **Spidey2:** lol, it's an idea but I don't see it happening as far as screwing in a meeting goes, but I do see her enjoying him, and Kiba is Narutos friend so while I would be awkward on some level, he already knows Naruto is stronger than him

 **Landmoverman:** glad I've got your support on Sakura, I just felt not using her would have been a waste of a good character

 **PaladinAllen:** glad I got a new reader in you, all reviews are welcome, just not one or two words, a few comments or points of interest are more than enough =)

 **Guest:** you and me both dude, oh and please when you leave a review, leave some kind of name for yourself so I can call you something even if you don't have an account

 **daniel2610994:** thanks dude, eh who needs work when you've got great fictions lol, yea I only recently got into that fiction which is more than likely why my chapters are taking so long to come out, I get distracted by other great fictions

 **Guest (NarutoNEED Harem):** dude, you are brilliant =)

 **And to all the others thanks for the reviews keep them coming**

 **See you all in two months =)**


	18. Chapter 17- Party and discussion

**Ok guys it's been 2 months and as promised it's time for the next update, while I may not have gotten as much writing done as I wanted to in the 2 months I've still got plenty done in terms of planning future chapters so I know what direction we're going in, up to chapter 28 at the very least so plenty more chapters to look forward to at the usual 5k minimum per chapter just like this one, so enjoy and leave a review on what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter17**

A few days after the council meeting, with the matters now dealt with everyone was turning their attentions back to happier matters, mainly the new reinstatement of the Uzumaki clan to the walls of Konoha, which had yet to be properly celebrated due to the fact the sole member had been whisked away for an entire week by a rather impatient Anko to have her way with him, or rather have him have his way with her.

But that was now to be rectified as Tsume had announced that she would be throwing a celebration party for the return of her best friends clan, the entire clan was in agreement and was already in full swing of their own party while the guests were arriving for the private party in the clan heads house.

Everyone was out the back in the garden area, having a relaxing and enjoyable time, there was plenty of food that had been donated and brought along by Chōji's family, which was now laid out over three combined picnic tables.

While another two had been put together where Tsume had supplies enough drink to get them all pissed and to keep the hangover at bay until the next weekend.

Everyone was having a good time, as it seemed that the majority of everyone was there, younger generation and their parents included.

The majority of them were all near the upper patio area with the large leather sofas set out under the awning at the back of the main house as they chatted and had some good time.

As the party went on, Naruto was sitting back in one of the sofa's off to the side both Ino and Hinata with him cuddling into his sides as he hugged them, Naruto couldn't help but smile that everything was going so smoothly, he glanced over to see Tsume, Hana and Anko laughing their asses off by the make-shift bar where they were filling shot glasses, Naruto had a feeling what was going to happen and smirked as he gave an anticipated chuckle before Akane's voice sounded in his head, "I'm ready Naruto-sama" she spoke out getting a mental nod from him as he looked to the two beauties on his arms.

"Sorry you two, but I'm going to have to slip way for a moment, I've got another guest to welcome to the party," he said giving them an apologetic smile.

Both Hinata and Ino pouted hearing that, but it also sparked Ino's curiosity, "Naruto-kun, are you going to welcome Akane?"

Naruto nodded, "yeah, she just told me she's ready to arrive and summoning her in the open might not be such a good idea as of yet, so I need to do so inside"

Both girls nodded in understanding as they let him get up before Anko called on her way over, "hey where you going, I've got the shots" she said holding a servers tray that was full to the brim with shot glasses with a number of different colored liquids.

Naruto smirked, "going to welcome the fifth member of our little circle, be back shortly," he said as he walked up and gave her a quick kiss.

Anko smirked, "alright just hurry back or the three of us might have these all drunk by the time you get back," she said as he walked away as the next thing Naruto heard was "alright ladies, time to go shot for shot".

Stepping inside the main house Naruto quickly bit his thumb before cycling through the hand signs **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyūbi"** he called out as his hand touched the ground before the summoning array spread out and exploded into smoke, only to clear second later revealing Akane standing wearing an elegant silver kimono with a black sash and white petals along the bottom of the sleeves.

Naruto smiled, "you look beautiful Aka-chan" Naruto said as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

Akane blushed at the compliment, "arigato Naruto-Kun" she smiled back, as the two stood both smiling remembering their date the night before, but their moment had been interrupted when a second summoning array expanded out from just across from the pair and another explosion of smoke caught their attention before it cleared revealing a very small brown fox with a package on its back smiling up at the pair.

"Hiko-Kun?" Akane said with a pleased smile seeing the small fox.

"Akane-sama, it's so good to see you again," the small fox said as it hopped up and landed in Akane's arms and started licking her cheeks as Akane giggled and Naruto smiled.

"Hey Hiko, what's up little buddy" Naruto smirked as he petted the small fox's head.

"Naruto-sama," Hiko said as he bowed in Akane's arm.

* * *

 **Flashback- the day after Naruto had signed the foxes summon contract**

Naruto stood out in an open training field Anko beside him as he bit his thumb and started to go through the hand signs for the summoning Jutsu before slamming his hand down on the ground and called out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" for the first time.

Naruto watched with curiosity as the summoning array spread out his eyes instantly looking over the array with fascination as he was able to read the intricate array and tell its working from a single glance, before it exploded into smoke the next second, only to fade away revealing the small form of a small brown fox who blinked rapidly find himself in a new place.

"What the hell!" the small fox yipped, "what's going on, where the hell am I!" it continued to yip as it looked around rapidly.

Anko chuckled, "cute little fella, isn't he? Couldn't you have summoned one bigger?" she asked looking to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged, "I thought it would have been better to summon a small one first so that way it won't attract the attention if I summoned one that could be seen above the treeline," he explained as he stood up.

Hearing that the small fox turned looking at them and instantly went on guard, "who are you, why and how did you bring me here! Talk!" it snapped as it lowered its front to the ground its claws ready and teeth bared.

Anko raised an eyebrow at the small fox threatening them, "Feisty isn't he, maybe we should dunk him in the river to cool him off first," Anko recommended with a smirk.

Naruto shook his head, "Behave yourself Anko-chan, last think I need it to piss off my contracted summons"

The small fox's eyes widened, "Summons! What are you talking about!? The fox clan hasn't had a summoner, ever, and the only one who can summon the contract to do so is Kyūbi-sama! Where is she, who are you! Answer my questions!"

Akane who was watching the scene from inside Naruto frowned, **_'Naruto-sama, I think I recognise him, his name is Yoshiko, and I think I know a way best to calm him down…'_** Akane proceeded to quickly inform Naruto of what to say.

Naruto put up his hands in order to placate the small summon, "Easy there, my name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you have nothing to fear from me, what I said about being contracted to your clan is true, you see I'm actually the Jinchūriki that Akane-chan is sealed inside, she was the one who allowed me to sign the contract"

The small fox's eye's widened even more, "Y-You lie, Kyūbi-sama would never allow herself to be sealed within the likes of you, and if it is I demand you release her this instant"

Naruto shook his head, "sorry no can do, once sealed inside me our lives are linked, although I'm looking for a way to undo that, but if it helps, she's living quite comfortably now" he said as he knelt down to the small fox, "if it'll convince you she told me your name was Yoshiko, although you prefer Hiko, she also told me a rather funny story about you, something about a rather embarrassing incident with you and a rather large bush of nettles?" Naruto said with a smirk and Hiko's eyes widened, "and that you ended up bathing in a mountain of baking soda after the fact"

Hiko started jumping up and down rapidly, "ok that's enough, that's enough I believe you," Hiko said as he stopped bouncing, "I can't believe she told you about that," he mumbled to himself.

Naruto smirked as he petted the small fox's head, "hey I was only playing with ya, no need to be sad, she also told me you're a regular little trickster from what she can remember"

Hiko smirked, "Oooooh yeah, I love pranking and they don't call me the Den prankster for nothing"

Naruto smirked, "Well they call me the Prankster king of Konoha, perhaps we could team up, I know of a couple of fools that could do with a good pranking"

Hiko grinned, "Oh you're going to be a perfect summoner for the clan, I know a bunch of others in the clan who'd love to help, any chance to prank we take it, even funnier when it's outside of the clan,"

Anko smirked as she put her arm around Naruto's shoulder, "Any chance I could get in on this pranking spree you two are planning"

Naruto grinned, "I don't see why not, the more the merrier, now where do we start?"

* * *

 **Flashback end**

The entire week after that the village was hit with a pranking spree the likes of which it had never been seen, and Hiruzen's paperwork and council meetings had gone increased to match, each incident the council had tried to peg on Naruto, although each time Naruto had an alibi and the only reason they could say it was him was that a fox was spotted in the area, but was never caught as it always escaped, pranks ranging from stink, paint and feather bombs were set off all over the village, underwear was stolen and decorated treelines and the more unlucky of those that Naruto had targeted, such as the more annoying members of the civilian council and some rather irritating shopkeepers had exploding shit bombs dropped in their letter boxes and their clothes sprayed with itching power, the village had never known such mayhem.

"It's been a while Hiko," Naruto said with a smirk, "a few weeks since you last visited, what brings you this time?"

Hiko moved his head as he started to undo the knot that fastened the package around his neck, "I bring a gift from the clan in celebration of the Uzumaki clan's restoration in Konoha" he said as he finally unfastened the package.

Taking the packaged Naruto took out the small wooden box within as he handed the cloth wrap back to Hiko, opening the box Naruto's eyes blinked there were a number of long white stuffed cylinders with both ends screwed shut, they looked to resemble the smokes Asuma was always smoking.

Akane's eyes seemed to light up seeing them, "Oh Hiko are they what I think they are?" she asked getting a nod from Hiko.

Naruto blinked taking one out, "Hm, what are these, if they're what I think they are, sorry but, I don't really smoke"

Hiko chuckled as Akane smiled, "they're not that type of smokes Naruto-Kun. They're the fox clan's special blend of certain herbs that can only be found in our den their effects can be quite pleasant for most"

Naruto looked at the object in his hand, "hmm, maybe we could share them out, I don't think I'll be able to smoke them all myself"

Akane smiled, "I think that would be wise Naruto-Kun, sharing the experience is always fun, and I haven't had one in ages, oh I do look forward to it, however I don't recommend sharing them with the Akimichi clan, sometimes the effects of the herbs can have a rather potent effect on those with large appetites making them much larger for a time"

Naruto smirked, "I don't think that's even possible but they'd just argue to try it anyway, anyway we should get back otherwise Anko may have drunk both Ino and Hinata under the table in the past few minutes"

Akane giggled, "Ok, it was nice to see you again, Hiko-Kun," she said as she set the small fox down.

"And you Akane-sama" Hiko replied with a small bow of the head before he disappeared into smoke.

Naruto quickly put the rolled up cigarette back in the box and closed it as they made their way back out into the back yard of the house, only to see some more had arrived for the party, Hiruzen and the team sensei's had arrived and were starting to mingle, Hiruzen seeing Naruto had started to make his way over to him.

"Ah Naruto, I was hoping to find you here," Hiruzen said as he came over with a smile holding two scrolls in his right hand.

Naruto smirked back, "well it is a party to celebrate the Uzumaki clan's rebirth in Konoha, would be a bit silly for the only Uzumaki in Konoha not to be here," Naruto said as he gave a little chuckle, "what can I do for you Jiji?"

Hiruzen chuckled back, "Indeed, actually I was hoping to have a small discussion with you regarding a certain matter you helped me with in the past, as well as your future training," he said as his tone got a bit more serious.

Naruto paused for a moment before nodding getting what Hiruzen was referring to before giving Akane a kiss on the cheek and a promise to join them in a few moments as he gestured to his other three ladies, Akane nodded and kissed him back before going off to join the other girls and Hiruzen and Naruto went back inside for a bit of privacy.

Naruto sat down on one of the chairs and Hiruzen sitting down on the opposite him with a rather weary look on his face.

"So Jiji, what is it you need to tell me about this old hawk," Naruto asked.

Hiruzen sighed reaching into his robes and taking out a white mask and handing it to Naruto, who looked at it recognising the plain white mask with the Kanji for Ne on its forehead making Naruto look to Hiruzen with a raised eyebrow.

"The spy from four years ago in your office? What about it, did you find out who he was spying for?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen sighed and nodded, "I already knew four years ago who he belonged to, and for over a year he was interrogated as Ibiki's personal assignment to pull any information from them man in order to bring his master up for the crimes he is believed of being involved in"

Naruto crossed his arms, "I thought you said you knew who his master was. Why not do it anyway?"

Hiruzen sighed, "I know who he is because I personally authorised the unit, Ne or Root was a division of the ANBU that handled the darker assignments for the village, they operated with complete anonymity, however they went too far and I order them disbanded and their members retired due to the extreme training they went through to do their jobs"

"Well obviously that didn't take," Naruto said with a frown, "and what kind of extreme training are you talking about?"

Hiruzen frowned, "the kind that is undergone since a young age to complete suppress all emotions to make them emotionless killers who do nothing but follow orders, it's what the man I put in charge of the program believed the perfect shinobi to be"

Naruto scowled his featured hardened, "and who was this twisted bastard you gave free roam to do this?" Naruto spoke with vile disgust in his voice, directed at both the man in charge who did it and Hiruzen who allowed it to happen.

Hiruzen gave a scowl back, "I didn't know the extent of what was happening, and when I found out it was after they were disbanded" Hiruzen spoke with heated anger in his voice for the insinuation Naruto was making.

Naruto's features didn't soften, "you signed the order to allow it, doesn't matter if you knew or not, you should have, now we have this mess, who did you sign off on"

Hiruzen sighed knowing Naruto was right, he should have kept a closer eye on his former friend, "Danzō"

Naruto's fists clenched, "and why haven't you dealt with him by now, after that spy I pointed out in your office four years ago" Naruto said in a colder tone that Hiruzen remembered from that night, it was the tone that Naruto had when he dropped his mask, which he only used when he got serious on the heavier situation, other times he'd just act normal, but it had grown slightly warmer over the four years something told Hiruzen he had Anko to thank for that fact.

Hiruzen nodded a tired nod, "the spy you helped to capture never broke when he was interrogated, it would seem no matter what we did to him his training made it pointless, on top of which his master had taken precautions so that even if he did, he could never be implicated in anything"

Naruto rubbed his brow from a headache he was getting before a thought came to mind, "a seal?" Naruto pondered.

Hiruzen nodded, "that and much more, to keep his man from talking he had a seal on the bottom of his tongue linked to a mental Jutsu in the man's mind like a dead man switch, the seal prevented him from talking about his master to anyone but his master, and should he even try to fight it the seal in his mind would activate turning his mind to mush." Hiruzen sighed, "on top of that, there was also a mental seal put in place to do the same should a Yamanaka attempt to gain access to the information by way of mind walk, we only found that out then Inoichi was brought in as a last resort, had he not taken precautions that night his mind would have turned to mush as the Spy's did moments after the seal had been breached, after that an autopsy revealed several similar seals all over the man's body preventing any physical form of information transference, it would seem Danzo has covered all his basics on the matter"

Naruto sighed, "Paranoid old bastard isn't he, doesn't even trust his own men, he's proving difficult to measure up"

Hiruzen nodded, "indeed, but his precautions are well warranted given that should one of his men betray one of his secrets his entire operation could fall apart"

Naruto nodded, "was there nothing that could connect him to the spy, anything at all, surely the root equipment and mask could be linked back to him and his organisation"

Hiruzen sighed, "nothing concrete that couldn't be easily explained away, the uniform and mask would never stick given the fact that all root equipment was supposed to be brought back in and redistributed through the shinobi forces where needed, their old base is now used for storage purposes, he could insinuate it was a frame job that someone was trying to frame him for such, a stretch but one that he could make work knowing him"

Naruto sighed, "Anyway we could link the seals to him, any connection at all"

Hiruzen once again shook his head, "there wasn't enough chakra in them to get a sample for a positive match on his, and even if there was, I don't think that he would have applied them himself he would have someone else do it, same with the seals in his mind, Inoichi suspects they were placed by a turned member of his own clan, but he didn't have enough time to identify the handy work, so he's been on guard with his own clansmen trying to spot Danzō's man, so far nothing has come of it, and the only way to be sure would be to do a check of each of them for the seal but doing so would put Danzō on alert and he'll likely dispose of the member before we could interrogate them"

Naruto sat trying to think of something that they'd overlooked, something that they could use to get a foothold to start and bring Danzō's little house of cards down on him, they had no idea where their base was, the old base had been abandoned and was now used as storage instead of… _'hold on storage, equipment, he has to be getting it from somewhere, so where would he… that's it'_ Naruto thought as he smirked, "the equipment his root use, they have to get it from somewhere, the weapons, the clothing, the white masks, all of it can be traced to a source, if we can find his suppliers then we'll be able to link it to him, I'm sure one of them will have seen his face, and I highly doubt he'd have the balls to put seals on non-shinobi"

Hiruzen nodded as a smile came to his face, "indeed, they would need to keep a large armoury of weapons and supplies, I shall start with the weapons I believe Daichi should be able to identify the craftsmanship on the Ninjatō the spy had, perhaps he would be able to give us a lead and if we can find out who made it we can find out who purchased it or maybe even where it was delivered and track it back to their base of operations and have it put on surveillance until we have the proof necessary to bring Danzo to heel"

Naruto nodded, "and what of those who follow him, will they be crossed off or brought into the shinobi ranks again"

Hiruzen sat back and sighed, "Danzō's methods for training are drastic. They will need to undergo psych evaluations if they wish to re-join the ranks, however, if they are like the spy we captured, they will most likely die before that happens"

Naruto nodded his head as he frowned, "… Sai, on Kakashi's team, is he?" Naruto asked the open question.

Hiruzen nodded his head, "we suspect he is, Kakashi came to me the other day to voice his concerns, it was only then that we discovered that he had connections to Danzo, we believe he was a plant to watch you in the academy and his new mission is to keep the Sharingan under thumb, although with Danzō it's difficult to say"

Naruto nodded before sighing, "Things are getting difficult, do we know anything about his plans?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen shook his head, "no, that is what troubles me, both his actions and intentions have always pushed for the betterment of the village, although taking a darker root than I'd prefer to go often bloodier, he and my former apprentice often saw eye to eye on matters as such, one of the reasons I chose differently for my successor"

Naruto's fists clenched, "he has connections to the snake?" Naruto asked disgust in his voice.

Hiruzen nodded, "when he was in the village, yes, now however I'm not sure, but his response when I informed him of Anko's curse mark being removed, leads me to believe he does"

Naruto looked at Hiruzen with shock, "you told him her curse mark is gone if that gets back to Orochimaru then…" Naruto said as he stood up in shock and anger.

Hiruzen raised his hands to calm Naruto, "calm yourself, I did not inform him how it was removed, just that it was, a precaution should he be in contact with my former apprentice, and in doing so I forced Danzō to tip his hand, even if for just a moment, it would seem he has interest in the curse mark, for whatever reason is not quite clear as of yet"

Naruto sat down again his worry still present but in understanding as to why Hiruzen would risk letting such information out, it forced moves to be made that they could prepare for, "what are our next steps?"

Hiruzen leaned forward, "we need to assume that the information will get back to my former student and he will attempt to find out as to how his mark was removed, there are only two ways that he might do so, one is by having Anko extracted from the village to acquire the information from her, the other would be through you as it was you who removed the mark, as such even though I know you are both capable of higher rank missions for the next month you will be limited to D rank mission in the village for your own safety, you will each have an ANBU squad watching over you and your home and your compound when it's construction is under way" Hiruzen said as he reached into his robes taking out two scrolls, "and in the month I think it would be wise if you prepared for the future, these I believe will prove most helpful, the next collection of Fūinjutsu scrolls and something I believe it is time that you learned"

Taking the scrolls Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the encryption on the second one, and he looked to Hiruzen, "I thought you said I wasn't ready"

Hiruzen nodded, "I did, and you aren't, but the seriousness of the threat dictates that you must be, you'll need every advantage that you can get, although you should master the other scrolls first before you attempt it"

Naruto nodded as he put the scrolls away, "I'll get started on them as soon as I get back after the party. Is that everything?"

Hiruzen nodded, "yes that's…" Hiruzen started to say before a voice interrupted him,

"Here you two are," Anko said coming in the door, "come on everyone's waiting, and we can't have a party without the main guest," Anko said as she came over to Naruto's side

Naruto chuckled, "I suppose your right" Naruto agreed before looking back to Hiruzen, "you staying for the fun Jiji?" Naruto asked

Hiruzen chuckled but shook his head, "sadly no my boy, I must get back, even with my clones taking care of the paperwork there are still a number of matters that require my direct attention, but don't let me stop you from having your fun, go on I'll see you later"

Naruto nodded before an idea came to his head, "sure thing Jiji, just wait a moment first" he said as he opened the box Hiko had given him taking out one of the rolled joints and holding it out to him, "these were gifted to me by my summons, Akane-chan says they're a special mix of herbs that are for smoking, says the effects are quite pleasant, I was going to hand them out to everyone later to share but since you won't be around" Naruto smirked.

Hiruzen chuckled, "alright my boy, thank you, I'll be sure to try it later" Hiruzen said taking the rolled up joint, "perhaps I'll need it to relieve my stress after I finish attending to matters, this job can get stressful at times, the sooner you get stronger the sooner I can hand you the hat like you always wanted"

Naruto smirked, "until then Jiji just hold onto it a little longer," he said as he got up Anko on his arm as he made his way out.

Hiruzen chuckled as Naruto walked out and watched the blond go making him smile knowing the fire was still burning bright as he stood up and made his way back to his office.

* * *

 **Undisclosed location**

Danzō sat behind his desk looking over several reports with a scowl on his face, with the removal of Orochimaru's curse mark from the village he had lost one of his best chances at acquiring it without having more deals with the snake, in truth Danzō despised the man, the only reason he worked with him was for the results his research had brought and might have still brought had the kidnappings not reached the Hokage's office, Danzō had tried to cover them up for the Sannin for a time to keep his research going undeterred, it was when the kidnapping of children had started that he couldn't keep it hidden any longer, especially with Hiruzen taking weekly visits to the orphanage to visit the Kyūbi container.

He had hoped to be able to use the curse mark to increase the strength of his root shinobi, from what the notes he had managed to gather from the snakes lab detailed the mark was meant to allow those who had it to access a large reserve of chakra and increased their physical capabilities beyond what the norm were capable of, as well as binding them to him making them totally obedient, Anko's mark may have been defective but it would have given them a start on acquiring the mark without Orochimaru's assistance had they reverse engineered its workings, granted this did reveal a flaw in its design, it could be removed by someone other than the one who'd applied it, something Danzō was sure that Orochimaru would be interested to find out, but for now he planned to keep it to himself giving away such vital information wasn't in his nature and the snake had done him no favours, it would be an extra card in his hand should he have negotiations with him again in the near future and play it if needed for a deal to be made, for now he would just have to bide his time and scowl over the loss of his possible future plans, but if there was anything a good strategist knew to do was to have a backup plan, he may have lost his advantage but gained another for negotiations, and opportunities always presented themselves to those who waited, he would get his curse mark one way or the other.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **mrenteria99:** In a way, I'm still on the fence about Danzō many want him to die painfully, others like you want him redeemed, I think I have an idea of how to go about him but it's as of yet undecided

 **Rebmul:** Glad, you're on board with Sakura's redemption, yes I agree, the girls his age were basically fangirls but it's different in this fiction given how Naruto has put them on the right track with his words and reasoning, in my eyes fangirls are alright if they are fangirling over the right guy who sets a good example to follow

 **Animaman:** Oh I'll work that in eventually it's just a matter of time, I was referring to your request to a flashback of the talk between Mebuki and Sakura, while it wasn't a flashback per say it was still the whole talk scene, and don't worry, I've got the whole Sakura dilemma planned out as far as her seeing Sasuke for what he is, heartbreak, betrayal and a threesome to boot lol

 **NarutoKushina:** Yeah we don't see many Naruto fictions where that happens so I thought I'd give it a go, be unique. And as far as Danzō goes, I've got a plan in mind for him.

 **ShirakamiSuta:** Well here's the next chapter, while the Harem is expanding I'm not sure on adding Fu to the harem I might do a side paring with her and another character at some point but I don't really see her and Naruto together, I've always thought of the Jinchūriki as siblings so Fu would maybe be like a little sister to him or something, but a pairing I can't see

 **Kylnee:** Yet to be decided, but looking like yes

 **:** yea I admit I went OOC on Sakura's parents, I never liked her father (who has hair like that), her mother is really the only one with a solid head on her shoulders, I thought it was time someone had her use it

 **.3950:** I might add her at some point, there are some ideas I've got in mind for her but they are still in the planning stages

 **daniel2610994:** as I'm redeeming her it would be pointless to kill her off, but don't worry, I'll fix her

 **Nightshadegirl:** I mentioned at the end of chapter 15 when naruto and Anko were in bed who was going to train her and don't worry there will be flashbacks.

 **ramasioti100:** Maybe, who knows a second MILF in the family could be fun lol, I could see that happening, sharing the love

 **Noahendless:** I can't see Fu in the harem, maybe as a sister pairing with a side pairing but not in the harem, Yugito, I'm not sure, I could work her in but it would be a stretch

 **Kwood101:** Glad you like it so far, I won't be putting lemons in that often, I try to keep it to every 7-9 chapters between them so that there's story as well as smut

 **Guest(1):** yeah sorry about that dude, but writing takes time, but with my planning well under way updates should be faster now, 2 weeks at the most given I'm working on 4 other fictions at the same time

 **D:** well thank you for the review, I try to make my fictions as believable as possible, I'm also glad you like my OC Naruto, I never liked how the Main character is pushed around by others and is completely clueless, not realistic at all, so giving him some self-respect to stand up for himself and a brain can go a long way.

 **Rickjames196:** everything is set out for a reason, as you have just read, Hiruzen was careful with his words and didn't give away more than he intended to and now things are in motion. Well, I hope you liked the latest chapter.

 **sao for life:** well what can I say, but awesomeness takes time to write =)

* * *

 **Keep the comments coming guys**


	19. Chapter 18- Party Aftermath

**Well it's been two weeks and I promised you all an update, and I'm a man of my word or rather Psychopath of my word but it's the same thing really, so here it is, I'm also pleased to report that the current view count has broken 300k views which are higher than I ever thought it was going to go, just goes to show how a small fiction can grow into something big, thanks for all the support guys and keep it coming.**

 **Review replies at the end of the chapter as always, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Naruto groaned as he lay on the ground not sure what was going on, his head was killing him like someone had put it in a vice and squeezed hard, he tried to move his hand to block the sunlight but found that he couldn't move his arms due to the weight on them and his chest, that was when he decided to finally open his eyes to see what was going on, when he did he was greeted with a sight most men aren't lucky enough to see in their lifetimes other than their dreams and porno movies, on his left was Hinata, on his right was Ino and lying on his chest was Anko, he was currently shirtless and from what he could feel so was Anko, he could also feel skin contact on his arms, but couldn't see much due to the blanket that was covering their bodies as they lay on the grass outside the back of the Inuzuka main house.

Naruto screwed his eyes shut trying desperately to remember how he was in this position, yet the last thing he remembered was lighting up the end of the joints the fox clan had given them after sharing them all out among the other guests, after that he couldn't remember a thing.

Opening his eyes again Naruto tried to see where everyone else was an act that didn't take long as the others were all sprawled out through the back patio of the house and the back yard in varying positions.

Over by the makeshift buffet table, were both Chōji and his father both shirtless at either end of the table every plate cleared of food and both Akimichi covered in food stains, Naruto could even make out a few bite marks on the table itself on both ends.

Turning his glance to the Drinks bar Naruto had to blink twice, behind it was a ten meter tall stack of tables and chairs piled high with drink bottles scattered throughout, at its peak was the sprawled out body of a passed out Kiba with an empty sake bottle in his hand, shirtless also, but his shirt was tied around his head bandana style, at the bottom of the bar was where Naruto's eyes landed next and for good reason, lying on top of the bar was both Tsume and Hana, both only in their lower underwear with what looked like chocolate sauce and whipped cream on various parts, a fact that made Naruto blink as he had the same on some parts of his arms and the taste in his mouth, quickly putting it to the back of his mind for the moment Naruto started looking around to find others.

Looking to one side of the porch Naruto could make out both Shikamaru and his old man both slumped to the ground drink bottles all around them and a shogi board between them, but compared to the other side of the patio Naruto could barely hold his laughter, on the patio swing set was both Inoichi and Hiashi, both only in their boxers and were cuddling.

To the left of the scene in the Hot tub, Naruto could see Kakashi sitting to the side of it leaning on the edge with his little orange book in his hand outside of the water, one think that Naruto had found strange about it was that he still had his mask on.

Under the tree next to the house Shino and his father slept beneath the tree a number of bottles around them and lying off to the side of everyone like Naruto and the girls were Asuma and Kurenai, Asuma was shirtless and the pair had a blanket over them, and Naruto could make out a bra just a bit away from them.

Naruto groaned as he let his head back down and rested on the ground as a thought went through his head, _'what the fuck happened last night?'_

* * *

 **Time skip half an hour later**

After half an hour of pulling himself from beneath the girls, Naruto had managed to rouse everyone from their sleep, now redressed and each with pounding headaches as they stood, sat or leaned around the Inuzuka kitchen and Livingroom with the shades drawn to keep the light out, there was a theme going around with everyone that none of them could actually remember what had happened the night before.

Inoichi and Hiashi were on opposite ends of the kitchen both with large cups of coffee like everyone else both not daring to make eye contact with the other as the general silence continued until Kiba, who was lying on one of the sofas with his hood over his eyes to keep the light out groaned in pain, "Uhhhh, Naruto where the fuck did you get that shit"

Naruto who was sitting on the ground using the back of the sofa as a back rest with his knees up shook his head with his eyes closed, "Never again, I should have known it was going to be like this, never accept gifts from your summons, especially if they like to play jokes" he groaned keeping his eyes shut, _'I thought the smokes were meant to make you relax, so why am I feeling like this'_ Naruto mentally groaned to Akane.

 ** _'The herbs do make you relax. When you take them and for a while afterwards, it's not the herbs that are doing this it's the amount you drank last night that is, twenty-one shots of the strong stuff combined with Fox herbs don't mix well'_**

 _'So is it the herbs or the hangover that's giving us the amnesia,'_ Naruto mentally asked as quietly as possible to keep his head from hurting any more than it already did.

 ** _'It's possible it's the herbs,' Akane shrugged in the mindscape, 'as far as I know the fox herbs have never been used by humans, but I didn't think it would have affected you as much as it did, I know fox herbs are about five times stronger than their cousins that are grown in the human world, but to have affected you this much'_**

Naruto mentally blinked, _'wait are you saying you remember what happened last night'_

Akane mentally giggled, **_'oh yes Naruto-Kun, every juicy little bit and I have to say it was quite a remarkable evening for everyone, especially you and a few others…'_** Akane finished leaving it there.

Naruto mentally groaned, _'well are you going to tell me or not? I think the others would like to know what exactly they did last night,'_ Naruto asked after waiting a few moments for her to continue.

Akane giggled, **_'not, the amnesia will likely wear off in time and you'll all start remembering, and it's likely that some actually do already they just don't want to come out with the embarrassments that happened, so the rest of you can remember on your own, I'm just going to wait till certain people remember exactly what happened, it will be very obvious when they do'_** Akane replied still giggling.

Naruto mentally groaned, _'sometime's I forget how much of a prankster you foxes can be'_ , he mentally groaned as he got to his feet before speaking, "alright guys, Akane-chan says that the amnesia should wear off in time, and we'll just have to wait for it to do it's thing until then"

Tsume who was in her large armchair head in one hand and a large mug of coffee in the other groaned, "Did she know the stuff would do this to us after or is this just a bad joke, cause if it is, it's not funny"

Naruto shook his head, "No it's not the herbs that are making us feel like this, it's your booze that we all drank, Akane-chan remembers last night and apparently we all drank like fish, and it's the combination of both that make us feel like this and have screwed without memories of last night, but that's all she's saying, says we gotta remember on our own"

Kiba groaned on the sofa, "so you're telling me this is a hangover, damn, I must have drunk a lot to feel like this much shit"

Shino who was over in the corner nodded in agreement, "agreed Kiba-san, the few of my swarm that remember bits say you had at least five bottles of sake before you started the construction of the tower outside"

Tsume looked to Kiba, "well you built it so you can take it down" she said with a groan as her head pounded.

Kiba groaned in agreement, "fine Kaa-san, but can it wait till my eyes stop burning and the ground to stop spinning"

Naruto took another drink of his coffee as he walked over to Anko who was leaning against the wall her eyes closed and her head down with a cup of coffee in her hand letting out a low moan of unpleasantness as she stood with Hinata and Ino to her right both in similar states.

Naruto leant against the wall between the thee with Hinata and Ino on his right and Anko on his left as the three instinctively leaned into him as he stood there taking another sip, "well Akane-chan did let slip it was a rather eventful night for most, but wouldn't say who" Naruto said openly getting a groaning response from most.

Hiashi and Inoichi both took sips of their coffee before speaking, "Naruto, I think it would be best if we all remembered in our own times given the state the majority of us were found in", Hiashi spoke in a stoic tone

Inoichi nodded, "Indeed, such facts should also be kept to themselves given how embarrassing they might be, the fact that the majority of us were in our underwear speaks for itself"

Tsume scoffed painfully from her seat, "Yeah right, and the fact that the pair of you two were cuddling in only your skivvies on my back porch I might add"

Hiashi rubbed his closed eyes, "Please keep such statements to yourself Tsume"

Inoichi nodded, "Exactly, such situations are exactly why the events of last night should be kept to themselves, regardless of who remembers first," Inoichi said as he took a long drink of his coffee.

Hana who had been in the same position as Naruto at the side of her mother's chair groaned in agreement, "Besides Kaa-san, we weren't in much better condition" she said aloud, _'besides I can still taste the whipped cream, and I can feel the chocolate sauce elsewhere as well'_ the thought shivering slightly.

Tsume groaned, "Fine then," she said repositioning her hand to keep what little light there was out of her eyes.

As the silence resettled in over the rooms a there was a knock heard at the front door getting a groaning response from the occupants of the room, not wanting to move, Hinata activated her Byakugan to see who it was and she gasped in response, "it's an ANBU at the door" she spoke getting looks from the others.

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding as he realized what it was likely about, "it's all right, that'll likely be for me, Jiji will want to see me" he said as he pushed off the wall downing the last of his coffee before giving each of his girls a quick kiss and a see you later before heading for the door.

Walking out her was greeted by the sight of Yūgao in her ANBU gear and Neko mask with her sword strapped to her back, "Naruto," Yūgao addressed him as he came out, "the Hokage had requested your presence in his office as soon as possible," she said in her official tone, while Naruto knew she was smirking behind her mask.

Naruto nodded, "Hai-Hai Neko-chan, let's get going, but if you don't mind could we just walk for a bit, last night was a rather long night and my head is spinning," he said in a slightly pleading tone.

Yūgao smirked, "sorry Naruto but he did say as soon as possible" was all she said before putting her hand on his shoulder as they disappeared into a shunshin.

* * *

 **Scene break**

In the Hokage's office, Hiruzen sat behind his desk, shades pulled with his hat off, eyes closed and a bag of ice on his head as he groaned in discomfort. Only to open one eye as Neko and Naruto arrived by shunshin, Naruto immediately doubled over holding his head with one hand and the other on his knee keeping him upright.

"Uhhhhh, I will get you got this Neko-chan" Naruto groaned as the spinning increased yet again with the fast movement.

Yūgao chuckled under her mask before disappearing in a shunshin as Naruto stumbled to the awaiting chair in front of the Hokage desk.

Sitting down with a groan Naruto leant back before looking to Hiruzen and gave a small smirk, "I take it you tried it then"

Hiruzen set the bag of ice off his head, and nodded slowly as he sat up the same way not wanting to move too fast, "I think that is evident enough given my state, I've been like this for the past hour after falling asleep on one of my office sofa's last night at some point, I can't even remember half of what happened after I took some, and what I do remember is a blur"

Naruto nodded, "well then you're half as well off as everyone at the party, it was so good none of us remember anything after we started, I woke up under three beautiful women, while everyone else was dotted about the place in varying situations that I've been asked not to repeat"

Hiruzen nodded, "perhaps that's for the best right now, part of me wants to know what happened last night and the other doesn't"

Naruto nodded before he looked around the room and then to Hiruzen, "what I would like to know is why you have a Genjutsu covering your office?"

Hiruzen looked to him for a minute before sighing as he made a half ram sign and dispelled the Genjutsu in a puff of smoke, the sight made Naruto blink repeatedly, the entire room, from one end to another in every nuke and cranny was painted orange with bright multicoloured polka dots making Naruto rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things as Hiruzen spoke, "the main reason I want to remember is so I can figure out where I managed to get all this paint to do this"

Naruto blinked looking around, "trippy, you going to keep it like this Jiji, it would certainly make for a fun story and joke"

Hiruzen sighed as he reapplied the Genjutsu as rubbed his eyes of the hundredths time that past hour, "No I won't be keeping it, I'll have some ANBU clean it up and restore everything after we're done here"

Naruto nodded, "fair enough, speaking of which is this what I think it's about Jiji, the compound"

Hiruzen nodded, "Indeed, I finished filing the last of the paperwork last night to make it official with the Fire Daimyō everything is set and we can begin the compound's construction anytime now"

Naruto nodded, "excellent, and I think I know exactly where to put it" Naruto said as he got up and took out one of the maps of the village from the side of the desk and unfurled it before pointing to the location, "here, three hundred meters to the east of the Inuzuka compound, there's a large expanse of forest land there and the three hundred meters will give plenty of breathing room, we'll need to clear it with Tsume before we start clearing given it's so close to the compound, but I imagine she shouldn't have any problem with it" Naruto explained.

Hiruzen nodded, "I see, well given that we know where we just need to plot out how much land needs to be cleared, the trees can be used for the compounds construction after the walls have been put up and the boundaries are placed, a pathway and road will have to be put from the entrance to the rest of the village" Hiruzen said as he took a brush and ink as he started to mark down the easiest spots where this might be, "the initial size of the compound should be at least a hundred square meters, any increase in size after the fact and you will have to apply for planning permission and the likes to extend, so it's best to over build and plan for the future"

Naruto nodded, "better go for two hundred square meters then to be on the safe side, extending to the north and east towards the village, to make the path and road to the rest of the village shorter, and clear the trees in fifty meter area to the south-east of the compound in case we make changes" Naruto said as he took the second brush and started marking in the area.

Hiruzen checked over the areas and nodded, "all the further area is village property so you'll just have to purchase it after Tsume gives the go ahead for the build", Hiruzen said before he took a sheet of paper and started writing out a letter before folding it and snapping his fingers twice as two ANBU appeared, one wore a hawk mask with a red stripe and the other wore a Neko mask similar to Yūgao except it had green and red markings as to Yūgao's with three red ones.

Hiruzen held out the letter to the hawk mask ANBU, "deliver this to Tsume and await her reply, please request for it to be as soon as possible", he said as the ANBU took the letter and disappeared in a shunshin, Hiruzen then looked to the second ANBU, "Tenzo remove your mask and please join our conversation" Hiruzen ordered as the ANBU nodded removing his mask.

The man had short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes, wearing the standard ANBU attire consisting of a black, sleeveless jumper under a grey flak jacket with strapped-up shinobi sandals, arm-length gloves with guards over them. He carried a sword strapped to his back and his ANBU tattoo was on his left shoulder. He wore a neck warmer up over his neck covering the bottom of his chin and his face was framed by his grey happuri-style forehead protector.

Clearing his throat as Tenzo did as he ordered Hiruzen spoke again, "Naruto this is Tenzo, he will be the one clearing you compound area and setting up the temporary outer walls while the main headhouse is completed,"

Naruto and Tenzo shook hands, "it's a pleasure to meet you Tenzo-san"

Tenzo nodded, "Likewise Naruto-san, once word gets back I should have the area you mapped out cleared in a few hours, after I rest a bit I should have the temporary walls up by the end of the day, I hope that's expectable"

Naruto nodded, "perfect, but if you don't mind me asking, how do you plan on putting up all the wall's by yourself, A Jutsu?"

Tenzo smirked as he held his hand out and much to Naruto's shock something began to grow out of his palm and take shape as a small white flower sprouted before Naruto who could see the base was wooden that connected the palm and the flower as Naruto realised what he was seeing.

 **"Mokuton" (Wood release)** , Naruto said in disbelief, "I thought that was unique only to the Shodai Hokage," Naruto asked in shock as he looked at the flower in curiosity, as the gears in his head turned and new ideas came to life.

Hiruzen nodded, "it was, but Tenzo here was the outcome of one of my former student's experiments" Hiruzen said with a sigh, "he was testing to see if it was possible to pass on Kekkei Genkai to other bloodlines through scientific methods, as you can see it was a success," Hiruzen said before looking down, "but it came at a great cost"

Naruto nodded in understanding, "I see," was Naruto's response as a thought came to him, _'what if it didn't have to, what if…'_ Naruto started to think only to smirk as he had found his next project, "well arigato for the assistance Tenzo-san," Naruto said as he looked at the time, "now if you'll both excuse me, I've got my Sensei to meet at the collection hall to start my missions for the day, I'll check in on the compound area around six to see how things are going Tenzo-san" Naruto said as he moved to the door, just before Hiruzen spoke up.

"Oh Naruto, I was just wondering something, would it be possible to get more of those herbs from your summons, from what I do remember their effects are pleasant, it would seem I just took too much" Hiruzen chuckled.

Naruto blinked before chuckling, "sure thing Jiji, I'll see what I can do, I'll keep you posted" Naruto laughed as he opened the door and headed out.

Tenzo looked to Hiruzen, "Herbs sir?" he asked in confusion.

Hiruzen cleared his throat with a cough, "Oh yes, I believe Naruto best described them when he said the effects can be "trippy","

* * *

 **Scene break**

Walking into the mission's hall, there was a row of desks in front of the windows with three Chūnin sat behind it with boxes filled with scrolls on each. As Naruto entered the room he came across Anko waiting for him with a Dango stick in her mouth and a small paper bag filled with bare Dango sticks, evident that she'd been waiting a while.

Naruto could see she was still feeling the effects of the herbs and drinking at the party, given by how she had her head tilted away from the bright light from the window, the hangover was being a bitch.

Naruto smirked thinking of a way to cheer her up as he walked over and smirked when an idea came to him as he thought of a few ways that he could do it that they would both enjoy, but decided that screwing her brains out on the first mission day might not be the best way to start off their first day that they were meant to be on the clock, and so decided to appeal to one of her more fundamental instincts.

"Hey Anko-chan," Naruto said as he came up to her with a smile on his face as Anko groaned in response.

"Please Naruto-Kun, not so loud, my head is still spinning from those herbs" Anko complained.

Naruto shook his head, "really, I thought it was all those shots we had on top of the herbs" he smirked speaking in a lower voice.

Anko shrugged, "ok, it may have been that too," she said before she noticed he was still smirking, "what's got you in such a good mood, Aka-chan blow you again or something? I thought I told you to invite me the next time," Anko smirked.

Naruto chuckled, "No but next time we will be, no I'm just smiling because as soon as Tsume give the go ahead, which should be any minute now, the Uzumaki clan compound will officially be under construction, three hundred meters east of the Inuzuka compound" Naruto smiled.

"Well it's about bloody time," Anko said with a smirk, "why hasn't it been organised before now?"

Naruto chuckled, "well I was kind of preoccupied to push the paperwork for the past week, remember? ~" he said with a smirk.

"Oh yes I definitely remember," Anko said with a sly smirk, before moving to Naruto's front and putting her arms around his neck, "but I think it would be best if you remind me, what were we preoccupied doing again" she said as she leaned in only for Naruto to do so as well as he took her in passionate kiss as she pressed her body against his grinding off him much to her pleasure, wearing only a mess suit had its perks.

But to her dislike he broke the kiss early, but she had her fun as she gently bit his lower lip as they broke apart pulling it slightly before letting go as she pouted, "hey what's the deal, you're not going soft on me on me?" she asked before cupping his crotch through his pant and smirking, "nope definitely not soft" she said with a smirk.

Naruto smirked, "no just being professional, it is our teams first day and all, and besides…" he said before gesturing to the three Chūnin behind the desks gawking, "I'm not all that into having others watching, I prefer to have you all to myself," Naruto said as his hand snakes behind her and grabbed her ass making gasp with pleasure, only for their attention to be drawn by a crash as they looked to see all three Chūnin passed out with blood trickling from their noses.

Anko smirked, "well that did it," she said before turning back to Naruto, "now where were we?" she said with a seductive smirk before trying to restart their kiss, only to be blocked by Naruto's index finger.

"We were, about to go and collect our mission," Naruto said in a "nice try" tone before smirking, "professional first day, remember," he said with a smirk.

Anko took her arms away from around his neck and huffed, "you're no fun now that you're a shinobi, you know that?" she teased.

Naruto shrugged, "we've had plenty of fun for the last week than most men get to have in a year, I think we can last the next twelve hours without screwing like rabbits, now come on," he said as he urged her on to the mission's desk.

With a final huff Anko gave in, "fine, well at least we can pick a good mission, I know you can hack it, so where do you wanna go for your first mission?" she asked looking to the A and B rank missions.

Naruto shook his head, "sorry Anko but we're on inner village missions for the next month, with ANBU surveillance, Jiji's order" Naruto said as he gestured to the ceiling above them only for one of the slabs to move and Yūgao in her ANBU gear to wave down at them before replacing the slab.

"What!?Why!?" Anko said in irritation at being stuck in the village another month, "the old man knows you've got the skill, so why's he benching us?"

Naruto sighed, "he's laid out a small trap letting some info slip to someone to test a theory, and we're the bait if the info is leaked, so we're giving it a month to see if the trap springs but just as a precaution we're not to leave the village and we've got ANBU on us and our flat and compound until the month is up"

Anko groaned, "Great just great, and what is this info that the old man has leaked, the only major thing that's happened has been…" Anko started before her eyes went wide as her hand immediately shot to her neck and she looked to Naruto with slight fear, "my mark, he thinks he's found a spy of that snakes doesn't he?" Anko asked in disgust.

Naruto nodded, "in a way, he suspects there's a connection, and let the fact that it's been removed slip, but not how it was removed, I'd rather he hadn't but what's done is done, now all we have to do is wait"

Anko rubbed her forehead, "until the slimy bastard makes a move for either of us to know, fan-fucking-tastic, so what are we going to do till then, twiddle our thumbs"

Naruto shook his head, "nope we train, and do missions, shitty one's but still missions for now, and besides" Naruto said before he lifted a bundle of D rank mission scrolls, "I've got something fun for us to do afterwards"

Anko smirked, "oh and does that maybe include us "screwing like rabbits", as you put it so well," she asked as she followed him.

Naruto chuckled, "well I can imagine someone is going to be screwed but you'll just gonna have to wait and see," he said as they walked out of the hall and headed down to the front of the tower.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Naruto and Anko walked out of the tower before Naruto dropped all the scrolls on the ground and then make the cross sign before calling out, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** as the area in front of them was filled with smoke as over thirty Bunshin stood in attention.

"Alright listen up, its mission time, in groups of three pick a scroll and get to work," Naruto ordered before gesturing to his headband, "there are sixty chakra storage seals in the Vault dimension storage connect to each of our headbands, use them if you're going to run low on chakra before the mission is done, and when your mission is done, fill out the report and seal it into the Vault dimension before dispelling so I know it's done, got it" he ordered.

The clone gave a resounding "Yosh" before the first ten came forward picking up the scroll before the clone broke off in their squads.

Anko smirked, "this "sensei-thing" is easier than the other's make it out to be, ten mission's on the first day, I think we're going to set a record," Anko said in a laughing tone, remembering how she'd been told by other shinobi how boring it was to take on a Genin squad, well none of them ever had Naruto as their only Genin.

Naruto smirked, "well I think it's time to show you what I have in mind for what we can do while we wait for them to be done, I'm just hoping old scar face hasn't started yet, if he has there may just be nothing left for us" he said before wrapping his arms around Anko as they both disappeared into a flaming crimson shunshin.

* * *

 **And done, yes I know I ended with the cliffhanger Jutsu, I can't help it I love that Jutsu, plus I reached my word count minimum so you'll all have to wait for your next fix, lol. But one thing I am promising in next chapter for all those out there who are fellow sadists there will be two lovely torture scenes in my next chapter, I've had complaints of how naruto has been too soft on the villagers and how he's unrealistic in ways, well things are going to be different in the next chapter and will be in ways from now on, Naruto is done taking shit =)**

* * *

 **Review replies**

 **mrenteria99:** I know, my brother recommended a parody scene to me one time when I was trying to think up omaku's and weed was part of it so I had to think of a way to get it into the Naruto universe so this is the in and the set up for a future omaku that promises to be hilarious.

 **Animaman:** oh I'll likely add something like that in, I did hint to something of the like a few chapters back when I mentioned the more hardcore Kyubi haters would be out for him, so I'll have to add some scenes later, but it will likely be after the wave arc for them, as for the Danzo matters, everything will work out as planned he'll get his comeuppance don't worry.

 **Otaku of Anime:** well firstly, he's 16, and according to village law once you're a shinobi you're an adult, old enough to drink, gamble, screw your girl's brains out, cuss and yes smoke weed, plus it's a fan fiction dude is all for the Lols =)

 **NatsuGooner:** well yes I remember he is a Genin, and while he might not have such levels of experience outside of the village yet, don't forget the hours of practice he's put in himself alone, and then multiply that in the hundreds for his shadow clones, I think he's got some good amount of skill beneath his belt, and as for the sex, he's 16 while I admit that's young, that's the world we live in, I know multiple guys my age who had done it at that age, and a year later I knew multiple girls my age who were pregnant, it's life, and in many places 16 is the legal age, anyway I'll be keeping the lemons and limes to a minimal, this ain't a Smut fiction. And as for him speaking to Hiruzen like that, people have berated me for not bashing Hiruzen given how he could have helped Naruto a lot more, so a little hard tone here and then in disapproval of past actions is hardly pushing it.

 **NarutoKushina:** well there's your answers lol, don't worry I'll have flashbacks here and there later on

 **Guest- BloodyAngelWolf:** I know it took me a while to think of it but it worked out brilliantly

 **xNaruHina:** well Hiruzen will have a while to go yet before that can happen, but he is showing signs of it, and having Naruto as the Gondaime, I don't think is in the cards, I mean 16-17-year-old Hokage is pushing it realistically.

 **Guest- narugokuichigo6** : well welcome to the fold, I'm glad you like the fiction so far and I hope you keep enjoying it, I might add Samui in at some point but no promises

* * *

 **To everyone else, thanks for the reviews if I didn't reply it's mainly due to my thinking that it didn't warrant one, but if it did I apologise, now on one last note, I saw we had some Flamers all I can say is your all as pathetic as you are small minded, that if wasting your time writing a couple of words to put down a writers works when you yourself don't write is the lowest you can be, let's see you do better.**

 **Thank you all and keep the reviews coming, next update should be up in 1-2weeks**


	20. Chapter 19- Fun at T&I

**Ok, just a warning to all right here and now to all who are squeamish, this chapter will contain graphic scenes of torture, so if you don't like it don't read, I will put a warning beforehand that will be hard to miss, so fair warning guys.**

 **I know I'm a day late on my promise for a week's posting, but it was my first time writing torture scenes, so it took longer than I thought, on top of which I just couldn't seem to get motivated, that's the downside of Asperger's, inspiration is key otherwise I don't want to do anything, but with so much interest in my fiction I can easily find it when I need to, so without further ado, enjoy the latest chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Both Naruto and Anko appeared outside of the T&I building, it was a large cylindrical building that was four floors high on the outside, while below there were over twenty basement levels the first five filled with Interrogation rooms, while the others were filled with cells holding prisoners waiting to be interrogated, it was built into the mountainside for extra security measures for that reason, one way in and one way out with all the window barred off with three-inch iron bars.

The front door was a large set of cast iron doors with a five-inch thick iron bar across their middle to keep unwanted idiots out and those inside in.

The pair walked up to the door and looked up at the blinking light of the security camera giving a wave hello, before the sound of the rollers behind the right wall was heard retracting the locking bar.

"So wanna tell me what you've got in mind," Anko asked smirking as the bar locked in place and the doors started to open.

Naruto smirked, "I would have thought that'd be obvious by now, what's the one other thing other than me, Dango and ramen that you and I both enjoy," Naruto asked with a knowing smirk.

Anko started grinning, "giving people what's coming to them," she said before interlocking her fingers and pushing them out as they cracked and she grinned, "so who's the unlucky bastard you've got in mind for us?"

Naruto grinned a grin that Anko liked more and more as they walked, down the stairs to the lower levels, "Oh just someone I've been wanting to get my hand on for a while, I just wanted to let him stew for a few days while Ibiki had his fun fucking with his mind" he said as he gestured to one of the viewing room.

Walking in there was one of the walls that was half glass showing into the other room, where two figures could be seen, one was Ibiki standing with his trench coat off which was currently over the table to the side of him as he stood with his arms crossed as he glared at the second person in the room, who was suspended a foot off the ground by chains around his chest and wrists.

The unlucky individual was the former councillor Homura, who looked like he'd been through three days of hell, as his hair was a mess and dripping wet. The robes that he's been wearing had been torn off leaving him in just his brown trousers, shoeless as well, in order to prevent him from taking his own life in his cell by strangling himself with his clothes.

Judging by the table, clothes and buckets to the side of room and the fact that the floor was drenched in water, the pair could see that Ibiki had just finished a round of waterboarding with the bastard trying to extract any information he could, but by the look of defiance in his eyes the old bastard had yet to break.

Anko smirked, "Oh goodie looks like we're not too late," she said as she rapped on the glass with her knuckles getting Ibiki's attention as he moved to the second door to the viewing room as he grabbed his coat.

Ibiki opened the door and smirked seeing who was waiting for him, "well isn't this a surprise," he said closing the door, "I didn't request assistance with this one, what brings you by?" Ibiki asked as he walked over to them both.

Naruto smirked, "just that reason, I figured three days was plenty of time to let you have your fun with him, I take it the old bastard still hasn't broken"

Ibiki shook his head, "nope, and it's not from a lack of trying, Hokage-Sama ordered that he be kept in good condition for his public execution so the extreme methods are off the table so I've been working on his mind and with less destructive methods, but the old fuck is a tough old bastard to break"

Anko smirked, "I bet I could get him to break easy, just give me five minutes, a long stick with a hook on the end and a length of barbed wire," she said with a sadistic smirk.

Naruto looked in through the window with a scowl on his face, "Anko-chan, we're trying to break him, not rip the ass out of him" he said guessing where the hook and stick were going to be shoved and what they would have been trailing with them.

Anko scoffed, "spoiled sport," Anko said rolling her eyes, "and then what do you suggest we try, tickling him into talking?"

Naruto smirked with a light chuckle, "it's an idea, but I think I know just how to get our guest to talk," he said before looking to Ibiki, "if I may?" he asked gesturing to the door.

Ibiki smirk, "to see you work on him, it would be a treat," he said throwing his thumb over his shoulder gesturing to go ahead.

Naruto smirked and headed for the door, he'd been looking forward to this for a while, and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

As Naruto opened the door and walked in Anko looked to Ibiki, "what ya wanna bet Naruto-Kun can get this old bat to talk in five minutes"

Ibiki scoffed, "what do I look like to you, an idiot, of course, the old fart will break with him in there, are you forgetting the first time you brought him here a year back?"

Anko smirked, "I've never heard screaming like it, I swear you could have danced to the screams after he got going"

* * *

 **Flash back one year ago**

Naruto walked up to the outside of the large building looking up with interest as he came to the door, before looking up to the camera when a voice sounded from the speaker, "What are you doing here kid, this isn't a playground?"

Naruto growled slightly, "I'm here to visit my girlfriend, Jackass, now open up or the next time you see me will be on top of a giant snake chasing your ass for breakfast" Naruto threatened.

There was silence for a few moments before laughter broke out of the speaker as the man laughed, "Oh ha-ha-ha-ha, oh that's a good one Gaki, can't ya take a joke, Anko told us you were coming" the voice sounded before the bar started to retract, "head down one level and it's the fifth door on the right, tap the glass to get her attention, hope you've got a strong stomach, she's on the clock"

Naruto rolled his eyes before he started to head in following the voices instructions heading to the viewing room, as he walked in he was drawn to the sight in the interrogation room, his eyes widened when he saw a man in only a pair of torn trouser and chained to a wooden X-shaped cross, held in the air on a stand as it was turned by two heavy duty steel chains spinning it at a moderate speed as Anko, who was standing with her back to the window, was tossing Senbon and Shuriken at him missing on purpose, or hitting the wood and scarring the shit out of the man strapped to it.

But it wasn't the act that was getting Naruto's attention, it was the bastard on the cross, Naruto knew him, for one specific reason, the bastard had been one of the bastards that had tortured him during the beatings that he had years ago, he could never forget that face.

Naruto stood scowling longer than he had intended to, and only realised that fact when the door to the viewing room opened and the large form of Ibiki walked into the room shocked to see someone other than one of his people watching, "what the hell, how'd you get in here Gaki,"

Naruto's attention was immediately drawn to him realizing who he was after Anko had told him about the head interrogator of the division, and he looked just as she had described him, "Oh you must be Ibiki, sorry I was distracted, I'm Naruto, Anko-chan's boyfriend" he explained holding his hand out for shaking.

Ibiki blinked for a moment shocked and impressed, normally those who knew of him would be more, afraid of him, but Naruto didn't seem afraid of him at all not even a little bit, and that made Ibiki curious as to why that was, normally a sane person would be given what he knew how to do to the human body never mind the mental torture he could inflict on those he needed to extract information out of, he just mentally shrugged and put it on the fact that Anko was his girlfriend and he'd heard enough stories to make it seem normal to him.

"Ah so you're the boyfriend I've heard about," Ibiki said approaching Naruto and holding his hand out, "nice to put a face to the name, Whiskers," Ibiki said with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled, "the feeling's mutual, Scarface" Naruto said giving back the same smirk as both shook hands as both grinned at the friendly jabs, before breaking apart and smirking as they looked back in as they heard a scream from the room where a kunai had just pierced the man's left earlobe and he was cursing up a storm as both Naruto and Ibiki smirked, "does she always toy with them like this?"

Ibiki chuckled, "only the stupid ones, that fool made the mistake of getting drunk off his ass and then proceeded to empty himself over several shops down in the market district, so once Anko's done with him, I don't think he'll be touching drink again for a very long time"

Naruto frowned, "And when Anko-chan is finished with him what will happen to him? Will he be set free?"

Ibiki nodded, "tomorrow after the night in one of the tanks to think over his stupidity"

"Tanks?" Naruto asked

Ibiki nodded, "specially designed cells that are dug into the ground big enough to hold a person with a foot's height difference between the top of their head and the top of the cell, which is then filled with water and the top caged off so the prisoner has to remain awake and keep themselves afloat or risk drowning" Ibiki said with a smirk, "my own design, I find it does wonders on mentally breaking those I water board for information, after two days and nights in and out of the water and nearly drowning, the mind can be easily picked for information, sadly this waste only warrants a two night stay with Anko's hospitality, hence the light treatment"

Naruto growled, "What if he warranted more from past crimes?" he asked not taking his eye off the man on the cross.

Ibiki looked to Naruto with a raised eyebrow curious at what he meant, "You know something about him that we don't?"

Naruto growled, "What would I have to do to get a crack at him in there?" he asked as he clenched his fists.

Ibiki looked at Naruto more interested than before, the kid was really starting to make him wonder what his angle was, "well it's unorthodox, and normally we don't allow it, I suppose you could technically do it if you got written permission from Hokage-Sama on the matter, but it's unlikely that he'll allow"

Naruto raised his hands and spoke, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" as a clone formed behind him and he spoke again his tone ice cold, "Go". The clone nodded before disappearing into a shunshin his orders clear.

Ibiki blinked seeing the clone immediate wondering where a kid not even a Genin yet had learned a B rank Kinjutsu, but decided it would be a question better left for later, given the ice cold rage that was pouring off him as he glared at the man Anko was finishing up torturing as she started to head to the viewing room.

Anko opened the door and immediately her smile widened when she saw Naruto and was about to hug him when she saw the look in his eyes and the glare he was directing at the man she'd just gotten done torturing, "Naruto-Kun, what's wrong?" she asked as she moved to approach him slowly not sure what was happening.

Naruto didn't respond, he was fixated on the man in the room his fists tightening even more before they relaxed but stayed closed as he moved to the door to the interrogation room just as a Boar masked ANBU appeared holding a scroll and handed it to Ibiki, before speaking, "Orders from Hokage-sama on this prisoner's new sentence"

Both Ibki and Anko looked shocked at the sudden arrival and orders only to look back as the door closed and Naruto entered the interrogation room, Ibiki quickly opened the scroll as the ANBU stepped back, Ibiki's eye's widened as he read the scroll and he paled before he looked to the ANBU, "what did the stupid bastard do for Hokage-Sama to pass this sentence on him, must have been something rough?"

The ANBU nodded as Anko moved to Ibiki and read the scroll for herself as she felt her stomach knot, "Kami, the bastards had his citizenship revoked and sentenced to death by torture, what the fuck did he do?"

The ANBU looked to Anko, "according to first-hand testimony from the victim of his crimes, he was charged with assault, unlawful torture and attempted murder on multiple accounts all on the same victim over an extended period of time"

Anko paled realising who the victim was and immediately turned back to the window glaring at the man, "I should have gutted the bastard myself," she snarled before looking at Naruto with concern, who started to approach the man on the cross who was too exhausted to realise someone had entered the room.

Naruto slowly approached the man his fists clenched as he felt his blood boil remembering the pain he'd gone through from him and people like him, the civilians who tortured him for years all because of their pathetic stupidity and fear at something they didn't understand.

Naruto could feel Akane trying to reach out to him mentally trying to calm him down, but he cut off the links and kept them cut, he didn't want her to see what he was going to do to this bastard in front of him, for all the pain he'd caused him, for the hours of torture that was etched into his memories, he didn't want her to think of him that was capable of the same, even though he knew she'd understand he didn't want to put her through watching it first hand.

Getting to within seven feet of the man Naruto stopped dead in front of the man who'd yet to look up, Naruto'd made sure his last two footsteps were loud enough to hear in the echoing room to get the man's attention and it had, as he slowly looked up the man's eye's widened seeing him as a look of fear washed over him, "Y-You," the man spoke his voice trembling in realization of his situation, before he quickly looked to his limbs and started to try and pull at his restraints trying desperately to get loose.

Ibiki watched on with interest, wondering why the man has suddenly just lost it in there, he wasn't stupid and he realized that Naruto had been the victim the ANBU had been referring to and the man was the one who'd beaten, tortured and tried to kill the blond, but what struck Ibiki was that the likely roles for the situation were reversed, usually it would be the victims who'd be trying to desperately get away from their attackers, but this was the total opposite, it was like the man was scared to death of Naruto.

Anko was watching on, her feelings on the situation torn, she realized what was going on from the second she'd heard the situation from the ANBU, the bastard she'd been lightly torturing had been one of the scum bags in the village who'd taken extra delight in torturing Naruto in his younger years, Naruto hadn't told her much about it given the fact she'd almost been sick after the first two when he was very young, whoever could actually physically do those sorts of things to a child that young deserved the most painful death possible in her opinion, but she was torn on letting Naruto actually do it, she knew he'd do it to get his vengeance and rightly so, but to do those kinds of things to another human being was borderline monster like, but then that's what the villagers had viewed him as for so long, a monster, well it was time that Naruto showed this bastard what a real monster looked like.

"Nice to see you remember me," Naruto spoke in a low voice as he took another three strides and was now right in front of the man his eyes cold and emotionless, "that's good, I was worried for a second that you'd have forgotten me, but then I guess that'd be kind of hard to do given the hours you spent in my current position. Contemplating on just what you were going to do, how you could inflict the most pain possible, and to make sure I felt every little bit of it," Naruto spat in disgust letting every bit of his killing intent out in his words that made the man freeze in fear like a deer trapped in head lights.

"Y-Yo-you can't do this, I-I have..." the man tried to speak before Naruto's hand shot to his throat and squeezed stopping his words in his throat.

"You have nothing!" Naruto yelled his voice completely feral his nails growing out in rage, "Nothing! No rights, no freedom, no pity, no heart, no soul, no mercy, you have nothing left in this life but pain and death at my hands, like you wanted to inflict on me so many times over, but unlike you I will not let it end so quickly, while I suffered for hours, the pain I will inflict on you will last so much longer" Naruto said before he took his hand away from the man's throat as he took a much-needed gasp of air before coughing from the experience as Naruto moved to the left and put his hand on the turning chain of the cross as the Man spoke again.

"P-please have mercy" he pleaded as he shook with fear.

Naruto turned his head and glared into the man's eyes the cold glare scaring the man to new levels as Naruto spoke, "Did you show mercy when I begged for it?" he spoke before pulling had on the chain spinning the cross until the man was upside down and then locked him in place before stepping back and moving to the metallic table with different tools on it each looked like they could inflict untold levels of pain.

"What are you gonna do?" the man asked in a fearful whisper as Naruto ran his hand over the table top as he looked at the tools.

 ** _(Warning!Torture, look away now!Warning)_**

Naruto's hand stopped and the man's breath hitched as a small smile came to Naruto's lips that made time feel like it was standing still, "make you feel what I felt that night in that alleyway, make you feel every little bit and know what it felt like to be that helpless," was all Naruto said before the sound of him lifting something off the table was heard, but before the man could get another word out, all he felt was pain as Naruto swung around and in his hand a large metal ball peen hammer, and crashed it into the man's right shin as a crack echoed around the room before being silenced by the man's screams, before a second blow came on his other leg with just as much force as another crack was heard as the man flailed crying out in pain pulling at his restraints as both his lower legs were broken, before the next blows fell.

Raising the hammer high Naruto brought it down twice more on the sides of both the man's feet as the crunch of multiple bones in his feet shattering was drowned out by the man's cries of pain, only for the next set of swings hitting him in the knee caps, as the end of the hammer sunk into the flesh shattering both joints.

The man desperately flailed in his binds in sheer pain as he tried to get away only for a whole new kind of pain to be felt when the sickening sound of skin being pierced was heard and the sound of metal being embedded in wood as the man felt two thick blades pierce both the palms of his hand as he was stapled to the cross by two thicker than usual kunai knives before two more blows from the hammer fell on both his forearms as they were shattered like twigs behind the force from the blows.

The man was in total and utter agony as he felt the pain in his limbs and hands as his eyes clenched shut and his mouth open as he tried to scream only for no sound to come out due to so much pain.

Naruto closed his eyes as he dropped the hammer and it hit the ground, Naruto then moved to the front of the man and lowered himself into a squat taking a single breath before speaking, "Do you remember it well now, how you broke ever one of my smaller limbs and crucified me to the wall of that alleyway when I was just eight, how I begged and screamed for you to stop, because I do, I remember, but the question is do you remember what you did next, how you laughed as a screamed, because I do" Naruto spoke as he gripped the man's head with both hands putting his thumbs on his eye sockets and pressing in hard as the man's screaming started again as Naruto pressed in before the sickening pop was heard before a scorching pain filled the man's senses as he felt the inside of his eye's cauterised by Naruto to stop the bleeding as he channelled fire chakra into his hand scorching the eye socket before he took his hands away, now covered in blood, revealing the two gaping crevices that once were the man's eyes as the man's body shook as he continued to scream now blind to the world before he heard Naruto speak once more.

"Do you know the benefits of being a shinobi, you get to learn all the vital techniques about the human body, which can be of use at the most opportune times like these, like how your blood can keep a person conscious even through the most intense of pains when it's rushing to a person's brain when they're hung upside down, this way you'll be sure to stay awake and not lose consciousness before I decide to end your suffering for you, but rest assured that's still a long way off before I'm done with you" Naruto finished before he moved back to the table and lifted a small metal scalpel and turned it as the light caught the edge of the blade and Naruto spoke again, "Now what was it you and your buddies always said, I was a demon wearing a human skin suit" he said before he turned back to the man his eyes dead, "Let's see what you look like under yours"

* * *

 **Flashback end- Torture over… for now**

The hours after that the entire building had echoed with the sounds of screams like it had never heard before, as the torture had continued until the only thing left of the man was a slab of quivering meat that knew nothing but pain and that none could recognize as a man it had once been, before Naruto had burned it away to ash before leaving the building and not saying a word the rest of the day that was spent in Anko's embrace.

Homura looked up from his hanging position and settled his glare on Naruto as he entered the room with a sickening hatred, "What are you doing in here traitor" the elder spat in disgust at the blond.

Naruto smirked, "Traitor? I think you have me confused with yourself counsellor, you're the one who's on death row for treason, not me, but please enlighten me, what traitorous acts have I committed?"

Homura growled, "Talking with that demon and falling for her lies and deceit, releasing her from her seal, your very existence is a crime against this village to the hundreds she'd killed inside our walls, we should have destroyed you along with it when you were born"

Naruto's fists clenched, "and part of me wished you'd have done that too, but not for my death, but for the complete annulation of this village"

Homura gritted his teeth, "What are you talking about brat,"

Naruto smirked cocky, "oh come on you old fart surely you know the basic Fūinjutsu fundamentals, given your skills, tell me what happens to a kunai when the sealing scroll holding the kunai is destroyed?"

Homura rolled his eyes, "the Kunai is released from the array back…" Homura started speaking but stopped when he continued speaking, "then the Kyūbi would have…"

Naruto smirked, "that's right you old fool, Akane would have been released from the seal upon my death at such an early stage after sealing, the seal wouldn't have time to bind us together, sure it would have taken a few years for her to reform but when she would have she would have landed right back in the village and you'd have been right back where you started only this time there would have been no Yondaime there to stop her from levelling the village that would have killed an innocent child in their stupidly,"

Homura didn't say anything and glared daggers at Naruto as he moved over to the side of the room and picked up a stool and brought it over and set it down in front of the counsellor and took a seat, "Now, as for what I'm doing here, I thought I'd come and see how you're enjoying the hospitality of this fine establishment and see if there's anything I can do to make your short stay here even more uncomfortable than it already is, now while I'm sure Ibiki is doing a fine job doing just that I ways wanted to get a shot cracking an old veteran like yourself, you see torturing the civilians down here for the past year every so often when I come to visit Anko-chan, I've picked up a knack for extracting information rather efficiently, even when I'm not trying to" Naruto said as he leaned forward, "now you're a special case, Jiji wants information from you relative to others such as yourself, and he's well aware of your contacts within the village but he needs information to connect them to their crimes, and then it will be them in there at the end of my blade, but with your execution coming up we need you looking pretty so we have to use kiddy gloves here, but that doesn't mean we have to be that gentle" Naruto said as he got a very sadistic smirk on his face.

Homura growled, "Do your worst scum, I'm no traitor"

Naruto's grin widened, "that's just what I intend to do, and I don't need an invitation" Naruto finished before standing up with force sending his stool back seven feet as he stood straight in front of the elder as the two were in a stare off for thirty-second before Naruto started circling him talking as he walked.

 ** _(Warning!Torture, look away now!Warning)_**

Naruto smirked as he got behind the elder and he started channelling his chakra to his ears hearing the increase in the man's heart beat in fear of what was to come and decided to stoke the fires more, "Tell me counsellor, do you know the four areas of the human body that have the highest number of nerve endings for their overall size?" he asked as he finished his walk around and he walked over to the table picking up a small box from the table and moved to in front of the counsellor again who'd yet to answer and had only been glaring the whole time.

"Don't know?" Naruto mocked, "I'm not surprised, it's not exactly a well-covered fact but I thought for someone with your experience in life it would be obvious by now, oh well" Naruto said as he pushed the bottom of the small box as the top opened revealing it to be a match box, "well you might as well learn something while you're here so listen closely former councillor," Naruto said as he took out one of the matches putting it behind his ear before throwing a right cross at the former councillors face hitting him square in the mouth and knocking his head to the side and busting his lip open from the hit.

The former councillor spat out the blood that filled his mouth as well as a tooth that broke from the punch before glaring at Naruto once more, as Naruto spoke, "that's number one, the lips and mouth, that area has hundreds upon thousands of little nerve endings for telling the difference between hot and cold, sweet and sour, for talking they're essential, but given that reason I'm not going to aim there given I can't be arsed trying to make out the information you're going to give us through a broken jaw and no teeth, so let's move on down the body shall we" Naruto said as he took out a second match stick and using his fingernail he lit it before holding it up to the elders hand with a smirk, "next we have the hands, or more specify the fingertips, very crucial these areas, not as nearly as sensitive as the mouth or lips but still sensitive all the same, ever pricked your fingertips with a pin, or gotten a paper cut, hurts like a bastard doesn't it, well let's see how they respond to a little heat" Naruto grinned as he raised the match stick higher to the former councillors index finger tip as the flames started to burn.

The Homura gritted his teeth in the pain as he fought back the urge to cry out as he smelt his fingertips being burned off one after the other as Naruto lit match after match slowly burning away at both his hands for the next hour before he targeted the rest of his hands.

After the last match burned away Naruto gave a whistle, "well I must say I'm shocked, I would have thought you'd have broken by now, but there are still two more areas we can go, and the pain will only get worse, now let's see where was the next, oh that's right, here" Naruto spoke before he drove his knee into the elders groin as hard as he could making the elder bring his legs up in pain as he cried out only to have both his feet grabbed and held before a searing pain tore through him as Naruto plunged two kunai into the soles of the man's feet as he cried out.

Naruto smirked, "Ah so you do know the last one, yes your feet are actually the second area on the body with the highest concentration of nerve endings, nearly eight thousand, it's also where over a quarter of the bones is in your body, twenty-six bones in each foot and thirty-three joints, with over a hundred muscles, tendons & ligaments" Naruto said before gripping the middle right toe and in one movement pulled it back hard as a crack was heard as the former councillor cried out in agony, "well thirty-two joints there, lets even that up shall we," Naruto said before repeating the action on the other foot getting another series of screams from the aging councillor.

Naruto chuckled, "Now how did that little rhyme go again, ah yes, this little piggy..." Naruto spoke as he grabbed the smallest right toe and pulled it to the side as the elder cried out in pain as he felt the excruciation pain of his bones breaking as Naruto twisted and pulled.

Naruto laughed, "I wonder how many broken little piggies's it's going to take to get this piggy to squeal, or maybe after that I'll start cutting them off, you can still walk without your little piggy's right, and you can still piss without your balls, it's not like you'll be needing them, I wonder how many little bits I can cut off you before you decided to talk old timer, let's find out"

* * *

 **Review replies**

 **Rebmul:** well in truth I'm not sure of Yūgao actually being in the harem, I might do it after the Chūnin exam but that's if I decide to allow her boyfriend to be killed off like in the cannon, and then Naruto steps in after to fill the gap, but I'm not sure as of yet.

 **thatoneguy1242:** it's in the idea pool along with several other ideas for the harem I'm mentally debating on, but I'll keep you posted.

 **Animaman:** yes don't worry crucial things like those will have their own individual chapters to cover them and don't worry there will be plenty of pranking in the future chapters, you can't have Naruto without pranking

 **Blaze1992:** Evil psychopath actually, but that works too lol

 **Noahendless:** no problem dude, I plan to keep this fiction going for a long time indeed, as I've mentioned in past review replies, I see Fu as a possible sister relation with Naruto and a side pairing with another character if I do bring her in, and Yugito, I could possibly see happening, but I'm unsure as of yet.

 **daniel2610994:** I have no problem with flamers, like you say they make things interesting, it's when I get those cowards who post from guest profiles and leave hate messages that make no sense that post just for the sake of posting hate, if it was a proper writer on the site who has a problem with my fiction and set out his reasons and actually has a brain in his head, then I have no problem with it, it's when those who don't even write think they have the right to criticize my work in the most pathetic way that pisses me off.

 **BloodyAngelWolf:** well I certainly hope you enjoyed the chapter, lol, well as it stands the harem is in the air, I have a majority of it chosen but feel free to list your characters and the reason why you think they should be in the harem, but please limit them to three or four, while I'm a fan of huge harems they're hard to write in the long run and the harem is already looking to be much bigger than I expected it to be.

 **Otaku of Anime:** well, as it stands I don't have a set chapter planned for them, but I might pencil it in some time in the future as plans can change, but the next "Action" scene is with Akane if everything sticks to the plan that is.

 **Nightshadegirl:** oh that's guaranteed, I plan to have small flashbacks dropped about what happened over the night dropped over a yet to be determined number of chapters as the events of that night is revealed and relationships change and get weird lol, and once the last is done I shall post an Omaku chapter with the whole night in one chapter, but in the meantime the torture continues =)

 **Monster King:** why would you want it to end, I'm keeping this going as long as possible =)

* * *

 **Ok, guys, that's me for another 1-2 week, I'm going to try and get some work done on my other fictions and get some of them posted, so see you all soon =)**


	21. Chapter 20- Bubble gum training

**Hello all, sorry I haven't been posting in a while, but my beta reader seems to have gone silent on me after I send him the chapters to Beta so, I decided to just go ahead and get to work on the next chapter. As it stands for the past twenty-two days I have been without internet access due to moving house, but I'm happy to say that that as of five minutes ago I am back online and I have something to new to post, so I hope you all enjoy, and I'll reply to any review that I think needs one with a PM, gotta clean up my authors notes =)**

 **And it's time to celebrate guys, as of the 31/12/16 at 4:43AM this fiction officially hit its 2000th follower, THANK YOU trillisk you are officially this fictions 2000th follower, and thank you to all who have followed after, I hope you are all enjoying the fiction still, i will try to update as regularly as possible in the future.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

The door to the interrogation room opened after a further thirty minutes and Naruto came through with a bloody rag as he wiped the blood off his hands, and gave an impressed whistle before speaking, "well I'll give the old bastard some credit, he took  
all that, and it still took four broken pigies, three pulled toenails, two severed and cauterised ones and one slowly crushed nut-sack before he finally broke," Naruto said as he finished with the rag and tossed it over his shoulder, before looking  
to a smirking Ibiki and an extremely lustful looking Anko as he chuckled, "He's all yours Scarface, I've got what I needed out of him, and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to tell you anything you want to know, if not just inform him he still has  
a sausage that I can chop up paper thin and feed to him piece by piece, I'd be more than happy to any time"

Ibiki chuckled shaking his head heading back into the room, and no sooner had he closed the door than Anko pounced on Naruto their lips locking immediately as she grinded her body off of his as she moaned into his mouth for a full thirty seconds before  
pulling apart to breath, Anko still with a lustful look in her eye as she spoke, "Damn, I forgot how much watching you work turns me on, I want you so bad right now"

Naruto smirked as she continued to press her body against his as she felt his response and he hugged her close to him as an equally lustful look sparked in his eyes, "Well I don't see what a quick session could hurt, but I'm going to have to get to work  
after, fun times ahead and all, got to prepare"

Anko smirked, "oh I know, I've read the script, but what about all those horny readers, what they are going to do while we're doing this?"

Naruto chuckled, "Oh they can follow Sakura's progress in her training, or find something else to occupy them, the next fun scene is a long way off yet," Naruto said before looking to all the readers, "have fun with those blue balls guys" before the scene  
faded out.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Sakura Haruno groaned in her bed as she covered her head with her pillow wanting to drown out the noise from her alarm clock and get more sleep, the past two days had been exhausting on her, she'd been summoned to the Hokage tower and had to answer a  
long drawn out list of questions regarding her time at the academy before spending an hour talking with Ino's father about her goals for becoming a Kunoichi.

On top of all that Kakashi had informed them that their training times had been pushed forward to six in the morning to seven in the evening, so that meant to even be looking half decent she had to be up at five in the morning to start to get ready.

Resigning herself to her fate she was about to get up and get on with getting ready for her day when all of a sudden her bed sheets were pulled off her and she was hit with a wave of ice cold water that came from above, her eyes burst open as she screamed  
out in shock as she sat straight up her arms going to her now soaked body rubbing trying to warm herself before she looked to find the source of the water, her eyes widened when she found it, standing just to her left was her mother holding an empty  
metal bucket with water dripping from its sides.

"K-Kaa-chan w-what t-the h-hell, wh-why'd y-you d-do th-that" Sakura stuttered out as she tried to warm herself.

Mebuki crossed her arms looking down at her daughter feeling a little bad for what she just did but knew it was necessary to get Sakura back on track as a Kunoichi, "Because your alarm has been ringing for five minutes straight, I told you last night  
that if you weren't up in time this is what would happen"

Sakura shiver still in her bed, "I-I th-thought y-you w-were k-kidding" she said remembering her mother's promise the night before.

Mebuki shook her head, "I will never kid when it comes to your well-being Sakura, and your retraining is crucial to that," she said before smiling, "Now get up, you have eight minutes to get a shower and get dressed, it would have been fifteen but you  
wasted five in bed and another two complaining about my wake-up call," Mebuki said as she set the bucket to the side of Sakura's door, "Your breakfast will be on the table waiting for you when you're done, and I better not see any excessive makeup  
on you or any feminine fragrance on you other than deodorant, you don't have time for that while your training. Once you're finished your breakfast we'll be going on a half an hour run before I drop you off at the training field with your sensei"

Sakura blinked, "W-wait, y-your r-running t-too K-Kaa-chan," she asked not sure why her mother would be as well.

Mebuki nodded, "Yes, all these years of civilian life have left me yearning for the shinobi life again, I signed up yesterday as a reservist, should the village come under attack I'll be called to help defend it, and I'm starting to getting myself back  
into shape" Mebuki said before heading towards the door, "Now stop talking, you've only got six minutes to shower now" she said as Sakura blinked before rushing to the shower.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Sakura collapsed on the dirt path leading to her team's training ground as she tried desperately to catch her breath, she looked like she'd been dragged through a forest backwards, her hair was a mess, her clothes were untidy, and she looked completely  
exhausted, this morning had been an experience she'd never forget.

First she realised when her mother had said six minutes she meant six minutes, when her time was up her mother had come into the bathroom blowing a whistle making her jump seconds before the water ran cold and she had to get out, luckily she'd finished  
washing her hair so it wasn't unmanageable, and while she was getting dressed in a hurry, her mother had lectured her through the door about how timekeeping was of key importance and how a shinobi and Kunoichi had to be aware of their surroundings  
at all times, what if she was an enemy Kunoichi who had snuck into the village, she'd have been dead before she even knew it, her mother had told her blankly that the shinobi like was a hard life and it was time that she learned that.

Trying to get up on her feet Sakura felt her stomach heaving as she recollected just what she'd eaten for breakfast after coming out of her room, her mother had prepared a large breakfast of fatty foods with plenty of meat and high protein foods, telling  
her that after so many years of her not eating right she needed to put on some weight so that her body would have something to turn into muscle and energy while she was training, that starting from today her entire diet was going to change.

As Sakura stood up her legs felt like jelly cause of all the running she'd just finished, when her mother said they would be going for a run she meant it, as soon as Sakura was finished her breakfast they had left on the morning run and once they started  
running they didn't stop for a full half hour straight they had run through the streets and around the village before they had made it at the training area just as her training was mean to start, her mother had obviously calculated the time it would  
take for them to reach the training grounds and plotted a running route along that time, something that Sakura realised she must have done when she was a shinobi on missions, as she got some of her balance back she looked to see how her mother was  
fairing and was shocked to see she was looking a lot better than she was with only a light sweat on her brow from the run, which made her frown slightly she was older and hadn't been an active shinobi for fifteen years and yet she was in better shape  
than she was.

Making their way into the training ground they were greeted by the sight of the rest of her team already there and waiting for her, Kakashi noticed them coming and greeted them with an eye smile.

"Good morning Sakura, Mebuki it's good to see you're looking well this morning" Kakashi greeted them smiling beneath his mask.

Mebuki smiled back at him, "Good morning Kakashi, good to see you're not showing up late to training by three hours" she said giving him a friendly jive.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "well you know with direct orders from the Hokage to get these three up to scratch I figured I'd need all the time I have to do it in" he said before smiling, "I heard you signed up as a reservist yesterday, you getting  
back into shape for it"

Mebuki nodded, "yeah, feels good after all those years, just like riding a bike, when are Sakura's personal senseis to get here"

"In six hours' time, I'm taking her for six hours and then they'll take her for the next six so expect her home around seven or after that" Kakashi said with a pleased smile.

Sakura just blinked as she listened to her mother and sensei talk so casually, like two old friends who hadn't seen each other in so long that just fell back into the swing of things and knew everything about the other like teammates and comrades in arms,  
which struck Sakura that that's just what they were, her mother had been a shinobi so it stood to reason that she knew Kakashi from her days as one, but before she could think any more on it, she saw her mother turn and started to jog away from the  
training grounds, "see you when you get home dear, and don't worry I'll have a big dinner ready for you and a nice warm bath for you to soak in when you get home, something tells me you're going to need it"

Sakura blinked wondering what her mother meant by her last comment, but when she saw the glint in Kakashi's eye she realised she was soon to find out first hand.

* * *

 **Scene break**

It was official Kakashi was a sadistic training bastard in Sakura's eyes as she lay on the ground her body too weak to move, her time with her team for the day was almost through and her other sensei's were due to arrive shortly, but Kakashi's workout  
from hell had left her unable to even lift a finger she was so exhausted.

First she had to run a hundred laps of the training grounds at full speed, before being allowed a five minute break starting into sets of two hundred sit ups, push ups, and squats before another five minute break before she went to the post for two hundred  
kicks with both legs and two hundred punches with both hands, before having a final five minute break before repeating the cycle for the next six hours.

Sakura groaned as she used all the strength she could muster to lift her head to look and see Sasuke and Sai still going, Sasuke on his eighths round of the course and Sai on his ninth, while she had collapsed half way through her second set.

She could hear Sasuke talking.

"This is a waste of time" Sasuke complained, "this whole thing is pointless, when are we going to do something that is going to make me stronger"

Sai was grunting as he continued kicking the post he was at while Sasuke was punching. Kakashi stood across from them with his arms crossed.

"Shut it Uchiha, and quit your griping, the whole point of this is to test your limitations and stamina so I know where the three of you stand so the next training session I can bring you to that limit again and then put you past it, until I'm convinced  
you've reached your peak physically I won't be teaching you any Jutsu, now quit whining and keep punching" Kakashi spat out having heard enough of Sasuke's complaints about the past six hours.

Sakura wanted to say something but she was just too week and lay there as she tried desperately to keep herself awake only to hear a new voice enter the area.

"My, she certainly seems to have tired herself out, we'll have to do something about that before we start your extra training" the new voice spoke, Sakura didn't recognise it but it was definitely female and around her age.

Kakashi turned to see the source of the voice entering the training area and gave an eye smile when he saw the source, "ah good afternoon Akane-san, I take It you're here to take Sakura for her extra training?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head,  
"Sorry I seem to have overworked her a bit"

It was then the figure came into Sakura's view, it was a woman who looked to be her age, she wore black shinobi shorts and a black flak jacket with a dark crimson t-shirt underneath with bandaged wrapped around her arms down her wrists and around her  
hands but stopped before her fingertips like fingerless gloves, her headband hung from her waist but to her confusion she had two, one was the Konoha leaf symbol the other looked to be a circle with a swirl in it, she had long beautiful crimson hair  
tied back into a ponytail that hung down her back with strands framing her face.

Akane smiled as she leaned down to Sakura brushing her hair back out of her face with a smile, "Oh don't worry, I can guarantee once myself and my colleagues are finished with her, she'll remember this as a nice relaxing warm up session" Akane smiled  
making Sakura gulp seeing the sadistic look in her eye.

It was then that Sasuke stopped his punching when he heard about extra training for Sakura and scowled, "Why is she getting extra training and not, me she can't even do half of what I can, you're wasting your time with a useless tramp like her," he said  
as he walked towards the pair and stopped ten feet away from the and crossed his arms, "She's hopeless and she'll always be hopeless, no amount of training will change that, so why not train me instead"

Sakura felt each word like a slap to the face although she tried to push it aside not believing that Sasuke really meant what he was saying, that he was just saying it to try and get her to work harder, that had to be it.

Akane let out a low growl hearing the Uchiha talk to her but it faded and a smirk replaced it as she stood up and turned from Sakura and looked to Sasuke as she began to approach him, all the while Sasuke started to smirk thinking he was going to get  
what he wanted, oh that poor duckbutt'd fool.

Akane walked right past Sasuke much to his confusion as she spoke, "Sorry but I don't train worthless trash like you, I prefer students that actually have a chance of becoming truly strong, which if you haven't guessed isn't you"

Sasuke growled as he spun on his heals the face Akane again as he yelled, "You stupid bitch, I demand you train me, as an Uchiha I order yo…" Sasuke started to yell but before he could finish his sentence he suddenly found the air forced out of his lungs  
as he doubled over in pain when Akane disappeared and reappeared by his side in a burst of speed driving her closed fist into his gut, before Sasuke was lifted off his feet by her strength and slammed hard onto the ground like a rag doll, he tried  
to take a breath but his attempt was stopped when Akane gripped his throat hard and he found himself staring fearfully into red slitted eyes looming about him with a deathly aura around them as Akane spoke.

"Listen and listen close Uchiha, there are only three people in this entire village that can order me, and you are not one of them nor will you ever be, and if it weren't for one of those three asking me not to kill you just on a whim I would have already  
done so a hundred times over as soon as I entered this clearing, so don't push your luck" Akane snarled before lifting him off the ground and slammed him back knocking him out effortlessly before standing up and brushing herself off and fixing her  
hair.

Sakura had been watching the whole time and gulped in fear seeing how strong her new sensei was immediately deciding it was better not to piss her off, but part of her was confused when Sasuke was knocked out, part of her felt satisfaction from Sasuke's  
pain because of what he'd said about her before, she didn't know how to feel now, but then suddenly she felt herself lifted off the ground and hoisted over a shoulder, Akane's shoulder as she started to walk out of the training ground.

"Sorry about the Duckbutt Kakashi, he should wake up in a few hours, or you could always toss him in the river and say he drowned trying to live up to the Duckbutt name, just a suggestion" Akane called back as she walked away.

Sakura didn't know why but she actually found that comment funny and started to giggle at the comment but as she did she felt herself get tired as she blacked out finally giving in to her exhaustion.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Sakura awoke with a groan as she slowly opened her eyes trying to recall what had happened to her, when she remembered her sadistic sensei's training routine, she found it slightly sore for her to move as she sat up her joints and muscles killing her,  
but then she remembered that one of her new sensei had come to pick her up, as she started to look around to find out where she was, it was a large training area she hadn't seen before but she could tell she was still in Konoha cause she could see  
the walls, looking at where she was lying she was surprised to find she was lying on a large blanket so as not to dirty her clothes, for that she was grateful before wondering where her new sensei was, but before she started looking she heard Akane's  
voice. "Ah so you're finally awake, you've been out for an hour, have a nice sleep"

Sakura immediately turned to see Akane in the trees on a low hanging branch looking down at her with a smirk.

Sakura gulped as she got up slowly before looking to Akane again, "Ar-are you one of my new senseis?" Sakura asked just for clarification.

Akane smirked, "that's right, my name is Akane I'm one of the five Kunoichi assigned to train you to get you up to a respectable level for your age, the others will be arriving shortly"

Sakura started to look around, "where are we, I don't recognise the training ground," she asked only for a new voice to answer her.

"That's because you're in one of my clan's private training grounds", Sakura swerved around to see Tsume Inuzuka coming through the trees with a scowl on her face, "this is where we're going to be whooping you bony little ass into shape, I'm Tsume Inuzuka,  
Kiba's mother"

Sakura gulped seeing the Inuzuka matriarch, it was no secret she was one of the most feared and strongest Kunoichi in the land of fire and was someone you didn't want to cross, and then a thought crossed her mind, _'these two are going to be training me, but how does Naruto even know them to ask for this, wait Kiba's mother, that explains that but what about this other one, I've never even seen her around the village, and she doesn't even look older than me, just who is she'_

As Sakura was thinking Akane looked passed her into the tree line seeing the others coming through the tree line before she called out, "Hey about time you three are late"

Sakura swerved to see who it was she was talking to when the rest of her new sensei came through the trees.

"Yeah sorry we're late," Anko said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Yūgao sighed standing beside her, "You should be. It's your fault for taking so long"

Anko chuckled to herself, "hey don't blame me, I was just getting my afternoon dose of Sexy fox, and he likes to be thorough" Anko said with a lick of her lips, while Akane blushed getting the meaning licking her own lips with an audible whimper as she  
pressed her thighs together, Anko smirked seeing it, "Oh don't you worry he said he'd have plenty for you later on, he's in a very good mood after our visit to the T&I this morning to pay an old fart a visit, he was like a bull in the sack, I  
didn't even get time to get my skirt off me before he was on me" Anko said licking her lips remembering the session she'd just came from.

Sakura was blinking hearing them talk and it finally clicked with her what she was talking about and her cheeks went red realizing who they were talking about and what they were actually saying, "What the hell is wrong with you, you don't talk like that,  
and what do you mean he'll have some for her, isn't he with you how could you be alright with that, and why haven't you dumped his ass already, didn't you see how he was all over Ino and Hinata in the academy, are you such a slut you're alright  
with him cheating on you" Sakura yelled in disgust at what they were talking about.

Anko started laughing at Sakura's stupidity, "he's in the CRA, you bubble gum haired twerp, he's the last of his clan like your precious Duckbutt and is allowed to date multiple women to bring back his clan," Anko said as she whipped a happy tear away  
before shrugging, "I wasn't overly keen on the idea of sharing foxy at first but I grew into it, and it's kind of necessary for him, he's more man that any one woman can handle, and then there are the shadow clones, oh so many shadow clones, oh that's  
good"

At that every woman's cheeks went red at the thought of that mental image before Kurenai coughed getting their attention, "Could we please remain focused on what we came here for, and not go into such a lewd topic Anko" Kurenai reprimanded Anko or attempted  
to as best she could while her own cheeks were red still picturing such a scene in her own head mentally noting to ask Asuma if he could learn the shadow clone Jutsu for their next session.

Anko smirked looking to her friend, "Oh will you quit being such a prude already, you didn't seem to mind the lewd stuff the other night at the party, if the position you woke up in was any indication, maybe I should ask Foxy if he can get us more of  
that stuff so you can loosen up again" making Kurenai's blush grow in embarrassment.

Sakura blinked hearing the statement and was confused at just what they meant but before she could ask Akane cleared her throat from her perch, "Ladies perhaps we should get started with the introductions and let bubble-gum here know exactly what she'll  
be learning from each of us"

Each of the Kunoichi nodded before Kurenai stepped forward as she put her hands together into a ram sign, "I'll go first" she said as she looked at Sakura who's eyes widened as she faded from sight only for Sakura to freeze feeling the blade of a kunai  
against her throat as Kurenai's voice rang in her ear, "My name is Kurenai Yūhi, and I'll be your Genjutsu instructor, I read your file and Kakashi's report on your skills, apparently your hopeless at Genjutsu both detecting it and dispelling it,  
but I'll make sure to change that" Kurenai said before she faded from existence again only to appear standing right back where she had been the whole time.

Sakura blinked finally recognising her, "Hey wait, aren't you team eight's sensei, shouldn't you be training them"

Kurenai scoffed, "Of course I should be but they, unlike you, have finished their training for the day and have even completed their first D-rank missions, and are currently in an extra training session together, I'll be checking in on them once we're  
done here"

Sakura winced at the tone, she obviously didn't like her but then it was no secret that Kurenai despised fangirls, and looking back at her time in the academy that's exactly what she had been, and felt like kicking herself for not training harder.

Yūgao stepped forward, "You already know who I am so there's no need for an introduction, I'll be taking you for your stealth training and the basic Kunoichi practices involving stratagems, espionage and hiding in plain sight"

Sakura gulped but suddenly winced in pain when a Senbon needle came at her and cut her cheek as it zipped past her, Sakura looked to Anko to see her with a Senbon needle in her teeth with a sadistic smirk making her shiver, "And I'll be taking you for  
your physical practices, making sure your body is in good shape for all the training we'll be putting you through, although from the looks of things you could use a fucking sandwich you bony bitch"

Tsume growled at the bitch comment making Anko chuckle nervously as she stepped back as Tsume stepped forward, "I'll be taking you for your tracking classes as well as your hand to hand combat training, I suggest you bulk up quickly, as it looks like  
I could break you in half in our first spar" she growled looking Sakura's weak form over making her shrink away a bit in fear of the older Kunoichi.

"and that will leave little old me" Akane said as she jumped down from her perch, "when the others deem you ready I'll be taking you for your chakra and Ninjutsu studies and practices, but first" Akane said as she took out a scroll, "I took the dis-privilege  
of stopping by the hospital before this and picked up your last medical exam data, which was updated the day before your Genin exam, I've already reviewed your results and I wanted to blow chunks, how the hell you were allowed to even partake in the  
exam is beyond me"

Anko raised an eyebrow, "that bad?" she asked curious by what she meant when Akane tossed her the scroll with a see-for-yourself look, which Anko did and instantly regretted it, "fucking hell, I can lift two of you with one arm, fuck me, how the hell  
does someone get that skinny?" she said as the others came over to look at the scroll each grim facing seeing the report details.

Anko threw the report over her shoulder as she made a march right towards Sakura, "Oh you bony bitch first we stuff your face with every fatty food known to man to get some meat on them bones and then we turn you into a punching bag for a few days to  
toughen you up some" Anko said as she walked past Sakura grabbing her by the collar and started to drag her away as she blinked rapidly as she registered what Anko just said.

"Wait? What?" Sakura said as she started to struggle, "what the hell kind of training is that?!"

Anko grinned, "the fun kind and the sooner we get started the sooner I don't have to listen to your whiny anymore," Anko said as her grin turned sadistic making Sakura gulp nervously.

The other four Kunoichi chuckled to themselves as they started to follow behind the pair as Anko continued to drag Sakura.

Akane giggled, "It's kind of funny how Naruto roped us all into doing this when chances are Anko will break her before we chance to try and fix her"

Kurenai smirked, "let Anko have her fun, she might actually succeed where other have failed in beating the fan girl out of her"

Yūgao chuckled, "with Anko that won't take too long she wants to get back to Naruto as soon as she can, when we left the apartments he was neck need in books and scrolls, Anko said he's started on the next set of advances Fūinjutsu scrolls, he was like  
a kid at Christmas that's found a mountain of presents under the tree"

Tsume laughed hearing that, "yep that sounds like him alright, doesn't look like Anko will get any more of her fun until he's got those finished, she won't be happy about that"

Akane smirked, "don't be so sure Tsume-chan, Naruto's clones do about seventy percent of the work for him, he just feels like it's cheating if he doesn't read over each scroll at least once himself, he'll get through them by tonight and he'll start on  
this new projects that he's just dying to start, with any luck it will be finished them by the time the Chūnin exams come around"

Kurenai smirked, "any clues as to what this one might be, his last creation was that staff of his right, it's pretty powerful for him to be able to fight Kakashi on equal ground"

Akane smirked, "the Staff is only the refining conductor Kurenai-chan, as an Uzumaki Naruto's chakra control will take decades to get to a high enough level so that he's not wasting chakra on every Jutsu, shadow clones or not, a feature staff has is an  
array made of hundreds of linked chakra focusing arrays on it that does all the work for him which allows him to channel his Jutsu through the staff and use them without wasting chakra and will allow Naruto to crank the Jutsus power up or down to  
any level he needs to allow him the perfect level of control for his Uzumaki Jutsus" Akane said while Tsume whistled impressed by the explanation, Akane smirked, "But as for what this new project is sorry, but I'm not giving out spoilers all I will  
say is once he completes them and reveals them in the Chūnin exams, all those who mistreated him are in for a hell of a surprise when their reckoning comes"

Tsume growled, "the sooner the better if you ask me, I'm still angry at myself for letting that happen to him for all those years and not doing anything to stop it"

Akane frowned, "I'm sorry for reminding you Tsume-chan, I remember how close you and Kushina were, I could see you both from inside the seal"

Tsume gave a small smile remembering her friend, "Thank you Akane-chan, I just wish I could have known who he was sooner and been there for him as he grew up," she said looking down slightly, "it's not as if he needs me to look after and raise him now,  
he's already grown into a man with his own women, he's not a child anymore"

Akane smiled as she came over to Tsume and put her arm around her shoulder, "That's true, but you know," she said as she leant in, "you could be there for him in other ways, not just as his godmother" she whispered into the Inuzuka's ear.

Hearing the words Tsume's eyes widened as they sounded familiar before it flashed in her mind

* * *

 **Flashback (Minor Lime)**

Tsume groaned in pleasure as she felt a warm tongue against her skin as It licked off the cold cream making her curl her toes as she threw her head back in the ecstasy of the moment before bringing her head around as a head of blond hair continued up  
her toned stomach licking the cream away getting to her covered breasts as it continued to lick at them making Tsume's breath speed up with excitement as she felt the tongue circle her right nipple and then her left before biting down making her throw  
her head back as her toes curled in the feeling before she came around again finding herself staring into those deep blue eyes as she heard her voice speak.

"Are you really ok with this, my age, your age, I'm not young anymore, I'm.." she heard her voice say before it fell silent as the blond kissed her, she felt his tongue inside her mouth, she could taste the cream and chocolate in his mouth but the feelings  
behind it were so powerful, so dominating, so passionate, it was everything she wanted as an Inuzuka woman, everything she looked for in a mate in a lover.

The kiss ended and the blond figure pulled back and finally she could see who she'd knew it was all along, Naruto as he smiled at her, "I love you Tsume-chan, no matter your age" he said before he moved to her side as he felt her kiss up her neck as she  
revelled in the feeling as he reached her ear and she heard him in a low growl that made her so hot hearing it, "you are mine, now and for always"

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Tsume's eyes were wide as part of her memories of the party came back to her, and what she had done and with whom, as she could feel the memories cause her heart to beat faster as she felt a feeling of warmth below and in her chest that she hadn't known  
in such a long time.

She looked to Akane who was looking back at her giving her a knowing look making the Inuzuka matriarch gulp as she took a breath feeling embarrassed in the recollection and stopped on the spot before she turned, "Excuse me, I just remembered I have something  
to take care of, I'll catch up in a few hours" she said and before Yūgao or Kurenai could say anything she took off in a shun shin leaving a smirking Akane.

 _'Oh goody looks like things are going to be getting interesting shortly,'_ she mentally giggled to herself before continuing on her way with a confused Yūgao and Kurenai following.


	22. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT READ!

**Important announcement**

Ok, guys, I've been thinking about this for a while now and as of lately I've been finding less and less time and motivation to put into this fiction, I blame it on my A.S (Asperger's) mostly but that's the fact.

And lately I've been going over the many reviews that have been coming in and some are complaining about the "Telling" over the "Showing", and I have to admit that's been bothering me as well. I've been trying to speed things along by those chapters where it just talks about Naruto's training in order to speed things along as my pacing is rather slow given were at chapter 20 and the wave mission hasn't started yet you can see why.

But that also falls to my word count, back when I first started I set a 5K minimum word count for my chapters, and I wrapped it up as soon as I hit that count it made posting and stocking chapters easier, but now I'm thinking that was the wrong idea.

So my thoughts have been jumping from different ideas on how to continue and they are as follows

1\. I continue the fiction as is keeping the same 5k word count and just rolling with it

2\. I go back and do a complete rewrite upping the word count to 12k per chapter to get more detail and doing the fiction showing everything and telling nothing

3\. Go back and rewrite the fiction sticking to the 5k word count but filling each chapter with as much detail as possible, basically a complete fiction overhaul

Those are the three options in my head right now, but I know the implications of what I need them.

Should I choose to do the 12k rewrite, I will be posting a second announcement on this fiction requesting for 5 Beta readers who are talkative who will take a fiction read it over and point out things they do and do not like to help me improve my writing, and offer suggestions on parts I'm stuck on or what to add in future chapters, I will ask that each Beta reader has an email address that I can send the chapters to in DOC format as I have a dislike for the file sharing option on fanfiction, mainly for it being so slow, it took a week last time to send one of my chapters to another writer, and a further week for them to respond to it.

I know this is going to be a big decision, and I can't make it on my own given how my fiction has over 2k followers, which I never thought would happen, I mean damn, most I got before was three hundred at the most.

So anyway I can't make this decision on my own although I have my preference on what I want to do but I will put it to a vote, when this chapter goes up there will be a POLL on my profile with the three options, cast your vote there and leave your opinions in the review section.

The POLL will be up for two months before I make my decision so that I know that everyone will have cast their vote on the future of this fiction.

I'd like to thank everyone for following this fiction so far it has been a hell of a ride and I hope it will continue.

Once the two months is up I will post an announcement of what the winning vote is, and should it be the 12k chapter rewrite I will be requesting 5 Beta readers, more than likely I will be asking for experience and solid personalities who enjoy friction in conversation and who will call me out on my bullshit in a chapter and know their Naruto stuff like I do, and who don't mind me bouncing ideas off, I will likely ask for a test review of my fiction in total up to this point to make sure that you are the kind of reviewer I'm looking for, but I will not be accepting early requests as the rewrite might not even happen if the vote goes to continue as is, so that's how things stand at the moment.

Now post your review on what you think of this and then get to my profile and cast your vote, you have 2 months so long reviews please =)


	23. POLL RESULTS AND ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Authors Announcement**

Well everyone it's been two months now since I posted the announcement about the poll on my profile to decide on the future of this fiction, and vote you did, although I confess myself a little disappointed at the overall final count, out of 2,437 followers, only 208 actually voted, and people can't say I didn't give you all enough time to do so, it's a little disappointing to see that over 90% of the people who follow this fiction couldn't be bothered to take the ten seconds out of their time to go to my profile and click to vote, but I guess that just means they don't get to complain about the results of the final tally.

 **Option 1**

Continue the fiction as is with the 5k word count. 82 votes for 39% of all the votes

 **Option 2**

Rewrite the fiction keeping the 5k word count. 29 votes for 13% of all the votes

 **Option 3- winner**

Rewrite the fiction with a new 12k word count. 97 votes for 46% of all the votes

Well there you have it, everyone, it's to be a 12k rewrite, I won't lie and say I didn't want this, to me this fiction has a lot of potentials and the original 5k word count was holding everything back. In the past two months I've been trying to think of ways to improve the fiction, changes to make and more larger things to add to it and what to do in the overall storyline, and I've come up with some good ideas so I'm excited to see what the opinion of the new ideas will be, so as promised I am now formally requesting BETA readers for my fiction rewrite.

As I mentioned in my last update I will need 5 BETA readers who are able to help and have a good interest in this fiction and the overall Narutoverse who are able to not just check my fiction for spelling and grammar mistakes but able to point out my actual plot holes and such as I know I'm no expert on the Narutoverse and I may screw up from time to time and leave myself in a bind later on. Someone who doesn't mind doing long chapter reviews pointing out all the things they liked about the chapter and what they don't, where I could improve and the like.

Now there have been those who have messaged me since the last update offering their services in advance, but I said I would wait until the votes were in before I would be receiving them, plus I can see by most of those who don't know about the PM's email blocking, it doesn't allow for email addressed to be sent whole over them so while I got your requests most of them don't have emails because the PM delete that, so what you need to do is send it again this time do so in a way that the email is visible, breaking the email up into lines can do this, the first part before the at symbol then the middle part and then the next line had the dot com or whatever it is.

Email is essential if you want to be my BETA reader for this as I have a dislike for the fan fiction sharing option so email is needed for me to send you chapters, which will be in word doc format, not anything else.

So if you think you meet all these criteria then by all means send me a PM with your email and i will send you the first chapter to BETA read if you are one of the successful five, I won't be replying to any BETA reader requests after the first five, if you don't hear from me within 24hrs of the PM then chances are you didn't get it sorry.


	24. REWRITE IS UP!

p class="MsoNormal"CHAPTER ONE OF THE REWRITE IS UP, TAKE A READ AND REVIEW!/p 


End file.
